DBV Series 2: The Buu Ordeal
by Verto-Briefs
Summary: Boy mad' Buu asked. 'Of course I'm mad, you killed my best friend' Verto shouted. 'Buu have to kill boy to, and then eat the mean red guy,' the blob said, making Dabura facefault. 'Bring it on,' Verto growled, powering up... Completed
1. Junior Tournament

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Dragonball V Saga 2: The Buu Ordeal**

**I strongly suggest you read my first saga, all the information about the character Verto is there, plus this is starting right where I left off.**

**A/U, this is basically a re-written Buu saga, a lot is the same, but I'll twist it a bit here and there. Some events will still happen but may happen differently and there will be a few added characters. After this series everything is A/U and you will see hints of future events throughout, otherwise how would I draw any more interest?**

**Most of it is once again written in 1st person view, though I will jump to 3rd person sometimes.**

**Again I will list any relevant power levels in bold at the end of each chapter.**

"blah blah blah"- standard communication

"_blah blah blah"_- telepathic communication, or from an outside source (ie: TV)

_blah blah blah_- thinking

**And since we have the new formatting** _Oh joy_: **x-x-x-x-x** – **is a minor scene change and the ugly gray line is a more significant one.**

**Rated PG-13 or T for Violence and Language**

**Chapter 1: The Junior Tournament**

"Hey I think we should get moving before the registration desk closes up!" Piccolo suggested. Everyone seemed to agree with that and we moved right along shortly after Goku had arrived.

"So Krillin, what's with the hair?" Goku asked his long time best friend.

"Hey now! It's stylish!" Krillin said, waving a hand through it.

"But I thought you were naturally bald?" Goku asked.

"Guess love changes things huh?" Krillin blushed slightly as his wife, Eighteen, passed by.

Goku gasped, "Watch out everyone, android Eighteen is here!"

"Really Goku, what took you so long to notice?" Eighteen asked.

"Please tell me she's not still terrorizing the planet!" Goku panicked.

"Um Goku, me and Eighteen got married and had a kid together!" Krillin explained for him.

"You mean you live in the same house?" he asked. I glanced up at Goku's panicked surprise and shook my head slightly. _I guess some legends have their faults_.

"Hey Goten, your dead father looks a lot like you. I bet my Dad could beat him no sweat!" Trunks declared from behind us.

"I don't know Trunks, Gohan said Daddy was the strongest in the whole universe," Goten said.

"So Verto, is it? How did you end up here? Did Vegeta have another child?" Goku looked down at me.

"No, its a long story," I said.

"Well I can fix that, stand still for a minute," Goku said, putting his palm to my head and concentrating. Instantly I felt very strange as he peered through my thoughts. Everything faded out for a moment as I watched my own memories fly by, kind of like he was going through them while I watched. He finished quickly, I noticed he only looked through memories regarding Future Trunks and on from there, or at least I think he did.

"Thanks I understand. Good to have you here, looks like Vegeta and Piccolo trained you very well!" he said, starting to walk forward again. _Whoa, now that was weird, _I thought as I shook the new cobwebs off and followed him onward. A few minutes later we reached the registration desk and lined up to sign in. Goku wasn't sure what to make of Gohan's whole super hero thing, but just shrugged it off.

"Sorry sonny, we can't put you in the adult section, there's rules about age! You must be at least fifteen years old to enter it!" the old guy at the desk shook his finger slightly as Trunks whined.

"Man, this is gonna be boring!" I could definitely agree with Trunks there, I was gonna get stuck in that situation as well as him and Goten.

"Your name sonny?" the old guy asked me.

"Verto, Briefs," I said, nodding to him and walking out of the way for the rest of our party to sign in. We continued on after that towards the entrance for the athletes. Bulma, or Mom as I had been referring to her, gave Trunks and I the nod to get going and follow Vegeta and Piccolo towards the gates. It was still a little odd to call her Mom, but since my world had been destroyed she had cared for me the way any mother would. I didn't dare make her mad either; her temper could make Vegeta cower given the right condition. Obviously the Son family took a bit longer to say a temporary goodbye before the competition began.

"Now good luck Gohan and Goku, and Goten, do your best!" Chichi said, slamming her fist to her palm with a bright and confident smile.

"Don't worry Chichi, I'm sure one of us is gonna win!" Goku said, stretching his arm a bit. Well if it was a contest between families, the Son's had the advantage in the adult section, but we had the junior division easy. Unless of course Goten lucked out and only had to face the winner Trunks and I. I gave a slight wave to the gang before turning and following Vegeta and Piccolo, who were taking lead, obviously wanting to get started. I stayed back by Goku and Krillin though, as Goku started into a story about the afterlife tournament he had entered and fought Pikkon from West galaxy.

"And then he said we both lost because we both touched the ceiling, but we can both take his private lessons in a few hundred years," Goku said happily.

"Well at least you have something to look forward to by then since you're already dead," I said, grinning slightly.

"So, does your tail, do what it's supposed to do?" Goku asked.

"I thought you peeked through there to find out such information?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, Heh, I must have missed that. I was mostly looking at where you came from, and who trained you. I could look at all of it if you want though?" Goku said, reaching a hand out.

"No no, that's ok," I said, pushing his hand away, "I don't transform like a Saiyan does anyway, no need to worry."

"Oh okay, doesn't matter to me either way! I can tell you wouldn't purposely hurt people anyway," Goku smiled and continued forward. I had barely known the guy for five minutes and I could see why everyone liked him so much, and how clueless he could be. Vegeta however was giving me a scowl. Apparently I hadn't covered it up that well, or he was the only one to notice.

**x-x-x-x-x**

I continued on as Krillin and Goku were discussing Master Roshi's continued habit of porno magazines when a microphone appeared right in my face.

"Hello there son, how are you today?" the reporter asked.

"Fine, thanks!" I frowned and pushed the mic away, that was the last thing I wanted to see today was another damn news reporter. Thanks to Vegeta, a lot of them had been appearing around the Briefs family. Vegeta had been deemed the most dangerous man in the world after he blew up a press conference for bad questioning. Though it was really both me and Trunks' fault that he blew them up, we didn't know he was going to go as overboard as he did. That was one prank I knew I wasn't going to repeat, though it was funny to see Vegeta's expression when the wrong question came flying his way. I chuckled at the memory and walked on. Goku however stopped, trying to explain that his head accessory was really a halo and that he was dead and just returned for the day. Before the reporter could really ask him about what he meant, the camera blew up. I turned back to see Piccolo, eyes glowing, but fading to black, and his head turned back forward. The reporter was then yelling at the cameraman for ruining a while day of ass kissing.

"Nice one Piccolo, could you teach me that someday? It could come in handy, especially lately," I said, frowning at the press I saw ahead.

"It's ridiculous how they swarm over you sometimes. I almost can't blame Vegeta for blowing up that one such group. Given the right situation I would have too," Piccolo growled and continued forward. Finally we reached the main gate and the locker room area, where we split up so some of us could change clothes. I wore my fighting gi all morning though, I didn't figure I would need or want to change today. Recently I had begun wearing a smaller version of Vegeta's blue spandex instead the traditional martial arts outfit. Training with Vegeta, I had picked up some of his habits and began to mimic him a little, but not nearly in attitude outside of training. Goku and Goten played and laughed together in the hallways, while Gohan and Piccolo stood in the courtyard area, waiting. That left Eighteen and I standing outside the locker rooms.

"So what's the deal with you today kid?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Well most everybody is excited about the tournament. The only ones that don't show it is Vegeta and Piccolo of course, but you look like you almost dread it," Eighteen said. Well that was true, the general fear of today was beginning to get to me, and she was the first to really notice as I worked off that fear in the gravity room any other time.

"Call it a hunch," I said, staring at the wall with a grim expression.

"What do you mean?" Eighteen snapped up, looking serious.

"No, I'm letting it get to me, forget it," I said, turning my back to her and waiting for the rest of the gang to show up so we could go in and start the tournament. The last thing I wanted to do was screw up the timeline or something, but then again maybe Buu would not appear today. After all, the timeline was already different just by me being there.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The others arrived, dressed to fight, and the terrible twosome was extra excited, running to the entrance. Once we entered the warm-up arena, a blond guy in a suit was stumbling towards us. He had a microphone, which told me I probably wouldn't like him much. He saw Goku and Krillin though and went bananas in joy.

"Oh its you guys! You're here!"" That's when I recognized him as the ring MC, same shades and all.

"Oh its great to see you! Please tell me your competing! It's been nothing but boring the past few tournaments without you guys here! And quick question, it wasn't really Mr. Satan that beat Cell right? Come on I know it was you!" Goku and Krillin just grinned. "Are they all with you too?" the MC asked, taking a look at myself and the rest of the gang.

"Yeah you could say that," Goku said.

"Great! Even better, say you haven't always had that gold ring above your head have you?"

"Actually I've been dead ever since my fight with Cell, but they let me come back for this one day to compete!" Goku said, giving off a Son grin that was unequaled.

"Well that's weird, but with all the stuff I've seen you do it would be crazy to start doubting you now, right Goku baby!" the MC said with a sly smile, "Hey think we can get though the fights without blowing up the ring this time guys?" he said, directly staring at Piccolo in the process.

"We'll try, no guarantees," Piccolo said, smirking.

"That's the kind of attitude this tournament has been lacking, well I hope to see you guys at the big show!" the MC waved to all of us and walked off, doing a slight skip of happiness. _There's someone with a violence fetish, guess we'll have to quench it._

"Well, here we go!" Krillin said, as the boys ran forward toward the growing crowd of fighters. I heard a thud behind me, and saw Gohan's classmate Sharpner lying on the ground, a dent in the rock tile. Gohan had been back there, but dressed in his great Saiyaman out fit, which meant Sharpner must have been trying to unmask him. I shrugged it off, knowing everyone was going to find out just who Saiyaman was anyway, Gohan wasn't clever enough to keep it hidden forever. I also noticed Videl in a far corner in front of a mirror, wearing a white top and a pink undershirt. Her hair was shorter, and her energy level was a little higher. _So Gohan taught her how to fly after all_.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will start the elimination round in five short minutes. Now let me explain the rules of elimination, there are sixteen slots in the tournament, but there are one hundred and ninety two entrees. You must all grab a number and wait in line to take a swipe at the punching machine, the top fifteen scores will be given the fifteen spots. Mister Satan, being the current champion, automatically qualifies, thank you for waiting!" a man in a tie announced over the intercom system.

"It isn't just strength that determines a fighter," Vegeta muttered.

"Look at it this way, at least we know were going to get in for sure!" Goku declared, happy as could be.

Another old guy put his hand up and shouted into the crowd, "Anyone participating in the junior tournament please come with me!"

"Good luck kids!" Krillin said, giving me a slight pat on the back.

"Sure," Trunks said, still disappointed that he couldn't be in the adult league. I can't say I blamed him, unless we fought one another, there was no way this was going to be any type of entertainment, for us anyway. I followed the boys towards where all the juniors were, and the old guy was explaining where the waiting area was and where to go to get out for those who didn't qualify for the next round. Behind me I heard a loud cheering go up, it just happened to be Mr. Satan giving the punching machine a tryout.

"Incredible folks, Mr. Satan has just scored one hundred and thirty seven points!" _Please tell me he's capable of more than that_. Then all of the cameras around the stadium exploded, giving a nice firework type noise to it. The sounds of pissed off reporters yelling at camera crews made me laugh a little, though several others were whining about not getting a picture of Mr. Satan. _Oh boo hoo, honestly I think that's a good thing_, I thought as I imagined picture frames cracking under the stress of his afroThe line of juniors stopped and proceeded one at a time as they were checking everyone's name on their lists. I heard random sounds behind me where the adults were, then a few gasps. Then a very loud crash right when I was going through. The crash was Vegeta destroying the machine when he hit it into a far wall. I smirked slightly and walked through the gates toward the ring area with Goten and Trunks. They were just starting the so-called reenactment footage of the Cell games when we got to the waiting area. I wasn't too thrilled to watch it to say the least.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, glad you could make it to the World Martial Arts Tournament!" A loud roar from the crowd, the officials signaled us all to go out to the ring.

"Now let's begin with the junior competition! Thirty-six juniors entered this year, however there is no elimination round. All thirty-six qualify and will compete one by one until we have a winner. We have ten million zeni for the winner and five million for the runner up!" the MC was saying as we all stepped up the ring and divided into two separate lines for the crowd. Up on top of one of the stands, I saw Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo and Eighteen, having just finished the qualifying round and were watching us. In the same stand, but down a little ways were the rest of the gang, Mom and Chichi sitting with them as well. I lined up next to Goten and stood solid staring at the crowd.

"Now let's get started! Match one we have..." I missed the last part, knowing it wasn't going to be me, and led the way for the rest of the juniors to go back to the waiting area. The only information we received was what match number our first round was, the brackets were not displayed so I pretty much had to wait for my name to be called. Sitting on the ground next to Goten and Trunks, I sat back and relaxed a little, something I hadn't been doing much of.

"So whatcha gonna do with the money?" Trunks asked Goten.

"I dunno, toys I guess!" Goten said happily.

"You're such a toddler. I'm not sure what I'm going to buy, maybe I'll get you a better looking haircut," Trunks said.

"Nothing wrong with the style of his father's," I commented.

"Yeah I suppose it could be worse, he could look like you!" Trunks laughed. I allowed an eyebrow to go up in response, but declined to answer. Behind him came a taller boy with blond hair, and a few shorter ones with him, just like a pack of goons.

"Check this out guys, this is the kid I get to beat up first!" he said loudly.

"Wow Idasa, he's like, puny!" another one said.

Trunks spun around and looked Idasa down, "What's your problem?"

"Oh I have no problem, with beating you so bad you'll have a concussion!" Idasa said, throwing a punch, but stopping inches in front of Trunks' lavender hair.

"Sounds fun, where do we start?" Trunks grinned as his hair barely budged from the fake punch.

"Don't you flinch?" Idasa shouted at him.

"Not from weaklings, best walk away unless you would like to meet the ground early," Trunks mocked him very Vegeta like.

"Just you wait small fry!" Idasa yelled over shoulder, walking off.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Trunks was lucky and got to be in the eighth match vs. Idasa. Goten and I floated up slightly to watch out the window.

"Come on shrimp, you sure you don't wanna quit?" Idasa was saying. Trunks was rapidly getting annoyed with the kid's antics and I sensed he would end it quickly just to shut him up.

Goten looked unsure of what may happen, "You sure Trunks can beat that tall guy?"

I smirked at Goten's naive mind, "Goten, besides Trunks and myself, there is no child on this world even close to your level of power and strength. Don't worry about it, that tall kid will be out cold in a few seconds. Remember what it was like to fight those bad guys in the other realities? It's going to be even easier, not including that really strong one of course!"

"Okay, if you say so," Goten said.

"Now, FIGHT!" the ring MC said. Idasa ran at Trunks, who swept his leg and kicked him way up into the air. Trunks was just coming back down the steps when he hit the ring and was out cold.

"Trunks is the winner!"

"That was great how you knocked that big kid out Trunks!" Goten smiled widely.

"You see now why I wanted to fight in the big tournament?" Trunks asked.

"Uh huh!"

Goten was in the twelfth match against Idasa's brother Ikosa. Goten was sweating pure nervousness, a little scared since he had never done this in front of so many people before.

"Relax Goten, this guy is nothing. You'll be just fine once you get this first match out of the way, get that pressure off," I said, giving him a little shove towards the ring.

Ikosa was already waiting for him, "You look scared, I promise I won't hurt that bad!" Goten gulped and followed him out to the ring.

I sat down next to Trunks, "So, how do you think it's going to be for the final round? Me and you, Goten and me, you and Goten?" I asked.

"No offence man, but I'd rather fight Goten. You train so much with my Dad, I know you'll beat me. You and Dad are always in there, even after I'm exhausted. But then I'd have to count on Goten beating you if that's the way we get placed, and I'm not so sure about that happening. So it'll be either me and you or you and Goten in the final round," Trunks said, head down.

"Whether you could beat me in a true match or not, well that remains to be seen. I know you would do your best to win it, don't look down on yourself, Vegeta sure wouldn't like that," I said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Okay man, Thanks!" Trunks said, feeling a little better, but that grin on his face was a little different then normal. I didn't really get a chance to look again when some teenage with black hair came up and asked why we weren't watching Goten's match.

"Already know the result," Trunks said, bored again.

"Hey guys, he said the little guy is gonna win!"

"No way I gotta see this!" A bunch of teen fighters called back and rushed to the nearest window to watch. Next I heard some commotion in the ring, followed by the sound of Goten's fist meeting with Ikosa's jaw, followed by a loud gasp from the crowd.

"We have a winner over here, Goten!"

Goten came back with a classic Son grin, scratching his head, "You were right Trunks, this is too easy!"

"Told ya!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

My match was the last one for the first round. My opponent was the teenager that approached us about Goten's match.

"Good luck dude!" he said, warming up his arms and putting on some boxing gloves.

"Sorry man, won't need it," I said, frowning slightly and walking forward. The MC took one look at me, or more so my wrapped up tail and gasped.

"Um excuse me, is that what I think it is?" he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

I smiled slightly, "Yeah its a tail, why?"

"Oh gosh I hope there's not a full moon today!" he said, shaking his head and grabbing the mic again.

"Next up, young Verto Briefs against Brenten White! Oh my Brenten is a full foot and a half taller then Verto, I hope this boy has a game plan, otherwise it may already be over!" I snorted at his last comment, _Yeah, it is already over, for Brenten_. He took his fighting stance and prepared for the start. I stood across from him, arms folded.

"Fight!" Brent ran forward and attempted to kick me in the back of the head with his longer legs, I say attempted because I blocked it, grabbed his leg, and swung him around in the air a few times before stopping myself from letting go and just holding him up in the air by the leg. Many gasps came from the crowd. I grinned up at him, he looked down at me in fear.

"Don't worry, your ass might hurt a little, but this won't damage you permanently!" I said, walking over to the side of the ring, and tossing him ten or fifteen feet from the edge, to the dirt. _There, nice and easy, little to no injury._

"Verto is the winner!" After the general audience shock was over, quite a few cheers sounded, mostly from a certain section. I basked in the sun for a few seconds before stepping down and going back to the waiting area.

Goten greeted me, "How was your match, mine was boring!"

"It was about as thrilling as a steamroller versus a flower, Goten," I said, sitting back down on the floor.

"What's a steamroller?"

The rest of the fights went the same way, one of us would go out, another junior competitor made a visit to the medical ward. We didn't purposely hurt anyone, unless they really asked for it, but we couldn't help it either way. The semi finals came quickly once we started sending kids back to their mommies. But the matches were not announced until it was time, I guess they were mixing them up.

"Next up, Trunks vs. James!" Trunks was back in about a minute and a half, after all he was taking his time getting to and from the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the winner of the following match will face Trunks in the final match, it's Verto Vs Goten! Battle of the incredible seven year olds!" _Damnit I'm 8 now, not seven! Then again, neither of those numbers are even close to accurate._ Loud eruption of cheers went up, some began chanting Goten's name, some mine.

"Well Goten, let's do this!" I said, getting up and smiling that I finally got a decent match up. I noticed Trunks hold Goten by the arm and whisper something in his ear, but he said it way to quiet for me to hear. _That little sneak, probably telling him what to try to do to beat me so he wouldn't have to face me_, I grinned at Trunks' strategy. I walked out to the ring ahead of Goten, who was still laughing from what Trunks must have told him to do.

"Both of these young men have done amazingly well in the competition so far, now they face each other! Who will win? Its time to find out!" the MC shouted, his clipboard held high in the air. I stepped into the ring and took my place as Goten stepped in and stood across from me. I assumed one of many fighting stances I knew and refocused my mind into sort of a battle mode. I allowed myself to smirk slightly, seeing as this might actually be a challenge. Goten returned the smile, getting into his own stance.

"Remember not to transform Goten," I said loud enough for him to hear.

"READY, FIGHT!"

Goten charged me, obviously he knew that he was going to have to be the aggressor here, I could outlast him in a head on battle. His right fist came first, which I blocked easily, then his right foot, blocked. He lunged forward enough to where I would have to move for his body not to knock me off balance, moving quickly backwards, I blocked his blows with ease, not throwing any myself just yet. After a flurry of twenty to thirty of them he made his first mistake, trying to sweep my foot, but he acted too slow and I used the chance to jump towards him and catch him in the back with my left foot. Slightly surprised, he leaped into the air after me and made it an aerial assault. This time though I began to return the blows, letting a little more power slip into me, I blocked most of his while giving him all he could handle with my punches. I got ten or twenty of them in before he stopped trying to hit me and just trying to defend himself as I was quite a bit faster and could keep up with him very easily. He dropped out of the air and back down to the ring, I followed. When he reached the ring he darted off to the left and waited for me to land, before sending a weak ki blast my direction that reached me just as I landed. I knocked it aside, leaving a small dent in the ring. Goten looked a little more frustrated, I gave him a smirk to get under his skin a little more.

"Sorry Goten, you'll have to think of better," I said, dropping back into stance. I'll give the kid credit, he did think of more.

"Ka, Meh, HA, MEH….HA!!" he shouted, sending the deadly blue beam directly at me from way across the ring. Behind me were the grandstands, so I was going to have to either deflect it or overpower it. Gathering as much ki as I needed, I knocked the huge beam into the sky and watched it disappear into space. My hand and forearm were a little numb, Goten had pumped enough power into it to blow up the stadium.

"Watch it Goten, You don't want to hurt anybody," I warned.

"Sorry, I'll just have to try my secret weapon!" Goten said with a smirk to me.

"Bring it on," I said, back into stance, focusing on every bit of Goten's ki, watching for fluctuation. It came once, when he lifted off to charge me again. But he approached me slower than he could have, meaning he was up to something. I held my ground, trying to search him out and see what exactly he was going to do. When he got within ten feet of me, his energy level suddenly spiked very high and he flashed into Super Saiyan, catching me completely off guard. _Ah, shit. _Once he did that he caught me in the gut and kicked me into the air above the ground. Then he hit a double arm smash to knock me into the dirt, all in about the time I could register he even transformed. He flipped back in the ring and stared me down as I got back to my feet and glared at him. _Well that was pathetically short, stupid ring out rule._

Then I smiled sharply, "That was cheap you dirty little dog. Well I know Trunks had something to do with this, I'll get him another day. Thanks for the compliment Goten," I said, dusting myself off a bit.

Goten was instantly confused, "Compliment, I beat you, didn't I?"

I was a little taken back that he new what a compliment was, "Yes, but you had to transform to do it, that means you didn't believe you could beat me in your normal form. That is a compliment to me as a fighter, what a shame that you had to break our rules by transforming to beat me!" I laughed and headed back towards the waiting room. Goten was furious in the ring even as he powered down. He came back slowly, growling all the way.

"Goten is the winner, It's Trunks vs. Goten in the final match to be held in about five minutes," came the announcement.

* * *

Trunks held his breath as I went by him, probably hoping I wouldn't blow up on him. He had more then likely heard my after match words, thus was nervous as to how I might react. He breathed normally once I passed him.

"Enjoy your match, since you were too afraid to face me!" I growled into the air before shooting him a mocking grin that set off a very Vegeta like glare. It was true, my Saiyan pride was hurt a little bit, but seeing Trunks or Goten pissed off due to their own actions was better than revenge. Slowly I circled around the stadium in the air, until I found Goku and Vegeta's ki signal at the top of the center stands. I crept over and touched down next to Piccolo. Goku was bragging about how his son was already a Super Saiyan and Vegeta was fuming because Goten broke the agreement. I was actually a little surprised that he wasn't mocking me at all for losing that way.

"Damnit Kakarot, that wasn't fair! Your spawn has no sense of honor!" Vegeta roared.

"Actually, I think Trunks suggested the idea to him. I don't think he wanted to face me in the final round," I said as I landed.

"What? Are you saying that my son, my heir, disregarded his honor and pride and told him what to do so he didn't have to face you? I don't believe it! You lie brat!" Vegeta turned his wrath to me.

"You taught me better than that, I'm just telling it how I saw it. Do you think Goten would have thought to break the agreement if he had not told him to?"

Vegeta's anger face turned to that of deep thought, "Hmmm, good point, I'll have to revisit codes of honor with Trunks."

"I'm not that concerned anyway Vegeta, it was barely a real fight anyway. I consider that a compliment that he had to transform to beat me. That and Trunks had a good strategy to avoid facing me," I said, smirking again.

Vegeta smiled with pride, "I knew it, Kakarot's entire cast is full of Cowards!" I just shook my head and leaned against the railing, knowing Vegeta wouldn't give up that mental victory over Goku.

"So kid, was this your first tournament? You did well," Krillin said from my right.

"First one, and last one I ever want to do in the junior department, rather fight someone that has at least some ability. That and I hate the ring out rule, it should be whoever is standing at the end," I said, frowning at the whole idea.

"It is when you can avoid the edge," Krillin said, laughing a little.

"Oh shut up," I growled, staring back towards the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman! May I present the final round of the junior division!" the MC said. Trunks and Goten lined up at the door, each cast a glare in my general direction before smiling again, ready for the match.

"This will be a good one, they're so evenly matched!" Goku declared.

Vegeta snorted, "Maybe in power, but my son is better! Wanna bet on it Kakarot?"

Goku looked concerned, "I don't have anything to bet!"

"Oh that's fine, we can make an arrangement! If your brat wins, then I have to kiss the android bitch over there. If my son wins, you have to kiss the Namek!" Vegeta placed his bet. Goku wasn't sure how to answer, Krillin didn't like the idea, Eighteen looked ready to pound Vegeta into the ground, and Piccolo looked sick.

"Oh come on Kakarot, you a coward?" Vegeta smirked as he pressed the issue.

"Um, well no, but I don't know," Goku twiddled his thumbs.

"Tell you what, accept the deal and if your son wins then I'll throw in a free meal!" Vegeta said, knowing exactly what button would work.

"You're on!" Goku said as they shook hands. I slapped my head at Goku's cluelessness, _Note to self, have a camera ready later_. The boys made their way to the ring side by side and took their places.

"Get ready to pucker up Kakarot!" Vegeta laughed.

I looked over to see Gohan and Videl run up, "Have they started the match yet?!" Gohan asked, panicked.

"No, it's about to begin though, Piccolo said.

"Verto, I thought for sure you would win this thing! What happened?" Gohan asked.

"Remember our promise not to transform into Super Saiyans, well Goten did during our match to beat me," I replied with a bit of an edge, but not terribly upset.

"He did huh? Guess that explains why I felt his power level shoot up while we were waiting for that stupid punching machine to work again," Gohan said, scratching his head through his turban.

"Oh really Gohan, I thought you were hanging out with your girlfriend there!" Krillin joked.

"Krillin! It's not like that!" Gohan shouted.

"Yeah right, whatever, we'll keep your secret!" Krillin laughed. I had to chuckle a bit too, seeing Gohan get worked up for this was just too funny.

"Gohan is that sunburn or are you blushing?" Goku joked. I let my tail unravel due to stiffness and stretched it out in the air, letting it roam free for awhile, it tended to get stiff when it stayed around my waist all the time. Instantly a hand grabbed it and examined it, the hand belonged to Videl.

"So it is a tail, I was always wondering if those rumors about Son Goku having a tail were true. I guess you aren't human after all, are you, Verto?" she asked. _Gee was this something that was tough to figure out_? I could have said that, but she was rubbing my tail gently, rendering whatever was coming out of my mouth to a stutter as I fazed into a daze.

Gohan saved me the trouble, "Yes it's a tail, but you shouldn't touch them, they're really sensitive, and he doesn't get too thrilled about it when someone touches it. Remember what happened to your dad last month? I'll tell you about it later Videl," Gohan said sharply, grabbing my tail from her hand and letting it loose again.

"Why don't you tell me these things sooner?!" Videl yelled at him, hurting my ears.

"Girl, do you think it's a good idea to tell people that there are aliens living on Earth with super strong powers and look just like humans?" Piccolo asked.

"Well no, they would all panic," Videl turned, a little intimidated by Piccolo's presence.

"Exactly, that's why we keep our powers a secret. Please do the same since you can do the same kinds of things now," Piccolo said, turning back to the ring.

"FIGHTERS READY, GO!"

**Power levels**

**Verto: 40,000,000**

**Trunks: 35,000,000**

**Goten: 30,000,000; Super Saiyan: 90,000,000**

**Junior fighters in the tournament: 5-35, extremely varied**


	2. Mystery behind the Tournament

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 2: Mystery behind the tournament**

Trunks and Goten rushed towards each other and each punched forward and collided at the forearm before separating and flipping backwards. Then charging again, each began a series of punches and kicks that rapidly turned into a stalemate with neither really getting a good hit in without taking one himself.

"So you're all aliens with super powers, or what?" Videl asked.

Krillin looked annoyed, "Not all of us are alien, I'm human."

"Oh sorry, well which one of you is an alien then, I mean aside from him?" Videl gestured to Piccolo as a few sonic booms went off in the background.

"The correct term is Saiyan, girl. Kakarot, the boy there and myself are full-blooded Saiyans, Gohan is half Saiyan and half human, so is Kakarot's second brat down there in the ring as well as my son Trunks. Green bean there is a Namek, and the blonde is a blasted robot! Got that all girlie?" Vegeta barked. Eighteen scowled, but didn't say anything.

"And who is Kaka..rot?" Videl asked.

"That's me, that's my Saiyan name, but please just call me Goku. Only Vegeta calls me that anymore," Goku said turning back to the action that was starting to rise into the air.

"So do all of these, Saiyans, have tails?" Videl pressed.

"We are born with them. Sometimes shit happens and they are removed or cut off. All Saiyans have vast strength and fighting capability, is there anything else?" Vegeta grumbled.

"One more question, can they have golden hair?" Videl asked.

"That is what is known as a Super Saiyan, a legendary status among Saiyans. All the Saiyans you have met have that ability."

"So you were all the gold fighters at the Cell games?" Videl was shocked to say the least.

"That is correct girl," Piccolo growled, "And I'm sure you can figure out the rest from here, watch the match." Videl promptly shut up, but I knew what was going through her mind, the looks she began to give Gohan showed it all.

"So you were the little boy there Gohan, the one who took on Cell last and I'm guessing you really beat him. I just know my dad couldn't have done it. I tried to ask him about the other fighters there but all he ever said was that you guys used light shows and other tricks, not life energy like you taught me," Videl concluded.

"Yes Videl, that was us, and I was the one to finally kill Cell," Gohan said, looking back in the ring. Goten and Trunks had stopped for a minute or two, staring each other down in classic fashion.

"Is there anything else important to know?" Videl kept going.

"No, not really, you've gotten most of it. Now let's watch the match," Krillin was getting really annoyed. Videl turned to the match, which had started up again into a stalemate of flurrying fists and kicks. Trunks slid back and fired a small blast at Goten, who jumped way up and out of the way. He took this time to declare that Trunks missed him and took his eyes off him for just a second. This was a huge mistake as Trunks got him in a full nelson lock not a moment later about thirty feet in the air. Goten struggled to get out, to no avail, Trunks was too strong physically.

"Come on, this isn't good!" Goku said, looking up.

"Sure it is, if your rooting for Trunks that is. Got your chap stick handy Kakarot? Hahahaha!" Vegeta roared with laughter. Goten continued to struggle against the strangle hold before letting his energy shoot up again just as he turned Super Saiyan. Instantly he broke the hold and landed neatly in the ring, Trunks remained above, scowling.

"KAKAROT! Damn your cursed spawn!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't look at me, he did it," Goku said. As much as I wanted to see Goten lose to Trunks, I also wanted Trunks' plan to backfire in his face. At that point though, I really didn't care which happened. Goten dropped out of Super instead of attacking Trunks again, which could have been a critical mistake. Trunks flew down and landed, starting to yell at him a little about turning Super Saiyan, Goten just gave off the trademark grin. Trunks tucked his left arm aside and attacked Goten with his right, not using his left to block or hit. Goten fell for the bluff and assumed it would not be used at all, big mistake. After throwing a flurry of kicks and right hands at Goten, Trunks swung his right again and instead came forward with a ki blast with his left. Somehow Goten flipped over Trunks, avoiding it and tried to use his body as a battering ram to knock Trunks off balance. Trunks ducked to avoid it and kicked him in the gut right when he flew over with his eyes closed. Goten went airborne far above the stadium before regaining his bearings and diving right back toward the ring, head first. Trunks stood in his stance and watched him closely, waiting to see what he was up to. Trunks darted aside at the last second as Goten would have crashed into the ring. Goten suddenly fired a weak blast at the ring and used the momentum to dart through the air after Trunks. Trunks was caught a little off to say the least, but flashed into Super Saiyan mode and kicked Goten from behind before blasting him in the back to send him into the stands. Goten tried to stop but his feet hit the seats anyway as Vegeta laughed.

"Oh no, he lost!" Gohan and Goku said.

"Ladies and gentleman, our new junior world champion, Trunks Briefs!" Loud cheering and clapping followed as Trunks celebrated in the air.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Now may I present the special exhibition match between junior champion Trunks and the current world champion Mr. SATAN!" _Oh I forgot about this!_

Krillin and Goku grinned, "This isn't gonna be much of a fight ya know," Goku said.

"Better not blink, you'll miss it!" Krillin laughed.

"Hahahahaha, Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool! World champion, I've known stronger houseplants!" Vegeta cackled.

"Humph, too bad I didn't make it all the way, I would love to pound that moron again!" I said loudly. Videl seemed to take offence all of that, but quickly realized that Vegeta and I were dead on right. Gohan tried to assure her that Trunks wouldn't hurt him, but it didn't take the worried expression from her face.

"Aw look at that Goku, Gohan is trying to console his girlfriend, isn't that cute!" Krillin laughed.

"SHUT UP KRILLIN!" Gohan shrieked, causing a lot of the top row viewers to cast a look our way.

"Come on out Mr. Satan!" MC said again. A few seconds later the bumbling idiot appeared, looking like he was shoved out the door. He put up a victory sign anyway and roared to the ring, the whole time I sensed his low ki dripping with fear. As he was removing his cape and gold belt, Trunks started to stretch back out a little, causing Satan to nearly shit his pants. He rushed over, obviously trying to tell Trunks to take it easy, only to be met with resistance by the young demi-saiyan. Mr. Satan jumped back and put on his act of trying to be the hero again, when down deep he had to be thinking of a way out.

"Man, he's just to pitiful to watch. Anyone want to get something to eat?" Krillin asked, as if he needed to. The sound of Goku's stomach was almost constant.

"Sure sounds good to me!" Goku said, starting to walk off. Videl remained, Gohan wasn't sure if he should or not. I stayed where I was, staring at the ring, but really into space, replaying in my thoughts the events that the day may still have in store.

"Verto? You hungry?" I heard Krillin say.

"No, not hungry." I said, still staring at nothing. To be honest I was a little scared now. Scared that the potential enemy we may face would be stronger than before, or perhaps that we wouldn't be able to beat him. While the timeline was somewhat on track, my appearance had changed things a great deal. It hadn't changed things near as much as I thought it would have though, and so far everything today was straight on. When I didn't hear anything around me for a few seconds, I looked over at him, Krillin had a total look of shock.

"What? I said I wasn't hungry, I'll eat when I am," I said, raising my voice a little to get the point across before turning back to the ring.

"Come on kid, you Saiyans are always hungry, whatever is bothering you will be gone with some food. Besides, we need to leave the lovebirds over there alone!" Eighteen said, taking my shoulder and guiding me to follow. I gave in, and followed her towards the stairs.

"And that's it folks, young Trunks has defeated Mr. Satan! Now coming up soon is the adult division of the world tournament, there will be a thirty minute intermission before we start the competition, feel free to visit the concession stands for hot dogs, burgers and mouth watering nachos!" the MC shouted over the speakers.

"I've had those nachos, yuck!" Goku said as we approached a couple of monks guarding a door.

"Oh what's wrong with nachos, love them with meat and cheese!" I interjected.

"Yeah but they're always too spicy!" Goku whined.

"No joke, you only got one day you gotta eat well. There's the athlete refreshment area, they always have good food here!" Krillin said.

The monk guarding the area stood up and spread his arms, "Hold it, the general public is not allowed in here, only participants of the junior tournament and adult qualifiers can enter here!" he said.

"Hey relax, we are qualifier's. We all passed the test, with flying colors!" Krillin said, tilting his head.

"Oh we'll see about that, names please?"

"I'm Goku."

"The name is Krillin."

"Number Eighteen."

"Vegeta"

"Verto, from the junior division."

"Ma junior," Piccolo finished. Goku of course didn't get it until Piccolo explained the whole cover up thing.

"Okay, all your names check out. Welcome to the resort area you can eat, have a massage, go swimming, play ping pong..." the monk rallied off.

"Just point us to the food," Vegeta barked, causing the monk to nearly have a stroke. The monk led us to a large table where we all sat down, or at least the ones who were going to be eating were around the table. Eighteen and Piccolo wisely kept away from it. As soon as the food was presented, my general bad mood vanished and I piled on the food nearest me before Goku had a chance to get it. While I was busy chowing down, Gohan and Videl came in. Gohan was only too happy to join the feasting.

"Gohan! Hey how did it go guys?" Goku asked, his mouth only half full.

"Pretty interesting, Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch, but everyone thinks he lost on purpose," Gohan said, grabbing a seat.

"Hey Videl, was your dad an actor before he was into martial arts?" Krillin asked, causing Vegeta to chuckle a bit. Videl just sort of scowled at the general lack of respect for her father.

"Hey we saved ya some, its really good!" Goku said, as Gohan was already grabbing a plate. I happened to glance between platefuls at the amount of dirty plates rapidly piling up, much faster then the monks could clear off room for a fresh load.

"Ugh, You know I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Piccolo muttered.

"Hey Dad, we're out of pasta, again," Gohan said, mouth full.

"Excuse me, more spaghetti!" Goku called.

"Bring more egg roles while you're at it!" Vegeta shouted.

"And another load of fried chicken!" I yelled, getting into the act.

"Good Grief! You Saiyans are like bottomless pits I swear!" Krillin remarked, finishing off whatever food he had on his plate.

"How can you guys eat so much before your matches?" Videl cried in panic.

"We always eat this much, we'll need the energy girl!" Vegeta snapped at her, not that he doesn't snap at everyone.

"But you'll be so stuffed that you won't be able to move!" she cried again.

"The last thing you want to face is a Saiyan who has just eaten a full meal. I don't know exactly how it works, but we'll turn it into ki energy rather quickly, the same energy you recently learned to use. That's why you were so hungry when you started using more energy," Gohan said, downing another plateful.

"Mmmm, ahhh, that was really good!" Goku said, stretching his arms out as Gohan and Vegeta finished off a few more bites. I took the last I could hold, and felt quite stuffed myself; after all I did have breakfast. I got up with the others and we began to trudge out of the resort area back towards the stadium.

"Man if I have to fight one of you guys please don't punch me in the gut, I'm so full!" Goku laughed.

"Hey we should check the draw, see who fighting who," Eighteen suggested. I looked up to see two figures standing in our path, one a very tall red guy, and a smaller purple one. Both had pointed ears, white hair and strange outfits on.

"Well if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut!" Vegeta growled slightly.

"Oh man, no mercy," Goku shook his head. Everyone quickly quieted down though when they all saw the two figures approach. I did a quick scan of their energy, only to sense something very different about it. Strong yes, but unclear, like my senses were fogged up. Everyone else around me felt normal, but the two in front of us were unclear, especially the smaller one with the white Mohawk. It felt like their energy was slightly different, but overall similar. I figured they were aliens; most humans don't have purple or red skin. Then all at once, it was like I was staring at a wall of gold around them, as if they were beings of great importance.

"Hey Gohan, I'm picking up some weird vibes from these guys," Videl whispered. Gohan put a finger to his lips.

"Good afternoon, you wouldn't be Goku by any chance?" the purple one said, who was now floating slightly and hovered in front of Goku.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Goku asked, confused. Piccolo's scowl deepened.

"Well your reputation as a great fighter travels far, and I am hoping for a chance to fight you today in the tournament. It's not that I am confident about beating you, not at all. Its just that I want the greatest challenge I can imagine, I know you're a man that understands that," Purple said, glancing at me just as a sort of shimmer came off his eye. Something in my head clicked, but I couldn't recall who this guy was, like my memory was suddenly gone. I knew I had seen him from somewhere, but my mind was drawing a total blank.

"Gee thanks!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Goku? May I shake your hand?" Purple asked.

"Of course!" Goku said, taking his hand. Suddenly the energy in the air shifted a bit, not really any kind of warning, just different then before, like the sudden temperature change before a storm.

"Thank you, you're as brave as everyone says you are, good day," Purple said, landing and turning with the big red guy and walking off.

"Wait I didn't get your name!" Goku called back to him, getting no response.

"I don't like the feel of it, they're strong," Piccolo said.

"Yeah, but isn't that what this is all about, finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who comes out the winner?" Goku asked. My head was still not working quite right, like there was a gaping hole of where my memory of this was stored. All I could remember now was everything that had happened since entering this world, and just a little bit from my previous one.

"You okay kid?" Eighteen asked.

"Yeah, I think, but my head feels funny," I said, shaking it a bit.

"Come on Kakarot, I want to find out if I get to fight you first or not. If not I will mow over everyone until I get to!" Vegeta barked. I chuckled at Vegeta's enthusiasm for wanting to fight Goku, it was all he had talked about since we had heard the legend would be appearing.

"Those two are not to be trusted," Piccolo said aloud.

"Why can't we trust them?" Videl whispered to Gohan.

"Well sometimes Piccolo, is a little on the paranoid side," Gohan whispered back, not realizing that if I could hear them, Piccolo sure could as well.

"You're right, he does seem a little on edge," Videl said. Goku started walking forward again, motioning for us to follow him back towards the warm-up arena we were in earlier.

* * *

"Ah you're here!" the MC called to Goku as we all came in.

"Hi!" Goku waved cheerfully.

"Well looks like everyone who is supposed to be here is here, shall we call in Mr. Satan?" he asked as a monk approached him. The monk whispered something about Satan taking a nap. I looked over in the far corner to see some weird guy in white pants and a dark mask and cape, having an argument with himself. I couldn't quite make out the voice, or voices in this case, but the energy signal was high. His arms and legs were very scrawny for such a fighter, but his energy seemed a little familiar.

"Trunks why can't I be on top?" I barely made out through the air. _Oh god, those two must've knocked the real one out and taken his clothes, sneaky little devils_. I chuckled a little and turned to observe the rest of the contestants. I saw the big red guy and purple weirdo standing across from us. Red was staring right at us but his partner stood with his eyes closed. A little ways from them were two really muscled up guys, one was huge like he was on some serious steroids. They looked pissed off too, like anyone who looked at them was going to be killed. There was a large M on their baldheads, and their ki felt dark and cold.

"Ugh, what's with those two? Maybe they didn't have a good breakfast," Goku was saying. _Yeah, he's Goten's father all right_. The other three fighters, a very large fat guy in a genie like outfit, a big black guy and a blond in a green uniform, weren't going to be anything except gone in ten seconds or less.

"Ok, up first is Mr. Killa!" the MC called out.

"Yea!" the black guy came up to draw, "Dogm Smabld I gotcjna fourteen!" I really couldn't make out what the hell he said.

"Uh, thanks. Number fourteen goes to Killa!" the MC called to a monk with a phone, who repeated that into the phone.

Krillin clasped his hands together like a prayer, "Okay, whatever happens, please don't make me fight any of my friends. Especially not Goku or Vegeta!"

"Krillin, destiny is not something that can be controlled," Piccolo grinned.

"What's the matter baldy? Afraid to fight a Saiyan?" Vegeta mocked from behind him.

"No offence, but uh, YES! And I'm not bald any more!" Krillin said, turning back to the number drawing, the big red guy had stepped up.

"Okay Kibito, your turn!" The red guy, Kibito now, reached in and grabbed one and handed to the MC.

"You're number seven!" MC recited. Kibito grunted and turned around as the monk with the phone relayed the message and marked it down himself.

"Next we have, Krillin!" Krillin looked around, found himself and stumbled forward. I stepped backwards by Vegeta and leaned against the wall, a habit I had rapidly picked up from him.

"I hope that weakling gets Kakarot's brat, or better yet, the Namek!" Vegeta mumbled under his breath before sitting and kicking back.

"I hope my number isn't too late in the match!" Krillin said, pulling a number out, "What did I do to deserve this?" His hand held a ball with a large one on it. _Poor Krillin_.

"Next up is the Great Saiyaman!"

"Yes!" Gohan said, excited. He reached in and pulled one out. "I'm number 8!" Gohan said, walking backwards while looking at his challenger. "That puts me against Kibito, yikes!"

"He's a big guy, but remember a true warrior fights with a mind!" Goku said, putting a reassuring hand to his son's shoulder.

"Blast it, just give me Kakarot in the first round," Vegeta snorted softly.

"Up next we have, Miss Eighteen?" the MC sounded confused. The bombshell walked up and gave him a dark look. "Is the number Eighteen your real name?"

"My father was pretty dull," she said, reaching in and drawing, "Now I'm number nine!" she tossed a ball at him. He caught it nervously and wrote it down on his clipboard.

"Shin's up next!"

"Ready!" The strange purple man, Shin, stepped forward with the same grin plastered on his alien face. Everyone quieted to watch him draw. "I'm number three!" he said, turning and keeping his smile, going back over toward Kibito.

"Shin and Kibito huh," Goku said. I heard the masked fighter arguing with himself again, and then I kind of heard Goten's voice; confirming that it was those two.

"Spopovich is up next on the list, ...Hello? Spopovich if you are here please come up and draw your number!" The boys hobbled forward, Trunks must have been on top because his voice was disguised very badly, but I kept quiet.

"I'm Supopoerrra Here I am!" he said, jumping a little as Goten attempted to walk. "Gimme a good one!" Trunks said, reaching in.

"Excuse me, aren't you the one they call Mighty Mask?" the MC asked, glancing at his clipboard again.

"Huh?" Trunks asked.

The big bald brute came up behind him, "OUT OF MY WAY YOU WORM, I AM SPOPOVICH!" he said, grabbing Trunks' head and chucking them both across the courtyard, landing with a thud. Mighty Mask argued with himself some more as Goten pulled the white pants back up after nearly losing them.

"Wow, you sure have buffed up since the last time I saw you. Been chugging the milk there bud? You're number six!" the MC said to Spopovich, who grunted loudly and returned to his smaller bald buddy.

"Up next is Jewel," the blond haired guy with the green suit drew sixteen.

"Goku! Your turn!" Vegeta snorted at the attention the MC put towards Goku. Goku started doing leg stretches before he walked up.

"All right, here we go Goku!" he said to no one in particular. "Which one will it be? Ah!" Goku exclaimed, giving the ball to the MC.

"You're number eleven!"

"Wonder who I'll get, guess I'll find out soon!" Goku said, coming back to our "group".

"Videl is next!"

"Hey do you know where my Dad is?" Videl asked when she got up there.

"Mr. Satan is taking a small break right now."

"Cool, I'm number five," Videl said.

"Hold it! Did she just say Mr. Satan was her father?" Goku said loudly to Gohan.

"Yes that's right Dad, keep it down!"

"I don't see the resemblance, but she looks pretty hot!" Krillin said, drawing a look from Eighteen, "You just throw on some of that Son charm and I'm sure she'll go out with you!" he said to Gohan.

"Shut up Krillin! I don't like her, and I never said I did!"

"Right Gohan, sure whatever, we know what's going on! Tell me, did you do more then teach her to fly? Chichi phoned us the other day and mentioned you two spent a lot of time in the woods by yourselves!" Krillin said, jokingly.

"Pintar is number two!"

Krillin turned around, "That's my opponent? Oh thank god! Hey Piccolo, tell Dende he's doing a good job!"

The huge fat guy, Pintar, stomped up, "You the one they call Krillin?"

"Yep that's me!"

"You better run now little man, because out there you will die today!" Pintar mocked him.

"You know, that's exactly what I expected to come from a stupid tub of lard like you. So please go back to your dieting plan now, thanks!" Krillin frowned slightly, his opponent much dumber then he looked. Pintar continued to yell random insults and ranted about beating Krillin with one finger.

"Vegeta, you're next!" Vegeta opened his eyes like he was napping and got up off the ground, scowling as usual. He reached in and fumbled with the contents of the drawing box. He pulled up his number, laughed slightly and directed it towards us, Goku mostly. In his hand was a ball marked number twelve.

"Oh no, not the two of them. Goku and Vegeta!" Piccolo said.

"Wow! Vegeta and Goku right off the bat!" Krillin said as some of the others gasped.

"That figures!" Goku said, smiling. Vegeta looked quite happy with his draw. _Great, now I finally get to see Goku fight, and who better to fight him than Vegeta. Finally I don't have to hear who is better than who!_ I grinned at this.

"Glad you came today Vegeta?" I whispered to him.

"Quite, I am going to enjoy this day!" he laughed evilly. Something about that statement clicked in my head, setting off warning bells, but I couldn't recall what about that was familiar. Hell, I couldn't figure out why I was having trouble pulling information from my brain anyway. I felt a gaze shift to me, and I looked to see Shin staring at me hard, like he was deep in concentration.

"Mighty Mask, it's your turn now!"

"Sorry, coming!" Mighty Mask said. Shin continued to stare at me, his eyes locked into mine and I could not turn away, returning the gaze.

"Lucky number thirteen!" Mighty Mask said as he hobbled in between Shin and my stare, breaking it. I blinked a few times, shaking my head slightly like I had just woke up. I turned back to Shin, he stared back again. _Don't screw with me Shin_, I thought out of habit.

He straightened up and spoke very softly, "Don't worry, I don't plan on it." My eyes shot open, and I looked around to see if anyone else heard that. Apparently no one did, not even Piccolo. _Ok this guy is creepy_. I turned back to see Piccolo approaching the draw box.

"And Ma Junior is number four!" That caused Shin's cocky gaze to shift to Piccolo, who returned it.

"Since Mr. Satan is not here, I will draw for him! And our champion is number ten!"

"Cool, Eighteen you get to fight Mr. Satan!" Krillin said, all smiles.

"Great, I'm jumping for joy," Eighteen said, full of sarcasm. Videl again cringed a bit, the amount of respect we gave for her dad was getting lower and lower.

"And finally we have Yamu, safe to say that's fifteen! There we have a full board of fighters!" the MC shouted happily and began running down the matches.

"Hey Gohan, what is with that Shin guy? He's giving me the creeps," Videl asked him.

"I dunno, Piccolo seems to suspect something though, find out soon I guess," Gohan said, giving his head a scratch.

"In match one we have Krillin vs. Pintar! Match two is Shin vs. Ma Junior! Match three features Videl vs. Spopovich! Match four is Kibito and the Great Saiyaman! Match five is Eighteen and Mr. Satan! Match six is Goku vs. Vegeta! Match seven is Mighty Mask against Killa, and Match eight is Yamu vs. Jewel!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

The MC ran through the rules and told everyone to go to the waiting area, I tagged along just because the MC didn't seem to care who was in the waiting room, as long as I behaved. I trailed behind though, and saw Shin and Kibito doing the same.

"Can we get Krillin and Pintar out here for our first match?" MC called out through the mic, followed by a loud roar of applause.

"Come on boy, get in here!" Vegeta shouted behind his shoulder.

"Be there in a sec!" I called back, walking towards Shin and Kibito, who appeared to be waiting. I don't know what was telling me to do this, but I was a Saiyan after all, no fear.

"Yes?" Shin asked.

"I have a feeling that you are behind the general confused feelings I am having today. And you must have telepathic ability because you heard my thoughts earlier. I keep hearing and seeing things that are familiar and I can't seem to remember why. And earlier today I wasn't having that problem, as far as I know. Are you the reason my memory is not working?" I demanded.

"Calm down young Saiyan, yes I am the reason for your memory block. I know you have information on what may or may not happen today, however they may not transpire the way you think. You have many painful visions that haunt your mind and could be used in a terrible way against you and everyone on this planet. Allow me to remove them for you, you can have them back later if everything goes well," he said, reaching his hand for my head. I jumped back, fighting stance, allowing my energy to flow a bit.

"This will not help you any child, just come here. You will not be harmed, for now anyway," Shin continued, taking a step forward. I backed up a little more. Shin pulled his left arm up like he was going to charge an energy blast. Instead I lost my footing and my body quit responding to my control and I flew forward. Stopping right in front of Shin, his hand went to my head and glowed slightly. My head went numb and I nearly blacked out, but something kept me awake.

"There, painless, enjoy the tournament," Shin said as I regained control of myself and landed, quickly backing away and back towards the waiting area. My head was clear now, but very empty and blank compared to what it was. Piccolo stepped out in front of me as I came to the door.

"What did he do?" he whispered.

"I..I don't know," I said, head down as I wasn't really sure what had just happened with Shin.

"Go on kid, watch the competition," he said, shifting his sharp look to Shin and Kibito. I looked out the door to the stadium with Gohan and Videl, watching Krillin suffer to face the fat guy, Pintar, who was showboating and jumping around.

"Come on little man, I'll give you the first shot! Right in the gut, now!" Pintar said loudly.

"Okay!" Krillin said, punching Pintar so hard his fist must have stopped at his spine. As Pintar gasped in pain, Krillin slapped his face silly and kicked him in the head, sending him flying out of the ring and bouncing on the ground.

"Krillin is the winner!" Krillin came back with his arm raised in victory.

"Blubber butt bites the dust!" I snickered as Krillin came back in. Killa was on the other side of the room, shaking a little bit.

"Sorry Piccolo, they want the next victim out there!" Krillin said to him. Piccolo bore his serious face. "Come on guys, I was just joking, this match should be a piece of cake for you!" Piccolo remained silent as Shin passed him and came towards the doorway. I cleared the path, but kept a sharp look on him. Piccolo passed quickly as well.

"Next up, Shin vs. Ma junior!"

**Power levels **

**Trunks: 35,000,000, SS: 95,000,000**

**Goten: 30,000,000, SS: 90,000,000**

**Krillin: 25,000,000**

**Pintar: 100**


	3. Dark Power

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 3: Dark Power**

"What's up with you guys? Is this Shin guy getting to you that much?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, he's really strange, but there's something hidden there," Goku said as Shin entered the ring.

"Hey, try to keep the ring intact this time okay?" the MC said to Piccolo. Piccolo stood across from Shin, who never let his grin leave his face.

"Come on Shin, show us why you have the little Namek all worried!" Vegeta grunted behind me. No activity took place in the ring.

"You two can fight any time now, come on guys!" the MC said after a few more minutes. Piccolo suddenly gasped and took a step back in shock, like someone had set off a cannon next to his ears. Shin laughed slightly, a slight breeze went by and took his hair up a little more as well as Piccolo's cape.

"So are you two going to fight now?" the MC asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Piccolo said.

"Quitting?" Gohan said in surprise. It surprised me as well, Piccolo was not one to quit, even against Vegeta at Super Saiyan two when he had no chance.

"So does that mean you are withdrawing from the match?" the MC gasped.

"That's right," Piccolo said, stepping off and coming back.

"Shin is the winner by withdraw!" the MC sounded disappointed.

"Piccolo? Is he that strong?" Goku asked.

"Yes, stronger than you can imagine," the Namek said, stepping towards the back. I wasn't sure about that, I knew Gohan and Vegeta were very powerful and I was sure Goku was just as strong.

"Hey, tell me you've got a headache or something, I've got to go out there and fight him next!" Krillin called after him. I followed Piccolo back towards the back, hoping to get some information.

"Next up, Videl Vs. Spopovich!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

After a few minutes of unsuccessful communication with Piccolo, I leaned against the wall, not entirely interested in the Videl match, almost sure she would win anyway.

"If it was anyone else, anyone else I would not have given up!" Piccolo said. Shin reappeared before I could ask and came towards the doorway we were near. Piccolo snapped out of his slumbering thoughts and blocked his path.

Shin stopped and glanced at him, "What is it?"

"Well I was just wondering, are you?" Piccolo asked.

"Am I what?"

Piccolo took a deep breath, "Are you the Grand Kai?" That made me pay attention.

"No, sorry," Shin said, continuing past him.

Kibito literally appeared out of nowhere behind me, "I'll tell you who he is, the Supreme Kai!"

"Huh? Supreme Kai?" Piccolo gasped.

"Keep that information to yourselves please, I don't want the others to know just yet," Shin ordered, motioning for Kibito to come to him.

"Hmmm, I know of the four Kais, and the Grand Kai that oversees them. I've always suspected that there was a greater Kai. The supreme Kai huh, what is he doing here on earth?" Piccolo mused aloud.

"Dunno, what shall we do?" I asked.

Piccolo must not have really noticed me until then, "Tell no one yet, if he is a Kai, then we can trust him. Let's watch the scenario unfold for now," he said, pointing toward the ring area.

"If you say so," I shrugged and left him to his thoughts, wondering why indeed that the Kai was there in the first place. I came back in to see Krillin, Gohan and Goku watching closely out the exit.

"So how's she doing?" I asked.

"She's kicking this guy's ass, he hasn't mounted any sort offense yet! I give him five more minutes, tops!" Gohan said. I glanced out the door, and indeed Videl was kicking the crap out of the big brute Spopovich. She then hit Spopovich with three hard punches to the gut, followed by a kick to the chest, sending him bouncing to the ring floor.

"Spopovich is down again, I think Videl has this one just about wrapped up!" the MC said happily. Seeing that big bald brute had no speed whatsoever, and Videl was pretty strong for a human girl; she was going to beat him soon. Just then Spopovich got up again, huffing and puffing, but definitely up.

"Wow Spopovich is up again, he just won't stay down!" the MC rang out again. My eyes narrowed a little, I was sensing something strange from the brute. Videl didn't believe it either, and gasped slightly, but kept a determined look. She leapt forward, catching his face with a hard kick, then spun and elbowed him in the gut, which sent him sprawling again. She charged, hit five direct punches to the kidney area, and then kneed him in the face. He dropped again, not moving.

"Wow, I think that is the end for Spopovich!" the MC shouted out.

"That a girl!" Gohan said, causing Krillin to chuckle. Goku smiled slightly as well, but soon was surprised as Spopovich showed signs of movement.

"Huh?" I gasped. Vegeta came up to watch beside me, just a bit interested. He glanced over at Goku, who returned it and nodded slightly, then back to the match.

"Holy smokes, Spopovich is up again! Yes, he just won't go down, he is going to go the distance!" the MC continued. Videl was short of breath from her last attack.

"She should quit the match now!" Goku said.

"Forfeit? But why? She's in control!" Gohan asked.

"There's something, not right about him Gohan," he said, keeping a serious expression. Back in the ring, Spopovich charged Videl and kicked her in the side, sending her to the ground. She was up to her knees right away, her mouth starting to bleed from his huge kick. Spopovich came at her again as she stood up, too fast for her to react and punched her in the face. The blow sent her flying toward the side of the ring.

"Uh oh! Videl is moving fast, she loses if she lands out of the ring!" MC cried out. _That announcer guy is starting to get annoying_. Videl crossed the threshold and was dropping fast, but then she started to glow a little and I sensed her ki extend outward. Her descent slowed and stopped as she levitated upwards. She then lifted off high above the ring and slowly came down in front of Spopovich.

"Wow, Videl is floating above the ring!" Videl was really getting winded now.

"All right, I taught her that little trick ya know!" Gohan said.

"I think she would have been better off had she fallen out of the ring," Goku said, grimly.

"You're just being paranoid. Look at them, what could go wrong?" Krillin asked.

"I tell you there's something not right here, look at him. By his power level and apparent lack of skill, I would say she would beat him easily. But he has withstood all of her attacks and he is still able to fight!" Goku explained.

"But what does that mean Dad?"

"I don't know Gohan, but I am going to find out!" Goku declared. Back in the ring, Videl started gathering a bunch of energy. She then flew at Spopovich and kicked him very hard in the neck, all of the energy behind it. That produced a reaction that no one saw coming.

"What the?" the MC shouted in surprise.

"Holy shit!" I said, not seeing anything like this before. Spopovich was still standing, but the back of his head was showing in the front. She had kicked him so hard that his head spun around, like he had no neck.

"Spopovich's head has spun completely around!" Massive groans and gasps from the crowd.

"Well, the girl has potential after all!" Vegeta said.

"Oh no, she didn't!" Gohan said. Spopovich dropped to the ground, not moving. Videl got over the shock, and dropped to her knees, in sorrow.

"Well that's it folks, Videl has clearly beaten her opponent. But I'm afraid she will be disqualified for using excessive force, those are the rules!" the MC declared.

"Strong mate you have there boy. On our home planet she wouldn't have lost for killing the opponent," Vegeta said. No one really answered to that, though Goku gave him a slight glare for it. All of a sudden, I saw Spopovich's legs twitch and bend upwards.

"No way," I mumbled. The MC gasped a random batch of words into the mic, not really knowing what to say. Spopovich got up, put his hands up to his face, and began to turn it back the other way. I personally think a lot of people in the crowd fainted after seeing that.

"He's alive!" the MC said as he trembled. Spopovich kept turning his head back, struggling a little, and then he lifted it up and turned it all the way. His head snapped back to place, and he then turned it left and right like it had a cramp.

"Spopovich has somehow pulled himself together!"

"I think you're right Goku, she better quit," I said. Spopovich charged forward and caught the surprised Videl, punching to her midsection multiple times, knocking her backwards.

"Videl, throw the match!" Gohan called out to her. Spopovich lunged again, but Videl jumped out of the way, lifting into the air.

"Videl has once again out maneuvered her opponent, she is levitating above the ring!"

"Just stay up there Videl, until you get some strength back!" Gohan called up to her. Spopovich kept his scowl, but then grinned with all teeth showing. He then lifted from the ring and flew up after her. "What! He can fly too?" Gohan gasped.

"Oh boy, this is gonna get ugly," Krillin said. Spopovich charged after Videl in the air, and Videl just didn't know what to do now. He flew past her and floated above her. Then his smile deepened and he held out his arm just as I sensed his power erupt from the dead.

"Oh crap!" I said. Spopovich gathered ki in his hand and fired a purple beam right at Videl. Videl was too shocked to try to dodge and took the beam head on, sending her plunging to the ground. When she hit, I heard the sound of ribs breaking, and she coughed up blood to prove it.

"Give up Videl!" Gohan continued to no avail.

"Man, its a good thing this guy's energy beams are not very strong!" Krillin said.

"You're wrong, the rules say that he loses if he kills her, he was purposely holding back!" Vegeta said. I nodded grimly, I had sensed the same. Spopovich dropped down and got a knee to her midsection just when he landed.

"Oh no!" Gohan gasped. Spopovich took a knee himself and began relentlessly jabbing Videl in the stomach, causing more blood to be spit up with every punch. He finally got up and laughed like a maniac.

"This freak is out of control!" Krillin said, growling under his breath. Spopovich tried to stomp on her again, but this time Videl dodged and flew backwards, before coming back and punching at his face. Her fist was caught, then her knee when she tried it. Spopovich then swung her around in the air like a rag doll. After about ten spins, he tossed her to the side of the ring, going out for sure. Right before she hit the ground, she stopped, Spopovich had her by the leg and tossed her back in the ring.

"Unbelievable, Spopovich has saved Videl from falling out of the ring!"

"He's just toying with her!" Gohan said, angry now. Spopovich grabbed Videl by the head and pulling her up. Then with his other hand, he punched her hard, repeatedly in the ribs, more blood spit out of her mouth with every blow. He then tossed her straight up, she floated downward. He then kicked her straight up in the air, when she dropped he brought up his knee right when she would hit it, like a backbreaker. I think I heard some vertebrae go out of place. Gohan's ki started to rise as he got angrier. Videl was thrown again, she skidded along the ring tile and her head hung over the side a bit. She was groaning and crying slightly, I could not imagine the pain she must have been in. Then again, training with Vegeta had probably put me through worse.

"Say Videl, you've gone for a good while. Wouldn't it be a good time to call it a day now?" the MC asked, shoving the mic in her face.

"No, no way, I can still beat this guy!" Videl said, trying to stand.

"There you have it folks, what determination, now that's one tough fighter!"

"Videl, quit being stubborn, you aren't going to win now!" Gohan yelled out to her, no response. Videl charged again, but was slowing greatly, her energy was fading fast. She hit Spopovich once, before getting ground by a double over arm smash and kicked in the face again.

"Come on Videl, just give it up, it's been a trick all along. He knows he can beat you!" Gohan yelled again, ki rising even more. Spopovich grabbed her by her hair and kneed her straight in the face, you could hear the scream quite clearly, and the blood was dripping off her face.

"That's it, he's gone to far now!" Krillin said. Gohan was starting to have trouble controlling himself. Videl was dropped again, and Spopovich took his right foot and stepped on the side of her head.

"Oh no!" Gohan gasped again. Videl was now screaming just out of reflex, Spopovich continued to press his boot into her skull, laughing with a sadistic grin. "No, Videl!" Gohan shouted, starting to power up.

"Hey, no! Just calm down, don't do it! You're not going out there Gohan!" Goku said. Gohan didn't listen, the only thing he heard and saw was Videl screaming and crying.

"I've got to stop him!" Gohan shouted, his white aura appeared. I saw tears appear in Videl's eyes, Spopovich laughed even more. Gohan yelled a feral yell, and turned Super Saiyan right there in the waiting area, his bandana flew off and his cape unbuckled, but his shades somehow stayed on.

"No, calm down Gohan, don't go out there!" Krillin tried to assure him.

"Don't try to stop me!" Gohan said sharply. _Well I certainly didn't plan on it_.

"Oh no, this could be a violation of the rules!" MC said, hiding beside the ring.

"Videl!" Gohan began flying out the door, pissed off to say the least. I heard a slight chuckle behind me, to see Kibito and the Kai standing there, grinning. I gave them a slight scowl and turned back to the action.

"No son, you can't interfere in the match!" the MC said, cutting Gohan off.

"Get out of my way!" Gohan shouted. Gohan wasn't the only one who didn't like what Spopovich was doing. On the far left I saw some people spill out and begin marching toward the ring, on the right I saw some cops coming too, rolling up their sleeves and drawing nightsticks.

"Folks calm down, the match is almost over!" the MC panicked, letting Gohan slip right by and begin walking into the ring. All of a sudden, a new figure popped up and landed beside the ring in Spopovich's general area.

"That's enough, stop playing games Spopovich! Don't you remember we have much more important things to do today? Finish it, right now!" Yamu said. Spopovich didn't look too pleased to be interrupted during his sick pleasure, but he kicked Videl softly and she landed out of the ring. Then he jumped out himself and began walking away with Yamu. Gohan and the MC rushed over to Videl, and Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan mode.

"Spopovich is the winner by ring out, not a moment too soon. Folks return to your seats please!" Several dozen monks came running out and turned the furious people back to the stands. Gohan cradled Videl, and then picked her up in his arms.

"Spopovich! Next time it's you and me, and I'll win!" Gohan cringed. _Whoa, I'd hate to be Spopovich right now, he's got Gohan in the quarter finals. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to be Kibito right now either. _Spopovich turned around just to laugh at him some more, then jumped and flew off with Yamu to the far end of the stadium. Gohan carried Videl past us, and toward where the medical wing was.

"Hey Krillin, do you have any Senzu beans?" Goku asked.

"No I don't, I didn't think we would need them!"

"Okay, I'll be right back, I'm going to Korin's to get some!" Goku said, putting two fingers to his head and disappearing. His ki vanished and was suddenly very far away.

"Wow, nice trick!" I said.

"Instant Transmission," Piccolo said, "He can get just about anywhere as long as he can sense the energy signature of a life form."

"I'm going to go with Gohan," I said, chasing after him. I ran after Gohan, using ki sense to track his direction, though he was moving quickly towards the med wing. When I caught up to his ki signal, I found several dozen reporters surrounding the room he was in, and I sensed Mr. Satan in there as well. I walked forward, and started pushing through lightly.

"Excuse me sonny, but you can't go in there, Mr. Satan has strictly said that no one is to disturb his daughter!" a monk guarding the door told me.

"That's Verto Briefs, from the tournament earlier! He was one of the extraordinary kids!" a voice sprang out. The mics were instantly in my face.

"Back off!" I shouted, shutting everyone up, "Now move out of my way, Videl is a friend of mine too, or do I have to go get Vegeta to clear your nosy asses out?" I never knew reporters could clear out so fast, papers were still floating in the air after I blinked once. Even the monks were cowering in the corner. _Well that worked well, I'm surprised they remembered_. I opened the door to see Videl on a bed, her wounds being tended to. Satan was hovering over her a bit, and then he spun around to see who had opened the door.

"Get out skinny boy, my daughter is not to be disturbed! Hey wait a sec, you look kinda familiar!" he yelled, but then quieted down.

"I'm glad your skull isn't that thick, or I left a decent enough bruise last time to leave an impression," I said in disgust as I floated up a little so I could see over the bedside.

"She's fine Verto, but she's gonna need some time to heal," Gohan said.

"Goku is going to get some Senzu beans Gohan, he'll be right back. You should go wait for him to come back with them, and probably ask the announcer to delay your match a little," I said, raising my voice ever so slightly. Gohan nodded and exited. Satan was still having problems dealing with the fact that I was floating in the room.

"V..Va...va...Vert...o?" I heard Videl stutter out.

"Yeah I'm here, Gohan will be right back, he's getting something to help you feel better," I said, giving her a slight grin. I drifted down and put my hand on hers, putting off some ki to give it a warm feeling as my hands were usually cold. She relaxed as the monk doctor put on some bandages.

"Mr. Satan, please open up, we'd like to know the condition of your daughter! Don't you have anything to say to your fans, the public has a right to know!" I heard from the returning reporters. Satan turned and opened and shut the door. I heard him shouting threats to Spopovich, then the crunching sound of microphones breaking.

Then he came back in and slammed the door, "Damned idiots don't know when to quit!" he muttered.

"Got that right," I answered out of habit. I suddenly felt a huge ki appear back in the waiting area, signaling that Goku had returned. Then I felt Gohan rushing this way right afterwards.

"Gohan's coming Videl," I said, she was sound asleep, though. Gohan wasted no time, he was opening the door ten seconds later.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stay out!" Satan shouted as Gohan pushed past him.

"Sorry to intrude sir," Gohan said, pulling out a brown bag, "Here Videl take this, it's a Senzu bean, it'll make you feel better!" he said, motioning for me to move aside.

"Hold on a minute sonny, I don't want you giving my patient anything funny now," the old doctor said.

"And don't think you can impress my daughter with a bean!" Satan turned back around and started towards Gohan, until I grabbed him by the back of his gi. "You've got some nerve kid!"

"Will you stop? That will heal her instantly, now shut up and watch!" I shouted at him.

Gohan put the bean in Videl's mouth, "I've got a match to go to now," he said, exiting through the bunch of reporter's. Videl chewed the bean, probably having trouble with the hardened thing.

"No Videl! Spit it out, you can't trust that skinny kid!" Videl swallowed and awaited the results. About three seconds later all her bones healed and her muscles expanded a little. She sat up, surprised, looking at her hands and arms.

"I'm all better now!" she laughed happily, standing up in the bed. I smiled as Satan and the cowering doctor gasped. Videl pulled out her IV's and removed her bandages. "Do you guys have any clean clothes? Mine are a little ragged," she said, jumping down from the bed.

"Um sure Miss Satan, I'll be right back with some," the monk said, leaving the room and shaking his head.

* * *

I stood outside Videl's hospital room, waiting for her to change clothes.

"Um, kid. I, uh, thanks for helping my daughter," Mr. Satan said.

"No problem, so when were you going to tell her about the Cell games, the real one?" I asked him.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Well I only know what I was told. Here's some proof," I said, raising a hand and shooting a ki blast into a wall, leaving a hole and chasing a lone cameraman away.

"Uh, okay. Well the only reason I kept the credit is because no one would believe me any other way, honestly!" he practically begged for me to accept that.

"Fine whatever, they don't want all the publicity anyway. Besides, seems the guy who defeated Cell has a thing for your daughter," I chuckled slightly.

"You mean that skinny little punk is really that golden kid?"

"Yep, Gohan was that kid," I said.

"No, I won't allow it, no alien brat is going out with my daughter!" Mr. Satan shouted standing up.

"What are you going to do, stop them? Since your daughter can fly, that might be hard…" I stopped short when the door opened. Videl came out wearing a blue shirt with the word fight embroidered on it, and yellow pants.

"Let's go watch Gohan's match!" Videl grabbed my hand and almost drug me along as she ran to the waiting area. I saw something just as we entered the right building, causing me to put on the brakes.

"What is it?" Videl asked.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up, thought I saw something," I said, pulling my hand away and walking slowly to the far side.

"Ladies and gentleman, the fourth match is ready to start! Come on out, Kibito and the Great Saiyaman!" Loud roar again, I ignored it and continued to the source of my attention. I turned another corner and saw Spopovich and Yamu hovering over something, watching the ring from a different hallway.

"The one were looking for, might be one of them!" Yamu said.

"Don't worry, we'll know soon enough with this!" Spopovich said, holding something white with what looked to be a gauge.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I shouted from behind them, startling them.

"Bug off kid, were busy!" Yamu said.

"I don't think so, now what the hell are you two up to? You already have an ass-kicking coming for what you did to Videl, though Gohan is the one who should hand it out. I would be more than happy to start without him!" I yelled at them.

"Maybe he would like to see what we have Spopovich, after all, he is pretty strong for a kid!" Yamu said, laughing a little and turning my direction. Suddenly they came at me with unexpected speed and Spopovich's big arm had me in a headlock. I grinned at this and powered up slightly, ready to break it and show these fools who they were messing with. Then all of a sudden Yamu stabbed me with some sort of container in the side, and I screamed loudly. My energy vanished and I stopped resisting. The two brutes laughed loudly as whatever they stabbed me with sucked out my energy and glowed brightly. They finally pulled it from my side and I dropped like a rock.

"That was a good start, now let's check on the others!" Yamu said, laughing. I laid there in the grass, watching them vanish into the halls. I slowly pulled myself up, severely low on energy, but they didn't get all of it, I had enough to walk. I stumbled after them, leaning against the wall. I kept crawling ahead though, moving slowly through the halls toward the main waiting area. _Gotta tell Vegeta_, was all I could think of. I reached the last turn and collapsed in a heap. A foot appeared at my side, it was dark and red, light blue pants. I looked up to see the Supreme Kai standing there, looking down at me.

"Come on son, let's get you some energy. You must be running low," he said, putting a hand over my back and energy flowed from it.

"Close your eyes," he suggested. I did and felt a gentle wave of energy flowing through me. It felt invigorating and refreshing at the same time, yet it was also soothing.

"You can move now," he said in a gentler tone. I got up surprisingly easy, new energy flowed through my veins like I just ate a meal. It felt like I hadn't lost anything at all.

"There now, come, I may need your assistance soon," he pointed towards the ring and walked that way. I wasn't sure if I should thank him or start demanding answers, so I said nothing and followed him. We came into the main entrance where the others were observing Gohan and Kibito face off.

"It's time, you do not need to worry about Gohan. He will be fine, but no matter what happens, you must stay out of the ring. Do you understand?" Kai said.

"What?" Krillin asked.

"What do you want with Gohan?" Goku added.

"Humph! Who do you think you are? I don't even know you and your telling me what to do?" Vegeta barked at him.

"Vegeta, show him some respect! That is no way to speak to the supreme Kai!" Piccolo said out of instinct. Everyone gasped.

"I heard stories from King Kai, but I thought they were just stories. Shin, you're the Supreme Kai?!" Goku asked.

"Listen, the instant Gohan transforms, I am certain that Yamu and Spopovich will attack him. As I said earlier, you must not try to help him," Kai said again.

"I don't know what you want, but Gohan can take care of himself!" Krillin said.

"Yes of course..." Kai muttered.

"What makes you so sure that they will try to attack Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Yamu and Spopovich are not yet aware of it, but Gohan is the one they are searching for. Do not worry, they don't want his life, only his energy," Kai continued. _That makes sense, they took mine. But why is the Supreme Kai allowing them to do this…unless they aren't the ones he's looking for, they must just be the cronies_. I turned back to the ring and watched as Gohan's ki rose sharply, his hair started to flow, signaling that he was in power up mode. The ground shook as he got closer to the Super Saiyan barrier, though he was clearly taking his time with it. He threw his arms back a little and yelled loudly as many of the tiles rose in the air and a shockwave expanded outward. His hair went blond, but he didn't stop there. Gohan's power continued to rise until finally emitting a huge aura and a blinding light. When the light diminished, Gohan stood in his ascended form, and the tiles from the ring fell back into place. Kibito was very surprised at this.

Videl gasped at the impressive show we were seeing, "Oh wow!"

"Ha, Gohan had more power when he fought Cell. Your kid has gone soft in these peaceful times Kakarot. Only recently did he restart his training. Even that has been pretty sparse," Vegeta snorted.

"You may be right, but he's still the strongest fighter in the tournament. The only question is, will it be enough?" Kai said.

"For what?" Goku said. Two large ki signals appeared behind me and rushed past everyone and through the door toward the ring. It was Yamu and Spopovich, making a beeline for Gohan.

**Power levels**

**Piccolo: 180,000,000**

**Shin, aka the Supreme Kai: 250,000,000**

**Videl: 315**

**Spopovich: 10,000,000**

**Yamu: 15,000,000**

**Verto: 40,000,000 (if powered up)**

**Gohan: 68,000,000, SS: 190,000,000, SS2: 315,000,000**

**Kibito: 225,000,000**


	4. Quest

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 4: Quest**

"Uh oh, we've got company!" Gohan said, turning to Yamu and Spopovich. Kai threw his hands up and did something while yelling. Whatever it was, it seemed to paralyze Gohan, but I couldn't quite sense the energy behind it. This allowed the two brutes to hold him down and stab him with a large white object that looked like a teapot. It also had a large M on the side. _So that's the Kai's plan, let them take the energy without interference and them follow them, that's got to be it!_ I thought, wondering if he heard me.

"Exactly," Kai whispered as he quickly glanced back at me.

"Gohan!" Krillin shouted, rushing ahead only to be grabbed by Piccolo.

"I told you, you must stay back!" Kai ordered. Videl jumped over the big sign in the middle of the door, but Goku caught her.

"Stay here, Gohan will be fine Videl, the Supreme Kai would not lie to us," Goku said, very serious tone. I knew he wanted to go out there as badly as she did, hell as much as I did. I stood my ground though, the Kai had already helped me once, and so I decided to trust him for the moment. Gohan's hair faded back to black along with his eyes as his power drained to nearly nothing. Whatever was absorbing his energy began to glow even brighter than before, and then it blinded everyone as the rest of Gohan's energy vanished. Yamu pulled the thing out of Gohan's side, and Gohan slumped to the ground. Kibito's energy was fluctuating, showing he was having trouble not acting. The two bald brutes grinned evilly and summoned their power, taking off into the air and leaving long vapor trails to follow.

"Don't move, Kibito will take care of Gohan now," Kai said.

"At least tell us what you're going to do with him!" Goku demanded, still holding Videl back.

"It's time, I must follow them and find out where they are taking Gohan's power!" Kai climbed. I grumbled a bit as Kai hovered off the ground slightly. _I knew it, somehow I knew it. What a lame way to do things, oh well I guess I'll see how this plays out._

"You're leaving?" Goku asked.

"I could use your help. I understand if you feel compelled to remain, but I must go!" Kai concluded as he took off after the two brutes hot pursuit. Videl ran towards the ring to check on Gohan.

"You're going too?" Krillin cried in surprise.

"I don't have much choice, the Supreme Kai gave me his word that Gohan would be alright, and I for one believe him. So unless I go with him, I'll never know what's going on around here," Goku said, a fist next to his chest.

"Well, if you're going, then I'm going too! Oh I know I am going to regret this. Damn, I better tell my wife, otherwise she'll kill me!" Krillin said, "I'll catch up with ya Goku!"

"Argh, I know what you're doing Kakarot! You're trying to skip out on our next match aren't you? Trying to play hero again!" Vegeta growled, stepping forward.

"Vegeta! Can't you see there is something more important going on here?" Goku grinned slightly.

"Bull shit! After the next two matches we are scheduled to fight, and you will fight me! So if you leave you had better make sure you come back! I only entered this stupid tournament so I could beat you!" Vegeta barked, grabbing Goku by the shirt collar.

"Okay okay! I have to go with the Supreme Kai, but I'll put you on the top of my things to do list when I get back. Just calm down will ya!" Goku pleaded.

"Argh! You forget you can only stay for one day in this world!" Vegeta growled again.

"Yeah I know, but why don't you come with me?"

"We're wasting time!" Piccolo cut in, "Verto, stay here!"

"You can forget that. I'm coming, the Kai helped me a few minutes ago. Those two brutes attacked me and took my energy too, I am going to repay the debt!" I said, lifting in the air. Piccolo must have decided he wasn't going to argue and lifted off as well. Goku took to the ring first to check on Gohan and Kibito. Piccolo and I flew off, chasing down the Kai by tracking his ki. A few minutes later Goku, Vegeta and Krillin caught up with us and we put the pedal to the metal so to speak. A few miles up I saw the Kai.

"Hey wait!" Goku called ahead.

"I'm glad you decided to come, and thank you. Without all of your help, I would not be able to defeat them!" the Kai declared. I found that hard to believe, but kept quiet.

"You need us, to beat those two?" Goku asked.

"No it's not them that concern me, it's the wizard controlling them!"

"What, a wizard?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, a long time ago, when the human race was in it's infancy, an evil wizard named Bibidi first appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster of his own creation. The single purpose of this monster was to kill and destroy, something it was very good at. This monster could eliminate planets in seconds. Entire galaxies vanished to rubble, and no force could withstand its evil power. The name of that beast was Majin Buu." _Why does this seem oddly familiar?_ Kai looked back at me as I stared back, but said nothing to it.

"Buu huh?" Goku interjected with a clueless question. Vegeta had a fat grin on his face after hearing this and I swore I heard him chuckling a bit, and this drew Kai's attention as well.

"No you're wrong Vegeta! There were five grand kais at that time, each a thousand times more powerful then the one you called Frieza. When they fought Buu, only one survived. He could have wiped out your entire Saiyan race with a breath," Kai stated, making me wonder all of a sudden why he would say that.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Vegeta roared, showing that he was another victim of spying. _Clearly, someone has been practicing telepathy a little too well. Guess I better not distract him from storytelling._

"In time, Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had trouble controlling him!" Kai said, ignoring both Vegeta and I while Goku gasped aloud.

"Whenever he needed to rest, Bibidi used a spell to lock Buu inside a ball that could not be opened until the counter spell was invoked, he used the spell so he could travel safely from planet to planet. Then he could release Buu and destruction continued, the ball was then brought here. The earth was intended to be Majin Buu's next target," the Kai continued.

"That's terrible," Krillin said.

"Obviously this action was prevented, but the Ball that contains Buu remains on earth to this day. Until now we thought only Bibidi could release him!"

"Until now?" we all said at once.

"It appears that Bibidi had a son, he's here on earth now. Bibidi named his son Babidi, at any cost we must stop him!"

"What is he gonna do?" Goku asked.

"He intends to continue his father's work, he's going to release Majin Buu! Unless we can stop him!" Kai finished.

"Oh I knew I should have stayed home today!" Krillin said.

"Hey Verto, you should go back and tell everyone what's going on!" Goku called back to me.

"Yeah, keep telling me that, you'll have to knock me out to stop me! Those two goons are gonna pay, if not them, then their boss!" I shouted angrily. Goku didn't respond.

"It's okay Goku, I think the boy will come in handy here," the Kai said.

"Yeah Kakarot, he isn't a weakling coward like your spawn!" Vegeta cackled.

"So if you were able to defeat this Bibidi before, why did you not destroy Buu while he was inside his ball?" Piccolo asked, getting back to subject.

"It wasn't worth the risk, we feared that any external stimulus might accidentally set him free by destroying the ball. The spell to release him involves words as well as a massive donation of life energy if he is locked in there for a long time. Babidi has the spell, but he needed energy, so he sent Yamu and Spopovich to the tournament to steal energy from people. Those two were smart and waited for the strongest fighters to emerge rather than making a huge scene. The only way I would be able to track down Babidi would be to allow them to get their energy and bring it back. For that I apologize, but it was a calculated risk, I don't think Gohan and Verto's energy alone will be enough to summon the beast anyway," Kai said. _What?_

"How much does it need?" Goku asked for me.

"The energy requirement is equal to Buu's full strength, do the math!" he said. I groaned slightly along with Krillin.

"We understand, now let's move it!" Piccolo said.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey guys!" Gohan called from behind us. I looked back to see him and Kibito flying towards us. Gohan was recharged, and Videl was on his back.

"Gohan, I see you want to impress your girlfriend!" Goku joked. Videl giggled while Gohan blushed slightly.

Piccolo snorted slightly, "You shouldn't have brought her along. It's likely that this situation may turn ugly!"

"See? I told you so!" Gohan tried remind her.

"Oh stuff it, I told you I was coming anyway. Only reason I let you carry me is because I was tired!" Videl grabbed him by the ear.

"It's no use!" Gohan said, defeated.

"The brat is whipped already!" Vegeta announced.

"Oh don't worry Gohan, she'll be safe as long as her big strong boyfriend is there to protect her!" Krillin laughed.

"We're getting close!" The Kai interjected. Up beyond a few high mountains there was a large clearing, the ground looked like it had been dug up and there was a big white object sticking out of the dirt.

"Let's hide in the hills. Conceal your power levels, we don't want to be noticed just yet!" Kai ordered, descended to the hills. I dropped down and crept over the peak of one of the higher hills to get a better look. On the ground Yamu and Spopovich bowed to the ship, a smaller figure was already outside, he bore a white kind of armor with thorns out the back.

"Is that Babidi?" Goku asked.

"No, it's one of his minions, Puipui," Kai said. Another small figure stepped out of the ship, followed by a large red one, he had a huge energy flowing off of him. When the tall one fully emerged, he literally looked like the devil. He wore a blue and white gi with a matching cape. His ears stuck up and out, and he had what looked the beginnings of horns in his head. He was mostly bald except for a small, short batch of hair along with a goatee.

"Dabura!" Kibito gasped.

"Who's Dabura?" Goku asked.

"The tall one, I thought we would have a good chance to stop Babidi, but this changes everything. We must retreat," Kai said, sounding scared. The big devil didn't look like that much; Vegeta and Gohan could wipe the floor with him unless he was concealing his power. I was pretty sure Goku could too from what Gohan always said about him.

"No, you don't understand, Dabura is the king of the demon world," Kibito explained, "The Demon world is a shadow world to this one in a different dimension. Where one of you would be the strongest here, Dabura is by far the most powerful there. Our hopes of victory have decreased greatly!"

"He doesn't look like that much," Goku whined.

"Shhh," the Kai ordered.

"Okay, they don't look so tough, how about I take the little guy?" Krillin asked.

"The little guy, is that Babidi?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, and he is by far the most dangerous. Remember it's not his physical strength that should concern you, it's his magic!" Kai continued. Below, Yamu handed the teapot containing our energy over to Babidi. Babidi cackled and walked back towards the ship. Then he turned and I felt the energy in the air shift vastly. Spopovich grabbed his head in agony like a golf ball just hit his eye or something. Then his entire body puffed up and expanded greatly. His skin turned red and then he exploded from the inside out. When the smoke cleared, Spopovich was gone. Yamu backed up, then lifted off and rushed off. The white armored man lifted his arm like a shotgun and fired a blast, destroying Yamu instantly. I gasped along with everyone else.

"What kind of people kill their own partners?" Gohan said. Goku and Krillin gave Vegeta a very quick glance that went unnoticed except by me before Kibito provided the answer.

"It's that cursed wizard, he seeks out the most powerful and evil fighters and draws them into his control with his magic. When he has no more use for them, he disposes of them like they were common household garbage. He will not stop until every living thing is destroyed, that is Babidi's evil wish!" Kibito explained.

"So what's to stop him from nabbing us?" I asked.

"As I said he seeks out evil in people's hearts, only pure hearted ones like us can resist it. Once he has entered a person's mind, his capture is complete; all he has to find is but a trace of evil. Even if that trace is buried in distant memories!" Kibito explained. My eyes twitched wide open, making me realize why the Kai had approached me earlier. While I couldn't remember anything specifically negative a the moment, it was obvious that he had done it for a very good reason.

"Well the good hearted thing works for most of us, but what about Piccolo? He hasn't always been a good guy!" Krillin cracked.

Piccolo bared his teeth, "This is not the time!"

"Hey Krillin, you and Videl should get back to the tournament and let everyone know what's going on!" Goku suggested again, "Besides, I'd hate to see what your wife would do to me if anything happened to ya."

Krillin put on his best Son grin and scratch of the head, "Yeah she does have a bit of a temper, but I love her all the same!" Babidi and Dabura were discussing something, and then Babidi went inside what must have been his ship or something, as his ki disappeared once inside, Puipui followed. I slumped down, waiting for what our next move would be.

"So why is Dabura just standing outside?" Goku asked. The demon was indeed standing outside, staring at nothing in particular. Everyone watched carefully, I kept my ki concealed tightly. Dabura turned his head slightly, and then clinched his fist very tightly. His power rose sharply as a swirl of dust formed around his feet before stopping. _Uh oh._

"He knows that were here!" Vegeta shouted. Dabura was already moving; he came up with his hand outstretched right at Kibito's face. All we could do was gasp in shock.

"Yahhhh!" Dabura yelled and released his energy; taking Kibito's head clean off with his red blast before the body exploded into dust.

"Kibito!" Kai screamed. Gohan lunged at Dabura first, taking a swipe punch at him. Dabura leaped back into the air, where Vegeta came up to meet him. Vegeta threw several punches at him, none getting through, and neither did the next kick. Dabura rose to a position to see us all and looked everyone over. Then he spat, the wet blob headed straight at Krillin. It hit him in the face, and he made gagging sounds. _Why would he spit on him?_

"Oh no! I should have warned them!" Kai said.

"You're mine!" Piccolo shouted, rushing at him. Dabura spat again and it hit Piccolo's cape. He landed and suddenly his ki dropped greatly. I looked over at Krillin as he slowly changed color. Then I gasped as Krillin's skin turned into stone, Piccolo's followed suit.

"What's happening to them!" Goku cried in horror.

"Turned to stone, it's one of Dabura's powers! Anything he spits on turns to stone!" Kai said. Videl was still trying to find her voice.

"I leave you one chance to run, take it! Unless you want to end up like your friends!" Dabura cackled and flew back down to the ship. Gohan and Vegeta lined up, ready to go down.

"Videl, go back to the tournament and tell everyone what is going on!" Goku ordered.

"But Goku.."

"Now!" Goku demanded.

"It would be best if you went on girl, you can only get in the way here!" Kai said, a little gentler.

"Fine, don't you guys go dieing on me!" Videl said, taking off as Gohan watched her go.

"Supreme Kai, is there a way to get my friends back to normal?" Goku asked.

"Yes there is a way," Kai had his head hung low, "The only way to turn them back to normal is to defeat Dabura."

"Is that all, good then it'll be easy!" Goku said, grinning.

"Let's do it Dad, me and you together!" Gohan said.

"Goku, don't you see, you'll be flying right into their trap. They're counting on you to go in there, then Babidi can steal your energy. It'll be better if we wait out here!" Kai demanded.

"Sorry, but I just can't leave my friends like that!" Goku said, lifting off with Gohan.

I walked up next to Vegeta, who was smirking. "Now we can't let them have all the fun, can we?" I asked.

"Patience has never been our strongest virtue, come on boy!" Vegeta said, motioning for me to follow. We flew down to Goku and Gohan, who were peering down some sort of elevator shaft. One by one we jumped down the dark hole to the bright light at the end.

**x-x-x-x-x**

We landed in some sort of round chamber with a strange looking floor, and a door on a far side. A minute later Kai came down the shaft as well, landing next to me.

"So you couldn't resist the draw of a good fight after all huh?" Goku said, grinning.

"You have no idea what you have done," Kai said as the door closed, "Once inside the ship, we won't get out. Our only hope of escape now is to kill Babidi!"

"Well, that is what we came here to do right?" Goku asked, confused.

"I'll solve all our problems and blow this place into oblivion!" Vegeta grunted.

"No you won't! The slightest shock could set Majin Buu free. The degree to which you have underestimated him is astounding. Even at a fraction of his full power, Majin Buu could wipe out this planet in an instant, he can't be stopped!" Kai stated.

"He's really that strong? In case you haven't noticed, so are we!" I pointed out to the over reacting Kai.

"No, I doubt that," Kai answered. Vegeta looked indifferent about it, but snorted slightly and turned to his cross-armed meditative state. The door on the far side slid open and another guy in white armor stepped out, M on his armor.

"Greeting fellow warriors! Welcome to stage one!"

"What is stage one?" Gohan asked.

"My master Babidi is at the bottom of the ship, we are currently at the top, also known as stage one! The only way to move on is to defeat the warrior that appears at each stage, five in all," the goon replied.

"I guess your boss better prepare the welcome party and cake!" Vegeta mocked him right away.

"Mock me while you can earthling! For soon you will know the wrath of Captain Mordok!"

"Captain who?" Goku asked, confused.

"Captain Mordok, I am the best fighter in all of Farlia! Never been beaten!"

"Better get a ship ready for Farlia then, assuming you can make it out of this room!" I said as I jumped in to the act.

"Otherwise you'll need a crying towel in the afterlife, you will lose today!" Vegeta added as his smirk deepened.

"A fight with Mordok is a fight to the end, which means none of you will leave here alive!" he declared.

"All right guys, which one of us gets to fight first?" Goku asked with a slight grin on his face. Goku purposed we use the old Jan-ken game to decide on who fights first. The game went fifteen rounds or so, until everyone chose scissors just as I chose rock, giving me first go.

"Aww, I wanted to fight this guy first!" Goku whined.

"Sorry Kakarot, the boy gets the chance now. I'm going next!" Vegeta declared.

"My master Babidi said to be careful as your high energy makes you strong, but you're nothing but a bunch of idiots!" Mordok stated.

"The only idiot in this place is Babidi. I take that back, he's the only other idiot here besides Kakarot. Had your boneheaded boss scanned this planet correctly, he would find that the strongest fighter alive is standing before you!" Vegeta declared again.

"Enough of the talk, prepare to meet your maker!" I yelled as I began to powerup, letting my ki rise to it's maximum. Mordok's ki was nothing in comparison, nor did he even notice that I was raising mine. Mordok ignored me completely either way, paying complete attention to Vegeta. _Big mistake, I've got him in one or two hits if I punch hard enough._

"You, the most powerful fighter alive, what a joke! I could beat you with both arms tied behind my baaaa ...ah..ack..ka," he stuttered as I jammed my fist into his midsection, my fist ripped clean through the armor and through his stomach. "Ack, that's not f...f...fair!" he wheezed.

"Shut your hole, or allow me to do it for you!" I said as I released a ki blast inside Mordok, and closed my eyes as he exploded right there, leaving a little blood on my hands as everything above and below my wrist evaporated. Everyone gasped at the speed that I used to dispatch him.

I turned and shrugged, "Well someone had to shut him up!"

Vegeta smirked with pride, "And here I was wondering if you were weak enough to get a challenge out of him!"

Goku just grinned slightly, "Wow Verto, you sure spent your turn quick!" The panel in the center of the floor opened to reveal another shaft. I frowned slightly then, if they were all this easy I was gonna get bored quick. "Come on guys, let's go!" Goku said.

"Children, so easily amused!" Vegeta said, jumping after Gohan, I followed. The Kai was still looking for his feet.

We arrived at the next room to discover it looked just like the last one.

"I can't believe that Babidi would send you such a weakling," Vegeta said, scowling, "Mine better have some ability, because I do not wish to waste my time here. I still have to fight you Kakarot!"

Goku put on his Son grin, "But were probably disqualified from the tournament now!"

"So? I'll fight you, tournament or not!"

"I wonder when are they going to send another one?" Gohan asked, quickly getting as bored as I was. On cue the door opened, and the warrior Puipui appeared.

"Well, I'm glad to see that we have some fighters today. Don't be too proud of your progress, Mordok was a weakling! From here you will not pass!" Puipui launched into the typical villain speech.

"Did you even see what happened to your buddy?" I asked, though Puipui didn't answer. I measured his power to be around mine at maximum in my normal form, maybe lower. Therefore I might have had to go Super Saiyan to beat him and I would get somewhat of a challenge out of it before I sprung it on him. I was instantly bummed that I got that other weakling instead; Vegeta was going to dice this guy in no time.

Vegeta started chuckling, "I thought your boss would realize that he would need to send someone with some power to defeat us. Obviously he still doesn't get it, I guess you'll have to do!"

Puipui looked slightly confused, but then started to laugh again, "You think so, tough guy? Well I hope you saved your energy for Majin Buu, before I beat it all out of you that is!"

"Are you all talk, or are you going to come get me?" Vegeta mocked. Puipui moved all right, but instead he started appearing and disappearing at random points around the room, showboating.

"Hahahaha, am I too fast for any of you to keep up? Darn shame, I was hoping for some exercise today!"

"Argh, this guy is really annoying," Vegeta said, powering up quickly and zipping away to stand off with Puipui on the far end. "Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt!" Vegeta signaled his readiness. Puipui rushed at Vegeta, throwing punches and kicks quickly, all Vegeta did was turn his head occasionally and maybe raise a hand to block one.

After about thirty seconds of that, Puipui jumped backwards. "So, you have a little strength after all, all right!" he claimed, rushing at Vegeta again. Instead Vegeta vanished and appeared behind him, kicking him in the back and sending him across the room. He met Puipui's body at the other end, hitting a double arm smash on his neck, sending him back to the ground in a heap. Puipui's ki dropped a little, he stumbled to get up, mouth bleeding.

Vegeta landed across from him, "So, ready for the real pain yet?"

"Argh, this is just a warm up!" Puipui shouted back at Vegeta and fired a small blast, only to get it knocked back at him. Puipui managed to jump out of the way, and the blast hit the wall and smoked, very little damage. Vegeta rushed in and promptly started beating on Puipui, who couldn't seem to mount any sort of defense. Vegeta hit him in just about every spot on his body, causing his armor to crack and crumble.

Then he jumped back and scowled in disgust, "Pathetic."

Puipui jumped back up, huffing and puffing, "I am going to get you!"

"Really? Maybe in the afterlife about two hundred years from now I'll see you again, best improve your skills during your stay in hell!" Suddenly the room's energy shifted, and instantly we found ourselves on another planet surface. The sky was dark and we could see the stars, the gravity was different and there was a strong wind blowing through.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"It's that Babidi, he's using his magic to change the room, trying to give that fighter the advantage!" Kai said.

"Oh, should be interesting!" Goku said with a grin.

"Goku! It's not Vegeta that he is giving the advantage!" Kai yelled.

"Yeah, I know!"

"Hahaha, welcome to my home planet, I have fought many battles here, and as you can see, this planet is much different then yours! It's the gravity!" Puipui said, grabbing a rock off the ground, "Ten times that of Earth's, your chances of victory are falling faster than that rock! You may have been able to defeat me on your planet, but now you won't be able to move!" _Ha, that's what he thinks._

Vegeta cocked a smirk and chuckled, "Maybe if it was five hundred times gravity you might have an advantage, but ten? I don't even feel it."

"You, you're bluffing, just like a typical coward!" Puipui declared.

"Maybe I am, hard to tell," Vegeta kept his bright smirk. Puipui rushed in to attack, only to get backhanded in the head when he tried to get around to Vegeta's blindside. Vegeta landed a kick square in the gut, knocking Puipui backwards and to the ground.

Vegeta started to jog slightly in place, "So, still think I'm bluffing?"

"You, I am going to rip you apart! ARGHHH!" Puipui shouted in a battle cry, running straight at Vegeta. Vegeta ducked down a little as Puipui arrived, putting his hands out forward and grazing the cracked armor of Puipui. _And that's goodbye to this loser. _Puipui's frown soon turned to a gasp of fear and surprise. He never got a word out before Vegeta's ki blast engulfed him, finishing the job.

"Pitiful, that wizard better wise up," he growled, spitting on the remains. The room turned back to normal, and the floor opened again. Goku and Gohan jumped down right away, Vegeta followed. Kai was stuttering slightly.

"Hey Supreme Kai, come on!" I called after him, entering the shaft. The third stage was the same as the previous two.

"All right, it's my turn!" Goku said, warming up in various exercises.

"Goku! This isn't a game, Babidi's henchman come from the four corners of the universe and everyone of them are incredibly powerful. We've been lucky so far, but I think we should all fight together from here on!" Kai ordered.

"Nah, that wouldn't be fair!"

"Fair?"

"Well Vegeta and Verto got to fight alone, don't you think Gohan and I should get a chance too?" Goku asked.

"It'll be too easy if it's all five of us beating on one," I grumbled.

"You'd think Babidi would have buttered up the decor a little bit, these rooms look so alike," Gohan said.

"Get used to it, I have a feeling were going to be here for a while!" Vegeta snapped.

"Man, what's taking so long, damnit," Goku said, getting impatient quickly.

"Probably don't know who to send out next," I muttered.

"I wonder how they're doing back at the tournament, we did sort of leave them in a bind!" Goku asked.

"I would have preferred to fight you there Kakarot, rather than to come to this place. This is a complete waste of time battling these morons! It's obvious the Kai and the boys would have been able to handle it," Vegeta growled.

"I know what you mean Vegeta, I was looking forward to duking it out with my Dad too!" Gohan said.

"I'm ready for both of you, anytime and anywhere!" Goku announced.

"You sure Goku? I may be new at fighting like this, but I bet I could give you a good fight too!" I declared, anything for excitement in this dull place.

Vegeta cackled, "Hahaha, the boy would kick your ass Kakarot!"

"What! No way, maybe if I stayed powered down and he was all the way up he would do some damage!" _Boy he has no idea what would happen if he did_.

"Oh please do Kakarot, the boy would destroy you easy if you did!"

Kai just looked stunned and disappointed all in one face, "Why me?"

* * *

**Interlude 4.1 –Crisis at the Tournament**

* * *

"Goten, look out, there's another one!" Trunks shouted. Goten dodged out of the way of the large robot that was coming at him. He blasted it a minute later into dust.

"Thanks Trunks!" Goten called back, looking out for more. Trunks flew back up into the air, standing off with the robot's leader. It had all started just after Goku and Vegeta had left with most of the adult Z fighters. All of a sudden an army of robots had shown up and started taking people captive, their leader said he was looking for a Super Saiyan. Trunks and Goten transformed once to show it off, before dropping out and started to cut up his army, but the leader was pretty strong regardless. His metal body was very hard to hit and he seemed to feel no pain at all. Whenever they did hit and dent him up, he would just regenerate. That and he also used a teleportation technique similar to Goku's instant transmission move, and it really threw the boys off.

"Tell me, where is Son Goku?" the leader demanded.

"He's busy, so I can beat you up instead you big metal machine freak!" Trunks shouted at him.

"Fine child, you shall die and then I will find Goku and do the same to him! Say goodbye, monkey!" the leader charged at Trunks. The leader never made it; a black and blue blur hit him hard in the chest, sending him sprawling through the air. The blur materialized with blond hair.

"What is your business here?" Eighteen growled. The leader flew back at her and stood face to face about five feet away.

"Naughty girl, you should learn to respect your elders! Now for a power reading...huh? Why can't I detect your power?"

"Hate to disappoint you, but out dated scanners will not pick me up!" Eighteen said, charging at him. She landed a hard punch to the stomach, then a left kick to the side. Both impacted but didn't seem to affect him much, that or he didn't show it. She jumped back and crouched down in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Well I did not come here to kill you pretty girl, but you will do fine. I am looking for the Saiyan Goku, and I will find him once I have disposed with you!"

"The lady asked your name jerk face!" Trunks said behind her.

"I am the grand prince of the Kold Empire. One of the few remaining royal family members thanks to the Saiyans, my name is Cooler!"

**Power levels:**

**Spopovich: 10,000,000**

**Yamu: 15,000,000**

**Kibito: 225,000,000**

**Dabura: 275,000,000**

**Puipui: 38,000,000**

**Captain Mordok: 12,500,000**

**Verto: 40,000,000**

**Vegeta: 75,000,000**

**Goten: 30,000,000, Super Saiyan: 90,000,000**

**Trunks: 35,000,000, Super Saiyan: 95,000,000**

**Eighteen: 60,000,000**

**Cooler: more than 25,000,000**

**A/N: Were you expecting the finals of the tournament?**


	5. Green Monsters and the Demon King

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 5: Green monsters and Demon Kings**

"Watch out guys!" Yamcha shouted, fighting off another robot, keeping them from the rest of the gang that was sitting in the stands. He was the only other one that had a substantial power level other than Eighteen and the two demi-saiyans, who were facing off with the leader.

"That's it! No circuit brained piece of junk is going to ruin my day!" Chichi said, reaching behind and pulling out the skillet of doom.

"Time to test your new Saiyan proofed frying pan idea Bulma!" she shouted, taking a big time swing at the nearest robot. It smashed its leg completely through, causing most of the thing to spark and explode.

"Works like a charm!" Chichi called out, jumping towards one that got a hold of her father, the Ox King. Bulma got out a capsule and released it to be another skillet, almost the same as Chichi's.

"It's about time I got to take some swings too!" Bulma declared, and began her own hunting, going after one that got a hold of Roshi. Roshi was trying to fight it off, but the metal was quite hard. Bulma took a swing and beheaded the thing with a resounding CLANG! Although the thing was beaten, Bulma jumped down and hit it over and over again, until the chest cavity was flattened.

"Okay Bulma, I think you got him!" Roshi said from behind Bulma, using this opportunity to grab her ass on the way up. CLANG! Roshi was seeing stars.

"Ladies and gentleman, please remain calm, uh...hello? Important announcement, due to these strange robots kidnapping everyone, the tournament is postponed until later!" the MC said, realizing that no one was going to listen to him. He desperately looked around for Mr. Satan to save him from the robots coming his way. Satan was gone, nowhere to be found. He finally turned to see Satan hiding in the waiting room behind the sign at the door, shaking in his boots.

"I knew it, Goku had to have beaten Cell," the MC shook his head and ran to a safer location.

Back in the air, Eighteen charged to Cooler and battled it out, metal reincarnation versus android. She took the upper hand quickly, but faltered when Cooler began using his instant transmission moves. Due to her unlimited energy supply, Eighteen countered the teleporting robot with endurance he couldn't match. After a few minutes of back and forth warfare, the two separated again, floating ten feet from each other. Eighteen had a slight trickle of blood from her mouth, but nothing more.

"You are quite strong for an Earthling. I don't suppose you would be interested in joining me in my reign over the universe, would you my dear?" Cooler purposed.

"Whatever spark plugs gave you that idea, I suggest you throw them out before I destroy you! Now why are you here!" Eighteen shouted angrily.

"I suppose I should tell my story now, I came to this planet to kill Goku, the Saiyan that defeated my brother Frieza. Unfortunately I underestimated his Super Saiyan powers and was blown into the sun. Then, a ship called the Big Ghetti Star found my remains and allowed me to take it over. I was able a new metal body for myself and several armored guards as you've seen; now it's your turn! How did a beautiful woman end up with these buffoons?" Cooler asked.

"Frieza's brother huh, you should have stayed dead, and as for me, it doesn't matter. This is your last day of life!"

"What a shame, guards!" Cooler called out. Suddenly there were thirty of the robots around her.

"These are slightly improved versions of the robots you've been fighting, if you manage to make it past them, you can have me again!" Cooler laughed sadistically. Trunks and Goten came back, metal pieces hanging off their shoulders and shoes, and flew in to help Eighteen with the rest of the robots. Cooler descended to the stands to find a certain blond haired girl in a red dress.

"Mommy!" Marron screamed loudly. Cooler picked her up in one hand, examining her.

"So this is your daughter eh? I wonder if she has half the strength her mother does?" Eighteen tried to get away from the robots, but then several grabbed on to her and held her tightly, floating her down in front of Cooler, restrained.

"Put her down you metal freak of nature!" Eighteen growled.

"The daughter in exchange for the mother, don't worry dear, this won't hurt, much!" Cooler laughed again and prepared a ki blast in his free hand. Eighteen's eyes went wide and she started to really struggle to get free.

"Marron!" Eighteen screamed.

"MOMMY!" Marron screamed back. CLANG! The loud and annoying laughter gave way to a pinging sound as a certain frying pan made contact with Cooler's head. He dropped Marron, who was caught by Bulma, and turned his attention to the frying pan's owner. CLANG! His head had a dent in it now, like someone had dropped an anvil on it.

"You leave her alone you rude robot!" Chichi shouted, and started hitting him repeatedly across the head and chest with the pan.

"Damn you woman! What the hell is that thing made ..OW," It was all Cooler could do to get away from it as Chichi stomped down her warpath. He got a step away and managed to shove Chichi off harshly.

Cooler teleported away and cursed as he shook his head, "No wonder the Saiyans don't ever leave this planet. If I weren't in a hurry I'd take my time killing you women. No matter, now you all die!" Cooler declared, holding a single finger upwards. Trunks and Goten defeated the rest of the robots and cleared the ones off Eighteen just in time to see Cooler forming a large death ball above his head, one that would easily blow up the planet.

"Now say goodbye to your precious planet!" he shouted, bringing his arm forward and shooting the ball downwards. Trunks and Goten instantly went Super Saiyan and prepared to counter the planet-destroying ball.

"Kame-ha-me-ha!" the two youths screamed, unleashing the powerful beams and shooting them straight at the death ball. Being on the upward end, the struggle was to Cooler's advantage, however he didn't count on the two fiery demi-saiyans to be so powerful. The boys' beams combined in power and shot the ball straight back at Cooler, who couldn't do much to stop it. The blast engulfed him and made a spectacular explosion that lit up the sky for fifty miles in every direction. When the light cleared, Eighteen flew back up to the boys.

"Come on, there's a ship in orbit we must destroy!" she shouted, zooming past them. Trunks and Goten followed, and the trio tore through the atmosphere into the upper levels where the air was thin but was still there and they could breath it. Sure enough there was a large ship floating there, and it was moving slowly towards earth.

"There, shoot it to pieces!" Eighteen ordered, preparing a large blast. Goten and Trunks prepared another Kamehameha and fired with Eighteen's own version of one, hitting the ship dead on. It took a little effort, but the ship eventually began to melt and burn, not much longer later it blew up when the beams hit the core. When she was satisfied that the ship was gone, Eighteen descended back to earth, the boys followed.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Videl flew in and saw all of the small craters around the stadium.

"Oh my god, what happened here?" she shouted to the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that we have gotten rid of the robot problem thanks to a few of our fighters, you may all come back now. We will get a rescheduled date for the tournament and all those present today will be allowed in free of charge!" MC said into the mic, which speakers had been jacked up so everyone around could hear. People slowly began to pile out to get their seats for the next show. Videl started dropping out of the sky, and ran across Trunks and Goten, who were heading towards her.

"So where did our Dads and Gohan go?" Trunks asked.

"Well that's kind of a long story, but there going to try to beat this wizard before he lets out a Buu monster or something that could wipe out the world or something," Videl said, trying to remember what Kibito had told her.

"What! You mean they're gonna have to fight!" Trunks said, he started to shake with excitement, as did Goten.

"Do you know what this means!" Goten shouted.

"WE GET TO SAVE THE WORLD, AGAIN!" the boys shouted at each other.

Videl wasn't sure what to say, "You aren't going to follow them, it's dangerous!"

"Come on, if we don't get moving we'll miss the whole thing!" Trunks said. Both powered up and turned Super Saiyan, causing most everything around to vibrate a little. Videl's hair flew back a little as the two terrors blasted off in the direction of Babidi's ship, signaling the start of tidal wave season.

"Insane!" Videl said, then turning to inform Chichi, Bulma, and the others of the situation.

* * *

"**Damnit, come out you cowards**!" Vegeta roared. I agreed with him, this was getting really boring.

"Maybe they all went home!" Goku said, drawing general groans.

"Probably looking for a way out without letting us know," Gohan grumbled. To our surprise, the door opened, something large with blue glowing eyes waited inside. The beast stepped out; it was large and green with a toad like face, and a big M on its stomach. It's back looked like it had holes in it and a large claw like blades on the arms.

"All right, its about time someone showed up!" Gohan said. The beast came a little closer, showing off its massive size, easily fifteen feet tall. Goku stepped up to it and scratched his head.

"Which one of you do I get to eat first!" the beast demanded in a deep voice to go with his disgusting mug, its drooling didn't really help either.

"Man, why did I have to get this guy? Sure he's big, but he looks dumb to me!" Goku whined.

This caused the monster to cock its head, "Laugh while you can, before I gobble you up!" the monster roared.

"I know that monster," Kai said.

"You know his name?" I said, slightly curious.

"Yes, its name is Yakon. It comes from a dark part of the universe where light rarely reaches, and he is extremely strong and one of the most feared monsters in the universe. I don't think Goku will be able to beat him on his own!"

"Nah, my dad should be more than that beast can handle!" Gohan said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked. The beast took a swipe at Goku, who flew gracefully into the air. Yakon flew up to meet him and threw a few punches and kicks, Goku dodged easily and kicked him back to the wall. Flying at him, Yakon suddenly moved quite fast, extending his claws at Goku as he passed. Goku turned enough so not to be cut in half and landed in front of the green grotesque.

"So, he's an ugly one but he's quick," Gohan said.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! And Goku can't beat him!" Kai stammered.

"No, watch and see!" Gohan said, waving it off.

"Watch and see?" Kai stuttered.

"Man that was close!" Goku said as part of his gi ripped slightly where Yakon had brought his claws by for a friendly greeting.

"Do you hear me Yakon?" a voice came through the air. Must have been that wizard, the voice sounded old and decrepit. "Oh your doing well my marvelous monster. I've proud of you, did you know that? With your help Majin Buu will awaken sooner than expected! I have a special treat for you, how would you like to visit your favorite planet? The planet of darkness! Would you like that my pet?" Babidi announced.

"Sounds like some old fart that had one too many ulcers," I muttered. All of a sudden the energy in the room shifted again, and it slowly started to darken, like someone was dimming the lights, only all the way. The room darkened until we found ourselves on a rocky surface, and I couldn't see a damn thing. Yakon cackled and jumped backwards a little ways; I knew he did because my ki sense was still picking him up, that and the air vibrations he gave off.

Goku walked slowly, before hitting something and shouting in pain, "Stupid rock!"

"Supreme Kai, what is this place?" Gohan asked.

"This is Yakon's home planet, it resides in the far corner of the universe where no light can reach it. Thus the planet of darkness," Kai said in a pitiful voice.

"You're scratching your head aren't you, I can see you, but you can't see me!" I heard the beast bellow.

"You can?" Goku gasped, like that was a surprise though. Yakon charged at Goku, who dodged and kicked him far away.

"Eat this!" Goku said, appearing behind Yakon and sending him to the ground. The action continued, with Goku was moving too fast for Yakon to even detect.

"Can you tell what's going on out there?" Kai asked.

"Yes, Kakarot's winning!" Vegeta said quickly, sounding just so thrilled to know that. After a few more blows, Goku landed in front of us again, Yakon across from him.

"You can see? In the dark?" Yakon said, surprised.

"No, but I don't need to, I can sense your movements. And I can smell where you are, take a bath or something!" Goku said, laughing slightly, "But I do have one way I can see you with my eyes alone!" Goku raised his power and turned Super Saiyan, shining bright light throughout the cave. I had to admit, seeing the Super Saiyan legend himself power up like that was impressive. While his power wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, I still stood in slight awe.

"Yakon! Come on out stinky, I found my spare flashlight, See!"

"Yes, well done, I can no longer hide in the dark!" Yakon grinned slightly.

"Hmmm, I wonder why he's being so calm?" Goku asked himself.

"Time to feed!" Yakon proclaimed and opened his huge mouth. A suction type of wind blew through the cavern, like a vacuum, all of it heading towards Yakon. It wasn't really strong, just noticeable. Goku's energy started to drain when the wind passed him, and the air turned gold heading into Yakon's mouth. Goku started to have trouble standing like he was going to get pulled in. He let the energy being sucked away go, and he promptly dropped out of Super Saiyan. A big ball of light entered Yakon's mouth and he swallowed it.

"Oh no, its gone pitch black again!" Gohan pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, and Kakarot is back to his normal state!" Vegeta added.

"Yakon is a monster who eats light energy. Goku is a Super Saiyan, so the energy he emits is like a delicacy to him!" Kai explained.

"Dad, don't transform again! That beast will eat your energy!" Gohan called out. Goku considered that, but let his ki rise again.

"That was really good, the best light I have ever tasted! I want some more, yes give me more!" Yakon bellowed and belched.

"Okay, you ready for the second course?" Goku asked.

"Yes!"

"You sure?" Goku warned.

"What is he doing? He knows he can't beat him!" Kai said.

"Dad, don't! Let's fight him together!" Gohan yelled.

"No way, I fight alone Gohan!" Goku said. I had heard many stories of Goku's brilliance on the battlefield, so I stayed silent, though curious as to why Goku was going to give the beast more energy.

"Does he think this is a game?" Kai asked.

"Let him do what he wants, Kakarot wouldn't get eaten alive purposely, he has a plan!" Vegeta pointed out as Goku transformed again, lighting the room back up. Yakon was only too happy to open his mouth again and begin sucking the light in. Goku set his feet, letting the beast have every bit of his energy. Goku's ki dropped a little more, but he raised it again to keep his form. Yakon kept sucking it in, but then I noticed what Goku was thinking, Yakon's belly was slowly expanding. Goku grinned and kept pouring the energy out into the greedy beast. The belly got really big and he shot a ki blast in there as well. Yakon's mouth closed when he got a hold of it, and the monster exploded in a ball of light.

"All right!" Gohan said.

"Wow, he blew up!" Kai noticed.

"And with energy to spare, interesting," Vegeta noted. The floor opened up next to Goku,

"Come on guys, lets go!" he said, jumping through the hole. I followed Vegeta and Gohan, waving at the Kai who was in a stupor. We shot down the tunnel and onto the fourth stage, another boring room.

"I wonder who they'll send out next! Hey it's your turn Gohan!" Goku announced, full of enthusiasm.

"Sweet!" Gohan said, warming up a little. Vegeta had his eyes closed, deep in thought, he then opened them again and shot them straight at Goku, nothing but hatred for the noble warrior.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"WHO IN THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE KEEPING US WAITING?" Vegeta roared very loudly after about twenty more minutes of no activity very little discussion.

"That was nice, I'll bet even the dead guys are deaf now," I muttered as I held my ears.

"After what you and Dad did, you probably scared them off. I wonder who they'll send, what's behind door number four?" Gohan chuckled.

"I can't wait to see how much you've progressed, I bet your twice as strong now then you were when you beat Cell!" Goku said from his sitting position.

"Uh, I'm not quite as strong as I was then," Gohan mumbled.

"Humph, Gohan's been way to busy studying and going out on dates to do a lot of training, I'm surprised we got him to start training again at all! Both of us are more powerful than him in his condition!" Vegeta said, "Of course I could be wrong, maybe he's been training between classes or during PE or something, maybe he's the strongest one here!" Vegeta laughed while Gohan was putting on the embarrassed Son grin and didn't answer. The side door suddenly slid open to reveal a white cape and blue pants, and then the pink skin of the demon devil himself.

"I don't believe it! It's Dabura!" Kai said. _No shit Sherlock_. Kai just stood there, shaking slightly.

"About time, I was beginning to think everyone ran off," Gohan said.

Vegeta smirked, "Your boss must be getting nervous if he's sending out his number one guy! Why doesn't he come out himself? He too scared?"

"Let's dispense with the idle talk. How about you all attack me now, together!" Dabura stated, keeping a sly smile on his face. _Not a bad idea, I'm getting kind of hungry. We could set a new speed record in dispatching a stronger bad guy!_

"Hey wait a sec! It's my turn to fight and that's what I'm going to do!" Gohan demanded.

"Impudent fool!" Dabura growled.

"This is a poor place to have a fight though! Too small, a nice mountain place or a spot on the beach sounds good, no wait then we'd get sand in our boots, or get them all wet!" Gohan said, scratching his head.

"Silence child! You will fight me here and now!" Dabura shouted, dropping into stance, his cape drooping along.

"Hold on Dabura!" Babidi said over the airwaves so to speak, "It might not be a bad idea to chose another place for the fight, you see to revive Buu we need the ship intact, have any suggestions?"

"Maybe a planet similar to this one, I don't want an unfair advantage! Dabura said.

"Oh ho, dear me! You really want to show them don't you? All right then, Pa pa la ra pa!" The wizard shouted. We began moving through time and space at a fast rate, causing the wind to toy with our hair. Dabura and Gohan kept their eyes locked on each other with small smiles all the way, until we arrived in a barren but rocky place with small lakes scattered around.

"Let's begin!" Dabura said right off the bat. Gohan dropped down into stance.

"Gohan, stay focused," Goku said.

"Right dad!" Gohan leaped into the air to start his attack and moved towards Dabura quickly.

The two started to exchange punches and kicks. Nothing really hard and heavy, mostly testing each other, something I thought they would not do. After a punch to the face that missed, Dabura flew higher in the air and kept his smirking gaze on Gohan. He gathered ki in his hands and sort of made an uppercut like maneuver that sent the ki down in a solid line. Gohan dodged the first one and it scarred the planet we were on even through the water. He shot a few more at Gohan that cut through some rocky hills. Gohan jumped down into the water and positioned himself underneath Dabura. Then he fired a blast at the demon, not really strong enough to do much. Dabura knew that as well and raised his hand to block it. Gohan reappeared in the air and flew towards him, catching Dabura way off guard. He had to chose between getting hit by the blast or by Gohan. He chose the lesser of the two evils and took the blow from Gohan, sending him spiraling into a rocky plateau. The beam missed Gohan and sailed off. The plateau exploded and the boulder chunks rose up in front of Dabura. Using his energy, he hurled all of the boulders at Gohan. There were too many to dodge, and they knocked him into another mountain. Dabura followed quickly, keeping his smirk. When he arrived at where Gohan was stuck in the mountain, he was immediately blown back by Gohan's transformation. When the rocks flew outwards, Gohan stood at Super Saiyan two, icy glare upon Dabura. Dabura gasped, surprised at Gohan's power.

"Finally a real test, let's see how this Demon King does against an ascended Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah, it should be good!" Goku agreed. The Kai was speechless. Before he could elaborate on it though, Gohan had already vanished and plowed a fist into Dabura's hard stomach, causing him to spit out some blood. Then he kicked him in the back of the head and landed another one to send him deep into the ground. Gohan landed above and shot multiple blasts down at Dabura. Once the dust and dirt exploded outwards, Dabura tried to sneak around behind Gohan, who had already noticed. He let him appear and hit him a few times, only to land more damaging blows to the demon upon retaliation. Knocking Dabura back, Gohan charged and blocked another blow aimed for his head. He caught it and Dabura cringed a little, not expecting this kind of fight. The demon jumped back and landed across from Gohan. Gohan grunted and let his aura flow back out to tear apart a few hills, including the one Dabura was standing on, causing the demon to falter a little.

"Amazing!" Kai said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Goku said. I kept my eyes on Gohan to wonder why wasn't he attacking.

"Come on Dabura, show your true power! You can't win at this rate!" he declared as I frowned. _That figures_.

**Power levels**

**Cooler's robots: 500,000**

**Cooler's advanced robots: 10,000,000**

**Cooler: 65,000,000**

**Eighteen: 60,000,000**

**Cooler's Death Ball: 75,000,000**

**Trunks: 35,000,000, Super Saiyan: 95,000,000**

**Goten: 30,000,000, Super Saiyan: 90,000,000**

**Yakon: 55,000,000**

**Goku: 78,000,000, Super Saiyan: 215,000,000**

**Dabura: 255,000,000**

**Gohan: 68,000,000, SS2: 315,000,000**

**A/N: I could have taken the Cooler thing a little further and had an army of Metal Coolers to deal with, but the staring villain in this saga is still Majin Buu. **


	6. Evil in the heart

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 6: Evil in the heart**

"Well, what about it Dabura?" Gohan demanded again.

Dabura laughed, "So you want a glimpse of my true power, well so be it. I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die!" He spread his arms and his ki rose very high. Green lighting surrounded Dabura, red orbs appeared in his hands as he powered up. The ground shook a little and dust gathered below him. I began to sense a certain difference with Dabura's energy compared to a normal ki signal. Granted every being that I sensed felt different from another, but this was something hidden that I had never encountered before. As his red aura died down, his signal resembled that of the Supreme Kai, and Kibito as well, though much darker. Once completed, he and Gohan charged each other at incredible speeds. The two battled it out, with no clear advantage as both were landing blows and missing them as well. After a long distance scuffle, Dabura knocked Gohan through some more rock. He then landed and sucked up his breath. Gohan came blasting through towards him. Dabura then spit something red out his mouth that looked like lava almost. It burned through the ground under Gohan. Gohan was able to phase out just in time before a mountain got fried next. Dabura tried a few more times, both missing, then his power fluctuated and he vanished slowly as Gohan punched his after image.

"Looking for me?" the demon asked, shooting a nasty looking red blast at Gohan, making contact and blowing him backwards. Kai and Goku gasped slightly, Vegeta remained indifferent. Gohan skidded along the ground before his body went right through another rocky hill and he landed in the drink, all the way to the bottom of the lake.

"Hey Goku, is he all right?" Kai asked.

"Yes he's fine!" Vegeta snapped, ending the conversation before it started. I searched out Gohan's ki, finding it right away as he had just got the wind knocked out of him. Dabura floated over to where Gohan first entered the lake and stood patiently, turning his head side to side to look for Gohan. All of a sudden I felt an energy surge and two blue ki balls popped out of the water towards the demon King. He punted them both away with ease, then he spun and fired a nasty blast into the air, and it met with Gohan's body just as he emerged from the water.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted as the explosion lit up the pink sky. Vegeta cringed slightly, as did I as I kept observing while Kai kept up his gasping streak. The smoke cleared slowly, Gohan floated with his arms protecting his body, his clothes now starting to tear.

"Dabura is far stronger then Yakon and PuiPui!" Kai pointed out.

"That's okay, so is Gohan!" Goku stated.

"I think you or Vegeta should take over, this guy's power seems a little higher than Gohan's. At the very least he seems more skilled," I suggested in a low voice. As if I had been apart of the battle, Dabura began to mock the demi-saiyan.

"Is that all the power your transformation yields? You're pathetic!" Dabura declared. That flared Gohan's ki some more as he became slightly angry. Gohan tore off the green overcoat of his Saiyaman outfit and tossed it aside. Then he and Dabura charged each other again, and began another contest of who could hit who hardest. They constantly appeared next to each other and swung or kicked, the other usually blocked. Several times this went on when I saw clearly what the outcome was going to be at this rate. Dabura was going to win, even if Gohan was connecting every time. Dabura had a distinct brute strength and experience edge, and he seemed to be avoiding more attacks than advancing. That meant Dabura wouldn't mind a drawn out fight, which would mean more energy sent to Majin Buu as Gohan slowly takes damage.

"What does Gohan think he's doing?" Goku asked, "A head on attack isn't going to work on this guy, he should know better than that!"

"This is what happens when you don't train regularly for seven years, he's completely lost his fighting sense!" Vegeta growled. Kai remained silent. In the sky Gohan and Dabura were matching each other blow for blow before separating into a standoff once again.

Gohan grinned slightly, "Not bad!" he called down.

Dabura turned his back and beckoned him forth, "Come on! If you dare!" he challenged. Gohan yelled a battle cry and rushed forward. Dabura spun when he got close, and spit at him.

"Gohan! Don't let it touch you!" Kai screamed. Gohan barely saw the wet mass before it hit his glove, but he stopped and practically ripped his glove off just as it began to change into stone. It fell to the ground and crumbled at Dabura's feet.

"Wow, lucky break," Gohan said, examining his hand.

"Man this guy is giving Gohan a lot more trouble than I thought he would," Goku said.

"Bah, he's tough, but not unbeatable, Gohan has gotten soft. He was much better when he was a kid and was constantly training, it's absurd! While they seem evenly matched, Gohan's lack of training is finally coming back to burn him," Vegeta cringed. Above Gohan and Dabura continued their standoff, speaking too quietly for us to hear.

"Yeah, he's definitely slacked off. At least he's got a girlfriend and got a good report card!" Goku said, showing off his typical scratch behind the head without the grin.

"Bah, I could beat Dabura, easily!" Vegeta declared, loud enough that Dabura turned his head.

"MISTAKE NUMBER ONE!" I heard Gohan shout, hitting Dabura very hard in the face, judging by the sound of the impact, I think he at least bruised the demon's jaw. The blow sent Dabura back a little, he certainly registered severe pain. As he flew back from the impact, he held his hand up and it shined brightly. I barely sensed that strange energy from him again and watched as the light spread outwards and slowly materialized into a large sword with jagged edges here and there.

"Taste my blade!" Dabura shouted as he swooped back down on Gohan. He swung, and at first I thought he had hit him. But Gohan's ki stayed the same, and he had indeed dodged, just too fast for me to see. Dabura swung again, but Gohan flew backwards to avoid it completely. The demon chased him down, sword slicing at the air, just missing Gohan, who was literally flying into mountains trying to avoid the sword. Gohan landed in one hill and darted away just as Dabura sliced it in two and prepped for another go. Gohan descended to the water and waited. Dabura came down with the sword overhead and swung. Gohan powered up with all he could and caught the blade. What then ensued was a struggle for control of the sword for about thirty seconds. Gohan dug deep and pushed back against Dabura's strength, and then he finally used it to simple rip the sword in two. Both fighters were panting a little bit, Gohan more. Much more of this and he was going to start faltering more and get damaged. Gohan tossed the part of the sword he tore to the ground in front of us. I sensed the sword turn into energy again as it slowly vanished.

"This is ridiculous, why are we subjecting ourselves to this? Call him down Kakarot, I'll finish this!" Vegeta roared with impatience.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I agreed.

"Huh, why? It's not like he's completely lost yet! He's hanging in there!" Goku argued slightly.

"Dabura's toying with him, you know that! Why am I standing around here like this matters? I could end this in five minutes if I wanted too! I'm not here to play games Kakarot, or develop good father-son relations! I'm here to win! Stop this nonsense, knock off the sentimental rubbish! The strongest one is the one who should do the job! I should be up there fighting that stupid Demon king!" Vegeta snapped. I looked back up at Dabura and Gohan, who had stopped the fight to listen in on Vegeta's ranting. Dabura seemed to be listening quite carefully, then I saw him grin slightly and stand up into a normal position, seemingly deep in thought. Silence endured for a few seconds, before everything around us vanished and we appeared back on the ship. Gohan bumped into a wall to signal his arrival.

"What! What are we doing here?" Vegeta barked.

"Maybe they wanted us back on the ship for some reason?" Goku asked. Dabura landed and headed for the door.

"Hey, what gives? Are you giving up or what?" Gohan yelled after him. Something I had quickly learned, Saiyans really hate fights that are left unfinished or interrupted. Many a time I would be in the middle of an intense sparring match with Trunks or Vegeta and something or someone would show up, signaling then end of it. Gohan looked like he was ready to detonate, which was saying something considering I was standing next to the Saiyan prince.

"Oh no, it's just a brief intermission, we just need to rework our strategy. It seems that we have found a new recruit, the perfect warrior, capable of handling all of you! So just sit tight while we bring him up to speed," Dabura cackled at the end as the door shut behind him.

"Come back!" Gohan shouted, pissed off.

"Well that went well," I muttered when Dabura had left.

"So what do we do?" Gohan asked.

"I'll tell you what, you've got to stop being so fucking soft! This fight should have been over before he even powered up! Maybe if you hadn't slacked off with your pitiful studying for the past seven years that would have happened. This boy would have done better in your place! A warrior like Dabura should be dead now!" Vegeta roared, grabbing Gohan's shirt collar, but then dropping him. "And now you're standing around scratching your head, wondering what to do next, you are pitiful! Piccolo and Krillin were turned to stone because they're weaklings! Do you want that same fate for yourself? Guarding statues! If they are lucky someone will make a damn birdbath out of them!" Vegeta barked at him. Gohan gasped at the harsh tones, but simply grimaced. Though he was going a bit overboard with it, Vegeta was right, if he had fought Dabura then our friends would be back to normal.

"Look, Gohan didn't know he was gonna quit! I'm sure he would have wanted one of us to fight him!" Goku argued.

"Oh yes there's a pleasant excuse! You're as soft as he is Kakarot! And I'm tired of this charade, no more weak excuses, no more fucking around! I'm taking control of this operation now, and for starters I am going to blow this damn ship straight to hell!" _Yep Vegeta's mad, time to take cover_, I thought as he charged a powerful blast in his hand.

"No, that might do more harm then good!" Goku shouted.

Kai stepped up to Vegeta, "Goku's right, if you blow up the ship now you will most certainly revive Buu!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Vegeta listen to me, you don't know Buu! His power is horrible, not even the five Grand Kais combined could stop him! He's murdered billions of people and destroyed that many worlds. He can't be stopped!" Kai begged.

"I said shut up!"

"No, if you wake Buu this planet is finished! All living things and your entire history, he will turn the Earth into a dark and lifeless tomb!"

"Enough!" Vegeta was now aiming at Kai, "Now you listen to me, what happens here is none of my concern! The strong will survive and the weak will perish! That is the way of things, now either get out of my way or be destroyed!" Goku phased out and appeared in between Vegeta and Kai, grabbing Vegeta's hand sharply and the blast vanished.

"Enough, there's no time for this!" Goku said, intense.

"What, how dare you! You better let go of me Kakarot!" Vegeta threatened. I had never seen Vegeta this pissed off, and it was mostly at Goku. Ever since he showed up Vegeta couldn't hide most of his anger towards him, especially after we came here. It was genuine hatred at the worst level, and for someone who could remain constantly arrogant, that was new.

"Come on, let's put the past behind us and move forward from here!" Goku reasoned.

Vegeta slung his hand back from Goku's grip, "Fine! Whatever you say, Kakarot!"

"Now what I want to know is why he withdrew from the fight!" Goku said.

"Yes, it doesn't make sense! They could have gathered more energy that way! Maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing!" Kai said.

"Yeah, but finding someone who can take all of us? What are the chances of that, slim to none I'd say!" Goku said.

"Bring em on!" Vegeta snapped. Kai seemed deep in thought, then he gazed at everyone in the room, myself included. He stopped when he stared at Vegeta, then started shaking nervously.

I walked over to Vegeta, "You okay? I've never seen you so mad before," I whispered.

"Now you see how much I despise that third class idiot, Argh, I could just rip his heart out right now!" he whispered quite loudly. I felt the energy in the room shift slightly, causing me to look around a little bit.

"Oh no,.." I heard Kai gasp. Vegeta kept scowling, then suddenly gasped and grabbed his head.

"Vegeta! What's wrong?" I shouted, stepping to his side. His arm brushed me away purposefully and then went back to his head. All he could do is hold his head in agony, like something was inside hurting him.

"Vegeta!" Goku gasped.

"Something is, ah, attacking me!" he barely got out like he was being strangled.

"Where?" Gohan asked.

"Inside!"

"Fight it Vegeta, resist!" Kai urged.

"I can't!" he said holding his head some more, then powering up to Super Saiyan.

"What's Babidi trying to do, kill him?" Gohan asked.

"Worse, he's trying to enslave his mind so Vegeta will do whatever Babidi wishes," Kai explained before running to Vegeta's side and giving a series of consolations to him. I stood back, not really sure what to do.

"No Vegeta, you're not that way any more! Be innocent and clear! Fight it!" Kai urged again.

"How can you say that? I'm not innocent!" Vegeta said. His power level started to darken and rise slightly; he floated off the floor, screaming in pain. Red lightning surrounded him and struck in random places, I managed to avoid it. Then his power level exceeded what it had been at Super Saiyan two, and I was having trouble keeping my feet on the ground.

"Fight it Vegeta!" Gohan tried to get near but got blown back after the lightning struck.

"What a horrible power, I can't even approach it!" Goku said, sounding scared. After a few more minutes of agonizing screams from Vegeta, and more resisting demands from the Kai, he dropped his aura and dropped to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Dad talk to him!" Gohan suggested.

"It's okay Vegeta, were here, we're going to get you back to normal!" Goku promised.

"No stay back, its too late," Kai said sadly. I rushed to Vegeta's side now that he wasn't going crazy, only to be pushed back by the Kai. Vegeta slowly rose up, a sadistic grin displayed on his face, one I had never seen. I looked up his forehead and saw a large black M on his head, like it had been tattooed in the first place. He began to laugh like a maniac and Kai motioned for me to back off behind Gohan.

"Look at his forehead," Gohan said.

"That M is the mark that Babidi has taken control," Kai said.

"You mean to tell us that Vegeta is against us now?" Goku asked.

"Exactly." The energy shifted again and a strong wind hit us as the room changed again.

"Great where we going this time?" I said, pulling my arms up to block some of the wind. The room darkened and lit up again, and I heard a very loud gasp and hush from around me. I opened my eyes to see a white floor around the ship's centerpiece. I turned around to see Mr. Satan and the ring MC staring at us. We were back at the world tournament stadium, the crowd was gasping loudly. I noticed that only half of them were around and there were large blast marks everywhere.

"We're back?" Gohan asked, looking around.

"Uh sorry guys, the tournament was cancelled due to unfortunate situations. You all look very strong but there's a-always next year," MC said, stuttering.

"We're here for a little exhibition match!" Vegeta said in a cold voice.

"Ah Goku! I didn't see you there!" the MC started towards us, causing Vegeta to react by blowing him back with his energy, Gohan caught him. Goku phased in front of Kai to block the energy and protect him. Satan wasn't so lucky and was slowly blown back into a nearby wall, mouth gaping open.

Vegeta cackled at the site of Satan, "Weakling buffoon!" Then he went silent before speaking again, his face wincing just slightly as if he had a bad headache.

"I won't, my goal is to fight Kakarot! The others are not my concern, and unless they are in my way they will not be harmed. Understand that wizard?" Vegeta turned around and locked his eyes on Goku, then pointed to him.

"It's time Kakarot!" Vegeta grinned evilly again and held out his palm and charged energy in it.

"Vegeta, no!" Goku shouted as Vegeta blasted at him. Goku raised his arms to block it due to the fact that there was a very packed portion of the stadium behind. The blast was strong enough to push Goku a little, and as it did, Vegeta put more ki into it and growled loudly. Goku was pushed towards the side of the ring, until the blast knocked him out of the way and continued on. Everyone gasped, and those in the path of it got restless and tried to run out of the way. The blast hit with a loud bang and destroyed whatever part of the stadium was in its path, people and all. It cut a large hole and continued into the island city. It wrecked buildings and tore through property before finally exploding in the distance, leaving a nuclear type of cloud from the blast. I felt the people die instantly, and began to feel nauseated; the sight of so much death without reason was a little unnerving. _I've had enough! _

I turned to Vegeta, "Have you lost it?"

"Silence boy! You're a Saiyan, you of all people should understand this, and I will not be ignored this time. I have waited too long for this opportunity. Kakarot and I will fight now, not later or never, NOW! Stand aside boy, or suffer the same fate as those people just did should you stand in my way!" he snarled. Goku was still gaping at the new hole in the stadium, and the people who were now buried in the debris, if they remained that is.

Goku turned and growled, "Shame on you, the Vegeta I know would never have done this!" _Nor the one I know_, that's when it dawned on me completely, the Vegeta we knew was gone, Babidi had taken him, all that remained was Majin Vegeta. He would terrorize us until he was stopped, or got what he wanted.

**Power levels**

**Gohan (SS2): 315,000,000 **

**Dabura: 255,000,000, Full Power 317,000,000 **

**Majin Vegeta (SS2): 360,000,000 **


	7. Full Power

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 7: Full Power**

Majin Vegeta's sadistic grin was beginning to get on my nerves as we all stood in the ring. Goku's demeanor had gone from shocked to very serious just like that. I wasn't sure what to do anymore, he was my friend and mentor and he turned on us just like that.

"HEY! MANIAC!" Satan shouted and pointed at Vegeta. I groaned along with Gohan, _so now he chooses to be brave._

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming in here and blowing up my fans with yur fancy light shows and tricks huh? You wanna fight? I'm your man, the world champ, Mr. Satan!" the big buffoon declared as he got into the ring. Vegeta laughed in response, evilly.

"Huh? Why are you laughing? Okay, uh, you two seem to have unresolved issues. So how about you two fight for an exhausting amount of time before I step in and knock the winner out," Satan proposed.

"QUIET!" Vegeta snapped. In the stands people were hustling about trying to either exit or throw stuff into the ring trying to hit Vegeta.

"Ladies and gentlemen please try to stay calm!" MC called into the mic, he was hiding in the general area of Mr. Satan like he could protect him or something. A pop can managed to fly in and nail Vegeta in the head, not that it did anything. Vegeta glanced over at the general direction it came from, and blasted that way, blowing up another wall and killing more people.

"So how about it, shall we begin?" Vegeta asked in a cool voice.

"We don't have time for this Vegeta," Goku said.

"You'll fight with me Kakarot, unless you would like another part of the stadium remodeled!" Vegeta grinned again.

"Surely you didn't, ..how sad. I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled," Goku said, insulting him.

Gohan gasped, "Dad, Don't!" Vegeta scuffed and raised his arm to his right.

"Vegeta! Answer me! Do you let yourself be a slave!" Goku demanded to know. Vegeta's answer was another ki blast into the stands, blowing another few hundred people away.

"Tell me, is it slavery when you get what you want?" Vegeta asked with an even wider grin. Goku growled and brought his hands up. For such the good man I had heard about, I could also see why many didn't want to make him mad. Anyone is pretty much screwed when one of the strongest fighters in the universe is mad.

"Guys, don't do this!" Gohan shouted, stepping up to Vegeta. Vegeta cast him to the ground with a swing of the arm, throwing an invisible ki wall at Gohan.

"This does not concern you, this is between me and your circus clown of a father!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Circus clown eh? Looks like the only good thing about you anymore is a sense of humor. Not that you ever could get along with anyone. And you call me the peasant fool," Goku insulted him again, growling slightly. Vegeta just chuckled. Goku's energy skyrocketed and he blasted into Super Saiyan. _Oh boy, here we go_. Vegeta looked quite pleased.

"No Goku, you must not fight him! If you do you will do precisely what Babidi wishes you to do. Every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship as damage energy and Buu will be revived!" Kai said, stepping to Goku's side.

"Tell me Vegeta. With that stamp of control on your head, I know Babidi is giving you orders, is this one of them? Are you trying to fight me because of him, or is the same stupid story that started when you first came here? Which one?" Goku asked, completely ignoring the Kai.

"Does this really matter?" Gohan asked.

"Not to you Gohan, but to a warrior is matters greatly! You know this as well as I do Kakarot, you'll be back to the dead soon and I will not miss this opportunity!" Vegeta explained.

"Who are you people, can't you see through your blind pride that the universe matters more then this useless squabble? This is all meaningless!" Kai urged.

"MEANINGLESS?" _Oh great, Kai is quickly going to be next on Vegeta's hit list at this rate_. He must have known that too, he was trembling when Vegeta started screaming at him. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS! HUH? ARGH!" Vegeta's aura flared and his ki energy hit us all directly, I had to pull my arms up to block some of it just to keep standing.

"Spend your life ruled by a cowardly ruler that rubs his power if your face before he humiliates your pride time and time again. Watch your great race dwindle to a handful in a heartbeat, and then tell me what has more meaning than your own strength! I have within me the blood of an elite the likes of which can overpower all, he is nothing but a joke. Yet I've had to watch him surpass me in power, my destiny thrown aside to let this low level trash rise to claim it. He's even saved my life a few times as if I was completely helpless! He has stolen my pride and my honor, and now his debts must be paid!" Vegeta declared.

Goku didn't react for a few seconds, then suddenly looked up in the sky, "Babidi! Transport us to a place away from people! If you give me that, then I will fight Vegeta!" Goku shouted at the air. Kai looked shocked, as did Gohan.

I snarled a bit under my breath, "This is ridiculous! Can't you two wait until this crisis is over, and if all else fails you can both go somewhere else off of Earth via Instant Transmission can't you? Have your fight there before you both cause a catastrophic event!" I shouted, quite fed up with it all. Everyone stared at me, or in Goku and Vegeta's case, death glared. Vegeta raised his hand and shot a small blast at my feet.

"That's your warning shot, be silent boy!" Vegeta said. While his response initially scared the crap out of me, it made me think about it. _He's not totally evil, that or he is not completely controlled. Babidi must have released all of the emotions he had pent up, including those he directed towards family, otherwise he surely would have hit me with that. It's only the negative he's focused on, so that means he can probably be turned back_.

"So be it!" Kai shouted, stepping in between Goku and Vegeta before I could say anything on the subject, "If you truly think this is the best action, then you will have to go through me to carry it out," he said, putting his arms up like a blockade. _Kai must have a death wish_.

"Don't do this Supreme Kai," Goku warned.

"I have little choice, Goku," Kai said, not budging.

"Well neither do I," Goku exclaimed, raising his arm slowly, causing myself and everyone to gasp. He raised and snapped it out at Kai's face. Slowly he charged a blast, one fully capable of taking Kai's head clean off. He didn't release it though; he only held it there and let it spin in his hand, letting Kai get a very good look at it. Kai shook slightly; I could see the sweat running down his neck.

"Dad, you can't!" Gohan declared. The tension rose and I began to think Goku would actually do it.

Kai dropped his arms in defeat after a minute or two, "Fine, do what you want.. I can't stop you," he compromised and stepped out of the way.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry Supreme Kai," Goku said, barely reassuring anyone.

"So am I."

**x-x-x-x-x**

The sky darkened and brightened again, and we found ourselves standing in the middle of a desert, very far from the tournament.

"I trust there are no more distractions?" Vegeta asked.

"None" Goku answered.

"Dad, no!" Gohan yelled.

"No, it's alright, there's no point in resisting, we will continue with a new strategy! While you two fight up here, Gohan, Verto and I will enter the ship and continue the assault against Babidi and Dabura," Kai suggested, raising his hand. "I think there's still a chance to end this before Buu is revived. If tampering with the ship's entrance breaks Buu's shell open, that's still better than if he were to reach full power from the energy lost by Goku. Let's go you two!" Kai ordered, charged a blast in his hand and getting ready to blast the door. Vegeta cringed loudly and grabbed his head, screaming.

Kai gasped, but cooled down, "Babidi has entered his mind again." Vegeta was starting to slump to the ground, the possessed prince clutching his head while on his knees, head to the ground like the worst migraine had hit him. After a few moments of this he brought his head back up, the M was flashing red and black before settling on black again.

"I REFUSE!" he bellowed, "Your business with the Kai, it means nothing to me, Kakarot is my only objective. So deal with the Kai yourself you coward!" Babidi must not have liked that answer, Vegeta was on the ground again three seconds later.

"NO! Get out of my head, I already told you, no more distractions. It will take more then head games to stop me, you may have invaded my mind and my body," Vegeta stated as lightning surrounded him, "But there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps! HIS PRIDE! ARGHHHHHH!" I mouthed the last two words along with him as he yelled and roared into Super Saiyan two again, promptly disconnecting the wizard from his mind, and destroying several rocky hills around us. I remembered that lesson well when he beat it into me several times before, but I eventually accepted the lesson for what it stood for, especially with Vegeta. Once the dust settled, Vegeta powered back down quickly, catching his breath, I guess the wizard really hammered his orders.

"Amazing, what kind of strength must it take to refuse and overpower their own enslaved body?" Kai asked.

"I guess I've been keeping you waiting a long time Vegeta, but no more!" Goku said, keeping quite calm. Next to Kai, the door to the ship began to open and descend.

"They're opening the door for us? Hate to disappoint them now, come on you two, let's get going before time runs out on us!" Kai ordered Gohan and I. Gohan though felt he needed to say goodbye to Goku, who gave him a Senzu bean to recharge from the Dabura fight.

"Hey Verto, you take one too. You both should be at full power for these guys!" he shouted, tossing one to me. I wasn't low on energy though, so I tucked underneath my spandex gi for later.

"Now get going, show these guys what Saiyans are made of!" Goku gave encouragement to us as we jumped down the tunnel chute to the fifth level of the ship. Above me I heard two very distinct screams and a huge amount of power make itself known before the door closed and any ki sensing was blocked before I could tell which one was bigger.

**x-x-x-x-x**

As with the previous levels, the fifth level room was the same stale style. Different colors, but the same overall. Over by the door stood twelve small warriors in white armor and green faces like PuiPui's, all of them weaker than Mordok.

"Looks like we have a welcoming committee. Come you two, we don't have time to waste on little fish!" Kai said. Gohan took up his power up stance; I raised my arms to block as did Kai. He let his aura flare just as the dozen took up positions around us.

"Attack!" One shouted. Gohan let up his pent up energy out and knocked all of them silly in one big white explosion of ki. The blast impact was strong enough to kill them all, but didn't do anything to Kai or me.

"Ah that will do, good work Gohan!" He motioned us to follow him through the door, which led to an empty elevator shaft. We flew down in and landed in a large chamber with a huge purple and gray sphere in the middle of it. An unbelievable amount of energy was coming off of this ball, and it kept glowing with a pinkish tint.

"This is what were looking for!" Kai said quietly.

"And Majin Buu is inside?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, it appears we still have a little time, if we combine our powers we may still have a chance to destroy it," Kai suggested. Then I heard an old crackly laugh from behind the huge ball. The old wizard himself stepped out from behind it and walked around front, he looked even smaller than I thought him to be. Dabura appeared on the other side and followed suit, getting closer to me then I would have liked.

"Welcome to the final stage all of you, especially you Supreme Kai. So nice of you all to attend Majin Buu's coming out party," Babidi said happily.

"We're here to stop you, Babidi," Kai said calmly.

"Oh what a shame, I'm sure Dabura will not like that a bit! He was looking so forward to meeting Buu today, I'd hate to see him upset," Babidi laughed again. Dabura just kept the confident grin that he bore when he first appeared.

"Hold on a minute Kai, let's take this outside. We don't want to be in here when Buu wakes up, no telling what he may do if he's stuck in this cozy little room!"

"You need not worry what your monster will do to you wizard!"

"Pa pa ra pa pa!" Babidi said, light emitted from his hands, but not ki energy that I could sense. Suddenly we were standing in short grass, rocky cliffs around us. I glanced up to see the ridge we had all been hiding on before, Piccolo's stone figure standing atop of it. The huge ball kept glowing; on it there was a small circle gage with an arrow. It was wavering between six and eight o'clock, nudging towards eight more and more.

"Excellent, Majin Buu will be at full power before the day is over at this rate!" Babidi said as he observed it.

"Okay you two, I will get Babidi to the ground so he can't cast any spells. That way you two can gang up on Dabura without distraction, use your thoughts to coordinate your attacks. He may be able to handle the both of you one on one, but I highly doubt he can take both of you out at the same time!" Kai ordered. Gohan nodded and began to powerup, blasting into Super Saiyan and not stopping from there. I broke the Super Saiyan barrier as well and took it as far as I could go to my maximum.

"Hold nothing back you two, this creature must not see the light of day!" Kai urged us on.

"You know Kai, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time now. To kill you, like you murdered my father. I suppose he let his guard down, I won't make that mistake! I learned from his mistakes and made his weaknesses my strengths, for example I learn to keep better company," Babidi stated, "How do you think we should dispose of them Dabura, maybe turn them into stone? Add to our collection!"

"No I have something far more painful in mind, rest assured these three will be erased from your sight easily!" Dabura said as Babidi laughed mockingly. Dabura kept his eyes fixated on all of us, watching for any movement. Kai hesitated a little, obviously knowing that any advance now might cost him.

"_Verto, you ready? I'm going to attack Dabura head on in a moment. When I do, you come after him as well. We will alternate quickly so not to hit each other, don't be nervous! He's strong but Supreme Kai is right, I don't think he can take us at the same time. When I signal you, attack!"_ Gohan's thoughts came to my head.

"_Whenever your ready_," I wanted to try my hand at this Dabura creep, but I was going to have to be careful not to attack him fully on and stick around for a blow like Gohan had, I was not going to be able to take many hits from the demon king who had stalemated Gohan. Gohan lunged at Dabura just as planned, who took to the air before Gohan reached him. Gohan followed quickly, I watched for his signal.

"_Go now!"_ Gohan declared. I rushed up behind Dabura and aimed a kick low to his legs as Gohan punched at his face.

"Fools!" Dabura roared, flipping through our attacks, swinging his legs up he kicked Gohan sharply in the chest while hitting a double arm smash on my back, sending me sprawling towards the ground. I was able to catch myself before I hit the ground and flew back up where Gohan and Dabura were duking it out in a flurry of punches and kicks. I rushed up to join the fray, though I was unable to quite jump into their speed, so I had to wait patiently for Dabura to show himself long enough for me to get a clear shot. It came a few seconds later when Gohan clocked him good across the face, leaving me plenty of opportunity to rush in and kick him sharply in the stomach. When I did he seemingly absorbed the blow and grabbed my leg, swinging me around and launching me into the air.

"Stay out of this, boy!" he growled as he swung. Just as he let go, I sensed Gohan clobber him again and he went flying under me just as I managed to get my bearings. I rushed down to meet him, pleasantly surprised to find he had not quite recovered from Gohan's thundering blow. I punched him three times in the gut, then once towards the face. He caught the next punch, and then caught my leg when I swung to kick.

"I said stay out of this boy, you don't want to get on my bad side!" Dabura grinned and swung his leg up beneath and around to catch me with a kick across the head. I went sailing downward and man did it hurt once the numbness faded. My distraction did lead to another opening for Gohan though.

"_Verto, get ready to blast him. I'm going to kick him down in front of you, charge it and hit him right when he falls!"_ Gohan suggested.

"_Got it!"_ I thought out, trying to keep the message short so not to screw up his concentration too much. My head was still ringing a little, but I prepared my ki blast anyway. _This is going to have to be one hell of a shot. _I fell into total concentration with my ki energy and filled my body and mind with it. Forcing it down into my hands, I rotated into the charging position.

"Galic gun.." I whispered slightly and waited for Gohan to get Dabura into the right position. The red blast spun around in my hands as I poured ki into it, strengthening it. Just then Gohan smacked Dabura over the head and kicked him so hard he doubled over. This allowed Gohan to rush behind him and hit him with a knife-edge chop, sending him straight to the ground. _Here comes the boom big guy! _I eyed Dabura approach the ground in his fall, apparently out of it.

"Fire!" I shouted, letting the huge blast go. I kept the beam straight as it plowed through ground like a steamroller. I saw Dabura land and take a knee, his back turned to the beam. It didn't take but a second for him to realize it was coming, but by then it was already there. A huge explosion followed, then a strong wind from the blast capable of taking out a planet.

"No, Dabura!" I heard Babidi scream. Kai was right in front of the wizard, who had some kind of green energy shield going. The wind stopped and the dust settled as the smoke started to clear. When it did, Dabura was nowhere to be found.

"All right Verto, great shot!" Gohan shouted and cheered. Something wasn't right though, that Dabura had to be close to three times as strong as me. There was no way my blast could have taken him out unless he was that tired. I used my ki sense to try to find him but found nothing, mostly do to the fact that Buu's ball was giving off so much raw power.

"_He must have suppressed his power, I don't think he's dead Gohan!"_ A nearby lightning bolt struck as the storm of ki around Buu's ball continued to grow. Suddenly the ki signature hit me, Dabura was underground and directly underneath me. I jumped up into the air and away just as a huge red blast crashed up through the ground right where I had been standing. Dabura soon flew out and landed in front of the hole. Gohan and I followed suit, landing next to each other, staring him down.

"I must give you two credit, you fight well as a team. And you, despite your insufficient power, you pack quite a punch young one. Why not join the cause before Babidi revives Buu, then at least you will have a purpose. You're just throwing your life away on this planet! Join us!" Dabura said to me in particular, ignoring Gohan.

"Thanks, but I've already got a home and a life here on Earth, that's all I need!" I said with a smirk, dropping back into a fighting stance.

"Don't be a fool, with the proper training you could be great! Even better than myself, maybe even a match for Majin Buu. I've sensed that hidden potential, both of you contain it. Why not join us before it's too late and Buu kills you all, if I don't myself!" Dabura suggested as he put his hand on his hip.

"Forget about it Dabura, we'd sooner die before that happens!" Gohan shouted, his aura flowing back up around him. I powered back up as well.

"_Okay here we go again, you fire a blast at him when I charge him_," Gohan thought to me. I charged a few weak blasts in my hands and fired them both at Dabura. He only smirked as he dodged them both before picking Gohan out of the air with a kick that sent Gohan sprawling to the ground again. Dabura roared towards me with such speed that I could barely register he moved before he had already punched me hard in the forehead. My forehead felt strangely cold as I fell to the ground, I wasn't sure why until my left eye turned red from blood. Dabura appeared over me and started kicking my stomach repeatedly, each one capable of breaking a rib or causing another internal injury. I cried out in pain with each one, unable to block any of it, not to mention all I could see was red. Gohan came up behind him and hit him in the back of his head, sending him flying over me and to the ground. I rolled over and stood up, keeping my eyes locked on Dabura as he got up as well.

"Hahaha, such a shame you didn't join us, you'd do well to give into your evil instincts! After all, you Saiyans are so good at fighting!"

"Stuff it ugly!" I yelled, getting up and preparing for another bout.

All of a sudden the ki storm erupted with huge intensity again, lightning striking all around and even at Dabura's feet. The ki surge from Buu's ball was higher then ever. Everyone turned to the ball in astonishment, Babidi ran over to check the gage again, and stopped, stuttering and unable to find his voice. Dabura flew to his master's side, and we flew to the Kai's side, who stood now thirty feet away from the ball, and kept backing up.

"Master what is it?" Dabura called.

"He"s..he"s at his full..full power," Babidi whispered loudly.

"No!" Kai shouted.

"Majin Buu is at full power!" Babidi threw his hands in the air in celebration as the ball surrounded itself with a steam of some kind, the ki storm started to subside.

"No! How? So soon?" Kai asked randomly, "Surely Goku's damage energy alone couldn't have brought it up to full!"

"That's it Supreme Kai, Dad is fighting at a level beyond a Super Saiyan. Dad and Vegeta are both at the second level. When two powers like that collide, with as much as they have been putting out, the amount of damage energy must be huge!" Gohan said.

"It's possible that the damage energy from our fight right here might have added to it as well," I said, wiping blood from my brow and used my ki to slowly close the wound. What a handy trick that was turning out to be.

"No, how can this be? I miscalculated everything! Boys, we must retreat now before that thing opens and Buu wakes up!" Kai said, already backing up some more.

I stood my ground, as did Gohan, "Sorry sir, but we still have to try before this thing comes out!" Gohan said, nodding to me.

"We need you two alive!" Kai yelled at us.

"Ready? Let's combine our powers and blast that ball right now!" Gohan said. We both dropped back and pulled our arms up above our heads.

"Masenko-HA!" We both shouted at once and shot it towards the ball and the evil duo standing before it. Dabura managed to scoop Babidi up before our blasts combined into one and raced forward to strike the ball. When the smoke cleared, all the ball did was tilt towards the sides of its holder a little bit, the steam continued to rise around it.

"_Well that went well, let's try again, more power this time. Use the Kamehameha!"_ Gohan said through his thoughts.

"_I haven't used that one yet Gohan, I don't know the proper moves,"_ I thought back to him.

"Easy, just the same movements as the Galic Gun, only Kamehame, ha when you release. To get full power from it think of all the people were fighting for, much like the Super Saiyan transformation. We don't have time for a test run so do your best now!" he said, dropping back again. I sighed and did the same, all along thinking about Vegeta, Trunks, my blue haired foster Mom.

"KA, MEH, HA, MEH, HAAAAAAAAA!" We said slowly but in nearly perfect unison and blasted forward with a continuous combined blue beam. I poured tons of energy into it, more then I ever had before, the thoughts of loved ones and friends seemed to fuel it even more. Our huge and powerful beam seemed to be defected off of Buu's ball, not much of an affect at all as it struck and pounded against it. Off to the side I managed to hear Dabura and Babidi talking.

"Master we must stop them, they're going to ruin the hatching!"

"Oh let them have their fun Dabura, that level of attack is like a flea bag to Majin Buu!" _Great, just when we didn't have enough to worry about._ The ball started to glow behind our great beam, before it was flung into the air, its holding device destroyed. We discontinued the beam and watched it soar up just before plummeting again.

"This is it, do it again!" Gohan said.

"Right!" I acknowledged.

"KAMEHAME, HAAA!" we shouted together again, letting an even bigger beam combine and strike just as the ball landed. I started to struggle to keep the beam up; forcing this much energy out was beginning to take its toll. Suddenly, the energy coming from the ball seemed to vanish into thin air. Our beam moved past it and into the distant sky, while the ball rolled around before stopping and cracking in two, pink smoke coming out of it as it split. Gohan and I stopped, both of us sensing the same lack of energy in the air that had been there before. The pink smoke cleared and rose up into the air with the rest of the steam, the ball shells rolled outwards and revealed the insides. They were both empty.

Dabura and Babidi gasped at the same time, "Empty?"

"Oh my stars! I don't believe it!" Kai started to laugh, "You've made a fatal mistake Babidi! I should have known that a million years in captivity must have weakened Majin Buu so much that he could no longer survive his slumber. Your influx of energy must have evaporated the remains! Now these two earthlings have destroyed his defensive shell. So the story of Buu finally comes to an end!" Kai stated proudly, pointing a finger at the wizard.

Babidi started to cry, "No! It can't be true Dabura! Tell me it's not true!"

"Don't let that old fool discourage you Babidi, we can still continue with our plan. I'm sure with a little convincing the Saiyan prince can be put more completely under your control," Dabura suggested.

"No, there's no plan without Buu!" Babidi cried again.

"To think I've witnessed the great wizard of evil brought to tears, Hahahaha!" Kai laughed.

"Well galactic domination might be ruled out of the picture, but how about we dispose of this annoying Supreme Kai?" Babidi wiped his eyes and growled.

"Sure!" Dabura said all to willingly.

"All right boys, lets work together and put an end to this ordeal! I hope you both realize the significance of this day you two. You've both proven to be great warriors to dispatch Buu before he was revived, an act I make sure that King Yemma will not forget when your lives on earth are over! We're only one more battle away from completing this mission!" Kai said, I readied myself for the next round.

"No we're not, Supreme Kai!" Gohan said, causing me to stare back at him in disbelief. _What does that mean? Don't tell me Babidi got to him too?_

"Our last attack was not enough to destroy the energy I felt in that ball! Something did come out of that shell, and now it's up there!" Gohan said, pointing to the skies. I stood back and looked up, seeing a large collection of clouds, pink clouds, and they seemed to be rotating within themselves. I couldn't sense much of anything in them, but it was an odd sight to say the least.

"I don't sense anything Gohan!" Kai said. Neither did I, but continued to watch nonetheless. Babidi and Dabura took a look as well, and weren't sure what to make of it either. The clouds combined and merged into one big cloud that seemed to slowly condense and shrink a little bit.

"I'm getting a terrible feeling about this!" Gohan said. As the cloud shank, it grew denser and then seemed to stretch out slightly in different places, forming something. Then the power reading hit me, hard. It felt just as strong as Vegeta did not long ago, and maybe more so, it was hard to tell.

"Oh shit!" I yelled by instinct. The smoke became denser before vanishing, leaving a large pink, well something. To call it a person or any other life form would have been insulting.

"BUUUUU!" the thing said loudly. Everyone gasped at this large, pink, thing. It dropped to the ground and stood up. It was a being of pink skin, white pants, and a purple cape as well as a black vest. Its belt had a large M on it and instead of hair, it had some kind of tentacle, a forelock you could say. Whatever this thing was, it was severely in need of a diet. The ki reading though was suddenly strange, it was high, much higher then mine, but not really anything that I hadn't seen or sensed before. It walked around playfully, both arms spread at full length, and it waddled over in our directing. I prepped myself just incase of attack, as did Gohan. It wondered up and stood with a frown, before turning and walking back the other way. Dabura and Babidi began to whisper again, not really sure what to make of this.

"What's the verdict Supreme Kai, is this the creature you are so afraid of?" Gohan asked.

"That's Bibidi's creation without a doubt, I can never forget that disgusting monster's face!" Kai growled under his breath.

"So this is Majin Buu," I snorted.

"Funny, the way you talk I figured he'd be much larger," Gohan cracked a small joke though no one laughed.

"I'm not sure lard ass could be any bigger," I muttered.

"I can't bear to look at him, we must retreat quickly!" Kai urged.

"I'm not sure about that, he's obviously tough but I don't think he's unbeatable," Gohan analyzed.

"What? Can't you sense his power?" Kai yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm also aware of what I can do," Gohan said calmly. Dabura and Babidi were just coming to the "Is this Majin Buu" conclusion by watching and listening to Kai.

"Look how scared the Kai is, is must be him!" Babidi shouted.

"Are you sure?" Dabura asked. Buu was too busy stamping his foot and laughing at the dust that arose from it to notice Babidi and Dabura approach him from behind.

"Hahahaha, look at my face Buu. I'm the son of Bibidi, your creator; I am the great wizard Babidi! You can call me Babidi, or just wizard, or master since that is what I am to you now!" Babidi greeted him with a bright smile. At the word _master_, Buu's smile vanished and his eyes opened to stare at Babidi. Babidi kept that fake smile he'd been wearing, but frowned when all Buu did was turn around and face the other direction, smiling again.

"What's with that Buu? You can't turn your back on your master!" Babidi shouted angrily, "I'm ordering you to turn around right now!" Buu bent over slightly, his fists balled up and he cringed slightly. _Smooth move wizard, let's piss him off now._

"Is something incorrect with your body Buu, what's the matter?" Babidi asked. _No, but I'd say something is going to be pretty off with Babidi's any minute,_ my thoughts on the matter continued as I kept silent. Buu spun around and stuck his tongue out sharply at the old mage, who promptly fell down. Buu to exploded with laughter, his high-pitched voice heard loud and clear. It was a little amusing to see that old wizard fall in fear.

Dabura stepped up, "He is but a fool! It is uncertain to say how, but his revival has clearly been incomplete. I had great hopes for this Majin Buu, but this deformed version is nothing but an idiot and a waste! That kid would be a better project to pursue!" Dabura insulted Buu on the spot, who frowned at him.

"Oh, what's wrong, do you have a problem with what I've said?" Dabura asked the pink balloon.

"Buu!" he shouted, raising his arms. Babidi grinned slightly, interested in what may transpire.

"What a fool, he's not even aware enough to know he's outclassed!" Dabura insulted again, "Run along Buu, or should I turn you into stone?" Buu stood his ground and grinned menacingly. Holes opened up around the top of Buu's body and along his head and arms, then steam poured out of them like he was a big teapot. Just as soon as the steam arose it silenced, leaving a huge energy signal in the air.

"Whoa!" I yelled when the ki signal hit me, Gohan gasped loudly.

"My, what a charming trick!" Dabura said, apparently not picking up the signal at all. Buu's power rose again and he rushed Dabura with amazing speed, poking him in the eyes, and temporarily blinding him. Dabura grabbed his eyes in pain, and with his other hand, tried to swipe at Buu who just dodged around with ease before kicking Dabura so hard in the neck that I thought he broke it. Dabura's body skidded along the ground and bounced into a far cliff, which collapsed in a heap on top of him.

"Oh man," I said, shuddering a little.

"Amazing. His power, it was like he reached into a well of energy that didn't end, but it felt empty. I just can't find the words to describe it!" Gohan said. I really couldn't think up a simpler explanation, I was too busy trembling.

"Did you see the way he bounced? I think you may have killed him, that's wonderful Buu! You're every bit I imagined you to be, every bit!" Babidi cheered as Buu dispatched his own henchmen with ease and started doing a dance.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry boys. If only I had watched this part of the galaxy a little closer and seen that there were beings of your quality and power that could surpass my own, then the method to destroy Buu might have worked. As you will see soon, Babidi will try to control Buu by threatening him with sealing him up again, eventually Buu will tire of that and Babidi will lose control just like his father did a lot. That would be the time to strike, unfortunately it looks like we will be the first ones in Majin Buu's path and will not be able to carry out that decision. We'll have to rely on Goku and Vegeta!" Kai explained.

"But we haven't even seen Buu obey Babidi at all, we can't just stamp dead on our foreheads and give up now!" Gohan yelled.

"You don't understand Gohan, Buu's power is going to overcome us three with relative ease," Kai explained again. I looked over to see Buu and Babidi, and they were having that conversation on sealing him up, which caused Buu to gasp before bowing his head slightly to Babidi.

"Yeah I think Buu just got that threat too and agreed to help Babidi!" I said, drawing everyone's attention back to them. Buu shouted his name again as Babidi pointed at our little group. Gohan grabbed both of our hands and took off full speed in flight to get away from Buu.

"It's okay guys, I'm pretty sure I can outrun him!" Gohan declared, dragging us along for the ride. From what I could tell Buu hadn't even moved to follow as the clouds obscured my vision of him. Gohan kept pressing forward, only to come to a screeching halt. I released some energy to fly on my own as Gohan released our hands. Spinning around, I saw big Buu right in front of us.

"How could he?!" Gohan gasped in fear. No sooner then he said that did Buu hit him harshly over the head, sending him into a large mountain, which collapsed on top of him. I sensed he was still alive, barely. Buu turned his attention to the Kai and myself, giggling a little bit. Kai gasped in horror at the monster slowly crept towards us with his huge belly sticking out. With Gohan and Dabura down, not to mention Goku and Vegeta duking it out far away, the odds were severely stacked in Babidi's favor now. I didn't know exactly how strong Kai was, but I knew my Super Saiyan powers were not going to be much help now. I watched in horror as the monster moved towards again, a bright and evil smile displayed on his face. I started to wonder how long I had before I died.

**Power levels**

**Goku (SS2): 360,000,000**

**Majin Vegeta (SS2): 360,000,000**

**Babidi's remaining henchman: less than 5,000,000 each**

**Supreme Kai: 250,000,000**

**Verto: 40,000,000, Super Saiyan: 100,000,000**

**Gohan (SS2): 315,000,000**

**Dabura: 317,000,000**

**Majin Buu: 380,000,000**

**A/N: Everyone who has seen the Goku vs. Majin Vegeta fight knows who wins and how, so for obvious reasons I will keep that fight out, I am not planning any changes to it. I would imagine most anyone reading this saw that long ago.**


	8. Fight against Majin Buu

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 8: Fight against Majin Buu**

The Supreme Kai's jaw shook relentlessly as Buu floated in front of him, laughing like a madman. Buu then stopped laughing, but kept a weird grin on his face, he brought his arms to full length to his sides. Faster then I could see, Buu squished the Kai's face between his hands before sending him to the ground with a kick. He then turned to me, _Crap, guess I'll get to see what King Yemma actually looks like now._

Buu didn't attack though, "You, boy! You want to play with Buu?" I wasn't sure how to answer, but if this thing wanted to play and left Gohan and Kai alone, then I could put up with it. Plus if it acted like a child all the time, maybe I could use that to my advantage.

"Sure Buu, what game?" I asked with a smile.

He giggled slightly, "We play catch, first one to go boom loses!" I immediately frowned, getting exactly what he meant by that. Backing off a little, he fired a weak blast at me. It was nothing that would do any damage to me, so I prepared myself, then knocked it straight back at him. He laughed slightly as he caught the small ki ball in his hand. Then it doubled in size and power and he flung it at me again. _So that's his game_, _well that's fine with me_. I gathered up my energy, and then caught the ball in my hand, though it was hard to grab a hold of it. I poured much more ki into it, and then brought it back behind me.

"Here it comes big guy! Galic Gun, FIRE!" I shouted as his pink ball turned deep red and roared with my ki power added to it, rocketing straight towards him. He didn't even put his arms up to catch it, his smile vanished as the ball hit his upper body dead on, causing a loud explosion. For a few seconds I could only see smoke, and the lower body of Buu, which fell to the ground promptly. The entire upper body was gone, leaving only half a corpse. I grinned slightly, landing on the ground and overlooked Buu's remains from where I stood.

Something was strange though, _if he could wipe out Gohan and Kai so quick, how could I beat him so easy_? _Maybe I caught him off guard, that or his fat ass just couldn't take much of a hit. Gohan and Kai never even got a shot off after all_. The corpse continued to smoke, and then stopped. Something was amiss, my smile turned to a determined focus, the energy signal was not gone yet. Suddenly the lower body flipped upward and landed upright on the ground. I felt some energy stir in the body, and unbelievably Buu's upper body popped up out of his lower, as well as a new pair of arms, the purple cape and all. I gasped at the sight, but who wouldn't.

Buu began to laugh again, "I lose, I went Boom first! Boy good at games, we be friends! Lets play a new game!" Buu suggested, shaking the cobwebs from his newly formed head. I couldn't really answer him out loud, but was I ever blown away by his re-growth. _HOW THE HELL DID HE JUST REGENERATE FROM THAT?!_ Was all I was thinking, never mind a new game with the monster.

"New game! Who can make biggest boom! You go first!" Buu said, holding up his hands and motioning towards himself. _When at first you don't succeed_.. I gathered my power in my hands and held them behind me, remembering how to do the attack exactly.

"Ka, Meh, Ha, meh," I began, as Buu chuckled, pumping his arms. _I'll show you! This one is for you Gohan! _"HAAAAA!" I screamed and released the killer blue beam with everything I could find for energy. Big as a house and powerful enough to wipe out a city, my beam pressed into Buu, causing him to scream very loudly. My beam plowed through him and flowed into the distance, far from Gohan and Kai. The noise from the explosion was deafening, and if the dead could be woken up I bet they would have. The smoke slowly cleared, and I could here Babidi praying for his life as both he and I saw no trace of Buu. I didn't sense his energy either, still making me wonder if he was truly gone. I walked slowly over to where Buu had been standing, and could see large chunks of him lying around, pink strands of skin it seemed, each around one foot long.

"I get it now, if you punch or kick him he just absorbs the blow. If you just blast a hole or attack in a normal way he would just regenerate, so you have to make an attack large enough to blow him to bits and he won't be able to come back, and here I still can't believe it!" I said to myself, scratching the back of my head. I turned on my heel and started towards Babidi, who wasn't sure what to do.

"You! Wretched kid, how dare you, look what you did to Buu!" he yelled angrily.

"And now just see what I do to you, for what you did to Vegeta, I hope hell serves it up real good!" I shouted and flew toward him. Suddenly that large energy signal was back; I spun around just as Babidi flew away. In front of me I could only describe the impossible, the large chunks of Buu were moving, and then they all lifted off the ground and merged into each other. The blob took shape and Buu reformed from the pink mess. _Oh man, no way!_

"Boy make really good boom!" Buu said, laughing a little as he walked over to me. "Now it my turn!"

_Oh crap_, _how the hell am I going to get outta this bind_? Buu continued to laugh like crazy as he charged a blast in his hands, and it wasn't something I wanted to hit me, for sure. He fired it straight at me before I could protest, I crouched down and blocked against it with all my might, preparing for the end. But it never came, the pink blast exploded somewhere off to the right. To my left I saw Gohan and the Kai standing with arms outstretched, a trace of their ki hit my senses.

"Thanks guys!" I said right away.

Buu didn't look too happy though, "Hey no fair! Me and boy play, you get in Buu's way! Well Buu fix that!" he said, pumping his arms again. Gohan powered up again and flew straight towards him, only to be knocked back to where he was standing by Buu. Kai wasn't in fighting shape though; Buu's few hits took their toll. Gohan's energy was very low now, he felt as if he was on fumes now. That left me, who had spent a lot on Dabura and now most of the reserve on Buu.

_I wish Vegeta or Goku were here, they'd know what to do_, the thought ran through my head as I straightened my glove a little. I felt a bump in it and realized that I never took the Senzu bean that was in it. _I wonder if these things work even when split in two,_ I pulled the bean out and broke it cleanly in half.

"Kai, eat this!" I shouted, tossing him a half, then rushing over to Gohan who was having trouble standing up.

"Look what I saved!" I said, shoving the other half bean in his mouth and promptly feeling Kai's energy spike back up.

"We must retreat somehow, but he is sure to follow us!" Kai declared, as Buu continued to dance around like an idiot.

"Buu, I told you to get over there and kill those three morons!" Babidi screamed at him. Suddenly something solid struck Buu and I saw a spear poking out of his belly. Not far from where he stood, I saw a familiar red demon, who was very winded.

"Take that you freak!" Dabura yelled.

"I think our chance to escape has arrived," Gohan said as Dabura slowly walked towards Babidi.

"Babidi! Don't be a fool; this creature is far too powerful to be kept under your leash! Make the smartest choice of your life and help me crush him now before he gets out of control!" Dabura said rather sternly to the wizard.

"Dabura, get lost! He has been my life long desire, and now that he is here, you are nothing!" Babidi said to the demon's face, who was quite taken aback by the reaction. Buu didn't care either way; he pulled the spear out and regenerated the tiny hole.

"What is this thing?" Dabura shouted in surprise.

"Should we help him? He is going against Babidi and Buu now?" Gohan asked.

"It won't be much good to us either way boys, Buu will plow over all of us just like he did the Kai's all those years ago!" Kai answered, slowly lifting off in the air. Gohan followed his example and Kai quickly jetted off in the other direction. I turned towards Buu, who was no longer there.

"Where did he go?" Gohan asked, still having not moved yet. The answer came a few seconds later, as Kai's body came crashing back towards us at a very high speed, even for him. He hit the ground hard and flipped over onto his stomach, groaning.

"AH ah ah, you no leave, me not eat yet!" Buu yelled, coming back and landing in front of Kai. Gohan wasn't going to sit around for the next move, he charged Buu fully and using his ki, he swung a volley of hard punches to Buu's body. Buu stumbled back a little, the punches putting tiny dents in the pink monsters flabby mass. Gohan scored a few more hits, before kicking Buu to the ground.

Gohan landed next to Kai, "We're getting out of here now!" Gohan shouted at me, bending down to Kai. I nodded and lifted into the air, waiting on them. Buu came springing back and hit Gohan in the stomach, who flipped right back up and flew at Buu.

"You big pest, you leave now!" Buu cackled and raised his hands.

"Watch out for his blast!" I shouted, too late though. A powerful blue beam shot out of Buu's fat hands and hit Gohan dead on, he was flung into the distance riding a huge ball of ki, I could hear him screaming the entire way. The ball soon exploded and I no longer felt Gohan's energy, it was completely gone. _No_…, I stood there in shock for a minute or two, not really sure what to do or say. It felt a lot like when my home planet blew up, only I felt something raging beneath that was itching to make itself known. The sound of Gohan's scream echoed long after it died out, at least in my mind. Now that I was not focused on the task and was hurting inside, it came bubbling to the surface as a new charge of energy. I let it flow into my form, which caused my muscles to twitch and grow a little bit, letting go of a blood curdling scream in the process that got everyone's attention, especially Buu's.

I regained control of myself before I blew up, and let the ki properly flood into my senses. _What happened, did I ascend? No…I'm only a little stronger than _before. I recognized the feel of this energy, Vegeta had told me about it. It was a Super Saiyan in the full potential of the first form, or just full power for slang. I was a little surprised to say the least, as I wasn't feeling like I wanted to throw buildings around all day, I was much more controlled than expected. To be honest, I was kind of disappointed. Full power was more productive then the other powerful stages of Super Saiyan though, I couldn't complain about that. Whatever it was, it was refreshing, and my super form was now stronger, but not near enough to match Buu. It was more like I had added my normal power and my Super Saiyan power together as if they were separate. I wasn't quite sure what to make of this, Vegeta told me this form came with time, not anger and rage like the initial form. However I didn't want to analyze it at the moment, it really didn't matter.

I growled deeply once I had control of myself and charged at Buu who stood there dumbfounded. I bashed him in the face a few times with little effect before kicking him hard in the side, making him skid across the ground for a moment. With a snarl of rage, I released a large golden blast from both hands, hitting Buu directly. A lot of smoke and dust kicked up just as part of his midsection was vaporized. I sensed his level didn't fluctuate and I took a moment to calm down a bit. I wasn't thinking clearly, just acting on instinct and that wasn't good. The dust cleared up a moment later, and Buu looked unharmed, but I could tell he had to have regenerated again. His happy grin had now vanished.

"Boy mad? At Buu?" Buu asked, frowning now.

"Of course I'm mad! You just blew up my friend you fat piece of shit!" I screamed at him, and he jumped a little.

"Sorry, Master tell me too! Have to do what Master Babidi says or else I go back in ball!" Buu said solemnly. _Well that's no excuse, _not that I really cared what that thing really thought, all I could see now was the evil.

"Have to blow boy up now too, and mean purple guy! Then I eat big red guy!" Buu declared.

Dabura face faulted, "You wouldn't dare!" he challenged.

Buu turned to him, "I eat you now! ME GONNA EAT YOU UP!" Buu began to chant as he danced towards Dabura. Dabura rushed forward and lashed out with a fury I hadn't seen before, each of his blows connected before tripping Buu at the legs and kicking him into a far hill.

"Buuuuuuu!" I heard him call out before he hit.

"Good riddance!" Dabura yelled after him. I knew Buu would be back soon, and seeing as Dabura was fighting him as well, I took the chance.

"Dabura! He's not gone, he can regenerate himself! I blew a big hole in him earlier and he regenerated, then he did it again after I blew him into chunks!" I shouted to the demon king, fresh on the mutiny board with Babidi's cause. Dabura gave me a bewildered glance, but accepted it by nodding his head.

Sure enough, Buu popped out of rocks and began dancing towards Dabura again, chanting "ME GONNA EAT YOU UP!" Dabura powered up, one pissed off look on his face, and the ki turned darker. He rose into the air and held out his palm. Then he fired constant red blasts from his hand, striking Buu right on the money, and slicing through his fat skin. Dabura then literally turned Buu into Swiss cheese with the attack, the smoke around Buu exploded outward on Dabura's final hit. Dabura was tired again, and lowered to the ground near me.

"Kid, if he comes back up, me and you must both rush him together! I can tell your stronger now, but neither of us can take him alone, but together we might do it!" Dabura spoke to me as if I were his ally all along. _Well, we have tried everything else to this point, why not_?

"Got it, ready!" I said, taking my powers to their new peak. Buu soon jumped from the crater he had been in and regenerated his Swiss cheese type form, laughing and dancing around.

"NOW!" Dabura got to Buu first, him being much faster then me. He punched at Buu's head and kicked his midsection as I got there. I got behind Buu and hammered on his back hard, occasionally kicking him in the huge butt of his. Dabura was using his front as a punching bag, then jumped back, I followed suit, landing to the left of him.

"Now blast together! Hell Blitz!" he shouted, firing off a thick red blast.

"Galic gun!" I shouted quickly, getting a good grip on the beam I had to summon fast and pouring my new power into it. Our beams collided at Buu's body and literally tore him apart, both large enough to shoot his whole body. Our ki beams merged together on Buu and exploded outwards, knocking me backwards from the power increase. Dabura put his cape over his face, the power affecting him a little too. Buu was screaming as the explosion of ki was burning him, literally. The light and smoke ceased and Buu now resembled a really big ketchup packet that had popped.

"Come on!" I shouted, flying to the burning remains. I blasted the fiery mess, trying to do away with the beast before it came back. Dabura joined me and we each blasted the remains until nothing but smoke was left.

"Man, I wasn't sure if that would work!" I said, wiping my brow.

"What kind of creature was that?" Dabura asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad it's gone, and no matter what happens in the future, thanks!" I said quickly before Dabura changed his mind about his disobedience towards Babidi, who couldn't have been happy about it. Dabura grunted and started moving towards Babidi. To say he was a little mad wouldn't be quite accurate with the way his energy flickered. Babidi was backing up, clearly frightened as Dabura marched down on him. Suddenly a huge gust of wind went by my head and the smoke from Buu's ashes turned pink and rose quickly into the air. It formed a cloud of it, which then turned to liquid. _Oh no, not again! You must have to completely destroy this thing with energy, burning it sure as hell didn't work!_

Dabura spun, "What? No!" He fired another blast at the new blob forming, and the ki attack bounced right off an energy shield. I fired off a few shots as well, but they were both deflected. I looked across the field of battle to see Kai stumbling to his feet, motioning for me to come with him. I never had a chance to acknowledge it as Buu rained down on me and stood in front, huge grin on his face. I backed down into a fighting stance, scared out of my mind now. Dabura didn't wait around for Buu to take another one down, and attacking while Buu had his back turned. I joined in, but Buu was tired of playing, and after I hit him just once, his huge hand flew back at my face, my nose instantly broke, along with a cheek bone or two, and I went flying back. I landed on my feet and took a knee, holding the huge amount of blood that was now spewing from my nose and down my chin. Buu was now fighting Dabura for real; punching him with speed and power I had never seen, quickly wearing Dabura down. Buu nailed a strong uppercut on Dabura, punched straight to the gut, and then kicked when he doubled over, sending Dabura into the air.

"Now you be a cookie!" Buu yelled as his forelock thing flipped forward and shot a pink beam at Dabura. What was weird was that the beam didn't feel like ki energy I was used to sensing; I could sense it, but barely. The beam surrounded Dabura, who screamed in response. His energy drained incredibly fast, and he stopped screaming and seemed to pull his legs together, as well as his arms like a statue. He smoked out when the beam was done, and what appeared afterwards I will never forget. Dabura had turned brown, and in the air was the thick smell of a sugar cookie, fresh baked. Buu jogged up under the new Dabura cookie and caught him. Then he shoved him in his mouth, filling it completely, and chewed the cookie up, slurping a little on the side. _Oh shit, I don't believe it, he actually did eat him_!

"What a delicious snack Buu, you can eat the Supreme Kai and the boy too if you like!" Babidi cheered, walking up to Buu, clapping his hands. Buu laughed loudly again and flew like a bullet at Kai, who formed a ki ball and shot it at him. It didn't do anything this time, not even a dent. Kai's jaw just dropped as Buu punched his hand into it, more then likely shattering teeth on impact as Kai dropped to the ground. I prepared myself to go save him as Buu bent over slightly and his forelock glowed pink again. I blasted off and was halfway there before a big explosion went off behind me. _Great what now? _This caused Buu and Babidi to turn as well as myself, wondering what the hell that was, and who did it.

"Ack! My ship! It's been blown up! No, not my ship, I can't get off this planet now! Majin Buu, I want you to find out who did this!" Babidi yelled. Buu smiled slightly and stared at the smoke.

"Wait, someone's coming!" Babidi declared. I looked back at the smoke and began to feel a new presence, normally I would have picked it up right away, but Buu's power was masking my ki sense beyond the battle zone. The smoke cleared enough to see a dark figure, with spiky hair that had turned gold. The figure landed as the smoke cleared, showing a torn up blue spandex similar to my own, boots and gloves by the same similar style. _Thank god he's back, I hope_.

"You will find Krillin and the Namek on that cliff, go and explain what has happened. And thank you for holding on for this long; this is my fight from here boy. Sorry I'm late," Vegeta said, a small look of pride sparkled in his eye. I didn't know rather to hug him or kill him, but either way I was happy to see him, but someone was missing.

"Before I go, where's Goku?" I asked.

"Taking a nap while I dispose of Buu, go now!" he shouted. I didn't want to be told twice by someone in his state, so I lifted off and flew towards the far cliff where Piccolo and Krillin's statues had been. To my great surprise, I found Piccolo and Krillin normal again, watching me come to them, and in between them were none other than Trunks, Goten, Eighteen and Videl.

"Verto! What happened to you?" Goten asked.

"Long story, kind of had to help fight Majin Buu, Vegeta has arrived and is going to fight him now. I'm really tired!" I said, landing, and taking a seat for the moment, not truly realizing how much a few of Buu's blows did, not to mention my drained feeling. I stayed in Super Saiyan form though, I was afraid I'd pass out if I didn't.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Where are Gohan and Goku, and the Supreme Kai?" Piccolo began. I couldn't say a word as I choked back a sea of salt water. I bent my head a little, as the events replaying through my head.

"_Look,_ _Gohan is gone. Majin Buu got him, and I don't know where Goku is. Kai is down there somewhere_," I thought to Piccolo, not wanting to tell him out loud due to present company. Piccolo gasped once I finished the transmission.

"What is it Piccolo?" Trunks asked, tugging at his cape, but Piccolo didn't answer. Eighteen and Videl then started in on me, particularly my nose and its new direction with plenty of red running down my chin.

"You okay kid?" Eighteen asked.

"I'll let you know once my nose goes back to a normal position, man I think he smashed some cheek bones too, all that in one hit!" I said, everyone gasped at the end of that statement as I carefully wiped the red off of my mouth and chin.

"What is that pink blob down there, it's giving off a ton of power?" Krillin asked.

"That's Buu. Babidi tried to enslave Vegeta's mind, only he released Vegeta's evilness. Then he sent us to the world tournament where Vegeta blew up a shit load of fans to get Goku to fight him. Vegeta and Goku then fought far away from here as per Goku's request away from people. The damage energy from that battle brought Majin Buu to full power and released him. That pink tub of lard may not look like much, but trust me, he's tough and very strong!" I explained.

Videl pulled a cloth from her pocket and began wiping my nose and face off lightly, "Yeah we saw you guys come back at the tournament, Chichi and Bulma said they were going to gather the dragonballs with the others. Miss Eighteen and I came here, following Trunks and Goten."

"You should have stayed with Chichi and Ma, this beast is fully capable of destroying this planet on a moment's notice," I said, flinching when Videl touched a broken spot. I heard Vegeta speaking loudly to Buu, and crawled up to the cliff to listen and watch.

"I assume that ugly blob there is Majin Buu! If so, you've been revived long enough to meet your maker in hell! As for you Babidi, best hope that Buu defeats me, you're next!" Vegeta shouted.

"He say ooo-gly what that mean?" Buu asked Babidi.

"He means your face would frighten small children, now be quiet!" Babidi explained while Buu began to laugh. Vegeta bore a confident smirk, one that always fit him well. Buu suddenly frowned and expanded a little bit, before the holes on his body shot off steam again.

"Oh great, why did Vegeta have to get him worked up like that?" Krillin muttered, "This won't be pretty!"

"Not for my dad, he can do anything!" Trunks said with a smile.

"I hope so, that thing is tough," I said. Vegeta dropped into his powerup stance and did just that. I could sense that his power had increased a bit since before fighting with Goku, _must've had a senzu bean or something_. Then his power grew impossibly high as he blasted back into Super Saiyan two; lightning surrounded him as his power closed in on Buu's until I could not detect a difference in their powers!

"Wow, I knew my Dad could take him out!" Trunks said to his father's extremely high level of power. I didn't want to get my hopes up the moment, but the fact that Vegeta's power was close or equal to Buu's was a very good thing at this point in the game. _But Buu's endurance could be a serious problem._

**Power levels**

**Gohan (SS2): 315,000,000**

**Supreme Kai: 250,000,000**

**Verto (SS1): 100,000,000, Super Saiyan Full Power: 145,000,000**

**Dabura: 317,000,000**

**Majin Buu: 380,000,000**

**Vegeta (SS2): 370,000,000**


	9. Atonement

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**A/n: This one will be a lot like the 2 eps that Vegeta fights Buu in, a little short but I'm trying to get past this fight anyway.**

**Chapter 9: Atonement**

"Verto, has your power gone up?" Krillin asked.

"I'm surprised you noticed," I muttered, "Buu pissed me off, but I'm still nowhere near enough to even attempt to take him on. I was just lucky he was just playing for so long," I admitted, turning back to the upcoming battle.

As Vegeta's power rose and expanded outwards, Babidi's backward steps increased. He was no fool, he wanted no part of the Saiyan Prince, probably saw enough of his mind to know that. Buu stood his ground, but I could tell that Vegeta's energy was pushing against him quite a bit, enough to blow him back a little, but very little at that. Vegeta reached out with his ki and a large stack of boulders tore up out of the ground. Then he sent them forward to fall right on top of Buu. The rock pile exploded as Buu held up his arms in victory, big mistake. Vegeta was already on him, punching him so fast that his arms looked like two sides of a train engine running on full. And he only went faster as he made contact with Buu, who was not fighting back at all. Vegeta's arms began to look like they had stopped in motion, but the impacts coming off of Buu said otherwise.

Vegeta quickly kicked him once and Buu skidded along the ground, his body looked like badly used beanbag, with limbs. Vegeta sped over at him again and started hitting slower but harder blows, ones that were just a step away from breaking through Buu's skin, or whatever the tub of lard called skin. Buu's body then starting looking like an S from where Vegeta was hitting him at, head to the right, middle to the left and legs to the right. And about half a second later it was the opposite. Vegeta grabbed Buu's forelock and chucked him up in the air, before appearing above him and smashing him back down to earth.

"Majin Buu!" Babidi shouted in terror. Buu smacked the surface hard and sent several hundred pounds of dirt and rock up around him, leaving a crater.

Vegeta landed next to the crater and spat at the middle, "Is this the best this thing can do? The 'terror of the universe,' ha! PATHETIC!"

"Wow, and I thought prince cocky had a maximum to his attitude," Krillin muttered. Buu popped out of the hole, looking like he had been through hell, his legs and arms were barely hanging by a thread, and his huge stomach was a pancake. He sucked in his breath and rejuvenated himself, his huge body popping back into place, and as usual, had a huge grin. Vegeta didn't really react to the ability, more like he expected it, hard to tell with him. Buu danced towards Vegeta slowly, laughing and grinning as usual.

"Vegeta, he can regenerate from almost any attack!" I called out.

"Get him Dad!" Trunks shouted encouragement. Vegeta held out a palm and charged a ki blast while Buu looked around, bored. Vegeta fired and scored a hit, right through Buu's fat gut, probably further digesting the Dabura cookie into nothing. The blast went clear through, and for the first time I saw Buu's face in pain as he screamed from it. Earlier I had blasted him into chunks and he never faltered from a smile, _So this thing can be hurt_. Buu bounced back a little before dropping onto his stomach, not moving.

"Yeah!" Piccolo shouted.

"Wow, all right!" Krillin smiled.

"So much for the super powerful Buu," Eighteen muttered.

"Trunks, your dad's the best!" Goten stated.

"Yeah he sure is, Victory is ours!" He said, holding up a peace sign of victory.

"Don't celebrate yet!" I yelled at them.

"Why not, Dad nailed him! He's done!" Trunks frowned at me.

"Watch!" I said sternly. Sure enough everyone gasped at what Buu did next, hopping up on his feet with a big hole dug in him so you could see the sky on the other side. Buu looked mad though, or at least unhappy, he reformed his belly in an instant and laughed a little, but not much this time. Babidi even looked surprised at this.

"No No! Buu not fall dead!" Buu said happily as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and I could feel him start digging into the bulk of his power. _Oh crap_. Piccolo had a similar reaction, knowing well that this was going to get ugly real fast. Judging by his position, it appeared as if Buu was going to release a ton of energy and try to plaster Vegeta with it, but that meant it would also surround him and expand outward. Videl wasn't sure what to think by looking at what Buu was doing, but everyone else was quickly looking for a place to sink low.

"Videl, get down now, I'll protect you so you don't get hurt by what's about to happen!" I shouted just as I heard a very loud scream followed by the sound of a hurricane type wind rushing at us. The sky darkened in the light of Buu's power display. Shoving Videl down and creating a ki shield, I prepared for the onslaught. My ki shield managed to hold Buu's explosion of ki only because of distance, however it further drained my strength. I had to pump a lot of power into it so it wouldn't collapse on us. Videl was hanging onto my leg, as the force had cleared the mountain we were sitting on.

She let go and hovered, flying up to eye level, "Thanks kid!" she said with a smile.

I dropped the shield and faced her, "Videl, go now, get outta here, you should not have come back here anyway! It's way to dangerous for you. Hell, its too dangerous for me, but any stray blast could kill you in an instant. I don't mean to be harsh or mean, but its for the best," I said seriously.

She frowned, "No way, I want to fight too! I could beat that tub of lard! I may not have all your special powers but I still know how to fight the old fashioned way!" _Is her skull really this thick?_

"Verto is right Videl, get going now before that thing starts up again, both of you!" Piccolo said from below, a fresh load of dirt and rock being brushed off his cape as he flew upwards.

"Both of us?" I asked.

"Yes, I can feel that your energy is too depleted to do any good here, not that you could have anyway. Go to the lookout at once, and stay until we get there, if we get there," he said, staring at the new crater the size of a small city. Buu floated above it, and Babidi was as well, incased in what appeared to be a magical shield.

"Vegeta, can you hear me?" Piccolo shouted. Vegeta was still there, he staggered a little, holding his arm upright. Below the others had dug themselves out and were staring as well at the injured prince.

"Man just like that he turns the tide!" Krillin stated for all of us.

"Dad's still got fight left in him!" Trunks said as he gazed towards his father. Buu laughed crazily again, dancing in mid air as Babidi cackled at Vegeta. Buu landed and kept his smile, before grabbing his gut with both hands and stretching it forward.

"What is he doing?" Videl asked my question for me. Buu then removed the flab piece and fiddled with it for a minute.

"Gross!" several of us said at once. Buu stretched the flab piece like a wad of gum and twirled it in the air, giggling while dancing forward. Then he spat a ki blast directly at Vegeta, who dodged easily and it exploded behind him. Buu looked as if he expected that and started spitting blasts repeatedly at Vegeta, who dodged them all over and over again. Vegeta then must have insulted him again or something because Buu shot a big blast from his mouth and creating another big explosion. Vegeta flew upwards in time to avoid the impact and appeared high in the air. Buu was waiting for him there, and tossed the flab he had been twirling at Vegeta. It stopped and curved around him, before tying around like a rope and grabbing a hold, squeezing tight and rendering Vegeta helpless against it. Vegeta, tied up, dropped to the ground, where Buu landed right on top of him with a lot of force. Then Buu kicked the tied up prince around the field like a soccer ball, laughing sadistically all the way.

I sensed Trunks' power go up in anger, "Come on Dad, you can do better!" Buu started punching Vegeta in the face, taking full advantage of his tactic. With every blow I felt Vegeta's power drop a little more, getting too low to fight Buu with. Buu kept up the rampage, knocking the crap out of Vegeta's royal face. Trunks had had enough of this and blasted into Super Saiyan.

"No Trunks, there's nothing you can do now. You'll only get in the way and cause Vegeta more suffering, we don't want to lose you too!" Piccolo said, to no avail. Trunks lifted off and charged at Buu and his helpless father. Goten was a quick second to transform and followed after Trunks, despite Piccolo's demands. The pair shot past Babidi, who wasn't sure what to do, other than watch.

"Well, don't want to be a party pooper," I muttered, "Videl, stay here, and I mean it this time!" I said, as Piccolo rose into the air as well, but he didn't move as fast, instead he headed in Babidi's direction and crept up behind him. I followed suit, wondering just what Piccolo was going to do.

Trunks came in on Buu so fast that his kick sent the fat blob flying into the distance and crashing into rubble there. Goten landed next to Vegeta and began to unravel the pink mass that had held him down, Trunks assisted by rolling his father over and over. I could hear general conversation going on, mostly Trunks and Goten, and slowly Vegeta as he managed to keep awake and not pass out from exhaustion. A few blows from Buu were enough to do that alone.

"Who are those meddling kids, I guess Vegeta still has a few allies left, well no matter. Buu will kill them too!" Babidi laughed as Piccolo snuck up behind him. I kept enough distance away from the wizard to just hear him now. More conversation continued below as Vegeta suddenly sat up and looked around for Buu.

"Well what do you know, he's still alive, the fool! Would have been easier for him to just roll over and croak, but either way, now Buu will eat them all up, hahahahaha!" Babidi laughed.

"That's not going to happen! What you and that monster have done is unforgivable!" Piccolo interjected, scaring the wizard.

"Who are you? What a lovely shade of green you are, looking good! But who can blame you, after all you've seen the power of Majin Buu, you've turned green with envy!" Babidi chuckled.

"No I always look like this, so you can stop flattering yourself Babidi!" Piccolo said.

"What? How dare you! You have some nerve talking to me like that! Watch what you say, I may sick Majin Buu on you next!" Babidi said as he pointed at Piccolo.

"Go ahead, call your monster, I'm sure he'd love to see you entrenched in agony and destroyed like the pathetic worm you are!" Piccolo countered.

"Oh that does it! Say goodbye you green freak! You're going to become a chocolate snack for Buu next!"

"Yes, get him over here to see this, so he can watch you die!" Piccolo shouted, charging at the wizard. Babidi managed to get his shield up before Piccolo reached him, deflecting the blow from his right hand.

"You see, I am far too powerful for you! PA PA RA PA BA!" he shouted, releasing some kind of magic attack that attached to Piccolo and tried to manipulate his body while the wizard laughed. Piccolo just frowned at the weak attempt and overpowered it easily with his energy. Babidi's jaw dropped, and he flew to the ground, calling for Buu. Piccolo landed and charged again, this time keeping the pressure on as Babidi raised his shield.

"No you fool, don't you realize that if I'm gone then no one can control Buu! He'll run wild and destroy this planet!"

"That's not going to happen even if you are alive so it doesn't matter!" Piccolo said, blasting the shield and burning it up as Babidi bounced back from it. The wizard flew backwards quickly, but instead he ran right into me. Turning around, he immediately cowered in fear, fresh memory of my actions earlier. I frowned upon him though, and lightly kicked him away, right at Piccolo's knife hand. The wizard's body sliced neatly in three, leaving only the head and one arm attached his torso. His legs and the other arm went crashing to the ground along with him, and he screamed curses all the way. I landed about ten feet from Vegeta, who was watching Piccolo's destruction of the evil wizard. In the distance I heard a few mountains shatter, Buu had woken up from his flight.

"Trunks, you need, you need to take good care of your mother," Vegeta said softly. I could feel the emotions that he had kept hidden for so long begin to slide out. What I had thought before turned out to be true, Babidi's magic had cracked his stone heart and all emotions were flowing strong, especially ones of love and care.

"What do you mean Dad? Why do you need me to take care of Mom? Are you going somewhere?" Trunks asked. The look on Vegeta's face said it all; he was going to face Buu until he took his last breath. _But in his shape, he won't do much unless…oh no, he's going to sacrifice himself!_

"I will fight Buu alone, you three get out of here now!" Vegeta said, turning towards Buu's direction.

"What, are you crazy dad? Do you want to be killed? Let us help you! What do you say, are you in?" Trunks asked Goten.

"You bet!"

"See, if we gang up on him he won't know what hit him! He won't be able to stand four Super Saiyans beating the tar out of him!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Trunks is right! We could even beat his fat butt without you, might do better than you did!" Goten said, quickly covering his mouth. Vegeta ignored the last part, it really meant nothing in the long run.

"Stop it, its too dangerous here, go now," He said.

"No way, we're going to beat that tube head into the ground!" Trunks declared.

Vegeta sighed and shifted to a different emotional angle, "Trunks, you are my only son and yet I have never held you once since you were a baby?" Trunks wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Buu mad!" Buu shouted from the distance.

"Come here son," Vegeta said, offering a hand. Trunks didn't move, but Vegeta came forward anyway and held him in a tight embrace, causing Trunks to blush a little. Vegeta looked down at him with nothing but pride and love for his son, not letting go of the embrace.

"Dad cut it out," Trunks said, trying to maintain his tough guy image he had inherited. Goten watched the scene, and sucked his thumb slightly.

"Trunks, there's something you must know. You've made me proud, my son!" Vegeta said. Trunks looked up in amazement to his father's eyes, completely missing the hand that was coming towards the back of his head. Vegeta struck Trunks lightly in the head, knocking him clean out, and Trunks fell out of Super Saiyan and to the ground in a heap.

Goten lost it, "Why did you do that, what did you do to him? Why did you hit Trunks? Why did you hit him, why why, you're his dad, dads aren't supposed to do that!" Vegeta gave Goten a small punch to the gut, sending him into dreamland as well. He glared at me but I had no intention of getting knocked out and backed up a step with my hand held up. Piccolo landed before Vegeta and stared him down. I could feel Buu coming closer, but ignored him, watching Vegeta and Piccolo for signs of trouble. But the stare off was not one of hatred, it was one of understanding, neither looked too upset at the other.

"Take the two boys and get as far away as possible, go now!" Vegeta said.

"Of course," Piccolo acknowledged, bending down to scoop the boys up.

"You'll die, you know that?" Piccolo said. Vegeta didn't answer, and Buu began to close into sight range now, taking his sweet time. _Man, I wish there was something I could do to prevent this. I know I can't talk him out of it, I've never been able to talk him out of anything. _

"There is something I'd like to know, will I meet that clown Kakarot in the other world?" he asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta, yet the answer might be hard for you to hear. This is the truth. Goku dedicated his life to helping others who were in need of it and fighting off those who jeopardized life itself. Because of his selfless-ness, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You however, have promoted a life of selfish-ness in pursuit of your own desires. You will not receive the same reward," Piccolo explained.

"Oh well, so be it," Vegeta started in my direction, but didn't come too close. "As for you, after I do this, you will be the last full-blooded Saiyan alive. I hereby charge you with protecting my family, with your life if necessary, do you understand? You will have to find a way to destroy this thing with _everything_ you've got if I fail!" Vegeta barked. The raised voice threw me a little since it had been so quiet lately.

"I understand," I said, looking at the ground, not wanting to hear those words from his mouth.

"Good, now get out of here, and hurry!" Piccolo had already lifted off and was flying fast towards the broken cliffs where we had watched from. I powered up and followed as fast as I could. I didn't want to watch what Vegeta was about to do.

"You stay! You fight Buu!" Buu said, walking up to Vegeta just as we took off.

"Yes, that's right! Your fight is with me now, the others are of no concern to you! Got it, you big bloated balloon freak!"

Buu steamed up right away, "Me no like you! Buu angry!" Vegeta just snickered at the monster, who kept blowing his top.

Piccolo and I raced past the cliffs, "Hurry Krillin, Eighteen! We all have to get away from here now!" Krillin and Eighteen followed quickly, but Videl was not fast enough to get away. I reached down and grabbed her by the waist; I wasn't going to lose anyone else if I could help it.

"Verto, I can fly, put me down!" she said, beating her hand at my shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to lose anyone else, and you won't be fast enough to outrun what is about to happen!" I explained, racing to catch up with Piccolo and the others. Vegeta's power skyrocketed and began to exceed the amount he should be using for his beat up condition.

"Piccolo? What's Vegeta up to? He can't fight that thing alone, it's going to eat him alive!" Krillin asked.

"For the first time, Vegeta is fighting for someone other than himself, controlling his own fate!" We continued rushing away from the battle scene; with Vegeta's power now surrounding Buu and strengthening.

"You are a fool, I'm going to crush you!" I heard Vegeta shout. Seconds later I heard the scream, one I would never forget.

**Power levels**

**Vegeta (SS2): 370,000,000**

**Fat Majin Buu: 380,000,000**

**Super Saiyan Trunks: 95,000,000**

**Super Saiyan Goten: 90,000,000**

**Piccolo: 180,000,000**

**Super Saiyan Verto: 145,000,000**


	10. Deadline to Destruction

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 10: Deadline to destruction**

The blast lit up most of the sky all around, and a strong wind hit us as we turned to observe the blast itself. I could hear Vegeta's cries of pain as he released the energy from his body and sent it in all directions. I heard Buu scream as well, painfully.

"Vegeta..." Krillin whispered.

"No, I can't let him do this!" Piccolo said, starting to move back towards the battle zone. I wanted to follow so badly, but Vegeta's teachings of Saiyan pride and honor had soaked themselves into my personality and prevented me from moving. Besides, I had to protect Videl for Gohan now.

Krillin managed to grab Piccolo's cape before he went to far, "No Piccolo, you can't help him now, he needs this! No one is making him do it!"

"Damn!" The swirl of energy continued to expand outward, before finally shrinking back and then exploding with a resounding bang that easily could have been picked up a thousand miles away. Smoke filled the skies around the blast point as the light faded. Vegeta's energy flickered once and faded, and I felt it slip into nothingness. Not believing it myself, I scanned all over for any signs of Vegeta. There were none, nor did I pick up on Buu. I floated there with the others, at a loss of words and filled with blank thoughts.

"Piccolo, you feel that?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, Vegeta's ki signature has completely disappeared. Listen, take care of these two, I'm going back to check things out," The Namek said sternly.

"I'd like to go too, pay my respects," Krillin said.

"No, take everyone back to the gang, I'd rather do this alone, no hard feelings," Piccolo ordered.

"Yeah, Buu may still be alive."

"I don't think so, but I'll take a look anyway. Oh and something else Krillin, I need you to tell the others what happened here today. I'm not sure what happened to Goku, he may still be around, but Buu killed Gohan. Verto told me through telepathy, and I heard Vegeta say it as well, now get going you guys!" Piccolo finished.

At the end of his speech Videl started going bonkers in my grip, "What do you mean Gohan's dead! He can't be!" Piccolo didn't turn around, though Videl kept shouting at him, thought most of it went in through my sensitive ears, giving me a headache.

"Come on you guys, let's get going so we can help Bulma find those dragonballs, then we can wish everyone back," Krillin suggested. I nodded, as did Eighteen, Videl just sniffed slightly. I knew how she felt though, Gohan was a very good friend of mine and that monster had taken him out and even enjoyed it. _I personally hope that monster gets his in hell! _Krillin and Eighteen flew slowly ahead of Videl and I, who insisted she fly herself at this point.

**-**

After a few minutes of silent flight, my senses picked up on Piccolo again, this time his ki was heading towards us very fast.

We turned to meet him, but he flew straight past, "COME ON, GO!" He shouted as he raced past. I turned back towards the battlefield, and then it hit me. Buu's evil ki signature was chasing Piccolo, right towards us and coming in fast. I grabbed Videl again and chased after the Namek, Eighteen and Krillin did as well. I managed to catch back up to Piccolo, before I heard a familiar laugh.

"Hahahaha, you can't run from Majin Buu! Buu, show them what happens to our enemies!" Babidi screeched. Next thing I knew the pink blob was right in front of me. There was no sign of damage from Vegeta, but that was expected. _Probably regenerated again_.

"BUU!" he laughed and prepared his fist. A ki blast hit Buu from behind, courtesy of Eighteen and Krillin.

All Buu did was look at them and wave, "Hi pretty lady, you play with Buu?"

"Shut your fat lip you disgusting creature! The only thing that you'll be playing with is my fists you tub of lard!" Eighteen yelled at him.

Buu steamed up in reaction, "You mean lady, you be Buu food instead!"

"Videl, take the boys and get going in that direction, we'll catch up!" Krillin pointed towards the general area of the lookout.

"Why, I can help you guys out!" Videl insisted.

"No, you can't! We don't stand much of a chance, which means you have no chance. Just please take the boys and go, when you see a long tower leading to the sky, follow it up to the top. Pass the top and continue till you see a high platform, that is the lookout, go now!" Piccolo gave her quick directions while Buu was dancing in mid air, Babidi yelling at him.

"All together guys!" Eighteen shouted. I powered up with whatever energy I had left and prepared to charge the blob again. Krillin and Eighteen lined up together, Piccolo on the other side of Buu. Babidi jumped off of Buu's back and floated off, his body had been restored somehow.

"Ready? Go!" Krillin and Eighteen came in first and were knocked away easily by Buu, they didn't even get a punch off and were discarded to the nearby ground. Piccolo swung next and met a similar fate. I came in next, but ducked under Buu's initial backhand and managed to get a hit in on his huge belly before his hand came back and swatted me. He hit my broken nose, causing even more damage and blood to spill out once again as I backed off.

"Buu want fight, you all too weak, Hahahaha! Me make you chocolate!"

"Hurry up Majin Buu, take out the boy and the green guy! Then we have to find those other little pests!" Babidi screeched.

Buu grabbed my neck and held it tight, his forelock thing flickered with pink light, "Bye bye boy!" Suddenly his forelock was blown off by a corkscrew beam, Piccolo's special beam cannon. But Buu was only annoyed by this and regrew it in no time. He shot a weak ki blast at Piccolo, knocking him away. Strangely I couldn't feel his energy after he was knocked away, but I also couldn't breathe.

"Now where was Buu again, oh yes, Buu was making Boy chocolate!" I was starting to fade due to lack of air, my super form wasn't going to hold, not that it mattered. His forelock flashed again and shown brightly. A big fist wrapped in golden light made impact with Buu's face and he let go of my neck, letting me breathe again. Buu went tumbling to the ground as I hovered on my own again. I looked up to see Goku, in Super Saiyan two form, a huge scowl on his face. His body looked trashed, his clothes torn, Vegeta had done quite a number on him. I wasn't in much better shape come to think of it.

"Come on Verto, we're leaving right now!" Goku said as he held out his hand. I took it, and he put two fingers to his forehead, and the scenery faded to black.

**-**

By use of Instant Transmission, Goku and I arrived on the white tile floor of the lookout. The technique made me feel a little queasy, but the way I was feeling it didn't bother me that much.

"Wait Goku, what about the others? They're still back there!" I shouted.

"No we're not!" Krillin voice sounded behind me. I spun to see himself, Eighteen, Piccolo and Videl standing there, Videl was still looking around trying to figure out what this place was.

"While Majin Buu had you by the throat, Goku was teleporting us away. He couldn't get us all at once, but we got lucky anyway," Piccolo explained, rubbing the part of his cheek where Buu nailed him. A smaller version of Piccolo walked out from behind him.

"Dende!" I yelled in slight happiness, it had been a long time since I had seen the little green guardian.

"Hey guys, allow me to fix those injuries!" Dende said, walking up to Goku and myself first. Dende did Goku first, who looked like he had seen better days in hell.

"Man, you really fought bravely Verto, I was watching the whole fight since it started with Dabura. I really didn't think you would last so long," Dende said, his hands glowing around Goku.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I was lucky that I got Buu to just play around for so long. Enough stalling time did pretty well, if that thing had any sort of brains he would have picked up on it," I muttered as Dende moved his hands over to me. They glowed and I shut my bloody eyes. His healing ki felt warm to the touch, the pain and fatigue slowly lifted off of me and I felt like I had just ate a good meal and had a decent nap. Opening my eyes, which no longer held a gallon of red back, I stood back up.

"Thanks Dende! I feel a little better now," I said.

Goku started to pace a little bit, "Man, this Majin Buu is much stronger then Vegeta and I expected! Gohan and Vegeta, gone, DAMN!"

"Well Goku, how are you going to approach this then? You're the only one left with a chance to stop this monster!" Krillin said to his lifelong friend.

"Well, Vegeta and I were nearly even in our fight, so if he couldn't take Buu, what chance do I have?" Goku said solemnly.

Everyone gasped, "Whoa man, if Goku can't do it, we're all done for!" Krillin said, slumping to a knee.

"Argh, if only Vegeta had not been so damn arrogant, if he or Gohan were still alive we could still work together against Buu!" Goku clinched his fists.

"No, don't punish yourself, it would not have mattered. Even an army of Super Saiyans would not have done it!" Piccolo said, trying to aid him.

"I was about to say, if Vegeta or Gohan were still alive, we could have done a fusion!"

"Fuchsia? The color of my shirt, well sort of?" Krillin asked.

"No Fusion, like a merger!" Goku said, standing up. I cocked an eyebrow at this, _Fusion?_

"What is this fusion?" Piccolo asked, beating me to the question.

"It's an ancient merger art that can be performed between two being of similar size, race, and physical ability. The fusion of two fighters combines their powers and increases them substantially!" Goku explained.

"I think I've heard of this before, a man from Metamor once explained the process," Dende said.

"Yeah, the people from Metamor that I met in Other World are the ones that showed me how to do it!"

"Hey, you and Nail were sort of a fusion weren't you?" Dende asked Piccolo.

"Yes, of a sort, but when I absorbed Nail my body stayed the same, though his memories and power were fused with mine, I still remained the same. The power it granted me was incredible, enough to take on Frieza at the time," Piccolo explained.

"The version of Fusion I know is actually quite different from the Namekian version. A new fighter is made up from characteristics from both hosts, and it's only temporary," Goku interjected.

"Yes, but the outcome is similar," Piccolo said with a finger to his chin.

"So if Gohan or Vegeta were alive, you could have done one of these temporary fusions with them?" Krillin asked, getting back to subject.

"Actually, now that I think about it, it may not have mattered much. It would have taken me a week to show them what to do, but I'm only on earth for one day. Not to mention that, but while I know how these fusions work in theory, I've never tried one out in practice before. No one is other world is similar enough to me to be compatible, and I've never taught anyone else how to do it. So, yeah it was just a crazy idea..." Goku laughed, scratching his head.

"No its not Goku! Pretty soon you'll have to go back to the other world. Well if Gohan or Vegeta are dead, then that means they are there too. So you can do a fusion with them when you get there!" Krillin suggested.

"Hey great idea!"

"Impossible, once Goku leaves he can't come back again!" Piccolo said. That made everyone saddened in thoughts of hopelessness again.

Popo then gasped, "The boys, Goten and Trunks are almost exactly the same size and their powers seem to be equal. Could they do a fusion?"

Goku smiled at the thought, "Yes, I think that would work Mr. Popo!"

Krillin started dancing around like an idiot, "Yeah, Goten and Trunks will trash that fat blob!"

"You're really serious? Leaving the world in the hands of two children?" Piccolo asked, shocked at Goku's agreement.

"I'd say it's a pretty good bet, wouldn't you?"

"You're a hopeless dreamer Goku," Piccolo grinned, "But let's think seriously here, according to Goku, it will take some time for the boys to master the technique, during that time many people will suffer and die during Majin Buu's ruin. We have to be prepared for anything that may come our way."

"Yes, but I'm confident that those two can learn this, and we can always use the dragonballs to clean up the damage at the end," Goku said.

**-**

"Hey Dende, do you mind if we go get our daughter and the others to come up here? I don't like the feeling of them down there while that beast is running around," Krillin said to the silent guardian.

"Well I'm not sure, what do you think?" Dende asked Piccolo.

The former guardian snorted in response, "You're the guardian now, it's your decision."

"Well its not proper, but if it wasn't for you guys this planet wouldn't even be here now. We can bend the rules a bit!" Dende said.

"Thanks Dende, I'll go get everyone and bring them back here!" Krillin said, running towards the side of the lookout. He hadn't moved twenty feet before the sky started to darken. Everyone, including myself, gasped at the sky as it turned to black.

"Oh no, why has is suddenly gone dark?" Goku asked.

"Not good, not good!" Piccolo answered. Goku shut his eyes and turned his head slightly, getting a feel of the air, and opening his eyes again.

"Someone's released Shenron, who and why?" he asked.

"My money is on Bulma, who else could gather those dragonballs so fast?" Krillin asked, "But why now? She can't have known about Gohan and Vegeta yet!"

"No, but she does know that Vegeta killed a lot of people at the tournament today, she's probably trying to wish them back!" Goku said in realization.

"Oh no, if she has Shenron grant two wishes, we won't be able to use the balls again for a year!" Dende shouted. _Damn, talk about jumping the gun_.

"All right, I'll just have to go and stop her!" Goku said, putting two fingers to his head and concentrating. He struggled to find it for a second or two, before finally vanishing into thin air.

"Wow, I'm still lost on how he does that stuff!" Videl said from behind me.

"Heh, yeah he has tendency to do amazing things when he feels the need to," Krillin chuckled.

"So Eighteen, how'd the rest of the tournament go?" I asked, just for a change of subject.

"It was cancelled, but not due to you guys. Some kind of robot army showed up, its leader was looking for Goku. Me and the little Saiyans sent them to the junk pile, I think his name was Cooler or something, Frieza's brother," Eighteen explained.

"Cooler showed up?!" Krillin shouted.

Piccolo had a similar reaction, "I thought he was dead, Goku blasted him into the sun!"

"Well he's toast now," Eighteen chuckled.

Dende suddenly stiffened up, "Goku I hear you... okay. Tell Shenron he doesn't have to grant any more wishes, if only one wish is made we only have to wait four months before the dragonballs recharge!" Dende relaxed a little, "She got one wish off but not the second," he explained. We stood in silence for a few minutes before Goku came back, with the rest of the group, Ox King, Chichi, Bulma, or Mom to me, Krillin's girl Marron, Oolong and Puar as well as Yamcha and Roshi. Mom came up to me, a rather angry look in her eye, but a happy one in the other.

"Where have you guys been?" she yelled at me right away. I didn't answer, fresh memories of Gohan and Vegeta's abrupt end started to flow back into my head, disrupting any clear answer.

Goku motioned for me to come over by him, "I'll tell them son." I was doing everything I could to keep from just flooding the lookout with salty tears. I settled for stomping the tiled floor and causing quite a crack as I looked away.

"Goku, where are my sons?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah and where are Trunks and Vegeta at huh?" Mom asked. Goku took a deep breath,

"What I have to say isn't easy right now, but..." Goku began but slowed his words dramatically.

Krillin was holding his daughter tightly, "Come on Goku."

"Goten and Trunks are going to be all right, but Gohan and Vegeta are dead. Majin Buu, killed them both." There he said it, other then general gasps from the group, the reaction was mild. Mild before Chichi fainted on sight and Mom went berserk.

"No, Gohan, Vegeta? No, Vegeta! No!" she screamed as Yamcha tried to hold her down from hurting herself. I hurt on the inside as well, wanting nothing more then to just croak on the spot, the loss feeling made me sick. The general crying mood lasted for a while, no one really said much other than consolations to each other.

"Well, you know, its never easy dealing with loss," A voice said, it belonged to a white cat with a cane.

"Hey Korin." Goku nodded at his presence.

"But I'm afraid you don't have time for mourning Goku, you're going to have to act. Even in this place you won't be safe for long. From what I have seen, Majin Buu's power can soon wipe out this world!" the cat finished.

**-**

"Goku? What about the Fusion? You said it would take a week or so?" Piccolo asked, bringing everyone's attention back.

"Right, Mr. Popo, would you go wake up Goten and Trunks?"

"Right away!" The black genie said, walking off.

"Now I'm not going to be here much longer, so I'll stay and teach them what I can, but someone else is going to have to pick up the slack. Can you do it Piccolo?"

"I'll try."

"_HAHAHAHAHA! Testing one two, One two, over_?" A loud voice popped into my head, and apparently everyone else as well, they all looked up. "_Greeting Earthlings, I am the all knowing, all seeing, all powerful wizard Babidi! Son of the all knowing, seeing and powerful Wizard Bibidi. Now don't bother looking for me, you're not even close! I am using my great magical abilities to transport my words to you, the people of Earth. Now I hate to bother you like this, especially if you were otherwise having a very pleasant day, I to know what its like to be disturbed while having fun, you see earlier today four idiots did just that! Now I am simply returning the favor! Now please pay attention and remember that silence is golden ok_ay?"

"Man, what is he up to now?" Goku said, closing his eyes. I followed suit and found a purple like cloud appeared in my eyes even though they were closed. Slowly images of Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and myself drifted into view over and over again.

"_Here are the idiots starring in my own personal nightmare, get a good look at their ugly mugs, for they are the ones responsible for any and all destruction that may come your way! Come out you cowards, unless your scared of little old me_?" That got my blood flowing a little, even though he was just taunting.

"_I've got a preview of what is in store if you refuse, but first let me introduce myself. The handsome devil you see here is none other than me, the great wizard Babidi! And this is my faithful servant Majin Buu, the heavyweight champion of the universe. He may not seem like much, but he is actually quite unstoppable! Just look at him pumping his fists like that, I'd hate to be the one who makes him mad_!" Babidi continued, showing pictures of himself and Buu.

Then he showed a vision of a large city that he and Buu were near, "_And now, you see this quaint little place, well its citizens are about to get a sneak preview of the high cost of your yellow belly behavior while you look on from your hiding places_!"

"Argh, damn him!" Piccolo shouted.

"_Now you may want to close your eyes, or maybe open them. The following material will be quite unnerving to watch I promise you, let the fun begin, Majin Buu_!" The view shifted to Buu, who lifted his hands up. At first I didn't see anything around the town, but slowly I saw small dots emerge before the view shifted again and it zoomed in on some of the dots. They were the people of the town, and from the look of things it was easily all of them.

"What is he doing, no not the people!" Goku cringed.

"_Ah, what Buu want for eat, candy sound good to Buu_!" His forelock flipped forward and shot the pink beam, it expanded and reached all of the people floating in his grip. There was a flash and all of the people were replaced with jawbreaker candy.

"Oh man, no way!" I shuddered. Buu's mouth opened wide and began sucking in air, which pulled the candy drops toward his mouth and filed in one by one. He sucked them all into his huge mouth, filling it to the top, and then chewing hard five or six times before swallowing them all with a loud gulp.

"_Ahh, Buu tummy feel better now_!"

"_This is but a small taste of what will happen if you don't surrender! Now for the rest of this city, well not much of a city now is it? Go on Buu, these buildings are spoiling my view, fix it! Clean up this town Majin Buu, just not to hard, we wouldn't want the planet to vanish_!"

"_Okay, Buu do_!" Buu said, sucking in his breath again and swelling up like a balloon, then exhaling a loud and large ki beam that plowed into the city and swung over all of it as Buu turned his head. When the smoke cleared, Buu belched slightly while laughing at the now decimated city.

"Man, he's made his point already, now he's just rubbing it in!" Goku muttered angrily.

"_Now that's better. So let's review, its him, him, him and him, there's no point in protecting them. They are not your friends, just spineless, gutless cowards. If they valued your lives at all, they would have already surrendered! Obviously they don't, well shame on them I say_!" Babidi continued, showing visions of us again, before shifting back to a camera like view, Buu was dancing in the background.

"_You now have a chance to teach these jerks a lesson, a chance to stand up for yourself and earthlings everywhere! Just tell me where they are, its that simple! By the way, you have five days to decide how much you value your pitiful lives, then I'll have Buu destroy you all, Hahahaha_!" the wizard cackled. Piccolo was getting a little pissed now, Goku tried to calm him.

"_Oh one more important thing! You'll need to contact me, all you have to do is reach out and call my name with your mind. I will hear you, so speak out now. If you tell me where those meddlers are hiding I might even spare you_!" There was a pause in the speech, Babidi was giving some of the people a chance to respond while we were putting up with Buu's ridiculous laughter. A minute or so later someone did try to contact him. It all came in as one jumbled message.

"_Um, excuse me Mr. Babidi Sir! I am in charge of the world martial arts tournament that was held but cancelled early today, I believe I have some information for you_!"

"_**Go Ahead, I hear you**__."_

"_Those four guys were participants in the competition today_!"

"_**Excellent, are you sure its them?"**_

"_Yes, their names are Trunks, and Goten, and Verto, and Ma Junior, yes that's them, definitely!"_

"_**Listen, I don't recall asking you their names, just tell me where they are!"**_

"_Uhh, I don't know where they are sir but…" _

"_**Oh you don't know huh, well then your useless to me!**__"_ Babidi finished as the fat monk who was speaking flashed into view. His head started to bulge outward and expand, causing him to scream instinctively. It continued to expand until his head violently exploded and his brain splashed onto the ground, along with a lot of blood.

I gasped at the gory sight. "I can't take this much longer!" Goku cried.

"_Now, I don't want any more useless information, give me what I want or else! Now then, no rest for the wicked, I've got to keep you humans on your toes so you don't slack off. Majin Buu, it's time to go_!" Babidi climbed up on the monster's back before speaking again.

"_You never know, the place we visit next might be your hometown. Yes you can consider this to be your final warning, remember you only have five days before we destroy this planet! So come on, give me a call, Hahahaha_!" the wizard laughter continued until the vision of him flying on Buu's back blipped off like a TV screen.

"Curse him!" Piccolo roared, "That demented Wizard!"

"We've got to stop them!" Dende said.

"I'm not sure they can be stopped!" Yamcha said.

"So those are the ones that took Gohan and Vegeta away from us, ARGH!" Mom screeched in anger.

"Yeah, Gohan, Vegeta and all those people!" Krillin said sadly.

"And that list is only going to keep growing!" Dende interjected.

"There's no way I am going to allow that to happen, I'll show myself!" Piccolo growled.

"No! That won't help anyone and you know it! Look I know its hard to just sit up here, but you said it yourself, we have to be prepared for this. Don't worry, we can still revive everyone with the dragonballs. We have five days, help me teach the boys the fusion technique!" Goku reasoned with the Namek.

"Don't go, not when you can still do some good here!" Krillin shouted.

Piccolo seemed to review his options before dropping his guard again, "Okay, I'll stay!" I felt some ki levels inside the palace go up, signaling the boys were waking up. Goku walked around the palace then, in their general direction. Mom came up to me and knelt down to look me eye to eye. Her tear filled eyes melted my heart.

"Tell me, Vegeta fought his hardest to beat that thing didn't he?" she asked. _Why is she asking me?_ _She knows Vegeta better than I do_.

"Yes, his final wish was for me and Trunks to get away before he tried to take out Buu. He gave me the strict order of protecting you and Trunks, and that's what I'm gonna do!" I said sternly, taking a serious attitude.

Mom smiled weakly and embraced me tightly, "I'm just glad you and Trunks are alright, and I hope we beat that freak!"

I tightened my gloves down, "Don't worry about a thing, between Goten, Trunks and myself, that balloon won't know what hit him!" Mom rose back up, wiping a tear from her eye with a tissue as she went over to Eighteen to talk about something. I walked over to the edge of the lookout and looked down upon the earth, the feeling of Buu's power never wavering no matter how far he was away. Thoughts of Gohan and Vegeta's final acts of defiance began to stir in my head as I stared off into the clouds. Piccolo came walking over and joined me at the side of the sanctuary.

"You know it wasn't your fault," he whispered.

"Maybe not, but it feels like it is. I couldn't do anything against that thing!" I rasped, angry feelings feeding into me again.

"Nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome, Buu would have still won, and maybe fewer of us would still be here. Be proud that you stood up as long as you did. While I was encased in stone, I could still read power levels. Yours was on I picked up on when fighting the huge one that turned out to be Buu. You did well considering the situation," Piccolo said, not doing much to reassure me, but did calm me down some more. A ki signal then came to my senses, a powerful one, but nothing compared to Buu. All the same it made itself known very well, and it was coming from the sight we had first engaged Dabura and Buu.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't feel empty like Buu, but almost a golden feeling. It's not Vegeta, or Gohan, but someone else, it feels like…" Piccolo paused. Then the true feeling hit me and I could identify the owner of the ki.

"It's Kibito, but Dabura beheaded him! So how could he be here?" I asked.

"He was probably revived by the dragonballs, Yamcha said he wished everyone that had died so far today back to life, not just the tournament victims. And he said he left out all of the evil people like Dabura and Babidi's minions, a very important factor," Piccolo explained.

"Then that means the dragon left Vegeta out, despite his final atonement. But if Gohan was dead he should be..." I hit realization.

"He's alive!" We both said, a little excited.

"But where is he?" Piccolo asked.

"He was blown far away by Buu and I never felt him after that, I assumed the worst. If he's alive he must be hanging on by threads, otherwise we would have sensed him long ago! We must find him!" I said, getting antsy.

"Where is Kibito going though? He's locked on to something and landed near it," Piccolo said, ignoring me. I followed Kibito's energy trail and led to a fluctuating life form near him, it felt golden as well.

"The Supreme Kai is still alive as well, Kibito must be going to heal him," Piccolo exclaimed, sensing the same thing I did.

"We must get to Gohan then! But I'm not sure we can find him," I said, looking at the ground.

"Then perhaps the Supreme Kai will know where he is. He's been sending Dende the occasional telepathic message and I have picked up on a few, he just asked him to keep Gohan's fate a secret, and since Goku has assumed the worst and told everyone already. It would be best to stay silent, Goku is sure that this fusion will work. Even if it doesn't, having Gohan alive is a nice back pocket trump card to have," Piccolo explained.

"Yeah I guess so, but," I said, looking over at the crying Videl and general ugly mood of everyone, "It would lighten everyone's spirits a bit."

"And that can backfire sometimes, if everyone gets their hopes up, it could all be for nothing! Keep quiet about it, I'm sure Supreme Kai has a good reason for keeping this secretive," Piccolo ordered as I sighed. I still felt compelled to tell the others, especially Chichi and Videl. Goku came back with Goten in one arm and Trunks in the other, whom were both struggling to get free.

"It's time for lessons, come on you three!" Goku said, looking at me and nodding his head towards an inner chamber. _What does he want with me_?

**-**

"No, my dad can't be dead! No way!"

"Wahh, my brother's not dead!" Goten and Trunks were not taking the news very well.

"Stop that, we don't have time for this! I know its hard, but we have to move forward from here. The two of you are going to need to learn some new skills fast, so there's no time to lose!" Goku shouted. Trunks and Goten were still sniffling a little, holding whatever tears they could back.

"I said stop that! You'll have to be tough to stop Majin Buu!" Goku claimed. The boys both looked up at him with angry determined expressions.

"Okay then, two of you are going to learn the art of fusion. It's an ancient merger art that can make one warriors into one more powerful warrior capable of incredible power and strength that neither fighter could gain alone. There are two steps you must take for fusion to work, the first is the easiest. You must bring your power levels to an equal level with one another; otherwise the fusion will not succeed. The other part is complicated, its kind of like dance that the two fighters must perform, coming together at the end," Goku explained, giving a chance for it to soak in. It sounded kind of silly, but I was willing to go along with it. Trunks however, bore a different opinion.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Goku asked.

"This fusion thing, sounds kinda stupid. It's not like were going to beat Majin Buu by dancing on him," Trunks muttered a little to loud.

"That's enough, now I want all three of you to power up and go Super Saiyan. We need to determine which pair will be the best to use," Goku instructed.

"Fine but it still sounds stupid to me, and I already know who it would be. The strongest of course, me and Goten!" Trunks declared. _Humph, right_.

"That's what I'm not so sure about, now powerup!" Goku ordered. I pulled my arms up slightly and summoned my ki power from beneath, transforming along with the boys.

"Now were getting somewhere, now take your levels as high up as they will go!"

"Well, he asked for it, let's do it Goten!" Letting my ki flow more now, I was going to show Trunks up right here. I yelled slightly as my power flowed through my body, causing the scream by passing through my throat area. I had learned long ago that powering up could be painful at times, but once it got going the pain turned to more of a numbing sensation, almost like a static electricity buzz. As I felt Goten and Trunks' power shoot up to their maximum's as well, I allowed mine to stop momentarily.

"It's amazing, and at their age!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Verto, I said all the way up. I know you're stronger than that," Goku grinned slightly, the boys both gasped at this.

I returned the grin, "Sorry, I didn't want to make them feel too weak and crush their spirit!" I shouted loudly as I released the rest of my power, sending Piccolo's cape into a flapping frenzy. The ground shook slightly even though I tried to prevent it. My power soared up quickly though and it stopped, leaving expressionless faces on the two demi-saiyans as well as the Namek.

Goku just chuckled, "Complete mastery of the form, I remember when I hit that level. Though I never thought it could be achieved through anger, Gohan and I hit it by simply staying Super Saiyan for several months at a time and slowing down our training. Maybe you just have a lot of power hidden from you. Hmmm, but the one benefit is that Super Saiyan isn't as difficult and can be sustained much longer," Goku said, rambling a little bit.

"It's possible that his hidden potential is so buried that it was too difficult to achieve, and thus he didn't ascend to the second level. It was too hard to tell while I was incased in stone," Piccolo said.

"Hey, how did you get so strong? Even training with Dad so much couldn't do that!" Trunks protested.

"It helped though," I said, smiling.

"Okay you three, now that you're at your top power level, we can get a feel for who should be used in the fusion. Goten and Trunks, you two are closer together than either of you are to Verto, but Trunks your level is still a little too high. Remember both your levels must be the same, so bring yours down a little bit," Goku ordered.

"So something like this?" Trunks asked, dropping his level, his aura dropped in height as well.

"No that's too low, a little more," Goku said, as Trunks added power, "No, more, more, there perfect!" he proclaimed as Trunks raised his level in equality with Goten. "Remember how that feels, that's exactly where you want to be. Now Verto, lower your level to the boys, I want to get a good feel for this," Goku said to me. I then let my ki go, letting it slip into the depths from which it came, lowering it to about half power, then getting another feel of Goten and Trunks. They were higher then half of mine so I powered back up, closing in on the boys. I came up to their level quickly and stopped, groaning a little from the strain.

"Okay, there it is. Since Goten and Trunks are more closely matched, the fusion would actually be better with them since Verto is capable of so much more power. I learned that uneven fusions tend to be counterproductive and a little unstable, even with their ki lowered to equal levels. A closer gap between the fighters makes a better fusion rather then gambling on a huge gap in power," Goku explained again, leaving me wonder how he could be clueless and happy one minute and super intelligent the next.

"Now, back to normal," Goku ordered. I allowed my power to sleep again, dropping out of Super Saiyan, as did Goten and Trunks.

"Whew that's pretty tough, but why do I have to lower my level? Why can't Goten raise his?" Trunks whined.

"Sorry, I couldn't!" Goten complained.

"It's okay son, Trunks is older then you so it's only natural he'd be a little stronger too!" Goku reassured.

"Don't complain, he could have asked you to raise yours to mine, good luck," I snickered.

"So its final then? Goten and Trunks will be used in the fusion training?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, that would work the best. Verto is too powerful to make a good fusion partner for the boys, no offence," Goku said, grinning.

"None taken. If you don't need me here, I'd like to go find the Supreme Kai, he's still alive," I said, walking towards the door.

"That's a good idea, just be careful and stray away from Buu. I don't think he can sense power levels, but there's no use to take a chance so don't put out to much power in your search," Piccolo said.

**-**

I had just walked out the door of the inner chamber when I heard a familiar cackle in my head.

"_Hahahaha! Greetings again earthlings, it's the wizard Babidi and Majin Buu here. I have been out sight seeing and Buu and I found this pleasant little city, a great place for Buu to grab a snack_!"

_Argh, not again_. I blocked out the vision by keeping my eyes open, but I could still hear the annoying cackling from the wizard as well as the excited Buu, and then the screams. Screams that haunted my head a little, but I just didn't have the stomach to watch.

"Hey Babidi, Majin Buu, this is Trunks!" I heard him yell from the room I had just left.

"_So young Trunks, have you decided to show yourselves_ _and surrender_?"

"No. We've decided to find you, and trust me, you don't want to know what we have in store for you that day!"

"Yeah, were going to beat you up!" Goten added.

"You two, stop talking to him or he'll find us!" Piccolo roared.

"_Hello? Boys? Where are you_?" Babidi said. I walked over to Mom, who was having trouble not crying. I didn't want to leave her right now, but I knew I should if we were to have a better chance. The fact that Goku and Piccolo were up here helped a little in my decision, I needed to know if Gohan was alive, finding the Kai in the process would help as well.

"Hey Ma, I'm going now. I've got to find the Supreme Kai to help improve the situation, and hopefully I don't run into Buu. You're safe up here with Goku and Piccolo here, I'll see ya later!" I said, giving a wave. She jumped up and stomped in my direction quicker than I thought possible.

"Oh no young man! You're not going anywhere!"

"Bulma! Let him go, we do need to find the Supreme Kai and find out what his plan is. Verto is well trained and can handle this assignment, get going kid!" Piccolo said from behind. That only incurred her wrath upon him instead. He cringed and waved me off to get going before she came back. I laughed slightly and powered up to Super Saiyan, jumping off the lookout and flying quickly towards the last place I felt the Supreme Kai's ki signal. I dropped past the Korin's tower, drawing a curious look from Korin himself. Ignoring it I streaked towards the ground and leveled off to a parallel with it. I made a quick check on Buu's power signal and it remained where it was. This proved that he either could not sense energy, or didn't care to. I powered up more and flew even faster towards the Kai and Kibito, causing several hundred pounds of dirt and dust, occasionally water, to be kicked up. I avoided cities and populace areas, no need to scare people anymore than they already were.

**-**

Fortunately, there were not many places in between the lookout and the original battle sight, so not many even noticed a small Super Saiyan tearing through the area on a mission.

"_Well Earthlings, it seems that Buu is actually full for once, so the next place we visit will have to settle for being destroyed instead_!"

_What a nutcase_. I ignored the message and focused on Kibito's energy signal and kept flying to its location. After twenty minutes of top speed flight, I finally came near the area of Kibito, from what I could tell he had still not found Kai yet. Kai's signal was hard to sense as it only got lower with time. After a few more minutes, I saw him flying around frantically searching.

"Kibito!" I shouted with a smile, coming to him quickly.

"Young Verto? What has happened to the Supreme Kai?" He asked seriously.

"Buu knocked him around a little, and then we lost track of him. I only recently picked up on him again, Buu is off destroying the populace in search of us. Goku is trying to teach the boys fusion in hope of finding a way to kill Buu," I tried to explain, realizing this would take awhile when I left out so many details.

"Never mind that now, we must find him! Bring me up to date later," Kibito said, floating in the air. Kai's ki signal blipped slightly again, catching my attention and drawing my focus to his position.

"Come on Kibito, I think I found him!" I yelled, powering up again and blasting in the direction I felt the ki surge. Two minutes later we came to a canyon of some sort, and a figure slumped against the side. I landed to find it was indeed the Kai, bloodied and battered by Majin Buu, barely alive. Kibito landed as well and right away put his hands over Kai's chest. His hands glowed brightly and I felt Kai stabilize. It was just like Dende's healing powers, Kibito possessed them as well. Kai opened his eyes and gasped loudly.

"Kibito? How can this be, I watched Dabura kill you, is this other world? It doesn't look like Yemma's palace!" Kai sat up confused, before he looked at me. "Verto? You survived!"

"Just by luck, Vegeta blew himself up to try to take out Buu after going toe to toe with him, Buu regenerated and came after the rest of us, Piccolo, myself, the boys, Videl, Krillin and Eighteen. Goku used instant transmission and got us out of there. Now he's trying to teach Goten and Trunks the fusion technique before he runs out of time here on earth, he claims that it will be powerful enough to beat Buu," I explained.

"May I enter your mind to get the details, it will be easier that way?" Kai explained.

"I suppose." I felt strange right away and my memories flowed into view starting when Vegeta blew himself up and continuing until Kibito and I had found him. All of which occurred in a few seconds, then he glanced at Kibito briefly.

"Yes, I understand Master. So Majin Buu was released after all, it seems we failed," Kibito held his head down slightly.

"Well its not completely hopeless yet, a possible beacon of light has made itself known to me. However powerful Majin Buu may be to us, he is not necessarily the most impressive force in the universe," Kai said.

He then shifted his head in another direction, "It's Gohan! Come on, we cannot let him die!" Kai said, blasting off in the air. Kibito and I followed him quickly, I wanted to find Gohan just as badly.

**Power levels**

**Majin Buu: 380,000,000**

**Verto (SS): 145,000,000**

**Piccolo: 180,000,000**

**Eighteen: 60,000,000**

**Krillin: 25,000,000**

**Goku (SS2): 360,000,000**

**Goten (SS): 90,000,000**

**Trunks (SS): 95,000,000**


	11. Verto's Courage

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 11: Verto's Courage**

I looked down at the downed figure in sadness**. ** Watching one life that shined so brightly at one point and now lying helpless on the ground due to one's cruelty was agonizing to view. _I wish I could have helped him more; at least he didn't get killed._

Kibito felt for Gohan's pulse, "He's still alive master, but he's in a critical state like you were when we found you," Kibito explained. Kai nodded slightly. Kibito put his hand over Gohan this time, ready to heal him.

"Wait Kibito! Let's wait to heal Gohan until we have taken him back to our world," Kai ordered.

I almost lost it, "He's half dead and you're going to wait? Just heal him and then go, don't let him die!" I shouted. Kibito growled a little, but Kai remained indifferent.

"You have every right to be upset with that, but you must understand that Gohan will not willingly come with us if we revive him now. There is something on my world that will power him up greatly. That's why were going, you're welcome to come with us if you like," Kai offered. Before I could answer, a familiar cackle sounded.

"Not him again," I said, slapping my forehead.

"_Hahahaha! This is Babidi again earthlings! You know Trunks, I am very eager to meet you. So If you won't come out, I'll just have to go to where you live! It's a place called Capsule Corp. and it's located in West City. Come Majin Buu, we mustn't keep the people in West City waiting_!" Babidi's laughter continued before fading.

"That creep is really getting on my nerves!" I shouted.

"That is the way Babidi works, he gets under your skin when he can't find what he's looking for, and draws family and friends into the mix until you come out. It seems he found where Trunks lives and is going to terrorize the people there," Kai explained.

"Well at least we can still bring them back with the dragonballs, that's how Kibito came back," I said, drawing a glance. Before he could ask however, I felt two ki signals go up. One was a high level similar to mine, but lower, had to be Trunks. The other was huge and comparative to Buu's in overall power. _Goku?_ Kai picked up on it as well.

"It seems that Trunks is heading home to head Buu off. No, wait, Goku has cut off Majin Buu in flight and is blocking his path!" Kai said. Soon the vision of Goku and Buu standing off appeared, along with the wizard's laughter, saying Goku would be an example of his terror.

"But why is Trunks going home if his grandparents can be wished back? That's suicide!" I said.

Kai thought about it for a minute, "I just received a message from North Kai, Goku has blocked off Majin Buu for something called the Dragon Radar," Kai said.

"Oh that's why, Goku knows we can't easily get the dragonballs with out it. But if Goku gets killed he can't teach the boys fusion!" I said.

"You forget, Goku is already dead. Buu will have a tough time simply killing him. But I fear Goku is not on Buu's level of power and he will only delay the inevitable."

"_I'm guessing an ascended Super Saiyan isn't much of a challenge for you Buu, so how about I take it up to the next level_!" Those words rung in my ears, words from Goku.

"The next level?" I asked.

"Either way, Goku will at least delay and leave a good chance for Earth's survival! Let's get going Kibito, are you coming young one?" Kai asked.

"No, I'll go back to the others. I made a promise to Vegeta to protect our family, good luck and hurry with Gohan!" I said, watching Kibito and Kai vanish with Gohan in a flash of light.

I closed my eyes and watched Goku and Buu. Goku had a grin that only could describe arrogance. Then he flashed into Super Saiyan two, his massive power rivaled Vegeta's at full. Then I felt it, even as far away as I was, I felt it. An inner surge from Goku's power level shot into impossible heights, and seemingly shooting over Buu's. His power sent out waves over Earth, ones that shook the ground everywhere around me, tearing a few trees out and causing several to simply tip over as if the roots weren't there. I looked on in the vision, his form glowed brightly, his golden hair drooped back and grew longer, and I could hear fear in Babidi's breath. Goku screamed loudly as he hit his maximum power, it blew Buu back a little bit as Babidi yelled in fear.

The light faded and Goku floated in mid air, but he looked way different. His golden hair dropped down behind his back and to his waistline, his eyebrows were gone, and the expression he held on his face would frighten anyone. His power level was beyond huge, I actually had trouble feeling Buu's signal now.

"Wow, why didn't he do this before?" I said aloud.

"_Because he knew it would drain his time on Earth, now he is risking it in what he does not need to do,_" a strange sounded voice said. I looked around but found no one. _What the? I know I didn't contact the wizard, so who was that?_

"_I am North Kai, I am in the other world. I'm also called King Kai, but no matter. Verto, I have contacted you because Goku is ignoring me. No doubt due to the general battle scene, and he wants to get the dragon radar badly. You are the one who must step in for Goku, otherwise he will drain all the time away and thus will not be able to teach the boys fusion. Understand I am only asking this because you can still take on Buu, and I need the favor to keep the earth's chances alive long enough for the boys to learn fusion,_" King Kai said.

"Take Buu on? I hope you haven't lost it old man," I muttered, realizing he heard me anyway.

He grunted, "_Well you certainly have Vegeta's lack of respect flowing through you, have you forgotten your true power? Your transformed state_!"

"How the hell do you know about that?" I asked.

"_I have my sources,"_ King Kai replied.

"_**Buu not scared, big hair make you big funny**_!" Buu laughed and pointed at Goku.

"_**Yes I agree, this Super three whatever you said, it's ridiculous! Majin Buu, I think he needs a haircut**_," Babidi cackled.

"_**I'm ready, show me what you got**_!" Goku said.

"_It's up to you Verto, but please do the right thing here. Goku must teach the boys fusion, and you can hold off Buu long enough for that to happen, please do this for earth_!" King Kai pleaded. I didn't respond right away, knowing what he was asking of me. Rather I could beat Buu or not in my transformed state, he was basically asking me to risk death when I didn't need to. Vegeta had told me never to use my ape form in a battle unless there was no other way. The chances of success against any opponent that had a brain were nil, as they would simply blow up my fake moon ball. Pictures of Mom and Chichi flowed into my head, and they were hitting Buu with frying pans. Buu only blew them aside. I saw Trunks as well; he tried to punch Buu, only to get blasted in the face. Then the bright explosion that Vegeta had created upon his death.

I could hear Vegeta's voice, "_Protect my family, you are the last Saiyan alive. Whatever it takes, protect them_!" Aside from my thoughts, I could hear the sounds of Goku and Buu clashing with each other.

"King Kai, you better have good food up there," I shouted, and smiled without care.

"_Free lessons on me!" _he laughed slightly_. _

"Deal!" _Well Buu isn't the brightest in the universe, guess its worth a try._ I lifted off the ground and blasted towards where Goku and Buu were now fighting, a long ways away.

**Interlude 11.1 –Goku vs. Buu-**

"Buu like play with you, you strong!" Buu laughed with happiness.

"Thanks, so are you!" Goku answered, before vanishing and grabbing Buu's forelock before he could react. Holding the pink balloon by his head decoration, Goku punched Buu hard in the face, causing him to fly towards the ground but came right back up as Goku still held on to him. Goku then punched him repeatedly in the same fashion, causing Buu to flop back and forth like a paddle on a ball.

"All right, why didn't Goku do this before!" Krillin shouted with joy as he watched the battle from the lookout via Babidi's mind link.

"Yeah no one can beat my dad!" Goten added.

"Perhaps! It's true that Goku is far more powerful then we thought possible, but the chance of him stopping Majin Buu on his own are still slim," Piccolo said, keeping the serious mood set.

"If Goku can't do it, is there anyone who can?" Bulma asked, concerned.

"I hope," The Namek whispered. Goku on the other hand continued bashing the monster's brains in with multiple punches to the pink head, getting a nice "oh" and "ah" in response to pain. Goku tossed Buu up in the air and hit him with a spin kick that left a huge dent that pushed into Buu's middle, pushing his right side outward and leaving him lopsided.

"Majin Buu! Why can't you do to him what you did to Vegeta?" Babidi screeched. Goku landed a double fist smash to Buu's dented head, sending him flying into an office building. Goku paused, watching for Buu's re-emergence. Buu blew the office building up and flew back up to Goku, stopping in front of him. Then Buu instantly healed his body's damage, leaving no real impact on his powers. Buu giggled and laughed loudly, much to the Super Saiyan's annoyance.

"_Goku, are you going to answer me or just ignore everything I've taught you?_" King Kai shouted angrily, not getting a response. Babidi however was not happy with Buu's performance so far, and made his opinion known.

"Buu, get your big doughy ass over there and crush him now before I seal you up again you fool!"

Buu scowled, "Quiet!"

"What, how dare you!" Babidi threatened. Buu ignored the wizard though, giving his attention back to Goku. Buu then punched at Goku, but never moved his body, his arms stretched outward similar to Piccolo. Goku dodged both blows, but didn't see the two hands grab him by the arms. He did however see Buu pulling himself towards him with high velocity, nailing him with a head butt, big grin on his evil face. Goku bounced back a little from the blow, before gathering himself again and stopping, pulling his arms forward and backwards as he uttered deadly words.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAA!" The blue beam flowed in and out of Goku's hands, flying at Buu with incredible speed. The beam hit Buu and cut right through him with ease, causing him to scream loudly, and causing Babidi to quiver in fear. The beam continued on before Goku cut it off and watched it disappear in the distance through the nice big hole cut in Buu's belly. Goku watched intensely, knowing that it may not be over. Sure enough Buu woke himself up, and with a quick flash, regenerated his gut.

"Hahahahaha! You see, nothing can stop Buu!" Babidi shouted. Buu drew his arms back just like Goku had a minute ago.

"No, not a Kamehameha!" Goku gasped. Buu fired, still just yelling his name instead of words as the pink beam launched at Goku. Goku swung both arms and knocked it back at Buu. Buu knocked it aside towards Babidi, who barely jumped out of the way and watched it proceed towards a city, which promptly exploded.

-

It had been about fifteen minutes and I was still flying full speed towards the battle, the battle in which shockwaves kept hitting me, but was not slowing me down. I had considered slowing down to conserve energy, but the power I got from transforming would replenish that which was lost. I could still sense Trunks was not home yet, he had stopped a few times in response to Goku's power rising. He got going again when Goku used the wizard's own telepathic link to the people to scream at him. I had just felt a few ki beams go off before I saw a large city blow up to the right of my destination.

"I must be close, King Kai are you still listening?" I asked to the air.

"_I should charge by the minute for this, what do you need_?"

"How much time does Goku have left?"

"_I'm guessing about two or three hours left, he's got fifteen minutes left if he stays at Super Saiyan three_!"

"Can you patch me through to everyone on the lookout, I want to at least say goodbye," I said, choking back my sadness and keeping my courage and pride.

"_Of course_." My vision then switched from the Goku-Buu conflict to the lookout. I couldn't see anyone, but I could feel their presence and could hear them aloud as if they were right next to me.

"_Go ahead when your ready Verto_," King Kai said.

"Hey guys, this is Verto." Everyone gasped first, then paid attention, Mom and Videl repeated my name for confirmation.

"King Kai patched me in to you, so listen up. Goku doesn't have much time before he has to go back to the dead. So, I'm going to take his place so he can teach the boys fusion and so Trunks can get the radar!" The reaction was pretty much what I expected.

"_Verto! You don't have to do this_!" Piccolo and Krillin urged.

"_You get back here young man!_" Chichi screeched.

"_Yeah, don't go fight Buu! You could get killed, then what will we do?_" Mom shouted.

"Hey, listen, you can bring everyone back with the dragonballs right? But if Goku can't teach the boys fusion, then what dragonballs are we going to use when Buu destroys the earth? I'm doing this so you can all live, besides Vegeta ordered me to protect his family and friends, that's what I'm going to do. I may not get through this, but at least I'll leave us a chance! I'll see you later," I had King Kai cut the connection, I couldn't bear to hear or talk anymore. Ahead I could see Goku and Buu clash again, lightning spread from their punches and kicks connecting. As I got closer I saw their forms, well Buu's anyway, Goku's was pretty bright to watch before sunspots filled my eyes. Buu was dancing around in the air, generally having fun. Goku's scowl deepened when he saw me arrive.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you Verto!" Goku ordered, pointing toward the lookout.

"Oh, well now, look who it is Buu!" Babidi pointed though Buu didn't seem to care.

"No, Goku. You're the one who is taking off. You don't have much time left, less than two hours and draining fast. If you can't teach the boys before you leave we won't have a chance. Let me do this, I'm capable of more then I've shown!" I said loudly, leaving my arms crossed as I stared down Buu.

"Hey, Buu friend back to play some more?"

"Yes actually, I did!" I smiled slightly.

"Verto, I, I don't know how to thank you!" Goku said.

"How about you drop the Super Saiyan three act and get over to Trunks now. I'll deal with this beast and his twisted little imp of a master!" I said loud enough for Babidi to hear.

"Oh that does it brat! You're going to die!" Babidi shouted.

"Not before you!" I shouted back. Goku powered down, his hair and eyebrows returned to their normal black color.

"I'll see you on the other side then!" Goku smirked slightly and put his two fingers to his head, "Hey Babidi and Buu, listen up, the fighters you're looking for, will appear soon enough. Give them two days to finish their training, then they'll want to fight you!" Goku said.

"Are they really strong?" Buu asked.

"Yes, very strong!" Goku bluffed, he obviously didn't really know.

"Hmmm, okay, Buu wait for them!" Buu said. _Wow just like that_.

"Hey, I'm the leader of this project, tell them to show their faces right now! If they don't, we will kill you and the boy, then kill everyone else! Starting with whomever we find at this Capsule Corporation!" Babidi cackled.

"Buu wait for the strong ones!" Buu argued.

"Don't make me seal you up again Buu! And we are through waiting, bring those brats out now or else I wil..wil..ack..cough." Babidi choked the last part out because Buu had him by the throat.

"Buu boss here! You no tell Buu what to do!" Buu shouted as he lobbed Babidi into the distance before turning back to us.

"Well, at least he's quiet now!" Goku grinned slightly before giving Buu a slight salute and vanishing.

"Well Buu, I guess it's just us now!" I said, charging a white blast in my hand and throwing it into the air.

**-**

**Interlude 11.2 –Verto's Secret Revealed-**

-

"Oh that boy is going to get it when he gets home!" Bulma stomped around after Verto's transmission ended.

"I don't see how he has a chance against Buu, he's not an ascended Saiyan and he can't transform, or can he?" Piccolo paused and looked at Bulma.

"Vegeta said he can't transform like a normal Saiyan, and that he tried with one of his fake moon deals. I never saw a big ape destroy my house so I assumed he was correct. But I did notice a little bit of fur around my gravity room when I was adjusting it last month," Bulma noted.

"Maybe he can turn after all," Piccolo said.

"That doesn't make sense though, surely someone would notice a huge ape running around! I doubt Vegeta or Trunks could hide that from me, he wouldn't fit in the gravity room!" Bulma pointed out. The group watched the three fighters talking amongst themselves before Babidi was thrown into the distance, the vision stayed on. Goku vanished and his ki appeared next to Trunks, and then again at Capsule Corp. All eyes remained on Verto, who was charging a white blast in his hands, before throwing it up in the air.

"_Moon Blast Explode_!" Verto shouted, motioning his hands a little bit. The blast exploded, but then remained in the sky like a second light source that shined down brightly upon the young Saiyan. Verto's energy dropped as he fell from Super Saiyan, but then skyrocketed past his previous level. His teeth were seen in his open mouth, they became sharply pointed fangs. Then brown fur sprouted all over him.

"I'll be damned, he can transform!" Piccolo said.

"But why isn't he getting any larger?" Krillin asked. The group noticed this and none of them could answer, instead they observed. Verto's nose extended outward with the rest of his face, creating a long snout, his eyes shifted color and became completely red. His aura reappeared, light blue and white this time, and flashed violently as his power rose. Verto's boots and gloves expanded slightly to allow more room for the new fur and muscles. His tail dropped from his waist and hung freely behind him. Then he released a feral growl before roaring, his fists raised in the air. The roar came just as he hit his maximum power, and was deafening. Buu flinched slightly, and even looked a bit concerned at this new development.

"What the hell is that?" Videl asked instinctively.

"That is a transformed Saiyan dear, just keep up with us okay? I'll explain it to you later!" Chichi said.

"He didn't grow at all, and it looks like he's in control as well, incredible! Is this a new form of Saiyan might?" Roshi asked.

"I don't think so, when Gohan and the boys reappeared from that old wizard's trap a few months back, he had his tail back and explained that they accidentally grew back on everyone, and he had me remove his. If this was a new form then Gohan surely would have kept his, this must be a transformation unique to Verto only," Piccolo suggested.

"Well, if he didn't have a chance before, he sure did turn the tide. He feels just as strong as Buu, maybe more!" Yamcha said.

"He did this as a last resort I think, there are side effects to the form that we have all seen before. All we can hope for at this point is that he can stand up to Buu like this. We must also hope that Buu or Babidi don't decide to destroy that fake moon ball," Piccolo added.

-

"So Buu, what do you think?" I asked, my new deep voice caught him a little bit, his jaw quivering slightly.

"What happened to Buu's friend? What monster do to him?" _Calling me a monster, he has no room to talk_.

"Oh nothing happened Buu, I just revealed my full power so we can play, okay?" I growled and grinned at the same time.

Buu's grin appeared again, "Okay!" Buu said, dancing a little before coming at me quickly. With my new power though, I could see him all the way, and dodged the blow. He went sailing past in a daze, before I sent a powerful kick to the back of his head, sending him spiraling towards the ocean we floated above.

"Come on you fat bastard, this isn't a water break!" I shouted, firing multiple ki blasts into the water towards Buu's ki signal. The water exploded aside, showing Buu's face implanted on the ocean bed. I couldn't help but smirk slightly as I gathered another small troublemaker and launched it at Buu's non-moving form. It hit dead on, before the water rushed back in to cover Buu up again, as well as the new hole in the ocean bed. I floated aside a little, crossing my arms a little bit. My ape instincts wanted badly to just go down and pound him again, but I knew that I would not have to wait long for him to come back up. Babidi's weak form came back into view as he floated back to the battlefield.

"You there! Where did Majin Buu go? And where did that blond freak and the kid go? And what the hell are you?" he screamed orders.

"Oh come on wizard, can't you see who I am?" I sneered.

"You're that kid...I think! What the hell are you?" he asked again.

"A Saiyan, this is my true form," I answered simply.

"Where is Majin Buu?"

"Eating dirt, you wanna join him?" I growled a warning. Babidi's face didn't hide his panic very well.

He instead fired some kind of magical blast, it turned into a fireball about halfway to me, "Take that you beast!" I let the fireball hit me, it expanded and tried to engulf me in flames, but only succeeded in warming me a tad. When the smoke cleared, I could really see fear set in. I fired a small blast at Babidi, who tried to run in mid air to get away. He needn't move, Buu came up and grabbed the blast out of the air and crushed it easily. He looked somewhat angry.

"Buu get you!" Buu shouted as he steamed up again and puffed out the steam through his pores.

"Bring it on you fat tub of shit!" I yelled at him. He powered up, if you can call a bunch of steam that, and came flying at me with anger filled eyes. His first punch I blocked, his second as well, then I attacked, my now furry hands struck at him with full intensity. I roared loudly in a deep battle cry as my aura glowed white and blue around me and swung at Buu with fists capable of leveling mountains with no problem. Buu tried to mount a defense against my ferocious attack, but I punched right through it and hit him dead on in the face, before following up with quick and thunderous blows to the gut, deflating Buu a little bit. Buu groaned as the pain set in, but barely took wind as I struck again, my intent keeping him off guard. This time I struck with a series of kicks and punches, kicking low and spinning around to punch high. I repeated this process five or six times before grabbing the forelock of the beast and swinging him around and around like a super fast merry-go-round. The difference was that Buu was neither merry, nor able to get out of it. I let go and observed him briefly as he went sailing into the air. I held up my palm and turned my thumb inward as I charged ki in it. _This one is for Vegeta_.

"Big Bang Attack!" I shouted, letting go of the blast and watching the deadly blue ball strike and explode on impact of Buu. _Take that you freak_! Knowing that wouldn't beat him totally though, I flew down to where his remains began dropping out of the sky. Using my trusty ki sense, I searched out all of the pieces for his ki signal, barely picking up some of it. Then using my own energy, I gathered it and moved it back into the air, allowing it to come together.

"Now its time for you to die!" I shouted, bringing back my arms into a new position. One arm held to the left and one to the right, a new attack move I had been working on lately in private training with Vegeta. The move required a hell of a lot of concentration and ki power, but the effect was devastating. I felt this move was due to come out, and Buu would be the victim of it today. I lifted up my arms and charged ki into both, mentally preparing myself for something I had never tried against an opponent. With a rush of energy, I fired both blasts.

"Double Galic Gun!" The extra large golden blasts soared up to Buu's remains, which had merged now and was trying to reform Buu himself. I held my stance in concentration, waiting for the rest of the attack move to get to position. Buu's body was quickly coming together, his head and arms taking shape. My twin blasts then reached his altitude and hovering, awaiting my final command. I waited for Buu's head to fully shape so he could see what was about to kill him. His eyes opened widely, and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Buu!" he gasped in desperation.

"Die you pink freak!" I shouted, bring my arms inward and meeting at my fists, arms full length. The double blasts came together around Buu and merged together, surrounding his body. Once together, it promptly exploded, blocking out the sun's light with its own. I winced a little, being sure to watch Buu during the explosion, before having to close them or look away, the blast way too bright to see Buu anyway. I heard a slight scream from him though, but it quickly silenced itself. The light from my huge blast extended outwards a little ways, probably lighting up the area for a long way.

**-**

The roar from the blast passed after a few moments, and the light faded as the ki dissipated. One disadvantage of my new attack was the amount of ki used in it. I had learned to channel ki in many different ways, however, my double attack used so damn much ki that it felt like I had fired ten full power Galic guns in a row. That and I had only been able to get full effect when I used it in my transformed state. I huffed and puffed a bit, and saw the light fade away. I gazed up at the sky, scanning for anything, and found nothing. I heard Babidi rustling around nearby and stole a glance at him. He was trying to brush dirt off himself, before staring at me with a dark scowl.

"Damn you brat, beast, whatever the hell you are!"

"Don't get all wishy washy now Babidi, I hate to see you cry like a baby. I might get sick from it!" I chuckled slightly.

"How dare you, insolent little maggot! I am fully capable of destroying you at a time of my choice!"

"Love to see you try, burnt out old fool!" I challenged. Babidi apparently expected to see me cower in fear, but instead he was the one to commit to that.

"Buu come back!" he shouted.

"Ha, your monster just bit the dust, and if he's alive, I'd love to put it to him again!" I said in a cocky tone.

"I doubt you would last another round with Buu, amazing that you lasted this long! How did you get so strong?" Babidi suddenly asked, ever so interested. I had seen that look before from previously unknown allies and enemies. Now the enemy wanted to use it, probably to discover a secret or two. I was more than a little tempted to spill the beans, but I resisted.

"I'm sure you would love to know, let's just say I've seen the light. And its future looks much brighter than yours!" I snickered slightly. Babidi didn't know how to answer that. Instead he hovered in the air and levitated over in the general area of where Buu was before my new attack wiped him out.

"Majin Buu, come back like you did before! I beg of you!" I began to use my ki sense quite actively, searching for all life signs and signals. I noticed Goku and Trunks still in the area around Capsule Corp. It blinked at me a few times and vanished, coming together again around the Lookout area. _Well that's done, don't know if they needed it that bad now_. The wizard started using his powers to lift up heavy rocks and move them aside, still searching around desperately for the fallen Buu. I still kept my ki sense up, not picking up a damn thing, a very good sign. I flew towards Babidi, catching him in the middle of lifting rocks.

"Get away you hairy freak! You're a cruel beast, and you killed my precious Majin Buu!"

"Cruel? Oh that's rich old man, this coming from a wizard that releases a monster hell bent on destruction at his master's orders. A master who was laughing like a lunatic every time the monster succeeds. Oh yes aren't I the cruel one? That's a lot coming from a dry, wrinkled up imp who couldn't spot a life if he was immortal. Don't lecture me old timer, lecture your servants in hell, where I am going to send you!" I shouted at Babidi, growling loudly. Babidi jumped back in fear of my next action. He put his green barrier shield back up, obviously awaiting some kind of attack. I fired a blast at him, it surrounded the shield and made it vanish into thin air. Babidi looked at his hands in disbelief.

I prepared to strike again, before something in the air made me stop, something evilly familiar. But it wasn't on the surface or moving through the air, it was just a weird feeling. Kind of like the silence before a tornado strikes. Then my ki sense went off like an alarm to something below me. I quickly put my arms down in front of my chest and rose into the air, watching the ground directly below where I had been standing. A large, pink ki beam shot out of it and bore down, or up towards me. I summoned ki to block its mass, I could feel this one could easily do more then just hurt me. I deflected it off myself a little, before sliding to the side and watching the beam shoot into the sky. The owner of the beam then rose out of the hole, trying to catch his breath for releasing such a powerful attack. The pink light faded and the dark figure's skin lightened to the sun and fake moon light. It was big, fat, and pink, with a deep scowl.

"Oh man, how did he live?" I asked myself.

**Interlude 11.3 –Babidi's Observation-**

Buu was not exactly in wonderful shape; Verto's attack had done something to be sure. His ki had dropped a little bit, still high, but now a little lower thanks to the devastating blast. Babidi sat there stuttering, also dazed that Buu had survived, he had begun to think he was gone as well. Now Babidi still had the powerful boy Verto to deal with, Buu may have been alive, but now was winded by a boy he had thought defenseless.

"Where did this boy's insane power come from? He said he saw the light, what the hell does that mean? I know from Vegeta's mind that he is also a Saiyan. But I never probed that deep for more information about their race and abilities, If Vegeta had not crossed me and was still alive, I could find out, curses!" Babidi shouted at himself. He observed Buu and the boy rise far up into the air again and engage in heavy combat once again. This time the boy was also winded, making the brawl a little more even, both fighters landed blows, but also blocking some. Lightning struck out from their ki collisions and streaked around them. Babidi winced a bit to watch the fight, but the white light from the sky was blinding him a little.

"White light? I thought this planet's sun was yellow in color!" Babidi muttered. He backed up a little to get a better view of the fighters from a different angle. He did get a different angle, but it almost looked as if the fighters were high enough to battle right under the sun itself, the white sun. Then Babidi noticed the bright light seemed to extend outward as he moved, forming another light ball in the sun, like it had swelled in size. He moved further back and saw that the new light was yellow like the sun should be, then the yellow light seemed to separate from the white, leaving two bright sources of light, and leaving Babidi with an answer to his questions.

"An alternate energy source of some kind, it must be feeding the youngster energy somehow. Well now Babidi is changing that! PaPA RAPA RAPA! He shouted, letting magical energy leave his hands. A magic ring of power emerged from the wizard's hands, and lifted towards the white light ball, shooting in-between Buu and the transformed Verto, who split apart to watch the magic blast soar into the air.

-

I had been busy trading blows with the pink monster before we were interrupted by a magical blast of some sort. It had sailed in-between us and floated in the air in front of us. It had come from the wizard, but Buu looked just as surprised.

"Hahahaha, tell me boy! Do you know what would happen if I were to destroy that nice little light source you've got there?" Babidi laughed. _Oh crap_.

I hid my fear and sneered instead, "Probably nothing."

"Well then, allow me to remove it from the sky! It is spoiling my view! Go ahead Buu, continue!" That was all Buu needed to hear before lunging at me again. I frantically blocked his blows while keeping an eye on the magic light ring that slowly became a ball. Then it sailed up towards my fake moon in the sky. _Damn, I have to stop that thing! _I thought in panic while trying to block Buu's massive fists. I got a good hit in on Buu, who backed off long enough for me to fly towards the magic blast and get past it. I then fired a ki blast back at it, thus canceling it out.

"Hahahaha, think you could fool the great Babidi for so long? If it's useless why protect it? I bet that is your power source. Majin Buu, let's play a game, first one to destroy that white light ball gets a candy!" Babidi shouted, and then fired many magic blasts in my direction. I fired small shots to cancel those as well, before big balls of ki came bounding up my way, courtesy of Buu. I knocked those aside, and more magic blasts came up next. I stopped trying to shoot those down and instead just knocked them aside and let them fall harmlessly to earth. More blasts from Buu, getting more ki in each one. Soon it was just a combination of ki blasts and magic beams coming at me. I did my best knocking them at least off course if not aside; some got by me but missed my fake moon by hairs. As I was blocking or deflecting blasts, I lost track of Buu. It didn't take long to find him again, when he appeared behind me and caught me in a strangle hold.

"Argh, damn you!" I growled. Buu's power may have decreased a little, but he was still powerful, and kept me from moving. Then I felt us descend, he was sending both of us towards the ground at a high rate of speed. I gathered my power quickly, and using pure Saiyan strength, blew out of the hold, sending Buu to the ground on the weight of his own momentum. I looked back up just in time to see a small magic blast hit the moon. Babidi had his hand held up with a deep, arrogant smile displayed on his face.

"Now this come back story ends!" Babidi laughed.

The moon exploded, showering everyone in its light, before fading away. I felt my ki drain quickly, and the fur around my hands and arms began to recede first. My nose and teeth shrank back to its reaches, changing back to normal color. I descended to the ground, wary enough to know that I would fall anyway since I was so tired. My field of vision shifted again, the blue color not so prominent and allowing more red to seep in and return my sight to normal. My heavy muscles shrank to normal as well, burying my power again in the process. I desperately sank to my knees, my breath wanting to catch itself like I had just been in the fastest ever marathon. As I coughed out a few breaths right after taking them in as I sensed Buu stir and get up, laughing heavily. I got back to my feet, my arms dragging towards the ground in fatigue, waiting for Buu to attack. _Well this is just fucking great._

"Boy go back to normal, we done playing then?" Buu asked. I summoned what I had left and powered up to Super Saiyan, pushing for whatever the form could give me. I latched on to all the ki that I could find and lunged at Buu. I swung with my right fist at his head, but he caught it easily and held it tightly. Then, faster then I could now see, he hit me dead on in the stomach and down I went. I collapsed on my back, coughing my air out in combination with blood that splattered right back in my face.

"Boy make mess on his face!" Buu noticed my dismay and danced a little bit. I gathered myself quickly and picked myself up again, glaring at Buu hardly while huffed and coughing.

"Fuck you!" I rasped at him. My vision blurred slightly, signs of blackness entered my head, just like ones you would find just before you pass out. I gathered my last reserves of ki in my hands and released a ki beam straight at Buu. He smiled and caught the beam in his left hand, letting it sit there and spin.

"Boy and Buu have fun, but now I think its time boy go bye bye now! Bye bye!" he said. I felt him insert his own ki into my spinning blast, and then it shot back at me with incredible speed and power. I watched it come at me; my body didn't even budge an attempt to dodge it. The beam hit, but I felt no pain. I felt my ki leave my body, and I felt my body leave me, but no pain, just a mystical numbness. _I'm sorry everyone, I've failed!_ Then everything went black.

**Power levels:**

**Fat Buu: 380,000,000**

**Goku at Super Saiyan 3: 420,000,000**

**Verto: 44,000,000; SS: 145,000,000; Great Ape: 440,000,000**


	12. Gohan's Z Sword

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 12: Gohan's Z sword**

"Oh no! He's gone!" Krillin gasped at the new image that filled his head. Piccolo grimaced, as a Namek and a fighter he did not cry, but deep down he felt pain of loss. Bulma had a more classic reaction, she fainted on the spot. Videl just dropped to her knees and cried softly.

"Damn that monster!" Goku shouted, his hand was still on Trunks' shoulder having just come back from Capsule Corp with the dragon radar. Trunks was angry about it, but Goku didn't allow him to try and fly off. The general mood turned even uglier when Babidi spoke to the world.

"_See what happens when you mess with me? I will destroy you all if you don't give me what I want!_" Babidi laughed.

Buu however floated up behind him, "_Mister Babidi, Buu do all work, you do nothing!_"

"_Shut up you overfilled hot air balloon, don't interrupt me!_" Buu frowned. "_As I was saying, you earthlings have five days before we tear this planet apart, or until those jerks show themselves, be smart or else you'll end up just like this young fool did! Come Majin Buu, it's time to go!_" Buu didn't move.

"_I said it's time to go, you have wax in your ears?_" Buu's response was to grab Babidi by the throat, and then punch his head clean off. The vision vanished as Babidi's head did.

Everyone stood silent for a minute before Yamcha decided say something he shouldn't have, "At least the wizard's gone!" A sharp smack sounded as Eighteen smashed Yamcha over the head hard with her hand.

"Now no one will be able to control Buu, I can't imagine what he might do without a leash," Piccolo muttered.

"Well, no time to grieve guys, let's get busy with fusion training!" Goku ordered, grabbing up Trunks and Goten and heading inside. Piccolo followed.

"Man, how could Verto go up against that monster alone!" Videl cried, "He knew he couldn't beat him!"

"Actually he did it for all of us. Had he not of done it, then either Goku would have run out of time fighting the beast, or we may not have the dragon radar. Which is nice to have when you need to find dragonballs," Krillin explained. Videl still didn't like it, her scowl kept displayed on her face.

"He was too young to go! It wasn't his time! Damn you Majin Buu!"

"Hey don't feel down, Gohan and Verto would not accept us to be down at times like this, we must be strong!" Krillin stated. Videl nodded, before walking over to a pillar and slumping against it, breaking out into another flood of tears. _Man I hope this fusion stuff works, or we may all have to stay in other world permanently_, Krillin thought, gazing upwards after watching Videl, then he turned and scooped up his daughter Marron and headed inside to give her a bite to eat.

-

I awoke on some kind of red platform. At first I couldn't believe I woke up at all, all I remembered was Buu's final blast and then blackness, like a bad dream. I stood up and saw that I was on some sort of landing pad; it was attached to a purple, scaly looking road. My clothes were still somehow intact, yet were still pretty trashed. My gloves were peeled off in random places and my blue spandex had ripped a few times across the back and stomach. Around the purple road were yellow puffy clouds. I reached up to scratch my head in wonder when I bumped something above me. Whatever it was, it moved with my head, but was not attached to it. I felt it around, it was circular, but thin, like a ring. Then panic hit me as I frantically looked around. Along the road I saw several white dots, all moving in the same direction on the road. Also along the road I saw a few blue and red people, though they were of a race I had never seen before, they all had a horn or two sticking out. I didn't care though, I ran down the road, pushing a few white clouds aside and came up to one of the blue people. He wore a business suit of come kind, and had a megaphone, shouting directions to the line of fluffy clouds.

He stopped when I came up, "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, where the hell am I?" I practically screamed at him.

"Hell is below, you're not there yet, you have to be judged first ya know!" His answer was so vague that I missed what he actually said.

"I mean where am I, how did I get here?" I asked again, more clearly.

"Well, you're in the crossroads for sprits, you died and came here to this place," he said sharply.

"How can I be dead, my body is right here?" I said without thinking.

He held up a mirror for me, and I clearly saw a halo above my head, "Well obviously your physical body has been restored to you, you either did something really good, or are being sent to hell for punishment instead. Never been dead before huh?" I shook my head no.

"Okay then, just follow this road until you get to the castle, King Yemma's place," he pointed to the distance, where I indeed saw a castle sitting there. I followed the flow of white clouds slowly along the ground, some seemed to speak to each other, talking about their lives I guess. My lack of patience soon gave in and I floated into the air and flew towards the castle, noting my ki had been rejuvenated as well. Flying swiftly to the castle, I saw several more purple roads come to the one I was on and merge into one in front of it. I landed at the entrance, where another blue person watched me come in.

"You there, you are to proceed to the front of the line right away, King Yemma awaits you!" I didn't argue, and walked slowly inside. Ahead of me I saw a huge man with red skin and a purple hat with horns. He was sitting at a huge desk signing papers it seemed. I approached the end of the red carpet that started at the door and looked up at him, waiting for him to notice my presence. Before long he did look up from his paperwork, and smiled a bit when he saw me.

"Ah young Verto, I was beginning to wonder how long you would take to get here with that Majin Buu around. You are to wait here for someone, though he is going to be a little while before arrival. About an hour or so I'd guess, you may wait outside on him!" he said, pointing to the door on the right. _Short and sweet huh_. I walked slowly out the door, not saying a word, slowly accepting the fact that I was indeed dead. I walked over to the railing and leaned on it slightly, looking over the lack of land and yellow clouds. I gazed outward, replaying the Buu fight in my head a few times, sulking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said. I turned my head slightly, not even noticing a ki signal approach until the owner spoke. He was tall and green like Piccolo, but he didn't have pointed ears. He wore a large head decoration of some kind, and white robes decorated him.

"Depends on what you mean, never been dead before," I muttered slightly.

"You seem a little young to be up here kid, involved in a big battle?"

"You could say that, I'm from Earth. It's under siege by a terrible monster. I fought it as hard as possible, but trickery overcame me, I was just trying to protect family and friends," I said sadly.

"From Earth huh, sounds like a planet a friend of mine is from. Well, kind of a friend, more like a rival and training partner. I remember the first time I had met him. Totally carefree and confident in his abilities. At first I regarded him as new fish, one that would have to train for several hundred years before I would even look at him again. Then he and I fought in a galaxy tournament, we tied unbelievably, but he actually won the match. Only a special clause in the rules made it a draw. Since then I have always regarded him with the deepest respect us warriors share," the green man told his story.

Something clicked in my head, "Was his name Goku?" I asked.

"Why yes it was, you know him?"

"Yeah I do, I'm good friends of his family and got to meet him for the first time today, he's due back here soon though I think," I explained.

"Well, if you know Goku, you must know how to fight as well. Maybe we can have a sparing match or two if you end up on Grand Kai's planet. I'm Pikkon by the way, from West Galaxy, I'm down here on orders to watch over hell and make sure no one causes trouble during Earth's time of crisis. A lot of those villains seem to die on Earth for some reason and tend to get into an uproar when there's a big battle going on," Pikkon said.

"I'm Verto, I'm supposed to wait out here for someone, don't know who yet. Wouldn't doubt it if it was Goku," I said, twiddling my thumbs slightly.

"Well good luck with your judgment, I have to go down now for my daily patrol now to make sure the everyone stays in line. Good meeting you Verto!" Pikkon waved slightly and dropped over the railing into the clouds.

**-**

I thought over Pikkon's words, seeing that being dead wouldn't be as bad as it seemed. That didn't mean I liked it anymore than I already didn't. I walked around the outside of the palace for a bit, stopping and gazing around as if this new world demanded it.

_I wonder where Vegeta is up here, maybe he is who I'm waiting for. Either that or he's down there, if that is hell,_ I thought as I gazed at the yellow clouds below. After awhile I retraced my steps back to the exit doors to King Yemma's chamber and meditated lightly by the door, so I could keep an eye and ear on things while I waited. It wasn't long before I heard a loud shout come from inside, but it didn't sound like King Yemma. I rushed in to find Goku jumping and hollering all over the place in excitement.

"Gohan's alive, All right!" Goku cried in joy.

"Just go outside please, you are to take young Verto with you!" Yemma said. Goku woke from his stupor and walked towards me.

"Well little guy, you did give a pretty good fight. Why didn't you say before that you could transform?"

"I basically did when you asked last time, you know when we first met? I believe I said, and I quote 'I don't transform like a Saiyan should'," I said.

"Oh yeah, guess I must have missed that," he said, showing off his clueless grin.

"Well did you get fusion taught to the boys?" I asked instead.

"Yes, though they haven't mastered it yet. We have the basic idea and moves down, now just comes practice," Goku explained.

"Why not just throw them in the time chamber, it'll get done faster," I suggested.

"Yeah, but that room can only be used twice in a lifetime. I'm sure they will have to use it again in the future," Goku said.

"No, Piccolo and Dende must not have told you. They used the dragon to remove the limits on the room in regards to how long one can stay in there, it will work fine now! That's how I got trained by both Vegeta and Piccolo!" I stammered.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering how Vegeta pulled that off!" Goku scratched his head.

I slapped my head in dismay, "Uh, well where to now?"

"Let's go find Gohan, let me search for him first though!" Goku said, scanning the sky, "Ah, there he is, man his power sure did jump! Hang on tight!" Goku clamped a hand to my shoulder and raising two fingers to his forehead. _Not this again, good thing there's nothing in my stomach._

"Instant transmission, gotta love it!" he said as the view vanished along with us.

-

When the view returned, Goku was holding his head on the ground, Gohan stood before him with a large sword in his hands. I shook off a brief wave of nausea as I observed this, some sort of effect from Goku's teleportation.

"Dad, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just trying to keep my head!" Goku grimaced before he took a good look at his son. Gohan had on a blue outfit similar to that of Supreme Kai and Kibito, the sword he held seemed to radiate with energy.

"Oh Verto, you died after all?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, just a little while ago he did. He risked himself so we could get the dragon radar and so I could teach Goten and Trunks the fusion technique, I guess he transformed to fight Buu! Cool huh?" Goku asked.

"Finally had to use that form huh?" Gohan shook his head slightly, "I was wondering when everyone would find that out."

"Cool clothes Gohan!" Goku interjected.

"Yeah Supreme Kai gave me these!"

"Kai's here? Oh yeah sure enough! Hi Supreme Kai!" Goku waved at the purple man standing afar.

I could hear Kibito muttering already, "How did they get here?"

"Greetings Goku, Verto!" he said loudly before floating over to us, "Verto was actually supposed to go with you back to Grand Kai's planet. But I suppose you two can stay here for now, you would be a big help to Gohan's training with the Z sword. We may have to send you to Grand Kai's planet before we go back to Earth to combat Majin Buu," Kai explained.

"Z sword, what's that do?" Goku asked, dumbfounded.

"It's a mystical sword of legend that has been stuck in a large mountain for eons of time. Legend says that the one who pulls the Z sword from the rock will attain the greatest powers in the universe, powers that cannot be matched. Gohan pulled it out earlier, he is the only one who has been able to do it," Kai explained.

"Yes, he is quite remarkable," Kibito added.

"Well now that he pulled it out, isn't he done yet? Sure his power has gone up, but I don't think he's strong enough to beat Buu on his own yet," Goku said in wonder.

"Now he must train with the sword to master its power, and as he has discovered, it's not exactly the simplest thing to handle," Kai said, shrugging a little.

"Really? Must be some sword, can I give it a try Gohan?" Goku asked, holding out his hands.

"Sure Dad, but watch it, it's a little heavy!" Gohan said as he dropped the handle into Goku's hands. Goku must not have been prepared for it, because he dropped it immediately.

"Wow, this is heavy, but maybe if you put your weight behind it like this!" Goku said, picking up the sword and struggling to take a few swipes, "Yeah that works!"

Kibito couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Not him too!" he whispered.

"If it's so heavy, then just anchor Buu to it and drop him into a nice hot star, that'll do the job!" I snickered.

"That's what I thought to," Gohan agreed.

"How dare you make jokes of the sacred Z sword!" Kibito roared in defense.

"Keep your shirt on Kibito, it was just a joke," I said sternly, hoping he would lighten up.

As I expected, he didn't, "Well obviously you couldn't keep your shirt on during battle, it's bad enough you're here mocking a legend, but now you look terrible!" Kibito shouted, pointing his finger at me. The finger glowed and some sort of energy suddenly sparkled around me, and my body tingled slightly. Then suddenly my outfit was gone and replaced by a new set of it, plus a large plate covering my upper body. It was some kind of armor that riot police must use, only looked better. It was white all around, except gold in the middle and gold on the straps. My gloves and boots were also restored nicely, the blue undershirt of spandex now extended all the way down my arms.

"There, if he's going to behave like a Saiyan he might as well look like one in proper Saiyan armor!" Kibito said in annoyance.

"Oh sweet. Thanks Kibito, always wanted one of these!" I cackled when I saw him cringe a bit.

"Oh god he looks like a mini Vegeta now, well with a change to the hair he would," Gohan said in amazement.

"Hahaha, I am the prince of all Saiyans! You are all weaklings!" I did my best impression of Vegeta's voice and crossed my arms and scowled.

Goku apparently found it hilarious and was on the ground rolling, "Wow, that was a good one Verto! Teach me how to do that!" _I didn't think it was that good_.

"Oh dad," Gohan sighed. Kai just chuckled a little, ever so amused at the scene while Kibito pulled a book from behind his back and opened it up.

**-**

"Hey Supreme Kai, I, uh need a favor. It'll help with our training!" Goku said, grinning slightly. _Dare I ask what this is?_

"What is it Goku?" Kai turned slightly confused and serious at the same time.

"Can you give us something good to eat?" Kai was on the ground in barely a second, Kibito joined him as I laughed aloud.

I stepped up to the two, "Only a Saiyan's second favorite thing to do!"

Kai picked himself back up, "I suppose we could round something up," he said, extended his arms in front of him. They glowed blue and all of a sudden a platter appeared in the air, with a lid. Kai grabbed the platter and pulled the lid to reveal three golden pieces of fruit, looked like pears. They looked delicious all right, but only three was not going to cut it with three Saiyans.

"Gee Supreme Kai, not to be rude or anything, but I don't think that's going to do it," Goku said, holding his stomach.

"Oh that's okay Goku, I think it will. Here each of you take one!" Kai ordered. I grabbed one of the golden pieces, it seemed to have a glowing aura around it. _Well, its not like I'm in danger of poisoning_, I thought as I took a bite of the pear. It tasted quite good, better than any piece of fruit I could remember. I polished it off quickly, swallowing the bits and pieces, and letting it sink to my stomach. Suddenly I was full, and totally energized, just from a little pear.

"Wow, good fruit, I'm full!" I said.

"Yes, that is a magical fruit that only grows on this planet! It instantly fills a man's stomach and keeps him full for three days, providing all the nutrients for the person for that amount of time. Even for you highly energetic Saiyans with black holes in place of stomachs," Kai explained.

"Wow, that's handy!" Gohan exclaimed, finishing his piece. Goku's piece must have known instant transmission, because it was gone in a flash.

"Ah, much better!" Goku sat, patting his stomach.

"Well Gohan, shall we get back to work?" Kai asked. Gohan already had the sword out and was swinging it a little, more like heaving it with the weight; I could sense Gohan's slight strain. Goku looked bored though, knowing he wasn't part of the action.

"Hey Verto, you wanna have a sparring match with me?" Goku asked, "We got all the time in the world now! We can even test our ultimate forms on each other!" he said, excited. Kai looked slightly concerned.

I however relished the chance, "Yeah sure Goku. I mean, Kakarot!" My words left Goku suffering from another bout of tearful laughter.

"Umm, don't you think you could train elsewhere though? I know you're bored Goku, but we don't want to slow down or disrupt Gohan's sword training," Kai suggested.

"Good point, I wish Pikkon was here, he always knew the good training places in other world. I mean we could go to King Kai's place but I kind of wiped out his new house last time I had a sparring match there and he wasn't too happy!" Goku whined a little.

"Pikkon is the green one right? I ran into him at Yemma's place, he said he had to check on Hell. To make sure the villains don't break out or something," I explained.

"Ah, well we can go there then. I'm sure Frieza and Cell won't mind us showing up to kick their butts. Plus you've gotten stronger since you were healed and then died, you can test your new powers then!" Goku said with a finger in the air.

"Frieza is down there huh? Good," I said, as I suddenly turned serious. I knew exactly what I wanted to do to that alien. It may not have been the Frieza I truly wanted to kill, but he was close enough.

"Umm, Goku, we actually do need your help here with Gohan's latter training. But Verto is free to go have a little fun if he wants," Kai said with a slight smile.

"Hmmm, how about this? I'll take Verto to hell so he can beat around the bad guys. Once you're done working out down there, just send me a telepathic message, and I'll come get you, how's that sound?" Goku asked.

_Well I miss out training with Goku, but I could still beat Frieza around a few times. I'd say that's a good compromise_, "Sounds like a plan, I can't wait!" I punched my fist to my palm in excitement.

"Okay hang on then!" Goku said, grabbing my shoulder and putting his fingers to his head. _God damnit, I just ate too._


	13. Dark Horizons

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 13: Dark Horizons**

We appeared on another long purple road with scaly spikes on the sides of it.

"Welcome to Snake Way, all you have to do is jump through the clouds to get to hell. You'll have to send me a message because once you get done in hell you can't just fly out. Something about the clouds blocks everyone out," Goku explained.

"Got it, wish me luck!" I said with a smile.

"You won't need it, have fun!" Goku waved as he promptly vanished again. I stared at the yellow clouds for a few minutes, before swallowing my breath and jumping into them, letting myself free fall. I fell right through the clouds and into a very strange land. The sky was made of the yellow clouds, but was otherwise a dark purple. The ground was filled with occasional plant life, spiky rocks and pools of think red water that almost smelled like blood.

_This is hell? Not that I'm complaining, but I was expecting a lot heat, its actually kind of chilly. _ I descended slightly before lifting back up in the air and flying slowly around, taking a glimpse of the scenery. Below I saw two large figures hiding behind a bush, one was orange with glasses, the other was blue, and both had horns like King Yemma. They were staring across a cliff ledge, shaking a bit. I landed behind them, but they never heard nor saw my approach, and apparently couldn't sense energy.

"Hey Mez, you think Cell went away?" The blue one asked.

"I don't think so Guaz, he never runs from us, just beats us up," Mez answered.

"Hey I thought we were the ones who were supposed to torture people for eternity, isn't this breaking the rules?" Guaz asked.

"Yeah, but what can we do? We need Goku or Pikkon to come down every time they get out of control!" Mez argued.

"You two are supposed to be ruling demons here? Man I guess the times change!" I laughed aloud, not being able to help myself. It literally made the two ogres jumping out of their shorts. They stood up and scowled down at me.

"Hey, you're one of them Saiyans! We don't usually see you guys around here, especially with Frieza and Cell here. I'd recognize that armor and tail anywhere!" Mez said pointing down towards my belly.

"Well yes, but Goku sent me down to pound some skulls belonging to Frieza, Cell and whoever else might be stirring up trouble," I explained.

"Goku sent you? Just a kid!" Guaz seemed dumbfounded.

"I'm stronger then I look ya know," I frowned.

"Sure kid, we're the baddest ogres in the land and we don't even compare to Cell and Frieza! What chance do you have?" Mez said, folding his arms. _And like ogres they have no brain span_.

"Well if Goku sent him, then he must be strong!" Guaz argued, "I would know, Goku himself defeated me in a test of strength!" _Yeah what a nail biter that must have been_.

"Well where is Cell and his friends?" I asked.

"Just over that cliff, we were going to go down there and check things out and see if we can beat him this time!" Mez said.

"I thought we were hiding from him Mez?" Guaz said. Mez smacked the big blue ogre upside the head.

"Stupid! You can't act like cowards in front of new blood, they won't obey or listen to you if you start like that!" he whispered, assuming I didn't hear. Mez stood up and cleared his throat,

"Fine, you may assist us in capturing the escaped villains today, but tomorrow you're schedule begins!"

"Actually I won't have any. I'm just down here for some exercise," I said, lifting into the air. The ogres looked dumbfounded by that, but lifted off as well and we descended into the canyon. I sensed significant energy levels down there, but nothing outlandish to me. I landed at what I thought was another large ogre, but it turned out to be several of them piled up, out cold.

"You guys get hazard pay out of this?" I cracked, not really caring if they answered or not.

"Only on weekends," Mez muttered.

"Do they need help or something? Usually people need help when bodies are piled up like that," I said.

"Nah, they'll wake up in a few hours. Ogres are immortal as long as King Yemma is around. It's some sort of afterlife rule he put in place so we can't be killed by the dead," Mez answered, glancing around, his hefty club shifting in his hands.

"I can't imagine that is all that great if you're getting beat up on a daily basis," I replied.

"Well look what we have here, two ogres we missed," A chilly voice cackled through the air. We spun to see seven figures standing before us.

"So, two ogres and a child. Well at least the kid will know first hand what hell is like, Hahahaha!" The white and purple one laughed through the air. I immediately scowled, because I knew exactly who it was before I even turned around. I recognized him from when Trunks sent me to this timeline. It was Frieza, the tall one next to him had to have been his father King Kold, though that was about all I could remember from Vegeta's stories as I hadn't seen him before. The tall green one resembled both of them and I thought it might have been Cell, but I wasn't sure yet. The lack of memory was starting to get annoying, but it didn't matter at the moment. All I knew was that Frieza blew up my home planet, and now he would pay.

"Oh Frieza, quit being so damn blind. The child is stronger than he looks, looks Saiyan to me. Armor and a tail, gotta be a Saiyan," Kold said.

"Doesn't matter father. He's still just a monkey, and monkeys are weak!" Frieza laughed again, flashing a wicked grin.

"I remember the last time you said that, when we were alive!" Kold shouted at his son, who flinched a little. I allowed my ki to rise out of slight anger, catching the tall green man's attention.

"Well now, it appears you still haven't learned how to sense energy yet Frieza, it seems you may have upset the boy a little bit. I can't imagine how you managed to do it this time. If he's anything like a Saiyan, he'd like to tear your arms off right about now," Tall Green said.

"No need to learn any monkey trickery like you have Cell, but he is certainly welcome to try and scratch me. Since he's already dead it won't be suicide, just a painful beating," Frieza cackled. The other four chuckled a little as well. One was small, a little taller than me, and green with four eyes. Another was short, but taller than the green one, he was red with white hair. The other two were huge in size, one was the most human looking out of all of them and short red hair, but he looked pretty stupid as well. The last one was big and blue, his head was covered with a strange yellow muscle with no hair, and his eyes were beat red with no pupils. All four of them had Saiyan like armor on, with strange looking emblems on the chest plates. Then they grinned and started striking random poses that were just plain ridiculous and gave Gohan a run for his money in their lack of style. I groaned, realizing who these four cluckers were, the Ginyu force. Vegeta had mocked Gohan a few times saying he resembled them with the poses.

"What's wrong boy, get a sudden case of stage fright?" Cell chuckled.

"No, just realizing who you morons are," I said loudly, causing them all to face fault slightly before returning their grins.

"Too bad your so outnumbered, you might stand a chance against Guldo over there one on one, but seven to one are not good odds you know," Frieza laughed again, his icy voice really starting to bother me.

"Seven to one?" I asked, turning to see the ogres were gone, even the unconscious ones. I shook my head slightly as I turned back, _Weakling cowards, oh well I'd rather do this alone anyway._

"What do you say we make sport of this Frieza? He can fight us all one on one in the order of weakest to stronger, until he loses," Kold suggested.

"Father, that wouldn't be very fair now would it? Cell and I would never get a chance!"

"I know, but I'm curious about this Saiyan's fighting style," Kold said. Cell seemed to agree and the gauntlet was on.

"Think you can take me huh? Bring it on, I'm not going anywhere!" I challenged.

"Guess what kid? It's your lucky day! You get to fight the galacticly feared, GULDO!" the little green slug piped up as he floated over and landed, then posed on his name.

"Galacticly feared…" Kold joked, drawing a laugh from the whole group. Guldo scowled slightly, but didn't give it another thought. He gathered his energy and stared me down. I stood my ground, just by feeling the air I could tell he didn't have a prayer against me, I didn't even have to pinpoint his power level. He flew at me pathetically slow with a fist outstretched. I dodged aside and watched him go sailing past on his own flight path.

"Tell me something Green Glow or whatever your name is, you're the weakest of all of these guys?" I asked, causing some laughter from the rest of the Ginyu squad. Guldo turned and blushed slightly, not answering.

"Yeah that's what I thought, I don't think you could even beat Mister Satan," I sighed heavily. I heard Cell laughing quite hard after that while Guldo just frowned. I attacked a second later, one punch sent the slimeball into a nearby hill of spikes.

I spun on my heel as soon as I landed, "Next?" As if on cue, three faces cringed in anger, the other three looked mildly interested.

"You may have beaten Guldo, but you will never defeat the Ginyu force!" The tall pale one declared. Him and the other two then went through another round of bad posing while shouting their names.

"Recoome!"

"Jeice!"

"Burter!"

"THE GINYU FORCE!" all said at once.

"So, who gets him this time?" Recoome asked. The good old rock paper scissors game determined that, Recoome won.

"Well little punk, it's your unlucky day!" Recoome started powering up with a deep purple aura, leaving some crack marks in the ground, nothing all that impressive in regards to his power though.

"Aren't you going to run away?" the big brute asked.

I smiled, "From what? All I see is an oversized ant!" Then I charged him and hit him so hard that I accidentally went through his armor and out his back when I hit, making it a little messy in the process. Since he was already dead this was not a problem, but he still dropped to the ground while spitting up blood. I gave him a slight kick, sending him towards the spike hill where Guldo had landed.

"Not bad for a Saiyan child," I heard Kold say. Jeice and Burter though were stunned, they weren't much stronger than Recoome was according to my senses.

"You two can attack together, the outcome is the same," I said, turning my back on them. I guess they didn't take mockery very well, I soon heard two distinct battle cries before a wave of red and blue came flashing by me at random angles. Watching with my ki sense, I waited until both fighters came by at once, before picking them out of the air, a fist for Burter and a kick for Jeice. They both collapsed to the ground in pain, and Jeice started bitching about his nose.

"Hey, that's a landmark face you just ruined!"

"Looks better that way. Now shut up and fight," I said, dropping into a sloppy stance. They nodded at each other before sailing up in the air and powering up again. Once at their pathetic maximums, they danced around each other while firing combined power ki blasts at me. At least to me it looked like they danced around each other, to anyone normal it would have looked like a purple spiral. I brushed a few of their weak blasts aside before taking off and shooting in between them, something they sure didn't expect. A few slaps of the hand and they were well on they're way to visit Guldo and Recoome. I landed before Kold, Frieza and Cell. Frieza looked pissed, Kold chuckled a little, and Cell didn't seem to give a damn.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"You can have him father, I know you don't exercise on a regular basis," Frieza chuckled. I let my ki rise secretly, nearing my maximum in my normal form silently. Cell was becoming increasingly interested in me now, clearly detecting my power.

"Are you ready Saiyan trash? Do I have to wait for your mother to breast feed you first?" Kold asked, tossing his cape aside. His futile attempt to anger me only caused arrogance to emerge.

"You're the one that will be crying after this is over," I said. Kold floated forward and charged. He didn't attack head on though; he phased out about two feet in front of me. I charged a ki blast in my hand and waited for him. Sure enough I felt him reappear behind me, both arms in the air and ready to strike. I turned fast and fired right at his chest plate. The look of surprise was quite humorous to say the least, that look didn't last as the ki blast tore through his body easily; he went sprawling into another nearby mountain. After the air cleared, I sensed Frieza trying to sneak up behind me. I spun with a sharp kick that caught him across the cheek and sent him to the ground.

"H-h-how?" Frieza asked, shocked.

"You know, you're the only one I've truly wanted to kill, too bad that Trunks saved me the trouble. Now I'll just humiliate you," I said in distain, spitting at his face.

"I'll show you monkey!" Frieza shouted at he shot a ki blast that he seemed to gather out of nowhere right at my face. Putting up my guard wasn't worth the effort; it didn't do anything other than leave a slight blemish. When the smoke cleared, Frieza's jaw was on the ground.

"Look at you, you're not even worth my time, you are pathetic," I said to his shocked and shaken form. I kicked him sharply in the ribs, breaking at least four of them in the process and causing him to start wheezing a little as he skidded through the dirt. I rushed him and grabbed a hold of his tail with my foot in his back.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Frieza shrieked.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine! Have fun getting out of this one!" I said, glaring down at him as I wrapped up his tail. He resisted a lot, until I stepped into his back a little more than harshly. Once he quit resisting for a moment, I tied up his tail into a thick but tight knot before tossing him aside. He squirmed on the ground while holding his tail in agony, giving me my satisfaction.

"Okay Saiyan, fight me!" Cell said from behind me. I didn't have a chance to turn before he kicked at me and actually hit. The blow was enough to propel me into the air, leaving a nice little red mark on my side nonetheless. Cell followed into the air to stop and stare me down in mid air, smiling all the way. I turned to face him, ignoring the little pain in my side, in a half scowl-smirk.

"Well aren't you going to power up? I'm sure you know you won't beat me in your current state!" Cell said with a chuckle.

I allowed myself to smirk a little bit, "Alright then," I said, pulling my arms up and glowing gold in the process.

To see Frieza go from pissed to freaked out was funny enough. When he saw my transformation to Super Saiyan, he was high tailing out of there it as quickly as possible, cradling his knotted tail with him. As I built my power, I saw Cell's grin start to fade. Like fuel to the fire, I continued adding on power. My now blond hair shot up high in the air as I approached my maximum. The bright grin of victory that Cell had displayed had now diminished into a deep scowl. I screamed slightly when I hit full power in my Super Saiyan form, my power outshining most of the light that shown from the skies. _Wow, dieing sure did increase my power!_ I thought as I gained control of myself.

"Well, maybe this day will be more exciting after all," Cell chuckled slightly.

"Shut up," I said, charging forward. Cell brought back his arm in full preparation to strike me down. I saw through it and moved away so fast that he swung at the afterimage I left. I rushed around behind him landed a kick square in the back of his wings. He absorbed the blow and flipped upside down in the air and stepped into my midsection. I flew backwards a little from the blow only to be punched solidly in the head and flung to the ground from the blow. I managed to stop my descent right above the ground and hovered. Looking back up, I lost track of Cell, only to sense him appear behind me. I attempted to spin around; I succeeded only to see a nicely powered ki blast in Cell's hand. My eyes widened slightly, and he fired. A quick thought flashed through my head and I fired a blast right back at him while he was firing at me. His ki blast caught me in the upper chest plate, the force knocked me backwards and I hit the ground with a dull thud. I heard and sensed my blast hit Cell's body; the smoke didn't show where yet. I got to my feet and dusted off my armor, minimal damage to it. The smoke cleared and Cell appeared, a deep cringe of pain in his face. His body shown again and I saw that I had blasted a good size hole right smack in the middle of his chest.

"You actually hit me!" Cell whined.

"Don't lose sleep over it," I chuckled slightly.

"You're a fool to think it's over boy!" Cell challenged.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard about the regeneration. I've fought worse than you back on earth. Majin Buu can regenerate too," I explained.

"Majin who?" Cell asked, intrigued, and regenerating himself in the process.

"Majin Buu!" a familiar old voice shouted. We both turned head to see the little brown imp himself, Babidi.

"Buu huh, sounds like a mental case," Cell said.

"Well he is unstoppable, just a brat at heart! He has wiped out all of the earth's greatest fighters with little difficulty, a feat I hear none of you could accomplish!" Babidi cackled.

"Destroying the Super Saiyans isn't something you can do in just a few skirmishes, I myself can tell you that. Bug off you old idiot, me and the boy are having a sparring match," Cell said angrily.

"Ha, you don't have a prayer against that boy! He fought with Buu earlier and so far is the only one that truly challenged him, and you're nothing compared to Buu green bean!" Babidi laughed. _Was that supposed to be a vote of confidence?_

"Stay out of this you old fool, before I decide that you need disciplined!" Cell threatened.

"Dabura! I need you to wipe a smudge from my sight!" Babidi shouted. Instantly Dabura's ki signal appeared out of nowhere right next to Cell. The red demon with his blue and white fighting gi stood a tad shorter than Cell, but bore a smirk that Cell could not match.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Cell sneered.

"Is that all you do is talk green man? I'm surprised the boy wasted his time with you and your friends, but then again he hasn't unlocked his full potential just yet," Dabura cackled. _Full potential, I wish I could locate all this power he keeps claiming that I have hidden inside me. Maybe I should let Babidi use his magic on me to find it…then again maybe not. _Cell prepared a fresh ki blast in his hands, only to have Dabura kick it away with ease the moment he fired it. Cell threw a punch at him but the demon king simply caught it and squeezed hard. Cell cried in surprised pain before kicking his leg up in-between himself and Dabura, separating them. Cell flipped back around quickly and landed, right when Dabura's fist came calling and he impaled the green cyborg. Cell simply dropped to the ground, out cold. Dabura stood there and chuckled slightly, then glanced over at me. I dropped into my stance quickly, having a sudden bad case of déjà vu. Then I saw something that stuck out about the demon king, or in this case didn't. Dabura's forehead was completely red, there was no longer a large black M on it.

"Now Dabura! Make that boy pay for being such a pain in the ass!" Babidi cheered from behind me, apparently thinking that Dabura was still on his side. Dabura held up his palm and stared at me hard, charging a blast and letting it fly. He released the blast, but it was a little off the mark, so I kept my eyes locked on him and turned my head slightly to avoid it. The blast went sailing past and struck Babidi dead on, and I heard him wail in pain before his voice was too far away to be heard. Dabura and I stared each other down for a few minutes longer, before I felt his powered up ki signal drop. I twitched an eyebrow in response, standing deadly still.

"Hmph, well here we are again. I do not have quarrel with you now boy. I watched your fight with Majin Buu, I for one believe you could have destroyed him once and for all had Babidi not interfered, but enough about that," Dabura said calmly. _Indeed enough about that_, I didn't need reminded of a fight I so nearly won, yet lost horribly.

"I came back here to warn you about something. I have heard of the dragonballs and their ability to give back life, so I know you will be wished back to the living world eventually, assuming Majin Buu is destroyed. But something will come to Earth soon that can and will wipe out the humans and may yet take the rest of the universe with it. It's a new species that no one else here has seen yet, called the Zerg," Dabura explained to me. Something in his words were familiar, but I couldn't figure it out.

"The Zerg? What threat do they pose, and what exactly are they?" I asked, standing up normally to listen.

"They are a killer breed of insect types that infest planets they are found on and enslave the inhabitants. Where they originate I do not know, but I do know that they will find they're way here eventually. When I last checked our scanning devices they were at least a year or two away from arriving here, following us. They are also a tough species to stop. While you earth fighters are far stronger than any single Zerg, they're swarming numbers will overcome. That was one reason why we revived Majin Buu, we held high hope that he could destroy the Zerg easily as none of us could. They were a threat to Babidi's plans," Dabura continued, pausing for me to question.

"Wait a sec, if you're so powerful and we're strong comparatively to the Zerg, what is the threat? Why couldn't we just wipe them out when they get here?" I asked.

"Good question. The problem is that the higher echelons of Zerg, controllers of the swarm, possess strange energy that normal energy cannot match. Normal ki can fight it, overpower it and batter them to the brink of destruction, but they still live on. We can only assume that only another being with the same rippling energies could truly harm them, but we have found no such species that possess that. I would tell you what that energy is, but it is not my place. The only reason I am telling you at all is because you Earthling fight with honor, something Babidi has never had and never will have. From warrior to warrior I thought you had the right to know what may be coming. I can't tell you if you mortals have a chance to stop the Zerg, but from what I saw today and from what I've heard around here, you could find a way," Dabura said, turning on his heel and walking off.

"Hey wait," I shouted after him.

"Train hard and release that inner potential, I'm sure you will find a way to kill Buu and possibly a solution to destroy the Zerg. Find that way, and avenge…my daughter!" Dabura said, before vanishing into thin air. _Daughter?!_

**Power levels**

**Ogres: less than 400**

**Guaz: 550**

**Mez: 500**

**Verto: 47,000,000; Super Saiyan: 165,000,000**

**Guldo: 15,000**

**Recoome: 45,000**

**Jeice: 52,000**

**Burter: 48,000**

**King Kold: 16,000,000**

**Frieza: 19,000,000**

**Cell: 168,000,000**

**Dabura: 317,000,000**


	14. Another Old Pervert

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**A/N: As you can tell by the chapter title, the old fart is coming out. Once he does I will refer to Supreme Kai as "Shin" to keep them separate.**

**Chapter 14: Old Kai**

"I can't imagine that much of what Dabura told you was true. And a being like him with a daughter, that is truly unbelievable! But he and Babidi have likely been traveling through space and dimensions for many years while they were searching for Buu, so it is possible," Supreme Kai explained to me as loud and quick sword swipes filled the air from where Gohan and Goku were.

"So have you ever heard of the Zerg?" I asked him.

"Yes I have, but I never knew them to be a conquering race. Just spotty activity, things could have changed in the past four years however, Kibito and I had been on Earth for a long time looking for Majin Buu's shell. The situation could have easily changed since then, though I never thought they would appear in this galaxy. I know them to be quite a violent race with strange energies being emitted from time to time," Kai continued.

"So, would we have a chance to destroy them if need be?" I asked.

"I really don't know, best thing right now is to focus on Majin Buu. We have plenty of time before the Zerg would show up assuming Dabura was correct in his time estimate. Though it's not officially my position to pass judgment on an entire species, that's something that we Kais do not do, we simply watch over it. Majin Buu is probably the only exception as of now, and he is where our focus should be right now," Kai said, closing the conversation.

I sighed and gave in, turning to observe Gohan once more. Gohan had made a ton progress while I had been fighting in Hell. He was easily lifting and spinning the heavy Z sword like a paperweight, stabbing and swinging with quickness and accuracy. His training was just about complete by my guess, and he did indeed feel stronger, but not like I expected. The way Kibito and Kai bragged about the legend, he should feel much more powerful.

_Hmmm, maybe it's the blade, or maybe he just has to turn Super Saiyan to really feel it_. As if a call to my thoughts, Goku stood up, an interested look on his face. Gohan finished up another bout of slicing the crap out of the air and flipping the sword around and around in almost dangerous conditions to someone who couldn't handle it. He caught it easily by the handle and descended to the ground in front of Goku and Kibito.

Goku clapped, "Yeah, looking good Gohan! I can't believe you've mastered that sword in just a day, that's incredible son!"

"Yes, most impressive," Kibito acknowledged. Gohan just gave off a grin with a hand in his hair, chuckling slightly.

"Handling the Z sword in this fashion is a sign that Gohan is almost ready to cut down Majin Buu," Kai said as he and I walked up.

"Hey, let's put that sword to the test!" Goku suggested. _Well that didn't take long, test time already._

"Sure dad, I'll slice, you toss!" Gohan said.

"Now let's see, ah, we'll start with this small one!" Goku said, walking over to a rather large boulder and digging it out of the ground with ease before raising it above his head.

Kibito and Kai looked a little concerned, "That's a small one?" Kai asked.

I sighed, "You're talking to a pack of Saiyans."

"Okay! Coming at ya, hope this doesn't stress the blade too much!" Goku said.

"Na, it can take it!" Gohan said, pulling the sword back into position.

"Batter up!" Goku shouted as he hurled the boulder at Gohan. Gohan took one easy swipe and watched as the rock split cleanly in half and fell to his sides.

"Piece of cake!" Gohan said with a sharp smile.

"My that was superb Gohan!" Kai said.

"Yes, amazing!" Kibito nodded.

"I think you're ready for a big one son!" Goku boasted.

"Just a minute, how about a little less mass and more density!" Kai asked, holding up his palm. Twelve lines of light appeared in the air, before a solid black mass took its place as a large metal cube.

"Here Goku catch!" He tossed the cube at Goku, who buckled a bit under its weight, but only a bit before easily recovering to hold it high.

"Wow, what's this?" Goku asked.

"That is the hardest known metal in the universe, it's called Katcheen. This will be a much better test!" Kai said, raising the stakes a bit.

"You're not kidding, ready Gohan?"

"Let her fly dad!" Goku turned and fired the Kacheem cube like a baseball, Gohan was only too happy to line up with the sword as a bat. Gohan swung and hit the cube dead on to the point. The sword looked like it sparked at the tip, before bending slightly and breaking in two.

"Oh no, now it's the Z dagger!" Gohan joked by accident as the metal cube went sailing and crashed to the ground behind him.

"Oh no, tell me it's not true Kibito!" Kai screamed.

"It's true! It's broken!" Kibito claimed.

"Oh man. Wow, I guess it's called the hardest metal in the universe for a reason isn't it?" Goku asked.

"Heh, whoops," Gohan frowned a scratched his head.

"B-b-but, he who wields the sword is supposed to have the greatest powers in the universe!" Kai stuttered.

"Swing the sword and you can't be rivaled, it's legend!" Kibito tagged along with him.

"Well, I guess they never tested that legend out before," Gohan mumbled, dropping the other half of the sword with the handle. "Hey guys, there is definitely a bright side to this, the sword training has made me stronger and faster. Maybe it's just whoever masters the handling of the sword that gains the power!" Gohan said.

"Yes, that's got to be it! Gohan has become stronger, and if he's stronger at this level then he'll be much stronger as a Super Saiyan! He must not need the sword!" Kai got into a jumping in joy mood.

"Yeah, but does Gohan's power surpass Majin Buu's? I'm not so sure that it does!" Goku said. I agreed with that statement, Goku and Gohan were now pretty close on the normal level, and Goku had another level of Super Saiyan he could go to that still couldn't truly take on Buu and beat him.

"What are you saying Goku, that we don't have a chance?" Kai asked as he frowned.

"QUIET!" A loud and raggedy voice sounded, scaring the Kai and Kibito shitless. We all spun around to see what looked like another purple Kai; he had on the same outfit and the ears and earrings matched. He looked like a ninety year old that should be using a walker, really wrinkled up and short spotty hair with a peach fuzz type mustache.

"Ah much better, hehehe!" the old fart said.

"Uh excuse me sir, we're in the middle of training!" Goku pointed out.

"You call that training?"

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"Who me? Check out the hairstyle youngster! And the earlobes, yes and the dashing good looks. I'm just an older version of yourself, fifteen generations to be precise! A Kai!" The old guy rattled on. _Maybe the first two, but this guy could easily win an ugly contest_.

"What, fifteen generations ago?" Kai asked in surprise.

"There are two Supreme Kais?" Kibito added in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure your wondering how I am still alive after so many years? So listen up, ack.. ack.." The old Kai wheezed slightly.

"There was a terrible villain who lived way back then. Well, not as terrible as Majin Buu, but still pretty bad. He feared that I would use my awesome powers against him, so he tricked me and sealed me inside the Z sword from whence I came as you saw," Old Kai explained.

"So you were trapped inside the Z sword all this time?" Shin asked.

"I sure was, now a got a Charlie horse like you wouldn't believe!" Old Kai claimed. I wasn't sure what to make of this old fart; he looked like he could give Master Roshi a run for his money, if that.

"I don't think this guy is as strong as he says, do you two?" Goku whispered to me and Gohan.

"Not really dad," Gohan said.

"Nada," I said quickly.

"How about we put him to the test?"

"I don't know Goku, I doubt he can handle anything we throw at him, and he's a Kai, we might get banished or something," I said.

"Nah, if he's a Kai, he can handle it! King Kai always could! Watch!" Goku charged a weak blast and fired it at the Old Kai, who was trying to stretch out his back. The blast hit him dead on in the face, knocking him backwards and leaving him smoking. I just shook my head as Kibito and Shin raced over to help him up. His face was slightly charred, but he sprang right back to life.

"How dare you attack a fearsome presence of my ability, are you insane?" Old Kai threatened.

"But sir, that was just child's play! My youngest son could have handled that one easy!" Goku argued. Old Kai brushed the burn marks off his face.

"All of my enemies feared me! It wasn't my physical strength but my menacing capacities that struck fear into their hearts!"

"So you're not that strong yourself huh?" Goku asked, disappointed.

"No, not strength, special capacities!" Old Kai corrected him.

"So what are these capacities?" Goku asked.

"I'm not telling, nope, no way!" Old Kai said, sticking out his wrinkled tongue.

"No? Well hmmm, let's see here. Oh yes, my old master likes girly magazines. Do you want us to get you some?" Goku asked with a sly smile.

"Oh Dad, come on," Gohan whined.

"Goku, how inappropriate!" Shin scolded.

"He doesn't need any more excitement at his age, probably give him a heart attack," I joked, drawing a big scowl from Kibito.

"I have no need for such things, with my great vision I can see girls playing down on the beach!" Old Kai said, looking off in a different direction.

Shin face faulted, "You call yourself a Kai?" _Hmph, Master Roshi with magical powers._

"Hey old man, I can get you a date with a real live earth woman!" Goku whispered a little to loudly in his ear.

"Is she hot? I like them big if you know what I mean" Old Kai asked, squeezing the air with both hands suggestively.

"Yeah of course!" Goku boasted, as Old Kai seemed to excite himself while Gohan tapped his dad out of the conversation.

"Dad, are you nuts? How are you going to find someone who wants to get anywhere near that guy!" Gohan asked as Kibito's ugly stare focused on him.

"Hey, I can't go back to earth, but you can! It might require a bit of sacrifice though. Can you get Videl to do it?" Goku asked.

Gohan instantly turned crimson red all over, "Dad I'm not going to ask my girlfriend to get anywhere near that old relic!" _Well at least Gohan admitted it this time._ I stayed silent though, trying not to laugh at the current situation.

"Okay okay, who else can we get?" Goku asked him, Gohan was still steamed. Goku seemed to think it over for a minute, before dashing over to the old pervert.

"Alright, I have someone in mind, but she's not quite as she used to be!" Goku said to him.

"Doesn't really matter as long as she's hot!"

Goku dashed back to Gohan, "What about Bulma, you think she'd do it?"

"What, why are you asking me? I don't want any part of this!" Gohan shouted.

Goku motioned for me to come in at this point, "Look I think its worth it if this guy's powers can help us out, Bulma will listen to you two won't she?"

"Dad, have you had a good look at that guy. Come on, can't you imagine how mad she would be if his so called powers didn't do any good?" Gohan asked him.

"Forget it Goku, she won't do it! I wouldn't even ask her to and Vegeta would probably kill him ten times over if he found out. Then he'd go after you for even bringing it up, dead or not," I said, shaking my head, but Goku ignored it.

"It's a done deal, now what are these powers of yours?" Goku asked, slapping the Old farts fragile hands. I sighed, _Well maybe we can renig on that deal later. _

-

Elder Kai cleared his throat and wheezed a little bit, deep in thought as he paced between us.

"Well, how should I explain this? I'll put into Lamin's terms for you. If I were to use my powers on a kitty cat that went Meow, then it would go ROAR!" The Kai really put a good impression of a lion at the end. I barely understood it, Goku still didn't get it, and Gohan didn't answer.

"So what do kitty cats have to do with your powers again?" Goku asked, giving off that grin of his.

Old Kai looked exasperated now, "I can take a person far beyond their own limits. I awaken a person's deepest hidden powers and bring them to the surface and then take that person beyond even that." _Now that sounds promising_.

"Sorry. It's just a little hard to believe that's all," Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Young people," Kai said, turning and casting an eye over everyone, "Hmmm, all three of you have enormous power and ability, but since the both of you are dead, that complicates things. You there, the live one, you have the most that I can see since you are alive. How would you like to have your sleeping powers awakened?"

Gohan looked around, "Who me?"

"Yes you, go stand in that field!" Kai pointed.

"Um ok?" Gohan staggered out there, unsure how to answer the old coot. Taking his place, Old Kai looked him up and down.

"Hmm, a guy like you who has the power to break the Z sword, I can do something with you. Funny though, I always thought it would be a Kai who would break the sword and rescue me. You're more of a messenger boy than a hero!" Old Kai said to Shin.

"I-I try my b-best sir!" Shin stuttered with his words.

"Keep your chin up lad. Now Gohan, stand completely still, but keep relaxed!"

"Right!" Gohan sounded ready. There was a long pause, everyone keeping their eyes on Old Kai, wondering just what he was about to do.

"Now, wake up you no good stinking powers! Sleeping all this time, how dare you!" Old Kai shouted at he held his arms out like he was summoning something. Then he made a few strange arm movements, turned, and walked in a slow dance type maneuver around Gohan in a semi-circle, muttering strange language.

"What the...hell is that?" I asked.

"Geez, talk about a strange fellow," Goku murmured.

"Yes Goku, I think I know what you mean," Shin said, obviously trying to figure this out as well. Small puffs of dust clouds formed around Old Kai's feet as he danced around Gohan slowly, the clouds floating there slightly until he went by again. Gohan was dazed and confused, but so was everyone else at this point. I stretched out with my senses, scanning Gohan's ki level, no change.

"Excuse me sir, exactly how long will this take?" Goku called out to him.

"This is just the opening ceremony, about five hours! Power raising, twenty more after that!" Gohan went pale, I think I did too but I didn't have a mirror to check.

"Oh boy, I think I'm gonna go take a nap. Good luck Gohan!" Goku said, stretching a bit and turning around.

"Dad, don't go!" I heard Gohan whisper nervously.

"Wake me up when your sleeping powers wake up!" Goku called back behind him, walking off and lying down next to a tree, falling asleep right away.

-

"Supreme Kai, I never really heard the details of your previous encounters with Majin Buu, or about these other Supreme Kai's of that time?" I asked Shin; seeing as we had plenty of time before Old Kai was done.

"At the time, there were four of us Supreme Kai's. Overseers of four galaxies a piece, and we had our own Grand Kai so to speak, his name was Dai Kaio. We were living quite peacefully at the time, I was serving as East Kai back then. The youngest of the four, I spent a lot of my time studying the ancient ways. West Kai was quite helpful in instructing me and how to use all of my abilities," Shin paused there, looking like he was ready to cry.

"West Kai and you were close?" I asked.

"Yes, love between us blossomed greatly every time we saw each other. She was a beautiful girl and a very skilled warrior. Her favorite hobby was picking on South Kai, who could never beat her in a battle. He was the strongest and most enduring among us, but she was the most intelligent and crafty. Her battle strategies could not be matched. Just when you thought you had her done in for the fifth time, she would pull another trick out of the hat and beat you," Shin smiled slightly.

"Sounds like a nicer, female version of Vegeta, or Piccolo. They're pretty crafty, just hotheaded sometimes," I chuckled.

"Indeed. North Kai was a master swordsman who invented many weapon designs that slowly descended into the lower worlds, used widely even today. There was no sword master that could best him even on his worst day," Shin explained.

"Sounds like the future version of Trunks, though I never saw him use that sword he sent with me," I said.

Shin looked at me funny, "Verto, What do you remember of your other world, the one you were born on?"

"Nothing now. I remember it blowing up, and a few vivid images before that. But not much, not even my old name, nor my mother's face," I said sadly.

"Hmmm, well do you recall that I set up a memory block at the tournament?" Shin asked.

"Kind of, why did you do that anyway?" I said, looking at him funny.

"I did that because we were about to battle Babidi, who has been known to capture those against him by using their anger and memories like he did Vegeta. With your hidden power, I couldn't take the risk. That risk is now gone, would you like me to reawaken them for you?" Shin asked. I thought about that for a moment, Shin for once didn't pry on my decision, that I know of.

"No, there's really no use for them right now is there? Unless I were to go back to that universe. But my planet blew up, and the fact that I'm dead now, unless I were wished back..." I paused, hitting a remarkable idea.

"What is it?" Shin asked.

"Since Saiyans can exist in other realties, is it possible that the Nameks can as well?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I would have to wish my world back, but it would be possible to return then!" I said in slight excitement. Shin took me by the arm and pulled me further away from the others.

"Verto, dimensional travel is dangerous! The fact that you're here is bad enough, but you can't go back anyway. How fortunate it is that you are here is irrelevant, dimensional time travel can really screw things up. It's bad enough that Bulma and Trunks pulled it off. It turned out okay thankfully, but every time one travels between dimensions, there is a risk that a hole in the space-time continuum can form, leaving a permanent rift. Such things happen rarely, but if one were to open large enough, it could destroy an entire galaxy in a flash if it becomes unstable! I forbid you to even think about such a quest, it is far too dangerous!" Shin whispered.

I frowned slightly, "This coming from someone who is supposedly not allowed to intervene in the lives of others, yet Majin Buu changed that. Don't fret about it, if it's that risky I won't even bring it up again," I offered.

"Yes, please don't. The risk alone is bad enough," Shin said, relieved.

"So, tell me about your leader, Dai Kaio?" I asked, getting back to subject.

"He was a large man who loved to eat, but peace loving. He hardly lifted a finger to harm a fly around his own food. I myself seldom heard him speak to anyone, until the day that Buu attacked us. Buu attacked with such ferocity that we Kai's were barely able to hold up against him, but we managed as we had strength in numbers. Then Buu used his absorption technique on us, he absorbed the South, North and West Supreme Kais. But the effect was slightly different, for he weakened every time he absorbed one. His battle tactics improved greatly, but overall his power dropped. This might have made a difference if we had warriors like you, Goku and Gohan back then, but we didn't. I was sure to fall next as Buu saved me, the weakest, for last. Buu launched a killer attack as I was backed into a wall, staring death in the face. Dai Kaio appeared in front me of and sent the blast right back at Buu, before releasing a deadly blast of his own a second later. One that literally shredded Buu like the paper machine that you earthlings use. Any other opponent would have been beyond finished, but of course Buu survived and reformed. But then something indescribable happened, something I will never forget, and am almost glad for. Buu reformed and landed on my benevolent leader, absorbing him as well. But the absorption of the peaceful Dai Kaio changed Buu greatly. Thanks to Buu's own actions, he had actually saved the universe from himself. He turned the killing machine into a happy, fat Buu, one that didn't have to kill to enjoy himself, though he did because of Bibidi's trickery. Buu's power then dropped to where it is now, and that is where I hope it will stay so Gohan can destroy him. I don't think he will ever assume his original form ever again, he only absorbed, and once he did the change was permanent," Shin finished, still looking a little sad at the memory.

"So the current Majin Buu isn't the original and is actually that much weaker?" I asked as Shin nodded, "Heh, maybe he should absorb Mr. Satan, that'll drop his level for sure!" I snickered.

"Strange though. I figured his power would increase when he absorbed the Kai's, but then it didn't matter since I was beaten just as easily," Shin said.

"Well what next? Goku is sleeping and Gohan is training, well kind of, and I'm dead with all kinds of time. Do you have a gravity chamber or something around here?" I asked.

"Well no, I can create weights for you to train with, but I want to keep you at full strength right now. I have a feeling you might need it, if you start training it might wear you out a bit," Shin said. Disappointed as I was, I nodded.

"What then, I really don't want to watch that for twenty hours or however long he said it would take," I said, pointing to the sight of Old Kai attempting to cut a rug.

"I know, I can teach you some battle techniques, though they would have to be physical or power moves. I don't think your Saiyan brain is capable enough for telekinetic and extreme telepathic abilities, no offense."

"Doubt I'd want to pry on someone's thoughts anyway, what do ya got?"

"I learned a technique long ago from West Supreme Kai that you might find useful, a power boosting move. It's not one that I use because of its dangerous potential with my own power. I hear Goku knows it as well, but seldom uses it now since he has the Super Saiyan levels to go to. Plus if it is used too much or too strong, it can destroy the warrior calling upon it," Shin warned.

"What is it, and how can Goku know it if he didn't know you?"

"Goku learned it from the lower North Kai, King Kai as he calls him. It's called Kaioken."

I grinned immediately, "I'm up for that." I remembered a few stories from Vegeta about this move, and Vegeta was going to have one hell of a surprise next time I trained under him.


	15. More Training

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 15: More Training**

Shin took me to a far away location from Goku, Gohan and the others. Not only to prevent distraction to Gohan, but as per my request, to keep it a secret. The Kaioken move involved great concentration to learn and perform; you had to use your mind, and body truly as one, not just as single weapons. Shin wasn't sure if I could pick it up or not, but I had an ace up my sleeve. The Super Saiyan transformation was incredibly similar to Kaioken, so I caught on to it very quickly. The only main difference was that Kaioken was more temporary and did damage to the user if not used properly; plus it was much harder to hold constantly. My first test try was a good example of this, I powered up to my full without going super, then tripped a mental switch that seemed to trigger Kaioken. I also had to say it exactly when I was thinking and prepping for it, it seemed to be the key for it all. The red aura appeared, but the power increase caught me a little off, as I was so accustomed to digging into my deeper power for Super Saiyan. As I saw, the power increase didn't damage me much since I had already experienced higher levels of power; my body just needed to adjust slightly. Shin then asked me to go Super Saiyan and crank up to full, then use Kaioken and hold it. Doing so, I flew up in the air and then switched Kaioken on. The increased power was quite straining, it felt like my muscles were going to fly right off my body with all the energy I was putting out.

When I finally managed to control it and sustain it, I did a few tests of power and speed. My speed was unbelievable. My power was as well, but not quite as impressive. Shin explained that Kaioken almost doubled my speed at the first level, but only increased my power fifty percent of the base level. Then he told me to power down to the maximum in normal form, and try a double Kaioken. Doing so, I noticed the strain wasn't quite as much as my first try, but had I been a Super Saiyan, it could have easily been overbearing. Shin then explained that once you hit Kaioken multipliers, the strain becomes really bad, for more power comes more damage. Fortunately I still had my trump card, the fake moon, if I ever needed to powerup that much. One of the odder things was the mental activity during the move. Although it wasn't hard to imagine yourself at you're very best, constantly keeping that effort up while focusing on your energy and the battle could be a little difficult. After a few hours of practice with it, Shin decided to show me something else.

"I think it may be important for you to know how to perform the fusion dance, I trust Goku already told you about the even power level requirement?" Shin asked. I nodded, trying to imagine what this dance was going to look like since I still hadn't seen it. Then he showed me. _Yeah, forget that ballet crap!_

"So what do you think?" Shin asked with a very similar look to Goku's Son grin.

"I think it would be rude for me to say what I think of that, but as for the dance, just don't ever ask me to do it!" I replied. Shin seemed slightly amused but had me try it out anyway with a shadow partner that resembled me, only was translucent. After three tries I had it down, seemingly satisfying him. There was a very good reason for learning it as fast as possible, it was solely for the purpose of stopping the training before someone walked up.

"You're a very fast learner, perhaps you should have been used in the fusion pairing instead of Goten or Trunks," he commented.

"Pass. Goku said I was too strong for it anyway," I muttered as we went back towards Gohan's training area.

**-**

We arrived to the dull setting once again; Old Kai was coming up on five hours until the opening ceremony was over.

"Verto, I suggest you do not go beyond a double Kaioken attack until you've had time to build up your body to handle the strain, at least in Super Saiyan form. Anything beyond a double could easily destroy you. Being dead it wouldn't be a huge deal, your body is more durable and could probably handle a triple even in Super Saiyan form. But when your alive again it is not, remember that," Shin said as we landed.

"Gotcha! Don't tell anyone okay? I want to surprise Vegeta if I can," I grinned at the possibilities.

"Sure, we'll look who's up," Shin said, glancing over to his left. Goku stood there, rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome back, nice nap?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, but it seemed a little short. I thought someone said something about Kaioken," Goku said, sounding disappointed. I gritted my teeth and looked to Shin to answer that.

"Must have been a dream. You were only out a few hours," Shin explained.

"Oh, are Gohan's powers awakened yet?" Goku asked excitedly as I sighed. Shin pointed at the ridiculous scene of Old Kai dancing; Gohan looked less than thrilled to say the least. On cue though, Old Kai began to slow down, and broke his pattern, staggering up to Gohan and dropping straight down in front of him, yawning. Gohan yawned as well and took a seat, cross-legged.

"All right, Gohan, you feeling any of your new strength yet?" Goku asked as he stepped closer.

"I just finished the ritual sonny, it's going to be twenty more hours before he feels anything at all," Old Kai said, raising his arms pointed out towards Gohan, "Gohan, concentrate on your energy fully and never leave this meditative state. Keep your focus and we can get this done." Gohan complied, assuming a meditation type stance, his hands pressed together.

"We can't thank you enough for your hard work," Shin said to his elder counterpart, who didn't really react to the buttering up that Shin and Kibito had been giving him.

"Stay back, Gohan mustn't be distracted from his training. Here, take this and observe what is going on around the Earth. I am sure you may be curious," Old Kai said, creating some kind of crystal ball and tossing it to Shin. Shin beckoned us to sit below a nearby tree, and he set the ball on the ground. The picture came up a minute later, showing the lookout from above. Everyone was on it thankfully, not much had changed. Goten and Trunks stood out a little bit and next to each other, Piccolo in front of them, I began hearing the conversation going on as well, it echoed to us in low volume.

"_This outta be good,_" Yamcha claimed. Goten and Trunks began to power up to their maximums in their normal forms, a slight breeze kicked up some dust around them.

"_Trunks, hold your power back a bit_," Piccolo ordered.

"_I can try, there_!" Trunks said.

"_Yes that's perfect, your levels are exactly the same! Whenever your ready boys!_"

"So, are they about to attempt the fusion then?" Shin asked, taking the words out of my mouth.

"I guess so. They've had a little time to practice since I taught it to them," Goku said, looking slightly interested. The boys raised their arms up to their sides, Goten to his right, Trunks to his left. Then they took three steps towards each other, slowly bringing their arms toward the other until they were almost pointing to each other with both arms.

"_Fuuuu!_" They then turned slightly, one leg up and pointed inwards, standing on the other. Their arms back where they started, however I saw that Trunks had his fingers extended, Goten's were balled up. I had learned that everything must be mirrored, thus this could be a problem.

"_Sion_!" Then both legs that were up went back down at a new angle.

Their arms with fingers extended then met right in the middle, "_HAAAA!_" Goten turned into a blue light and Trunks a red one, and the forms then slowly merged into each other.

"Well that's different," I muttered, granted I had just learned it, but it was still odd. Now I witnessed what actually happened, a shadow partner didn't provide that.

"Yeah, that's how you do fusion," Goku explained.

"Yes, I just showed Verto how to do it not long ago, you learned it from the Metemories correct?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, I learned it from them," Goku said with pride, "And now I passed it on to the boys to use against Majin Buu, I'm really proud of them learning it so fast!"

_I guess that's fast for two boys who didn't think too highly of it at the time, I wonder why Goku didn't go into super excited mode after Kai said he just taught me. Whatever, I don't plan on doing that shitty looking dance if I can help it at all. _A blinding light then filled the viewing ball, erasing the lookout for a few moments. When the light faded, a new large form was standing in front of Piccolo. I say large because there was a small boy standing there, but looked like he had been fed nothing but sweets since birth. He was wearing a small black and yellow vest, white pants and a blue belt tied around his waist, his clothes a little similar to Buu's.

"Um...is that what he's supposed to look like?" I asked, unsure.

"Hmmm, no I think they messed it up somehow," Shin said. _Good, if that was the true form I guarantee I will never use it!_

"Yeah, they did, Trunks had his fingers extended too early. The result was that fat form, they'll have to wait thirty minutes to try again," Goku answered.

"Remind me never to attempt fusion if I don't have to," I muttered.

"I don't think it would have worked with you anyway. That tail, if Goten or Trunks had one it could have," Goku said. I mentally slapped myself, recalling that they had theirs for a short time. Shin actually did slap himself, just for teaching me a technique I couldn't use with anyone else currently. Meantime the others on the lookout were asking all kinds of questions to the large fused boy.

"_What does it feel like to be one person?_" Videl asked. _What the, how can you ask that to anyone?_ I thought to myself, shaking my head slightly. The fused boy didn't answer, and I couldn't blame him for it.

"_Hey little buddy, you got a name?_" Yamcha piped up.

"_Gotenks,"_ The fat boy said. His voice sounded a little off, but also like two were speaking at once.

"_See, he does have his own name!_" Chichi screeched with delight. This general activity went on for about thirty minutes, until the boy turned into a white light and cut itself in half, revealing Trunks and Goten. They immediately tried again to fuse correctly. This time they're fingers didn't touch at exactly the same time, producing an old coot that rivaled Old Kai in age, and a broomstick for a body. Piccolo scolded the wheezing invalid, then sat under a tree and waited for this one to wear off.

"This sets trial and error to a new level," I joked.

"Hey Supreme Kai, you got anymore of that fruit?" Goku asked.

"You can't possibly be hungry again!" Shin cried.

"Uh well, actually I am!" Goku said, his stomach began emitting earthquakes. Shin just face faulted, not sure what to do. Kibito saved him the trouble, and held out his hand, making a plate full of the fruit appear, which Goku tore into fast as lightning.

"I suppose your hungry too?" Shin asked.

"You know Saiyans, but no, I'm good. I think Goku really does have a black hole in there instead of a stomach," I said, chuckling. The viewing ball flashed brightly again, showing the end of the fusion. I walked over with Shin to observe Goten and Trunks try again. They took their place and commenced. I watched closely for any flaws, after seeing and practicing the technique a few times, I remembered how it worked. This time their timing and form were perfect, and a brighter light shined from the duo.

"I think they have it this time," Shin said. When the light cleared, a new form stood, with black hair, purple on the sides, and for once a warrior's body. He really looked like a mini version of Vegeta, despite the hair color.

"They did it! Now all they have to do is try it while their Super Saiyans, then the fusion will be at it's maximum!" Goku said. Gotenks though, seemed that he was ready now, as he promptly took off and raced towards Majin Buu's power signal.

"No, he can't go now! He's not ready yet!" Goku screamed at the globe.

"Is extreme arrogance a side effect?" Shin asked as Goku shrugged. Gotenks arrived at Buu's signal, as he was entertaining himself with a cruise boat. Gotenks shot a ki blast and took off his head. Buu regenerated and rushed over to beat the crap out of him. The battle didn't last long, showing completely that the boys were not ready for this at their current level; Buu was way too strong and fast for them to keep up. Luck struck in the form of a human army, and Buu soon forgot about Gotenks altogether. He blew up the army instead, allowing Gotenks to slip away.

"Phew, thought we'd be on a short string there for a minute," Goku said. My tail decided it needed a stretch at the time, and I allowed it. I had been keeping it wrapped around my waist all the time, so it tended to get cramped.

"What the heck kind of transformation is that anyway?" Goku asked, "The only way I knew was the really big monkey."

"Tell you the truth, I'm not sure myself. Could have been something the other Bulma did, or hell maybe that's the way I am," I explained, recalling what I could. That empty-headed feeling I had was irritating as I cast my annoyance at the Kai.

"Well, that form is almost better anyway, same power, more control."

"Yeah, Vegeta discovered that my first day. He saw the tail and immediately made a fake moon to test it. After seeing it, we didn't do that for a long time, even after I was a Super Saiyan in the time chamber. He didn't want anyone to know about it, not even Piccolo, who helped train me. If Buu wasn't so dumb, I probably wouldn't have dared use it on him," I frowned, remembering how that had gone. We looked back at the globe, where Gotenks had just come back, battered and beaten.

"Well, at least he's alive. I'm gonna go take a nap, wake me up when something happens!" Goku said.

"I think I'm going to as well, I haven't slept for...damn, not since I woke up before the tournament," I said, yawning and following Goku, who chose a spot next to a tree. I took the opposite side and was out cold in no time at all.

**Power levels**

**Fat Buu: 380,000,000**

**Gotenks: 170,000,000**


	16. Good Vs Evil

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 16: Good vs. Evil**

I awoke to the sight of a few butterflies dancing around the tree I slept under. I slowly got up and stretched a bit, a little stiff. _Damn, must have slept pretty long._ I headed back towards the Old Kai's clearing with Gohan. Gohan looked slightly agitated, Old Kai was reading and laughing loudly to a comic book he had on the ground, seemingly focused completely on the comics and not on Gohan's power. Goku was eating and Kibito was reading a book on ancient legends. Shin remained fixated on the globe, very interested in something.

"Hey! About time you woke up sleepy tail!" Goku waved at me. I gave him a slight nod and walked straight over to Shin.

"Ohhh," I yawned, "How long was I out?"

"About seventeen hours," Shin replied.

"Geez, I didn't mean to sleep that long!" I said, fully awake now.

"Well actually you probably needed the rest. The dead don't need sleep quite as much as the living. However when they do sleep, they have been known to sleep abnormally long compared to their living counterparts. It can be a little strange until you get used to it," Shin explained. _I guess this gives new meaning to sleeping like the dead._

"So what's happening on Earth?" I asked, taking a gander at the ball.

"Something I certainly didn't expect, here have a look," Shin said, stepping back. I saw Majin Buu, in front of a strange looking structure and standing next to Mr. Satan! That wasn't all, Buu was petting a dog, then threw a ball to play fetch with it.

"This is something I cannot understand. Not only has Buu not killed him, but seems to have adopted a liking to him and the dog. Amazing, the killing machine is actually being, well, nice," Shin explained.

"Maybe its just a lot of influence from the Kais he absorbed," I said.

"It is, but I still think that creature is much to dangerous to live," Shin said sternly.

"No argument here, but maybe he'll change if he has a friend or two, it certainly wouldn't hurt," I said, "But Mr. Satan, well I don't know about that choice. The big oaf is bound to screw something up, or worse, make Buu mad." Buu tossed the ball and waited for the small dog to return with it again, all laughs of joy could be heard. The dog was panting happily, chasing down the ball with eagerness. Then all of a sudden the puppy paused in mid air and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Huh?" I said in surprise. Then I saw it, it was a small wound in the dog's midsection, probably around the heart area, someone had to of shot it. Buu's eyes shot open quite wide, and Mr. Satan had a similar reaction. Shin put his hands over the ball and changed the view slightly, a short blond man stood upon a cliff with what looked like a sniper rifle in his hands, a wicked smile crossed his face.

"How ironic, a human manages to make friends with Buu and gets him to stop killing, and another screws it up," Shin said in distaste.

"This is gonna be ugly," I said. Goku must've started to overhear, because he came over to check it out.

"Whoa, what's Mr. Satan doing with Buu?"

"About to get himself killed I think," I said, watching Buu. Sure enough, steam started to rise from the small pours around Buu's head and he started to literally blow his stack. The goon on the cliff pulled out a bazooka and his friend did too. Then they started firing multiple rockets at Buu. This caused a rather large explosion that blew up whatever the strange white building was. When the smoke cleared, Buu was still steaming. It wasn't really a surprise, but now a pink aura appeared and expanded.

"Yep, they're dead," I muttered. Just when I thought Buu was going to blow everyone to hell and back, he stopped himself in surprise. Back on the cliff, Mr. Satan was beating the living shit out of the goons with the rocket launchers.

"Wow, he does have some ability!" Goku exclaimed.

"No kidding, well I guess Videl had to learn it from somewhere," I said quietly so Gohan didn't hear. Mr. Satan dispatched both lackeys quickly, leaving them writhing in pain on the cliffs and generally not moving. He ran down to check on the pup, which was twitching slightly.

"_Buu, can you help him like before?"_ Satan asked.

"_Buu Try!"_ What I saw next had Shin choking on his tongue. Buu put his hands over the dog and emitted pink light, followed by the dog getting up and running around like nothing happened. Buu and Mr. Satan danced around it happily.

"Now I've officially seen it all!" Shin said, holding his head slightly. I continued to watch Buu and Mr. Satan as Shin and Goku walked off, discussing arrangements of some kind. Then the ball seemed to home in on one of the lackeys that had attacked them. He awoke and retrieved a pistol from his jeep, then walked back over to the cliff and snuck around Buu and Mr. Satan quietly. Buu reformed the destroyed building into a dog-shaped house, and began calling his dog Bee. Mr. Satan went into the kitchen and began cooking some sort of stew. The lackey then crawled through the kitchen window and pointed his pistol right at Satan's face when he wasn't looking. When Satan turned, he tried to jump up and out of the way, but the gun went off and caught him in the chest, dropping him at the spot. The lackey tore out of there, before he turned and taunted Buu to come out next. Buu and Bee ran into the scene, Bee left quickly when Buu blew his stack again. _Oh shit._

Buu seemed to be in extreme pain, but still managed to heal Satan, who jumped up in surprise. Buu shoved him away and begged him to leave, shouting when he didn't. Satan grabbed the dog and fled into the field, getting as far away as possible. Buu tumbled from his window, holding his head and emitting a smoky steam.

"_No, Bad Buu must go! Bad Buu MUST GO!_" he cried out. _What the hell does that mean? _I got my answer a moment later, a huge amount of steam erupted from Buu and shot into the sky like an explosion. But unlike before, the steam didn't vanish, and instead a black cloud of energy seemed to surround it. The steam then stretched and formed limbs, a bright light being emitted.

"Hey Supreme Kai! You might want to take a look!" I shouted without looking where he was.

"No need, I'm right behind you!" Shin said close by. I almost jumped out of my skin, and became flustered that I hadn't even realized he had come back. Nevertheless, my eyes stayed locked on what I was seeing. The steam cloud from Buu turned gray and took form. It looked like a gray, skinny version of Buu, forelock and all, same clothes. It had an evil look in its eye that made Goku gasp. The gray Buu then shot over to where the lackey was, and ki blasted him straight to hell. He flew over to Fat Buu and stared him down, getting on his nerves.

"_Stop that! Who are you?_" The pink blob yelled.

"_Tell me who you are first!_" The gray one shouted back.

"_Me Buu, MAJIN BUU!" _

"_You fool, I'm Majin Buu!" _The two Buu's growled at each other some more.

"Oh man, two Buus?!" Goku said, scratching his head.

"Yes, good and evil, and now they will continue their conflict in physical form," Shin explained, looking very concerned. Fat Buu charged at Thin Buu, who looked very ready for it. Fat Buu attacked ferociously, punching and kicking with all his might, and coming up empty handed. Thin Buu dodged very easily, holding a deep scowl while Fat Buu panted slightly, a little winded. Fat Buu tried again, but this time Thin Buu punched him hard in the face, sending him sprawling backwards. Fat Buu recovered quickly and tore off a piece of his skin, just like he did with Vegeta. He tossed the pink skin rope and caught Thin Buu up in it. Then, with his will power, he squeezed the breathe out of Thin Buu. The gray Buu struggled at first, but then just grinned sadistically. Then he broke out of it and sucked up the pieces of flab hanging around in the air, chewing and swallowing them. Fat Buu wasn't sure how to react to this, and just floated there, stunned that someone actually did this. Fat Buu then fired a blue blast at Thin Buu, sort of like a Kamehameha, Thin Buu sent one back at him and the two engaged in a power struggle. The powerful beams pushed each other back and forth, but Fat Buu seemed to have trouble holding up. He soon disengaged his beam, flying backwards a little bit. Thin Buu smirked slightly, waiting for the next attack.

"_Buu make you CHOCALATE!" _Fat Buu shouted, his forelock glowed red and shot a slow beam at Thin Buu. Thin Buu held his ground and took a deep breath, and then amazingly, blew the red beam straight back at Fat Buu, who was engulfed. A puff of smoke went up and Fat Buu was replaced by a small piece of chocolate that looked just like him, a horrified expression on his face.

"No way," I whispered. Thin Buu strode over to the Buu candy and picked it up, then tossed it into his mouth, chewing slowly. He swallowed and suddenly his body expanded slightly, pink smoke came out of his pours, erasing the view.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now Majin Buu transforms," Shin said, looking nervous. The pink smoke crackled with lightning and began emitting energy balls that shot all around it, blowing up whatever ground was right around it and leaving large crater. The smoke slowly cleared and a new figure stood. It had pink skin like Fat Buu, but was leaner and looked much meaner, the evil energy seemed to melt off of it. Then I actually felt the power signal, even as far away as we were, I still felt it.

"Wow, spectacular power," Goku said, looking up. Majin Buu laughed and screamed happily, and looked around for something to kill. He found it right away. The second lackey that Satan had beaten up was sitting in the hills, looking ready to piss his pants at any second. Buu then grinned sharply and soared into the air, but then his body thinned out into a pink liquid and stretched into a long line of it. The liquid struck lackey number two in the mouth and poured into his body at a high rate of speed, filling and expanding it quickly. The poor guy exploded in a pink mess, one that pulled itself together quickly and reformed Buu.

"What an evil creature," Shin whispered, turning his head at the gruesome sight. Buu then set his sights on Mr. Satan and Bee, hiding in the ruins. Buu though stopped himself and instead raced towards a different destination.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" I asked.

"I dunno, the only place I can think of is the lookout, but he won't find it unless he can sense ener..oh damn!" Goku cursed. Sure enough, Buu was locked on the lookout, flying straight at it. The only possibly way he could miss it was if Korin's tower became invisible and he lost the signal.

"I hope the boys are ready, his strength has increased quite a bit," Goku said, cringing slightly as he could do nothing about it. I felt the same way, Mom and the others were also on the lookout, unaware of what danger was coming their way. I had a serious wave of déjà vu come over me for a brief moment, but wasn't sure why. It had something to do with Buu going to the lookout though, and I felt a wave of nervous tension.

"Man, can't we speed this up," Gohan whined to the old Kai.

"The more you complain the longer it takes, you have to follow the correct procedure! But just trust me, it'll all work out," Old Kai lectured, barely looking from his comic book.

"Just please hurry sir, my friends and family are in trouble!" Gohan said, clearly losing the rest of his patience. Old Kai kept laughing at his comic, causing the scowl on Gohan's face to deepen, but he said nothing.

"Hey Shin, can we see the lookout?" Goku said, mistaking his formal name. The lookout appeared. Trunks and Goten were having a meal under the observation of Chichi and Mom, who were insisting they have a bath next. Roshi, Oolong and Krillin were playing cards, Eighteen was trying to help Krillin win. The rest were simply relaxing, except for the two Nameks. Piccolo was busy shaking nervously and Dende was in the same state. Majin Buu got to the bottom of the tower and shot upwards. Everyone who could sense ki were immediately on their feet and out on the platform next to Piccolo. Goten and Trunks wandered out there just as Majin Buu appeared and landed on the lookout, laughing like crazy.

"_Where is the strong one?_" Buu demanded, his voice much deeper now. Piccolo shook in his boots, and appeared to be forming a desperate plan in his head.

"_He's not ready yet, he will be tomorrow! The promise was for two days. We still have one more!_" Piccolo pointed out.

"_Well that's true, but I'm here now, produce the fighter_!" Buu snarled.

"_Surely you want a challenge though don't you Buu?_" Piccolo asked in a slightly sneery voice, "_Think about it, this may be the only chance for you to truly test your powers. There are still plenty of people on Earth you could kill for your amusement while he's preparing for the fight_." Goku almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that from the older Namek, and so did Dende, who voiced his opinion on the matter.

"_Be quiet Dende_," Piccolo shouted, though I could see he couldn't easily say that. Buu only smirked and didn't answer, then turned and slowly walked on the edge of the lookout, looking down towards Earth as he did. As he strolled along, Krillin snuck away and grabbed Goten and Trunks, coming back without them a few minutes later. Everyone stood by and watched as Buu circled the lookout.

"Hey where did the boys go?" Goku asked.

Shin waved his hand again and the view shown on a door, "They were last here."

"Ah the Hyperbolic time chamber, Piccolo's going to have them train at the last minute!" Goku said.

Shin looked confused, "What's different about that place?"

"The time chamber is a door to another dimension, one that time is slower then in the outside world. One day on earth makes one year in the time chamber, also the gravity is ten times earth's and the environment is nasty." Goku explained for him. Buu was only a third way around the lookout at this point, taking his sweet time.

"So one minute in the normal world is about six hours in there?" Shin asked after he did the math.

"Yeah just about, this way the boys will have a little extra training time. Maybe even a few days pending how long Piccolo can stall Buu," Goku said. Back on the screen, Buu seemed to walk even slower, glared down at the world from the skies.

"Well, if he can get Buu to hold off for a day, not only will the boys be stronger, but Gohan should be done by then. The question is if he gives us the extra day?" I pointed out. Before anyone answered, Buu finished his lap around the lookout.

"_Time to kill,_" He said, holding up his long pink arm. His ki surged and shot into the air, then split into thousands of tiny ki blasts that jumped off the lookout and down to earth. He continued to release tons of the tiny blasts that flew from the lookout. Then what I felt and saw next I couldn't describe, but the feeling was truly horrible. Goku felt it to, and nearly started to cry. Buu was attacking the remained people on earth, excluding those on the lookout, and was easily killing them off with one swift strike. His waves of ki blasts barely lasted a minute, but when it was finished, I could no longer sense the Earth as a whole. I only felt Buu, his attack did its work well.

"_Human Extinction attack, how do you like it? Now where is the strong one?_" Buu demanded.

"_I see, he can be ready in one hour if that's ok?" _Piccolo practically begged.

"_No, I'm fighting now! Either the strong one, or I can kill you all now!_" Buu snarled.

Piccolo gave in, _"Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes with him."_ Buu smiled and waited, surprisingly patient, but I knew he was going to be tracking Piccolo to make sure he didn't try anything.

"How long has it been since the boys entered the room?" I asked.

"A few minutes at least, maybe five," Shin said, putting a finger to his mouth for silence. While Piccolo was retrieving the boys, I noticed that Dende had somehow slipped away from the action. Buu probably didn't care to notice, but I sure did.

"Can you show Piccolo, and see what is taking him?" Goku asked when Piccolo didn't reappear for a few minutes. Buu started to scowl again. Shin waved his hand and it showed Piccolo opening the door to the time chamber and going in.

"Maybe some last minute coaching," Goku suggested. No sooner were the words out of his mouth, that Buu lost it again.

"_COME OUT NOW OR I'LL KILL EVERYONE UP HERE!_" Buu roared. Piccolo, even with his Namek hearing, couldn't have heard it in a different dimension. Shin shifted the view back just in time to see Buu suddenly smirk, and his forelock glowed red.

"_Fine, I was hungry anyway,"_ he snickered, shooting the red beam. I could only watch in horror as the beam flowed forward and struck everyone standing before him, turning them into tiny chocolate bars in an instant.

I lost it right there, "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I was in Super Saiyan mode in almost no time at all, and continued to crank the power. I didn't care about control or the fact that I blew the crystal ball away with my energy, I just wanted to shred the monster.

"Verto calm down, that isn't going to help anyone," Goku said, standing.

"I don't care, take me there! I'll kick his ass!" I snarled, approaching full power quickly.

"You can't go Verto. You're dead remember? The best thing you can do is remain here. If the Earth's forces fail, we will need you here in Other World, for Majin Buu will come here next," Old Kai snapped his head up from the distance. I stopped, realizing how right he was, and dropped out of Super Saiyan, trying to calm down. Then the wave of déjà vu returned, and I realized that the dream that had first triggered my transformation had come true. It had been some sort of premonition and there hadn't been a damn thing I could have done to stop it. A tear or two leaked out of my eyes before I vigorously rubbed them away.

"I know how you feel Verto, you're not alone in this you know," Goku said, trying to sound consoling with a hand to my shoulder. I didn't stop me from punching a fairly large dent into the ground of the Kai World. Buu was still chewing chocolate pieces of our friends when Trunks and Goten came into view, a determined demeanor about them.

"_Where are our friends and family?_" Trunks screamed at him.

"_Oh them, they're now being digested! Muahahahaha_!" Buu cackled.

"_You a.. a.. ate them?_" Goten gasped. Piccolo came in next, looking quite displeased, even for him.

"_Yes, they were tasty_," Buu sneered again. Goten and Trunks didn't say anything, but instead lined up next to each other and performed the dance.

"_FUUUU..SION..HAAA_!" And the palace was engulfed in golden light.

**Power levels**

**Fat Buu: 380,000,000, after split: 310,000,000**

**Thin Buu after split: 340,000,000**

**Majin (Super) Buu: 400,000,000**

**Thugs: 50**

**Mr. Satan: 185**


	17. Unexpected Arrival

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Arrival**

The look on Buu's face was of slight surprise with his empty white eyes, but anyone who hadn't seen this technique before would probably do the same. When the light vanished, a pissed off Gotenks stood, as a brightly glowing Super Saiyan.

"Well at least he powered up instead of screwing around," I said, recalling the earlier activities. Gotenks then charged Buu, almost in a blind rage.

"_You're gonna pay for this you stupid beast!_" he screamed at Buu, who only grinned slightly. Buu phased out right when Gotenks swung his fist, only to appear about thirty feet away. Gotenks flew after him again, and Buu repeated himself, phasing out just as the boys arrived. Another punch missed, then a kick, then a knife hand chop.

"_Damnit, stay still so I can hit you!_" Gotenks yelled. Buu actually did what he said, Gotenks landed a hard punch in the midsection, leaving a heavy dent in the pink monster's gut, but otherwise didn't really faze him much. Gotenks however didn't stop to observe, and began punching and kicking wildly. Buu did not really make an attempt to block him, just kept his sadistic grin plastered on his sickening face. In no time at all, Gotenks had turned Buu into a battered pink mesh that was still grinning. Gotenks jumped back and caught his breath, scowling.

Buu laughed like a maniac, "_This is the fighter I was promised? What a laugh!"_

Gotenks frowned slightly, before smirking, "_Well, too bad I'm not even warmed up yet! My moves are deadly_!" Buu moved a little closer, Gotenks took a back step. Then Gotenks held his arm straight up in the air and began to spin it up and down quickly, creating a spinning disc of an arm.

"_Eat my spinning punch_!" Gotenks shouted, running at Buu and aiming towards his gut.

"_Wait! Try my face!_" Buu advised, stopping Gotenks short.

"_Don't tell me how to fight!_" Gotenks screamed at him, making another spinning punch and catching Buu hard across the cheek, causing him to back step slightly from the blow. When he brought his head back up, his eyes had turned black, with red pupils, a truly fitting look for the monster. Buu then smirked again and launched at Gotenks, who jumped up in the air.

"_Missed me!_" Little did the boy know, Buu was already above him and had a kick coming right when Gotenks noticed him. BAM, and Gotenks was on his way back to the lookout. Instead of landing, he blew right through it. This created a hole from top to bottom, and then he proceeded to fall to earth.

"_What a waste of time, you're barely worth the effort!_" Buu mocked as he landed near Piccolo, who was shaking nervously. _"Where is the real fighter?"_ Buu asked the Namek.

When no answer came, Buu kept his sadistic grin, "_Very well then, say goodbye to the planet!_" Buu held out his arm over the new hole in the lookout, ready to blast the earth's surface. Suddenly a golden light flashed in front of Buu and the hole expanded. When the light faded, Buu stood there, missing his right arm and leg, and for that matter his entire right side!

"_Ah ah ah! Did big bad Buu take his eye off little Gotenks? Big mistake pal!_" Gotenks mocked him from above, shaking a finger. Buu smiled at this development, and slowly regrew his body.

"_HAHAHA, just what I expected you to do, you're so predictable!_" Gotenks laughed at him, not paying attention.

"There is way too much Vegeta in that boy," I muttered. Buu attacked again, but this time Gotenks attacked back and the melee ensued.

"But sir, can't I at least take a look? At the rate were going, the planet I'm supposed to save is going to be gone!" Gohan whined loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"Gohan, you must stay calm and focused. I know of your brother's plight, however you must remain here until your training with me is complete. Oh, hahahaha, the alien was in the closet the whole time, can you believe that!" Old Kai lectured and laughed as he returned to his comic book. I felt Gohan's ki rise a little to that, but he remained silent and closed his eyes again.

Back on the earth, Buu was starting to take the upper hand on Gotenks, catching him with the occasional blow that delayed him long enough to get another one in. Buu punched Gotenks in the face, in return got kicked in the face, seemingly absorbing the blow, Buu grabbed the leg and hurled Gotenks through the air, but failed to notice that he had grabbed Buu's forelock and was tossed as well. Both fighters recovered quickly and lunged at each other, punching each other's faces at the same time. Gotenks jumped back and waited for Buu to collect himself, if he needed to.

"_Hey tube head! Had enough of me yet?_" Gotenks asked, the ever so cocky grin displayed on his face. Buu just smiled back, not really listening to the boy's rants.

"_Well, I think it's time to stop playing around now! I wanna try some of my new moves on you, tell me what you think_!" Gotenks declared, a finger in the air. His finger glowed gold and flickered with ki energy. Then Gotenks swirled his arm through the air, and using his ki, drew some kind of ki ring above him.

"_The Cosmic Halo!_"

"The what?" I asked.

"Man, I wish these fusions didn't make them so arrogant. Then they could get the job done without risk," Goku said, holding his head slightly.

"Well if all else fails, he can stall Buu long enough for Gohan to finish training, if he finishes," I said, causing Shin and Kibito to shoot me a glare.

"You're impatience is irritating," Kibito grumbled.

"No no, THAT is irritating!" I declared as I pointed to Old Kai laughing before watching the action some more.

By now Gotenks was swinging his energy ring around in the air before letting it go and stopping it above Buu. Then, using his ki control, he allowed it to expand, drop around Buu, and compact together, squeezing the pink monster tightly. Buu cringed slightly at the pressure, then screamed from it, Gotenks laughed at the monster's pain, and squeezed tighter.

"_Hahahaha, what you think about that?"_

Buu suddenly stopped and smiled, "_Watch this!_" Buu then made the ring explode after pushing back slightly, showering the immediate area with tiny ki blasts. Gotenks frowned at his failed move, but then brightened up right away.

"_Well you survived one move, let's see if you can live through the next one! It's a brand new one, so sorry if it's a little sloppy! A Super Ghost Kamikaze attack!"_ Gotenks declared, crossing his arms in front of his chest and powering up.

"_Come on Gotenks, try something that works_!" Piccolo encouraged the boy. Suddenly Gotenks' aura disappeared as he finished powering up, then his mouth expanded like he had to let out a huge breath. Instead of air though, a strange white object oozed its way out, some kind of white blob that expanded slightly. It floated in the air, apparently trying to form itself. Two arms popped out of the tiny blob and reached up to pull out a head.

The head looked like a white version of Gotenks' head, "_Hi! Ready Buu_?" I must have gone pale, because everyone else watching, including Piccolo and Buu, did as well.

"Well, that's different.." I muttered.

"I wonder what that does?" Goku asked, slightly impressed.

"How did he do that?" Kibito asked. Gotenks started jumping up and down, declaring victory with the peace sign.

"_You're dead now Buu! Feel the beat down of the century from the Super Ghost Kamikaze attack!"_

"_That's me!_" The Gotenks ghost declared, readying himself to charge at Buu. The ghost flew at Buu, who looked more than ready to take it on. Buu swung his arm up and seemingly caught the ghost unprepared across the jaw. Then the ghost, jaw smashed and all, smirked slightly and glowed gold for a moment. It exploded, causing a violent light display.

"What happened?" Shin asked.

"I suppose he calls it kamikaze for a reason," Goku noted.

"Must not be able to touch those things without them going off like a bomb," I deducted the obvious without really thinking. When the smoke cleared, Buu was struggling for breath. His body looked not only trashed, but also unrecognizable. He looked like a deformed blob now, complete with an irregular mouth and forelock.

"_Yes! All right!_" Gotenks celebrated.

"_Hey, it's not over yet!_" Piccolo reminded.

"_I got it all under control!_" Gotenks reassured him, powering up once more. _"Super..Ghost..Kamikaze..ATTACK! Time for the big finish!"_ Gotenks shouted, his mouth filling up again. This time he spit out not one, nor two, but ten mini versions of himself. All of them formed themselves, with Gotenks' hair, but all seemed to wonder about aimlessly unlike the first one. One was even asleep on the ground. Gotenks scowled at this.

"_Line up! Sound off!"_ Gotenks barked orders to his newly formed troops. The ghosts seemed to bicker with each other and their master for a few minutes, not making a whole lot of progress.

"_Hey, in case you haven't noticed, he's back!" _Piccolo interjected, pointing to Buu. Buu was lying down on his stomach, reading a magazine and drinking a soda.

"_That fucking punk! I'm about to blow him up and he's drinking a soda. Majin Buu, get up!"_ Gotenks yelled. Had Chichi been around a metal object would have probably met his head for the cursing, but that really didn't matter now.

"_Why should I?"_ Buu challenged, not getting up.

"_Number one and two, show him why!"_ Gotenks ordered. At once two of the ghosts shot up and flew towards Buu, who finally stood up. They came at him from different angles, closing in fast. Buu simply leaped up in the air, causing the ghosts to hit each other and promptly explode and tear some more of the lookout apart, much to Piccolo's dismay.

Buu floated through the air, laughing, "_Your same attack won't work twice!" _Then he stuck his blue tongue out at Gotenks and his mini army. Gotenks got in a huddle with the other ghosts, careful not to touch and began to form a plan, too low to hear. Buu waited patiently for Gotenks and the ghosts to finish their plans. Then the ghosts spread out, two of them clasped hands in partnership, and this detonated their bodies, blowing everyone down in surprise.

"_Number ten, stay with me! The rest of you carry out this attack!_" Gotenks ordered, the five other ghosts sprang at Buu, only to fly over and hover over something.

"What are they doing?" Shin asked. The ghosts apparently saw something on the ground and were arguing over what it was. One called it a cookie, another called it a piece of poop, but none of them could decide. Every being is naturally curious, and Buu was no exception. He to wondered over to the ghost pack and looked over their shoulders at the object.

"_Ah, that is a chocolate bar, they are very tasty!"_ Buu answered for them, not seeing the wicked grins on their faces. They all lunged at Buu and attached themselves to his body wherever they could and then glowed brightly.

"Nice one," I said.

"Wow, they sure did fool him good!" Goku exclaimed. The resulting explosion blinded the view out temporarily, eventually showing Buu even sloppier than earlier.

"_Number ten, its up to you! Fly down his throat and really give him a stomachache!"_

"_Yes sir!"_ The ghost saluted, then flew at Buu and struck him dead in the mouth. Then Buu's body inflated and combusted.

"_Legend!"_ Gotenks declared, strutting a pose that would've made Gohan look good. When the smoke cleared, little puddles of Buu lay everywhere, and Piccolo yelling at the fused warrior to finish the job. The two then started zapping all the Buu blobs, getting every last one and burning them all with small ki attacks.

"_You did well, good job!_" Piccolo congratulated Gotenks.

"_Ah it was nothing!"_ Gotenks said, causing Piccolo to frown again. Suddenly a wind gusted from the lookout's surface, rushing upward and carrying a familiar pink smoke up with it.

"Uh oh," Goku gasped. The pink smoke quickly came together in the sky, forming, guess who, but Buu. Buu looked slightly irritated now.

"_Oh good, he came back to play!"_

Piccolo wasn't so happy about this, "_Gotenks, can you make another one of those Super Ghosts_?" Gotenks grinned slightly, but then grabbed his head.

"_No I can't! That technique won't work now, I don't have enough power for it_!" Buu smiled again and plummeted to the ground, slamming into Gotenks and sending them both through the lookout and down to the earth below.

Piccolo lagged behind a little, "_Damn, the fusion is almost over_!"

"How long has it been Shin?" Goku asked, catching a scowl from Kibito, probably for not calling him Supreme Kai.

"It's getting close Goku, they only have eight minutes of fusion left!" Shin replied with deep concern as he eyed Old Kai, who was still laughing at his comic while holding his arms out like they had been for so long now.

Goku growled slightly, "Man, I wish there was something we could do!" On the screen, Piccolo took off from the lookout to observe Gotenks and Buu, both had recovered from their fall and were having a standoff of name calling.

"_Argh, Gotenks! Fight him already, your fusion time is almost up! Then we'll have to wait another hour before you can do it again_!"

"_Oh fine, I'll use my greatest trick on him now, TA DA!"_ Gotenks declared, holding his arms upward, then down into a powerup stance. Then he started to scream and glow, his power swelling.

"What's he doing now?" I asked. Goku looked hopeful. Gotenks' power soared up near Buu's level and I could feel it better, even from the Kai world. His hair lengthened and glowed brightly, before the light filled the screen, blinding us as well. When it cleared, Gotenks stood there glowing brightly, looking at a mirror. But he looked much different, his hair was down to his waist and his eyebrows were gone. Lightning surrounded his body along with his golden aura.

"Whoa," I managed to get out.

"Wow, he's a Super Saiyan three!" Goku exclaimed with excitement.

"Did you say three, as in a third level?" Shin asked, apparently unaware of the earlier events.

"Yeah, I thought I'd be the only one for a while to reach that level. Guess I was wrong," Goku said with a thick smile. Back on earth, Piccolo was wondering how the child pulled this off, but didn't elaborate much as this was a very good thing. Buu wasn't sure what to make of this new form of Gotenks, so he laughed at it, poking fun of the long hair. Gotenks attacked with a deadly determination, batting Buu back into some mountains. Then he blasted the crap out of the mountain, destroying it easily along with several acres of land around it. Buu reemerged a minute later, looking a little battered but otherwise unharmed. Gotenks attacked again, punching Buu harshly, and then kicked him into the dirt. Buu snarled and attacked back, stretching himself like a rubber band and engulfing Gotenks with his body. Then he squeezed, much like Fat Buu had done with a chunk of himself, only this Buu was using his whole body. Gotenks tried to overpower the squeeze, but couldn't. Buu then flew himself and Gotenks towards another nearby hill, releasing the squeeze and sending Gotenks tumbling into the rocky terrain. A bright flash of light an instant later told me that Gotenks was okay. Buu charged behind him and grabbed him by the neck, holding a ki blast in the other hand and letting him have it in the face, sending the fused Saiyan sprawling away.

"_Bye, Bye!_" Buu waved a bit. Gotenks shoved off the rubble he landed in, looking quite roughed up, but still alive and kicking. He flew at Buu, who waited patiently, and then Gotenks vanished. Buu looked around for the child, but didn't find him. A seemingly stray ki blast found him though, and blew his head clean off. While he was reforming it, Gotenks reappeared and punched and kicked like there was no tomorrow, landing just about every blow, and making an impact. I could actually feel Buu's power start to drop slightly, but just slightly.

"Wow, he's starting to beat him down!" Goku said happily. Gotenks then hit a spin kick that spun Buu's head around a few times, making him a little dizzy when it came back it's normal place. Gotenks stood, his arms drawn back for the finisher.

"_Time to say goodbye Buu!_" Gotenks sneered, powering up. Then, for no apparent reason, his power dropped and his super form was gone. There he stood in normal form with black and purple striped hair.

"Oh crap. Super Saiyan three must have burned up his fusion power faster," Goku said. Gotenks tried to make an excuse that is was his best trick yet. Buu was no fool, and regenerated his battered body promptly.

"Hey, are you almost done over there! Cause Gotenks' fusion is about over!" Goku yelled to Old Kai.

"We will be finished faster when you young ones quiet down so Gohan can concentrate! Don't despair, the Earth will be safe long enough so he can defeat Majin Buu!" Old Kai snapped back.

"What, how do you know that? Buu could wipe it out at any moment!" Shin claimed.

"Stop being so melodramatic and maybe you'd know too, now hush!" On the screen, Buu's forelock was throwing around Gotenks. He was tossed into another hill and came back up swearing.

"_That's it you ugly freak, you're going down!"_ The two Gotenks' said. _Two of them?_ It wasn't two of them, but it was Goten on one side and Trunks on the other, they saw this and freaked out.

"Oh man, this is bad," Goku muttered silently.

"_It's time, little trouble makers!_" Buu declared. Suddenly a yellow blast hit him from behind, the owner stood in the distance. Buu reformed the new hole in his gut and turned to get a look at his new competition. I didn't recognize the person, he was wearing a black shirt with an orange scarf around his neck, a brown jacket that flapped in the breeze, and blue jeans. His hair was solid black and his eyes were icy blue. If anything he looked like Eighteen, with black hair.

"Who is that?" I asked. Goku shrugged, I looked at Shin and Kibito, but they didn't seem to know either.

Piccolo however looked relieved, " Seventeen_!_"

"As in Android Seventeen?" Goku asked.

-

"_Good to see you my friend, I'm glad to see you survived the genocide!" _Piccolo said happily. Seventeen leaped up and jumped down beside Piccolo, who had made his way in front of the boys to protect them.

"_So this is the beast that has been killing everyone, I take it Gohan and Vegeta were killed?"_

Piccolo nodded, "_Vegeta tried to self-detonate but that didn't work. It's possible that Gohan survived, but we are not for sure on that one."_

"_And my sister?"_

"_He got her to,_" Piccolo said, pulling off his turban and shoulder weights. Seventeen shed his jacket aside and took a stance similar to Piccolo's, side-by-side.

"I guess Seventeen became good after Cell, he and Piccolo must have formed a friendship. I wouldn't know though, I never met him, and I was dead!" Goku said, scratching his head as usual. The boys joined Seventeen and Piccolo and it was now four on Buu.

"_Let's take care of this abomination!_" Seventeen said.

"_It probably won't matter now, but maybe at least this will honor our friends,"_ Piccolo said, smiling strangely. Seventeen launched himself at Buu first, then phased out and into the air. At first Buu looked more then ready to pick him out of the air, but then gasped. Seventeen took advantage of this and plowed him over from behind, before vanishing again and kicking him in his side. Buu sprang back in shock almost.

"_I cannot sense your energy!_" Buu exclaimed.

"_Piss and moan,_" Seventeen sneered, firing rapid blasts that pierced the monster's rubbery skin, but didn't damage him much. Piccolo knocked Buu down from behind, the boys attacked from the sides and soon all four were beating on Buu. Buu would knock one or two aside, only to get hit by another, usually being Seventeen since he was an android and didn't have detectable ki. I got a good look at Buu's face while all four were punching him; it wasn't a happy look either. He screamed as his energy blew everyone backwards and shot a few stray blasts, none hitting anyone. Goten and Trunks used this chance to go Super again, Piccolo powered up as well, and Seventeen, well you wouldn't be able to tell anyway. However, Buu was done being beaten on. He first phased out and knocked Piccolo down with one blow to the head. He quickly appeared before Trunks and Goten, taking one boy by the leg and throwing him into the other, the latter being Goten. Seventeen smirked slightly and vanished, when he reemerged, he was gasping in pain as Buu was already there, with his fist implanted in Seventeen's stomach.

"_Did you think that just because I couldn't sense you meant that I couldn't catch you? Foolish earthling!_" Buu snarled. Piccolo flew up behind Buu, only to be backhanded away while Buu continued to wail on Seventeen. He picked up Seventeen by the scruff of his neck and started punching him hard in his face, causing his nose to bleed severely. Then he ki blasted one of Seventeen's legs, severing it and revealing electronic devices, dripping with blood.

"_So, you're a robot too? You earthlings come in all shapes and sizes now don't you? Time you went back to the scrap heap!_" Buu sneered and blasted the other leg. Seventeen tried to punch him, but the fist was caught and crushed in Buus palm easily. Buu then let loose a terrible ki blast in his hands, literally evaporating Seventeen's body into nothing.

"_Just like this planet, nothing but rubbish!"_ Buu snickered. He turned to glance at Piccolo, who was staring him down coldly while panting a little, the boys were digging themselves out of some rubble.

"_NEXT?"_ Buu mocked the three exhausted warriors. A small flash of light went by Buu, causing his smile to drop. At first nothing happened, and then I saw that Buu's body was sliding apart.

"What the?" I gasped. His top half was sliced neatly in half from his bottom half, the top slid along until it fell clean off. Then I felt a new power reading, stronger than Piccolo, and very similar to Vegeta in the reading. Piccolo and the boys gasped at a figure behind Buu, with a sword drawn out to his sides.

"_Hey Trunks, that guy looks like you, is he your brother_?

"Who is that?" Shin asked. Goku was all smiles, and then I saw why, and grinned myself. Behind Buu, withdrawing his sword to the side of a Capsule corp. jacket colored purple, was Future Trunks.

"_You!_" Future Trunks pointed at Buu, "_Are not welcome here!"_

**Power levels:**

**Majin Buu: 400,000,000**

**Super Saiyan Gotenks: 320,000,000, Super Saiyan 3: 420,000,000**

**Goten: 33,000,000, SS: 93,000,000**

**Kid Trunks: 37,000,000, SS: 97,000,000**

**Piccolo: 180,000,000**

**Seventeen: 80,000,000**

**A/N: Starting to notice the subtle differences now? I promise this battle with Buu will turn into something pretty wild.**


	18. Training complete

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 18: Training Complete**

"Wow, the other Trunks is back now! I wonder how much he's improved?" Goku asked excitedly.

"As much as I disapprove of the boy traveling through dimensions, I can say I am gratified of him being here to stall Buu until Gohan is ready," Shin said.

"Been awhile since I've seen him," I said. On the screen, Trunks was powering up greatly, surpassing Super Saiyan and ascending to the second level. Lightning surrounded his being and the ground crumbled a little at his feet. A huge dust storm blew up around him, getting in everyone's face, and then lighting up the skies with lightning imbedded in it. The wind and dust began to slowly subside as soon as it began, revealing the powerful demi-saiyan beneath it, looking quite pissed off. Buu gave off his trademark smirk, having just regenerated himself during the powerup. Trunks kept his general frown; the look in his eye said it all. He wanted to kick the crap out of Buu. Buu launched at him, and pulled his arm back to chop at his head. Trunks was gone by the time he swung his arm, but soon his sword had skewered Buu's belly. He pulled the sword out and swiped quickly in multiple angles, cutting Buu's legs and arms up into tiny chunks floating freely in the air. The remains of Buu's hand shot a ki blast at him, knocking the sword away and catching Trunks a little off guard.

This gave Buu enough time to pull himself together and block Trunks' kick that just came in. Then Buu attacked with a punch to the Saiyan's head, Trunks countered with one to Buu's gut, both blows connecting and having an impact. Buu doubled over, and Trunks lost the amount of saliva he had built up in his mouth. In an instant the two had recovered and were now trading blows back and forth, most of them light and easily blocked. Trunks hit a double punch and kick combo while Buu blocked with his knees and attacked with his fists. Trunks blocked the punches with his forearms and sent a high kick at Buu's head, Buu blocked and grabbed Trunks' leg and swung him into the air. Giving chase, Buu was met with a ki blast to the face when he reached Trunks, but Buu pushed through it and hit Trunks with a hard kick to the gut. Then a double over arm smash to send the Saiyan tumbling to the ground. Trunks spat dirt from his mouth and scowled up at Buu's smirking form.

"_Well, you're not a total weakling like the others, but you're still no match for me_! _You should give up now while you can!_" Buu declared. Kid Trunks and Goten seemed to take exception to that, but remained silent, as did Piccolo.

"_Sorry_ _freak, I guess we're all just a stubborn race!_" Trunks shouted, gathering ki in his palms. Then he held his palms out and moved them in random directions before settling on Buu as his target.

"_Burning attack_!" and he shot a large but slow blast. Buu just grinned and phased away easily, the blast too slow to catch him. But when he reappeared, he got the surprise of his life. Trunks was behind him in the air, his sword above his head. Buu barely had time to gasp before Trunks swung the blade and sliced him cleanly in two. Then he sliced Buu horizontally across his body, and then diagonally, turning Buu into a floating display of pink cold cuts. Tossing his sword far up into the air, Trunks pulled his arms back to his front, energy flickering in them.

"_FINAL FLASH_!" He shot his father's technique straight at Buu's body chunks, striking them all in one big yellow blast.

"Wow he got em!" Goku said a little to early.

"I hope so, but Buu has been pretty resilient so far," Shin said. As the blast light faded, Trunks' sword came flying back down, which he caught in his hand and put back into his sheath. Trunks floated down to the others, keeping his level two form just in case.

"_Hey,_" He said quietly.

"_Trunks, it's great to have you back, but this creature we've been battling has a bad habit of regenerating himself. Even when blasted into nothing but ashes and smoke he comes back, he'll be back up in a few minutes," _Piccolo explained.

"_I see. Hey little guy, last time I saw you, you were just a bundle in Mom's arms!_" Trunks said to his child counterpart.

Goten looked eternally confused, "_Are you another Trunks?_"

"_Yeah, I'm from another reality and from the future. Who are you? You sure do look like Goku!"_

"_He's my daddy! I'm Goten!"_

"_We can have proper introductions later, Vegeta and Verto both fell to Majin Buu. Goku was forced to go back to the other world because he used too much power while being dead. Gohan might have survived but we're doubtful of that. Goku managed to teach these two the fusion technique before he left, and right now were trying to stall Buu long enough to attempt it again. It worked well earlier,"_ Piccolo said, catching Trunks up to date.

Trunks looked shocked, then mad, "_And my mother?"_ Piccolo didn't answer, giving Trunks all the information he needed. He turned on his heel, facing away from them and towards Buu's now regenerating form.

"_Buu, you are going to die for what you have done!"_ Trunks leapt at Buu, who wasn't even done, and shot a punch at him. Buu kept his liquid like form, making Trunks' blow go right through him. Then Buu solidified, catching Trunks' arm in a tight hold.

"_You're the one who is going to be die, I will make you dead_!" Buu's body kept a tight hold on Trunks' wrist. Buu kicked Trunks repeatedly in the chest and stomach, causing him to cough up a lot of blood in the process. Buu didn't let go of his arm, keeping him around for the punishment by hammering heavy blows in his stomach and face. Trunks was pretty helpless in this, not being able to do much besides choke on his own blood. Then Buu let go of the arm, and hit a spinning kick that sent Trunks into a nearby mountain. A golden hue erupted from the mountain a few seconds later, shattering it easily. Trunks charged again, only to get hit neatly on the back and receive a ki blast to the head, sending him back to the ground, and out of his Super Saiyan form, turning his hair purple again.

"Oh no, not him too!" I yelled angrily. I turned over to Gohan and Old Kai, who were still sitting there. Back on the screen, Buu landed near Trunks and was now stomping his foot into his midsection, more than likely breaking some ribs in the process.

"Umm guys, how much longer will this take? Because Trunks isn't going to last long against Buu!" Goku asked.

"Oh its fine, you can go. It should have been over awhile ago," Old Kai said quietly.

"HUH?!" Kibito, Shin, Gohan, Goku and myself all said at once.

"As in how long ago exactly?" Goku asked.

"Oh five or ten minutes," Kai said, grinning slightly. I was going to chew the old man out, but Gohan beat me to it.

"You mean I've been sitting around for ten minutes for nothing when I could have been helping my friends and family on Earth?!" Gohan screamed at Old Kai as held his ears.

"Now now, calm down! Use that anger swelling inside you and turn it to your advantage," Kai ordered.

"But how do I know what you did will work in my fighting?" Gohan asked.

"Just try to do that Super Saiyan thing you do, it'll happen if you let it," Kai said calmly. Gohan did just that, shooting his power up quickly. Something different happened this time, and the golden ki did not appear. But a silvery aura surrounded Gohan and his power shot up like I had never seen or sensed before. A strong wind blew and storm clouds grew above Gohan, lightning striking around him. Then the energy from the powerup blew against me and the others. Old Kai went flying into the air, Kibito flew up and caught him. I tried to block against the power rush, but I was blown down with ease, as was Shin, Goku managed to stay up. When Gohan finished his powerup, his form looked normal. The exception being that his eyes looked slightly sharper and more defined, his black hair stood up sharp with one long bang dropping in front of his eyes similar to his Super Saiyan two look. But his power was huge, well beyond Buu's current level. Lightning made of ki gathered itself in his hands and around his legs, then settled. It was like he was a Super Saiyan by looks, but his eyes and hair didn't change colors.

"Incredible!" Goku managed to say. I nodded, my jaw hanging a little open. Gohan to say the least, looked pleased.

"All right, it's time to go back to earth Gohan," Shin declared. Kibito came up beside him,

"No master, you must remain here. Gohan will make his journey to Earth alone. I will take him and then come back here to wait for the good news," Kibito told him.

"What about my responsibility to that planet?" Shin asked his servant.

"Gohan doesn't need any more distractions master!" Kibito shot back in as polite a tone he could manage.

Gohan made his way over to his father, "Well Dad, I'm off," Gohan said.

"Yes, go show Buu what a Saiyan is made of, good luck son! This is the last time I'll get to see you, until you make your journey over to this world. Make me proud!" Goku said. Gohan embraced him in a big hug. After a moment he stood up at even height with him and backed away, going towards Kibito.

"Good luck man!" I shouted to him.

"I'll see you later. After we beat Buu and get the dragonballs, we'll wish ya back!" Gohan gave a slight wave as he and Kibito vanished via Instant Transmission.

**-**

Old Kai stumbled over to his viewing ball and sat down with Shin, Goku and I. Kibito arrived a moment later and joined us. Trunks was battered and beaten, lying down with Piccolo checking on him. Goten and Trunks were watching Buu, who had assumed a sitting position and appeared to be snoring.

"I wonder why he stopped?" Goku asked no one in particular, "Hmmmm." A few minutes later I felt Gohan's energy flicker near them and soon he arrived, skidding to a stop in front of Buu. Present company was more than happy to see him, but also bewildered. Gohan arrived in his powered up state, in a different set of clothes. They were like Goku's current outfit of orange shirt and pants with a blue undershirt and metal clad boots.

Buu wasn't sure what to make of the new arrival, "_So hot shot, you want some of Majin Buu?"_ Gohan didn't really answer, instead directed a question to Piccolo regarding the others. The answer he got wasn't what he wanted. He grinned at Buu and walked towards him, his power shooting up as he approached. Kid Trunks and Goten looked concerned, and jumped into similar stances, preparing for fusion.

Buu starting laughing, _"I recognize you, you're one of the ones I've beaten before. So you want some more, very well, but this will be the last time!"_ Gohan tripped him at his feet once he finished his speech and punched him solidly in his face. This action stopped Trunks and Goten, who were still in the middle of the dance. Buu tried to punch back, but Gohan simply ducked under and hit a sharp kick that sent him face first into the dirt. Piccolo's face was priceless, Trunks couldn't believe it himself, having just gotten up and was holding his limp arm.

"_Amazing, he isn't even a Super Saiyan and he's beating him down, easily!_" Piccolo muttered loudly.

"_You can get up now Buu, I know you're not hurt!_" Gohan taunted. Buu shifted around, rising slowly, all smiles. Gohan rushed at him with amazing speed, blocking a kick from Buu just as he zoomed in. Buu threw a few more random blows at him, Gohan blocked them all with ease before grabbing Buu's hand and dragging him in, smirking the entire time. Gohan backhanded Buu, then swung his arm in a quick circle and sent him into the air. His aura gleaming around him, Gohan vanished and appeared above Buu, smacking him with one hand down into a rocky pile. Buu growled in pain and looked up at his opponent, only to not see him.

Gohan was already standing behind him, "_Pssss, behind you!" _Gohan whispered. When Buu turned to see Gohan, his mouth fluttered open in shock.

"_Hi, nice day isn't it Buu?"_ Gohan was owning Buu easily. While the big battle wasn't really cranked up yet, Gohan was definitely going to wipe the floor with him.

"Wow I didn't know sitting still for so long would have this effect!" Goku said, surprised.

"Well, when you focus hard enough you can accomplish just about anything!" Old Kai scolded him. Back on the screen, Buu was still shuddering in shock at Gohan's power, and soon his desperate struggle began to show.

**Power levels**

**Majin Buu: 400,000,000**

**Future Trunks: 70,000,000, SS: 195,000,000, SS2: 365,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 490,000,000**

**A/n: Yeah that's right, I'm not calling him "Ultimate Gohan" or whatever it's called in many other stories or games. But there is a reason I'll stick with Mystic. Readers that have gone further ahead know what I mean.**


	19. Buu's Desperation

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 19: Buu's desperation**

"_What's wrong, I thought you said something about making me dead?_" Gohan continued to taunt Buu, who had just received a vicious blow to the gut. Lightning crackled around the dent in the pink beast's skin as he reformed it quickly.

"_Buu make you dead! What Buu say, Buu do! NOW YOU DIE!" _Buu lunged at Gohan, who dodged aside very quickly. Buu unleashed several punch and kick attacks that Gohan blocked very easily. One such punch was caught, and then used to throw Buu into a rocky hill. Buu recovered quickly and shot a blast out of his mouth at Gohan, who knocked it aside and away from the bystanders, creating a big explosion in the distance. When the light cleared, Buu was still standing, but Gohan had vanished. Buu was frantically looking around for him when a ki blast shot towards him from behind. He somehow twisted his upper body like a wet washcloth and knocked it away with his hand, letting a wicked grin cover his face.

"_You'll have to do better than that stupid boy!_" Buu declared, slowly twisting back to normal. But when his head turned back around he was immediately hit square in the face by Gohan. He landed face first in the dirt, but was back up pretty quick, snarling. Blood was coming from his mouth, a little like earlier with Gotenks. The difference was that Gotenks was very even with Buu. This was caused by Gohan very easily, and Buu didn't like it one bit.

"_What's the matter, BuBu?"_

"_Buu! Not BuBu, Fool, I'll kill you all!" _Buu growled at Gohan, his face was starting to turn red in anger.

"Damn, he looks pissed," I noted, catching a nod or two in agreement from the Kai's and Kibito.

Buu turned crimson red all over, "_No one mocks me, especially not a wimpy earthling like you!_" Buu lunged at Gohan again, only to be kicked in the back of the head. Buu was sent into a rock pile, before exploding outwards and sending the rocks right at Gohan, who knocked them away to protect the others behind him. Buu came flying out on top of a big chunk of rock, jumping off and catching Gohan a little unprepared. He charged a powerful blast in his throat and proceeded to shoot it out his mouth. Gohan grabbed the blast and shoved it right back down Buu's throat, making Buu puff up and blow up from the inside. When the smoke cleared, Buu looked like he had stayed on the train tracks too long. A semi dazed expression plastered on his face, steam and smoke emerging from several new holes in his pink body. Gohan landed a hard punch to his gut, sending all the smoke and steam out and sending Buu to his knees in shock. Gohan elbowed him in the back of the head several times, keeping him down to the ground.

"_Give it up, you can't beat me!_" Gohan said. Buu got back up slowly, dusting himself off.

"_So it's you, I've been waiting for you to show up for quite some time..."_ Buu said, explaining how he sensed Gohan's growing power even as far away as he was, "_I can't let a power greater than mine exist!_" Buu laughed happily as he let loose a flurry of rapid-fire ki blasts at Gohan, blowing up the area around him. Gohan remained unharmed, more annoyed than anything else. Buu rushed at him, still grinning, and launched a punch at him. When Gohan dodged it, Buu used his own forward momentum to wrap his arms and legs around Gohan's body.

"_Time to die boy!"_ Buu cackled as he began to release his energy to surround Gohan, making him glow brightly. Gohan was trying to break free, but Buu's grip was pretty strong.

"Oh no, Buu's gonna try and blow himself and Gohan up at the same time!" Goku concluded. Buu was nearing completion of the deadly blast, and Gohan was still struggling to get free of his tight grip. Finally Gohan quit struggling and powered up himself. Buu was blown back good way by his energy, freeing Gohan.

Gohan's face was intense, "_If that's all the power you have, you're going to have a lot of trouble taking care of me!_" Buu looked past Gohan for a moment, but barely a moment, as if he was eyeing someone else at the time.

"_You're missing the point boy! Now you see what happens to those I hate!_" Buu's energy skyrocketed rather high as his aura glowed pink and distorted the air and clouds above. Gohan waited patiently for what Buu might do, whose body was fluctuating a little oddly, his grin getting larger by the second. Suddenly Gohan lifted off and flew away incredibly fast. Buu exploded from the inside out, blinding the screen in a bright pink light that didn't vanish very quickly.

"He blew himself up on purpose?" Goku asked.

"But why?" Shin asked as well.

"He was trying to take Gohan with him remember, he just didn't have enough time when he had Gohan tied up. But…surely he knows that Gohan could've gotten away easily from that blast. I smell a rat," I said in distaste of Buu's tactics.

"Agreed, let's continue to observe," Shin said, turning back to the screen. Gohan had barely enough time to grab Piccolo, the boys and Future Trunks, and get away. But thanks to his new powers, he had more than enough speed to grab everyone. He floated above the huge hole in the ground, fresh black smoke surrounding the crater.

"_Whoa, Thanks Gohan!" _Piccolo managed to say.

"_Sure._" Gohan set everyone down on a nearby hill, and then turned to watch the battlefield for any sign of Buu. His energy signal was gone though, making me wonder even though I was sure that he wasn't dead. Gohan explained this to the others as well, as if he had heard me, but I knew he didn't. Earlier I had tried to send a thought of good luck out to him after he went back to earth, but he didn't receive it. Piccolo inquired about his strength, and Trunks was wondering as well; both versions of him.

"_You could say that Dad helped me in that aspect, though it was really my fault when I shattered this ancient sword..."_ We stopped listening to the discussion of earlier.

"So what is Buu planning?" I asked.

"Good question young one," Old Kai said, still engrossed in his reading.

"Surely he's going to look for a way to defeat Gohan, but I don't see how he can. Gohan just wiped the floor with him and didn't even break a sweat!" Goku exclaimed in excitement.

"Then perhaps he is waiting for something else, something that will undermine Gohan and the others. We can only hope they will be ready once he shows his demented face again," Kibito said in distaste.

"Hey Goku, what are we going to do about the dragonballs? Dende was killed wasn't he?" Shin asked.

"Well, it certainly looked like it, but we never actually saw Buu take him out. So I'm not going to rule anything out yet, and we always have the Namek dragonballs to look to if Dende was killed," Goku said, reassuringly. This didn't make Old Kai any happier, in fact he was angry now.

"Hold it young man, I'm very familiar with the dragonballs, and using them in this case just isn't proper! Those balls belong to a very advanced and peaceful race, using them here can only upset the natural evolution of the living universe!"

"But sir," Shin started.

"Don't 'but sir' me, I will not permit it!" _Like he could really stop us_, I thought, as I stood up, ready to put him in his place. Goku tried another tactic, bribery.

"You know, the Earth does have some very beautiful women on it, and there's one I'm thinking of. Your reward for helping Gohan…" he teased, causing the Kai to break out in excited laughter.

"But wasn't she killed with everyone else on the planet?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, but we can wish her back with the dragonballs!" Goku pointed out. Kai debated over this for a minute or two.

"No, I will not permit it, even for my personal enjoyment." _That's it, I'm telling him how it is,_ I gave a glance at Kibito, who wasn't sure what to make of all this. I knew he was going to give me an ass chewing after I was done venting, but I didn't care. I cross my arms much like Vegeta and sucked in a deep breath. Shin gritted his teeth when he glanced at me and was shaking his head, as if that would stop anything.

"You just can't go wishing your problems away, the dragonballs are dangerous if misused and mustn't be used except for extremely special cases…"

"Fine then old man, we'll remember that if Buu comes here and destroys you!" I finally let it out, interrupting and startling him. Shin didn't really react, he had probably sensed my angry thoughts long ago. Kibito looked mad, but didn't react as Shin had put a hand up to silence him.

Old Kai was furious, "How dare you threaten someone in high power like me!"

"Maybe if you weren't going on and on about natural evolution, you would see our point. Letting the earth's people get destroyed by a magical being created and released by a wizard who lived god knows when isn't exactly natural either. Neither is getting sealed up in a sword for eons of time. So you haven't got much room to talk. As far as the dragonballs go, I highly doubt you can do anything to stop us from using them to restore our planet and it's people. Our friends and family will be wished back one way or another, so do us all a favor and shove all the natural evolution crap straight up your ass, you disgusting old prune!" I finally stopped myself before I said anything else. I was sort of surprised that I had gone off and managed to keep from the heavy cursing. Silence covered the field we were all on, and probably the planet to. Shin looked shocked, as did Goku, Kibito looked furious, and Old Kai; well I wasn't sure what he was thinking at the time. _Here comes eternal damnation in hell_.

Old Kai just smiled slightly and laughed a little, "Okay okay, no need to get so worked up about it! You can use the dragonballs after this is over." _No way, no way was it that easy!_ I just looked at him and promptly fell over, Shin and Kibito had already done so.

_This old man just keeps getting weirder_, I thought as I was getting up and walking back over to the orb showing the earth's fighters. They were now flying, Goku watched intently.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

**-**

About twenty minutes or so later, the remaining Z fighters found Dende, alive and hiding in a large area of mountains. To my great distaste, they had found Mr. Satan and his dog along the way, who had somehow survived when Buu destroyed everyone else in a mass genocide. After Dende explained how he escaped, he right away set about healing Future Trunks. Trunks had been able to fly there, but was still weakened from the battle with Buu.

"So since Dende is alive, what do they plan to do with the balls? How will they utilize the wishes?" Shin asked.

"I'm not quite sure, we should probably wait until Buu is destroyed for sure before we decide how to carry them out," Goku said.

"Hey wait a sec, weren't the dragonballs used earlier to restore the victims of Vegeta?" I asked.

"Yeah they were, Dende said that as long as we only made one wish that we could call Shenron again in four months," Goku said, slightly concerned.

"Looks like we'll have to go visit Namek anyway, can you take us there?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I can barely sense them so we'd need to take a spaceship. To top it all off, we're dead so we can't go, and everything else was destroyed on earth. Oh boy, it might be worth waiting four months, it might take twice as long to get a spaceship up and going," Goku said.

"Can you take us, Supreme Kai?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so, Kibito's instant transmission isn't limited by distance. We can go anywhere we want, if you guys have a plan we can at least help out," Shin said. All of a sudden my senses picked up on something large, powerful, and very familiar.

"It's Buu, he's coming back." Goku said for me. Buu was indeed coming back, the remaining fighters with Dende and Mr. Satan noticed him right away.

"So, why now? It sure didn't take long," I said.

"His power level is the same," Goku pointed out, deep in thought.

"_So Buu, are you ready to go down now?"_ Gohan asked. Piccolo was giving orders to Trunks to stay back with Dende and Satan. He stood his ground, telling the two boys not to move.

"_It is time to take care of all of you, stupid boy!"_ Buu announced.

"_Bring it on_," Gohan replied coolly.

"_I bet he's bluffing guys, fifty zeni says he runs away again!"_ Little Trunks said in a cocky manner.

This seemed to grab Buu's attention, "_Come on then little worms! I want to fight you now!" _

"_No way, that is not going to happen. You're fighting me Buu, you got that?"_ Gohan said sternly.

Buu just ignored him, "_I have a score to settle with them first, then you're next!_" Buu declared.

"_Who died and made you boss? You don't make the rules here, if you want a fight then I'm your man!" _

Buu just ignored Gohan's speech, "_Come on boys, don't tell me you're scared to fight Buu?_" That set a fire in Goten and Trunks' eyes. Piccolo tried to tell them to stay back, but they jumped up and stood next to Gohan.

"_What's wrong boys, you were ready to go before! I must have misjudged you. Now that your friend showed up, you're acting like cowards!"_

"_Apparently you don't recall us kicking your butt, we just wanted to give Gohan a shot. You got your wish Majin Buu, Gotenks is back in the ring!" _Trunks declared. Gohan said something to them about staying back, only to have Goten beg him to let them fuse.

"Something about this doesn't feel right…" I said, catching a few nods.

"_C'mon on Gohan were really good when we do Super Saiyan three_!" Goten claimed. This statement seemed to catch Gohan's interest.

"_Hurry up and do you're little magic so we can get started, all this talk is boring me!" _Buu said.

"_Let's do it Trunks, with Gohan on our side there's no way he'll win!"_ Goten said.

"_Yeah, and I'm tired of hearing this pink guy run his stupid mouth, let's permanently shut it for him!"_ Trunks said, jumping a few steps away and lining up with Goten. Buu's sadistic smile deepened as they prepared for the dance again. In the background I heard Satan's dog barking like crazy about something.

"_Fu..Sion...HAAAA!_" the boys shouted, the temporary light of fusion lighting up the area.

-

The white light gave way to a golden flame of ki as Gotenks powered up to Super Saiyan three instantly. His cockiness was showing just as brightly as his aura as he started doing what he called the dance of death, which was really just jumping around and warming up with stretches.

"_Your maker will be meeting you today Buu, or should I say you'll be meeting him. In front of you is the ultimate god of death!"_

"Man that attitude needs a cleanup, even Vegeta isn't like that," Goku said, holding his head slightly.

Gotenks did a few more stretches, to our annoyance, "_You can have the first move ugly!"_ The dog came running up to a position about thirty feet behind Gotenks, barking like crazy as Satan scooped him up and carried him back to a safer place.

Suddenly a pink blob emerged from the ground and expanded to envelop Gotenks in itself.

"_What is this, get this nasty goo off of me!_" Gotenks wailed. I heard muffled sounds from Piccolo, who also had one surrounding him.

"What's that?" Goku asked for everyone. Buu lifted his fingers and the blobs lifted up, with its passengers completely covered. Then they rushed towards Buu, who had a very evil grin on his face as they ran into him and formed a bigger blob that twisted and manipulated his body. His ki rose rapidly, getting close to Gohan's in no time.

"Man, this looks bad! Quick Gohan, raise your power, he's changing again!" Goku said to the globe. Lightning crackled around Buu as his new form began to take shape.

"That what he was planning, to absorb Gotenks and Piccolo and overpower Gohan!" I said in conclusion to the obvious. All Shin and Kibito could do was gasp. Buu's new form took full shape, revealing the same black and yellow vest that fusion gave Gotenks. His forelock was really long now, dragging to below his rear.

"_What do you think Gohan? New clothes to match my figure, and a few new abilities as well!" _His voice sounded more sinister now, "_I suppose the sudden loss of your family and friends has upset you. Hurry and drain your tears so we can fight!"_ Gohan yelled at him about fair play and why he did it. Buu response was simple, he wanted to kill everything and everyone, nothing new there. He then explained how he felt Gohan's power and knew he was beaten before the battle even began, but then waited out the hour for Goten and Trunks to be able to fuse again, and with Piccolo's brain he knew he wouldn't be completely arrogant and allow Gohan to undermine him. I did another ki scan of Buu and Gohan, they seemed about even. It was hard to tell at this distance rather one was holding back or not. Gohan though was plenty confident in his ability to hold off Buu until the fused Gotenks separated. Buu bragged that it wouldn't take ten of the thirty minutes to beat him. Both fighters assumed stances and prepared to battle each other.

"This is not gonna be pretty," I muttered. They rushed towards each other, meeting in mid air and clashing for a second or two, then jumping out and back in. Initially neither fighter landed any blows, just blocked a few. Then they started hitting nasty looking hits that could level a mountain range without much trouble. Gohan and Buu both landed thunderous blows. Gohan hit an elbow to Buu's chin only to get a kick in the chest in response. This went back and forth for a minute before Gohan managed to grab Buu's leg and swing him to the ground. Buu came back up with a strong, pink ki blast aimed at Gohan, who vanished before it hit. Buu launched a stronger one that Gohan barely dodged and watched it explode in the air.

Gohan reared back with his hands in position, "_Kamehameha!" _He fired the blue beam at Buu who responded with a pink one. The two beams met and pushed against one another. Both fighters fed it loads of energy, but Gohan appeared to struggle slightly, Buu kept going strong. Gohan shut off his beam and jumped out of the way, the resulting explosion behind him slightly phased him. The stun lasted long enough for Buu to sneak up on him and smack him into the ground. Buu curled up into a ball like he had done earlier and chased Gohan down, who kept jumping out of the way before turning and flying at Buu. Buu kept on the collision course, causing both fighters to kick each other in the chin. Buu recovered just a bit faster and got to Gohan before he awoke, nailing him with a heavy punch to the stomach and a kick to the head, sending him into the dirt. Buu landed and waited for Gohan to get up.

"Man, this new form of Buu might be more than Gohan can handle..." Goku said. I agreed, though I didn't want to, Buu's power had jumped to an impossible level now, and Gohan still had twenty-seven minutes before the fusion wore off. _I deeply hope he can last that long. _

**Power levels**

**Majin Buu: 400,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 490,000,000**

**Super Buu (Piccolo and Super 3 Gotenks): 550,000,000**


	20. Call for Ultimate Fusion

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 20: Call for the Ultimate Fusion**

Gohan received another nasty blow that crumbled another mountain when he smashed into it. Another ten minutes had passed in the fight and Gohan had not faired well at all. Every attack he mustered against the evil Buu was countered or blocked, every advance was thwarted. Buu's fusion with Piccolo was hurting Gohan more than the fusion with Gotenks, for Piccolo knew Gohan inside and out. Goten may have as well, but the fusion produced a cocky warrior, not a thinking one. It didn't matter though, with Buu using the mind of Piccolo plus the power and intensity of Gotenks, he was beginning to be truly unstoppable. The best Gohan was able to do was fire a Kamehameha and blow off one of Buu's legs when he dodged it. After that Buu rarely let him up long enough to get his bearings.

"Gohan's power level is dropping, I don't think he can last the full thirty minutes!" Shin said. Old Kai didn't answer, just kept observing the battle. We weren't the only ones that noticed Gohan starting to lose. Trunks and Dende were fully aware of it as well, and notably Mr. Satan whenever he saw Gohan get plastered and remained still long enough for him to see. Buu knocked Gohan into the dirt again and brought two fingers to his forehead, and they lit up with energy.

"Wait a sec, that's..." I managed to say before he fired it.

"_Special Beam Cannon!"_ Buu roared, sending the screw beam right at Gohan, who somehow blocked it, but it drained his ki reserve all the more.

"With anyone Buu absorbs, he can use their abilities and fighting style," Shin said, saving me the trouble of asking. The attack drained Gohan enough that he had to take a knee, a painful knee. Buu flew in close, taunting him all the way. Gohan took advantage of the rest time and attacked while Buu was in point blank range, only to have his punch caught and his kick blocked. Buu vanished and appeared behind him so fast that his fist was already at the side of Gohan's cheek.

"_That could have been your head, didn't Piccolo teach you better than this? He isn't impressed!"_ Gohan tried to kick him again, but was knocked into the air before he could recoil his leg. Buu held out his palm and shot three small ki attacks that surrounded Gohan like energy rings, then closed and binded him, arms pinned to his sides.

"_You can thank Gotenks for that little move! Isn't it embarrassing Gohan, being taken out by your baby brother's own attacks?"_ Buu asked, bringing his arms behind him and charging a blue blast.

"_Please stop me if you've heard this one! Kamehame, HAAA!"_ Buu shot the blast at the restrained Gohan, who could do nothing but scream in anger. Fortunately that broke him free, and Gohan dodged aside of the deadly beam that his father had mastered upon seeing it done once. Buu looked slightly surprised, but brushed it off.

"_So Gohan, you have a little energy left. All the more for you to lose when I beat it out of you!"_

"Man, this is really bad, isn't there something we can do?" Goku said loudly, catching Old Kai's attention. Old Kai's eyes looked quite concerned. Though he may have been a dirty old man at heart, just like Master Roshi he knew between right and wrong. I gazed into them, wondering what may have been going through his head at the time when Goku shouted at the globe again.

"No Gohan, don't let it touch you!" I spun back around to see Gohan trying to blast a ghostly white version of Buu. The recognition hit me as one of Gotenks more effective moves, except this time the little ghost looked like Buu. Gohan's ki blasts never hit, the ghost just spun and twisted around them on its deadly warpath. Gohan landed a kick on it, causing it to explode all around him.

"Oh no!" Goku gasped. Somehow Gohan emerged from the smoke, how I may never know, but he did. The only thing was that he dropped to the ground immediately afterwards, causing Buu to laugh uncontrollably.

"Goku, come with me, you too young Kai. Verto remain here and observe the battle, let us know of anything...of dire consequence," Old Kai said, practically dragging Goku with him over the next ridge, Kibito and Shin running after them. Buu's laughing made him completely clueless though, had he been paying full attention, he would've noticed a certain small Namek make his way over to Gohan's motionless form. Behind me I heard the Kai's arguing about something, Old Kai was blabbering something about young men staying and the old going. Dende was hurriedly healing Gohan, which Buu seemed to totally allow, or was unaware of what was happening. Dende scampered away back to where he and Satan had been hiding with Trunks as Gohan got back up, totally recharged. Buu was stunned, until he seemed to register what actually happened.

"_Dende's healing power, he'll pay for that!"_ Buu cackled as he fired a large blast at Gohan. Gohan powered up and blocked it, but far from easily. His power dropped slightly but he was still in fighting shape since he was healed. Behind me I sensed a little activity, Goku's energy spiked slightly while Old Kai's dropped to nothing, before popping back to normal a minute later. Any other time I would have rose to investigate but I stayed put to observe. Buu prepared a blast to shoot at Gohan but instead chose to fire at Dende. Mr. Satan popped out firing a gun he had hidden on him, nothing doing there. Trunks rose and shot into Super level two, ready to protect Dende. He stopped short when another blew the blast away, not from Gohan. The view turned for me and shown a familiar figure in blue with a white cape.

"_Tien!"_ Gohan cried happily. Tien put his palms together, bowing slightly to Gohan and Trunks before scowling at Buu and drawing his hands into a familiar triangle form. I suddenly felt Shin and Kibito's energy disappear before sensing another one pop up, much stronger than both of them. Tien fired his Tri-beam at Buu and engulfed him and the landscape. I was half expecting to see Buu in shreds after it, but instead he hadn't even flinched. Buu fired a ki beam at Tien, who dodged. Trunks came out of nowhere and hit Buu with a nicely aimed kick in the head, taking full advantage of the gap made by Tien. Gohan jumped in while Buu was slightly stunned and hit a sharp punch that gave Buu a bloody nose. Tien didn't wait around either and jumped into the fray and soon it was three fighters beating on Buu, who either couldn't fend them all off, or wasn't bothering to. After turning his body into a virtual steak after a meat grinder, Gohan dropped back into stance for the Son's trademark move. Gohan hit the Kamehameha dead on and kept the beam going on Buu, who was trying to block against it. Trunks appeared above him and moved his arms around in quick motion before charging a blast in his hands. Tien appeared below Buu and fired another Tri-beam, this time keeping the move going. Buu managed to hold off the two continuous beams, but appeared to struggle slightly.

"_BURNING ATTACK!"_ Trunks bellowed, releasing a large ball of ki that hit Buu in the back of the head. Buu couldn't hold this one off and it ate through him until it hit the blue beam from Gohan. Then Buu vanished within all the ki around him, and then exploded. The explosion sent Dende and Satan reeling. Trunks and Tien floated up next to Gohan, who had just shut off his beam. All three of them were panting heavily, and Trunks powered back down to normal. At first I didn't sense Buu's energy making me wonder if they had actually done it, but deep down somehow I knew better. The horrifying thought then took shape as Buu emerged, barely hurt at all even after the combined attacks on him. Gohan and Trunks' faces fell, Tien's jaw dropped, and Satan was now running fast for a normal human. He drug the dog and Dende away from the battle as fast as he could. Buu held his hands up, and formed a large pink blast, and the ki I felt from it signified what he was about to do.

"Guys, Buu is about to blow up the Earth!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Goku's ki vanished the instant I said it. I spun around to see Old Kai and someone else walking back toward me. Old Kai looked normal enough, except he now had a halo above his head. The other one looked strangely like a Kibito and Shin crossbreed.

"And you are who now?" I asked, putting my guard up at this point.

"Relax Verto, it's me, the Supreme Kai," Shin's voice said, but it was a little deeper now, louder too. I raised my eyebrow, it practically begged explanation, but I decided not to ask and turned back to the globe. Buu was laughing crazily with his giant planet-killing ball when a yellow disc sliced through him and his extra long forelock. He lost control of the ki ball and it exploded harmlessly in the distance, his lower half fell to earth.

"Huh?" I managed to ask, knowing that disc had not come from any of the fighters presently there. Buu spun and I saw behind him a damn familiar figure and felt the ki to go with it. What I didn't understand was why he didn't have a halo and why he was wearing an earring of all things.

"How did Goku just come back to life?" I asked, stupefied.

"I gave my life to him," Old Kai answered. _Well that was the short version I guess._

"And I gave him my Kai earrings, with those he can fuse with Gohan and defeat Majin Buu. It's a better way of fusing since Gohan doesn't know the dance," he said, answering my next question before I asked it.

"And I suppose that's what happened to Shin and Kibito?" I asked, glancing at the new Kai.

"Except my honorable elder forgot to mention that this fusion is permanent," Kibito Kai muttered.

"Not my fault, you forgot to ask before you tried it," Old Kai retorted. Back on the screen, everyone was astonished that Goku was on Earth, especially Buu and Gohan. Goku had a cocky expression all over his face, another earring dangling from his hand. Buu didn't seem to care what Goku was planning.

"_So you're Goku, Piccolo says that you're dead, but no matter! I have absorbed your friends and their powers and now I will do the same to you!"_

"_Wrong Buu, I've come with something that will finally make you pay for your crimes against the Earth!_" Goku fired back.

"_And that would be what?" _

Goku kept his grin and tossed his earring towards Gohan, "_Here catch!"_ Unfortunately Gohan didn't catch the hint or the earing and missed big time, the earring dropped and fell between the rocks behind him.

"_Hurry and find that earring Gohan! Put it on your right ear and we will be able to join bodies and defeat Majin Buu!" _Goku shouted to his son.

"_That's what you're up to, more fusion? Don't make me laugh! You obviously do not understand the powers I recently received, allow me to demonstrate!"_ With that said, Buu's lower half sprang up and knocked Tien and Trunks out cold easily, and then rose up to it's master and rejoined, making Buu whole again.

"_There now, you see what happened to your friends after a few attacks? Now just imagine what I will do to you now!" _Buu declared.

Goku grinned slightly, "_You sure did pull yourself together quickly, I think your starting to get nervous!"_ Buu responded by powering up, prompting Goku to give added encouragement to Gohan to find the missing earring. Then Goku cranked up to Super level three very quickly. Goku dodged Buu's first kick by flipping upside down and over him. Buu's forelock grabbed Goku by his leg and lassoed him across the landscape with a snap. Goku flipped back up, ki crackling around him, and fired multiple blasts at Buu. Buu dropped below the ground and dug through it, emerging up behind Goku, who punched him into a mountain for his efforts. Meantime Gohan was throwing boulders around trying to find the tiny earring, and then dug around in the small amounts of pebbles and ironically finding it there.

Holding it up, "_Okay Dad, I found it! I'm not exactly sure what this does, but I'm putting it on!"_ Goku quickly dropped back to normal form so he and Gohan wouldn't overload their power when they fused. Buu grinned at this and moved in to attack, only to stop and grab his head, sweating severely like he was in pain. Gohan and Goku both stopped to watch in confusion. I watched with my ki sense, suddenly feeling Buu's power plummet to around where it was before he absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks.

"The thirty minutes of fusion must be up for Gotenks, at last Buu can be destroyed by Gohan. The fusion won't even be necessary now," Old Kai said happily. This fact remained for Goku as well, who told Gohan not to put on the earring, until Buu asked if Goku knew what insurance was. Goku was obviously confused, as was until Buu flipped his forelock around, revealing that part of it had not been regenerated. At first I didn't think much of it, sure Buu had plenty to be sidetracked about and forget to regenerate something, then it hit me. Goku used a destructo disc to cut him in half and save the planet from blowing up, and it had lobbed off the end of the forelock, something Buu could still use if he wanted to absorb someone.

"Oh shit, look out Gohan!" I shouted at the screen. He obviously didn't hear me, and the pink blob got him from behind, dropping the earring. Goku raced down to intercept the blob but Buu had already called it to him. Goku scooped up the other earring and cringed as Buu absorbed his eldest son and gained more power.

"Oh dear me," Old Kai said, holding his knees.

"Help them!" Kibito Kai urged.

"I've done all I can!" Old Kai claimed. Buu's look changed slightly, his forelock grew even longer, and his clothes were replaced by Gohan's upper outfit of an Orange and blue gi.

"_Awesome! I have way more power than I had before, why didn't I do this sooner? Now all that's left is you, right Dad? Think about it Goku, both of your sons are apart of me now, I think we need family counseling! They're telling me how they despise you for leaving them!" _

"_That won't work on me Buu, you're the one who destroyed our friends and families!"_

"_I suppose you're right about that, but you were the one that supposed to show up and stop me. Since I'm a sport, I will give you a chance to join bodies with someone. Only because I want a challenge so I can test my new skills, I'll give you to the count of five!"_ Buu said. I frowned, no one was left, no one in fighting shape anyway.

"The only option is Trunks, but he's out cold now, so is Tien and neither are in any shape after Buu hit them!" Kibito said in a panicked tone. Goku was going through the options as well, glancing at Dende several times as well as Trunks and Tien. Then he looked over and saw the only other one available for fusion, and grimaced slightly. Buu started to count down, and Dende tried to make his way over to Trunks, obviously seeing what Goku had to do. He stopped when a ki blast hit the ground in front of him, followed by the shaking finger of Buu not to progress further.

"Damn! Buu knows that Goku has to fuse with Trunks when he's in relatively decent fighting shape. Unlike before, he won't just let Dende go over to heal him!" I shouted angrily. Goku continued to look at the only other option, and when I thought about it, I frowned. The thought of Mr. Satan fused with Goku was hilarious to imagine, but the only thing it would do is ensure destruction. However desperate times call for the same decisions, and Goku actually started to throw the earring to Satan. I say started because he stopped just as I felt a new ki, a little ways from the battle site by a several miles. Goku locked onto it and thought it over before grinning and putting two fingers to his head just as Buu counted five and fired a blast at him. Goku was gone long before the blast hit him. Buu looked off in his direction and cursed for a little while, before taking off after him. Dende set about healing the fallen warriors, of which Trunks followed Buu once he got up.

"Show us where Goku went," Old Kai said to the globe, which changed right away to see him talking to someone. The view turned and revealed a figure dressed in blue. When I saw him, my eyes welled up a little bit. His tall spiky hair and rough exterior that always seemed unhappy was providing the opposite effect.

Kibito Kai wasn't necessarily as happy, but was just as surprised, "Look it's Vegeta!"

**Power levels**

**Super Buu (w/ Piccolo and Super 3 Gotenks): 550,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 490,000,000**

**Future Trunks (SS2): 365,000,000**

**Tien: 30,000,000**

**Goku: 80,000,000; Super Saiyan 3: 475,000,000**

**Super Buu (w/ Piccolo, Kid Trunks and Goten): 410,000,000**

**Ultimate Buu (w/ Piccolo, Kid Trunks, Goten and Gohan): 600,000,000**


	21. Clash of the Invincible

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 21: Clash of the Invincible**

"Alright, time for that freak to get a serious ass kicking!" I celebrated by shaking my fists at the crystal ball.

"Yes, if those two fuse they will be a force to be reckoned with!" Old Kai agreed.

"But how did Vegeta come back? I recall him destroying himself in an effort to take out Buu, and he was not revived by the dragonballs!" Kibito Kai argued, ruining the moment.

"I'll bet King Yemma is behind this, more than likely he saw this situation and intervened before it got out of hand. He probably doesn't want to work much now after a mass genocide, take your pick," Old Kai explained. On the screen, Goku held up the earring and began to ask Vegeta to put it on. Vegeta, under his halo, still held his scowl for Goku.

"_I know this sounds strange, but you have to trust me. But it on your right ear, right now!" _Goku requested, getting a strange look from Vegeta.

"_What for?" _Vegeta growled.

"_Because it will allow us to join bodies and defeat Buu!"_

"_Fusion?"_

"_Yeah exactly, the two of us in one body, we would have incredible strength!"_

"_Sorry Kakarot, the offer is tempting. No, I take that back, forget it!"_

_Ah damn, Saiyan pride mode just kicked in, _I frowned at the screen, afraid that this would happen. Unfortunately Buu decided he needed to show up at this point.

"_Come on Vegeta, we can't beat him without doing this! We've tried already and now he's even stronger!"_

"_Get away from me Kakarot. I despise you more now then I did when Babidi had control, you and your damn Super Saiyan three. The form you hid from me during our battle!"_ Goku looked apologetic now.

"Darn those two, now isn't the time to be having another brawl over their past issues!" Kibito Kai announced.

"_Well Kakarot, I don't need you to beat him. Your lies gave me enough motivation to continue forward, I suggest you take a step back,"_ Vegeta said, powering up to Super level two instantly. I got a feel for his power level, higher than it was during the first battle with Fat Buu, but obviously nowhere near Buu now.

"_The Saiyan Prince is not going to stand by and watch my power be dwarfed once again!" _Vegeta stayed in his powerup stance, and his ki level shot up again.

"What the?" I asked. His hair grew longer and he glowed bright gold as his eyebrows vanished. "Wow, he's going up to level three!" I said excitedly, recalling the events with Goku against Fat Buu.

"When did he have time to train?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Who cares, he made it didn't he? Now Buu is going to have a bad day!" I said with pride. Of course someone had to ruin the moment.

"That doesn't matter you two, he's still not capable of beating Buu at his current level, those two will still need to fuse! And they had better hurry before Buu sucks up another one!" Old Kai pointed out. Super Saiyan Three Vegeta attacked Buu with a furious punch I had never seen come from him before. Vegeta was moving ungodly fast for him, and I knew how fast that was from training all the time. Buu however was unphased by it and blocked it with a sly grin on his face. Vegeta attacked with about five more punches and at least three kicks, though it was hard to tell at this point. Whatever hit didn't have much effect on the pink beast. Vegeta then jumped back a little bit and brought his hands together, uttering deadly words.

"_Okay you pink freak, take this! FINAL FLASH!"_ He fired, instantly hitting Buu dead on, then the screen filled with light. When the light faded, the beam could be seen cutting across space, slowly weakening. I could still feel it when it went sailing through the solar system. Back on Earth, the smoke cleared to reveal Buu, the grin still plastered across his face, but only his face, the rest of his body except for his feet had been erased. Vegeta chuckled slightly, but then fired a medium sized blast to take out the head. Buu just nodded his head forward and erected an energy shield, causing the blast to be deflected.

"_Excuse me, but did you think I was beaten already?"_ Buu asked.

"_Shut up!"_ Vegeta roared, rushing towards Buu. One of Buu's feet flew up and caught Vegeta in the midsection, then across the face and one more to the chest to send him flying back.

"How the hell?" I asked out of instinct.

"He's just too strong," Old Kai said. Goku appeared behind Buu, also at level three, and rushed to deliver a punch to the demon's face. He hit the energy shield and held his hand back in pain, surprised pain. Buu then regrew his body, incredibly fast, and used his forelock to grab Goku's ankle and swing him around his head. He let go and he went flying into the still stunned Vegeta on the ground. As soon as he hit he rolled off, and both he and Vegeta dropped down to level two. Getting up first, and spitting some blood from his mouth, Vegeta growled at Buu, who was busy laughing his head off.

"_What's the matter with you two? I thought you would make more sport of things than this, you shouldn't scowl so much, you'll wear out those face muscles before I can blow them off, Muahahahaha!" _

"They have to fuse now, while Buu is still playing with them!" Kibito Kai urged.

"Vegeta isn't going to do it, he has too much stupid pride, and he hates Goku that much. I remember while we trained for so long, that's all he talked about. It was almost nothing but about that which he hated the most. It was 'I despise Kakarot because' this or 'Kakarot was so dumb' that. A person would go insane the way he vented," I said, not liking the situation.

"What can we do then?" Kibito Kai asked. _He's asking me? _

"Well, Goku or Vegeta could fuse with Trunks, Dende's healed him by now," I suggested.

"_Come on Vegeta, just this one time! Stop the stupid pride act and work with me here, it's the only thing we can do!"_

"_Take a hike Kakarot!"_ Goku and Vegeta then blasted at Buu while still arguing with each other. "_Get your sorry excuse for a Saiyan ass out of here!" _Vegeta roared while punching at Buu.

"_Maybe you're the one who needs to get lost, take your stupid prince shit with you!"_ Goku shouted back, landing a kick on Buu. Buu looked confused, he had both warriors fighting him, while yelling insults at each other. Buu continued to get hit, but he blocked a few, he was mostly listening to the loud insults and not attacking back, his scowl increased as time went on.

"_If you had come back before, than maybe your second brat would've had a father to look upon rather than me all the time!_" Vegeta mocked.

"_Yeah well, at least I don't blow up everyone in sight when they say the wrong thing Mr. press conference!"_ Both Kais glared at me when I stifled a laugh, though I truly couldn't help it.

"This is getting ridiculous, and Buu's not going to put up with it much longer!" Old Kai said.

"This is weird, they're fighting with each other, but taking it all out on Buu!" I said.

"Buu isn't going to put up with it much longer!" Kibito Kai pointed out. Buu's frown deepened, before he powered up out of anger and blew both Saiyans back.

"_Will you two hurry up and fuse so I don't have to listen to your pointless debate? One more word and I'll absorb you both now!" _Buu shouted at them.

"He wants them to fuse?" Kibito Kai asked in surprise.

"I'll bet he wants to test his abilities against a worthy opponent. Vegeta and Goku would provide that, maybe," Old Kai said.

"They better, it's our only chance at this point!" I shouted. Goku and Vegeta, were actually discussing it, well kind of. It was more Goku explaining that even Bulma and Trunks were absorbed and or eaten by the demon. Vegeta's face slowly turned sad, giving a small gleam of hope.

"_Fine Kakarot, give me the damn thing!_"

"_That's it you two, time's up! It's time to die!"_ Buu shouted, throwing a big piece of himself at them both, the pink chunk expanded hugely so that neither fighter could easily get away.

"Oh shit!" I stuttered. Vegeta and Goku tried firing ki blasts, but they seemed to be absorbed by the pink mesh. Just as the blob was about to engulf them, a yellow figure dawning a sword sliced through it enough to break past it and towards the two Saiyans. Trunks flew in at top speed, and caught Vegeta and Goku by his arms and managed to toss them far enough from the blob so they weren't taken into it. Trunks was not as lucky, as the blob mistook him for its target. The pink mess engulfed him quickly as he fought with it, futilely. Trunks managed to keep his head out of it long enough to give his father a good look.

"_Father, do it!"_ He squeaked out before his face was covered in pink and he vanished as Buu pulled the blob up, absorbing it into his being.

"SHIT!" I cursed in anger. Then I felt his ki jump some more, his appearance didn't change however.

"_Yet another one bites the dust and adds to my great power! Right, fathers?_" Buu laughed some more. Vegeta grabbed the earring from Goku's hand, and fastened it to his ear while looking Buu dead in the eye.

"_Vegeta, you do realize we'll be stuck like it forever right?"_ Goku asked.

"_It's a far better fate than knowing your friends and family are a part of that THING! There, it's on!"_ Goku gave his thanks, powering down with Vegeta just as their bodies flew into each other, creating a blue glow, and a sudden gasp from Buu. Then I felt the ki from Goku and Vegeta. It was incredible, and it felt suppressed amazingly. When the new figure emerged, the face was like both Goku and Vegeta, the hair was like Vegeta's, only with a few bangs hanging in front, similar to Goku in first level Super Saiyan mode. Only the hair was black since they both fused in normal form, and beneath it was a wide smirk that only Vegeta could create.

"_Hello Buu, I am the one to destroy you. I am neither Kakarot, nor Vegeta, I am Vegito!"_

-

Buu relaxed a bit, getting a good look at the new warrior that was busy test punching and kicking the air around him. His arms and legs moved at unimaginable speeds. That was hard to say when you had Super Buu standing there, but my Saiyan eyes were having a lot of trouble keeping up.

"_Would you look at me, I'm gonna set a record here!_" Vegito said, chuckling.

"_I suppose I can live with this, maybe you two will give me a decent match now!"_ Buu laughed, rushing in at Vegito with a punch to lead the attack. Vegito didn't even attempt a block, and instead took the full force, causing his head to be knocked back a little bit. Buu launched a flurry of punches and kicks at blinding speeds, each one connecting and sending spit from Vegito's mouth. He hit a double arm swing and knocked Vegito into the landscape, sending several boulders on top of him. I scanned his ki level to make sure he was okay. To my surprise it hadn't dropped at all, in fact it rose a little bit. Vegito blew the rocks aside easily, holding his wide smirk.

"_Thanks, that one got the blood flowing!_" Vegito said, stretching a little bit. Buu tossed a ki blast at him, Vegito caught it in his gloved hand and overpowered it, sending it back at Buu. Buu gasped slightly, not expecting a return fire and knocked it aside. The blast went sailing away and exploded harmlessly, but Buu's hand had been blown completely off. Buu wasn't sure what to make of this, and stared at his missing hand for a moment before regrowing it. When he looked back over at Vegito, he was shocked to see that his opponent was no longer there. He spun just in time to receive a nasty kick to the face followed by five direct punches to the gut and a spin kick to his neck. Buu's head bent to the side after the spin kick, his mouth hanging nearly upside down now.

"_Might as well give up Buu,"_ Vegito said quietly, apparently waiting for Buu to regenerate himself.

"_You fool, I haven't even begun to use my powers on you!"_ Buu announced, pulling his head back into a normal position, and healing his bruised face instantly. Buu powered up some, throwing a punch at Vegito, who caught it easily. Buu tried a kick but it was caught at well.

Vegito began to laugh, "_Is that it?"_ Buu shot ki lasers from his eyes, but Vegito had already dodged it and hit him from behind. He rushed ahead and caught Buu in the midsection with a knee. This left Buu floating in the air, trying to recover. Vegito flew back slightly, rising in the air, and held out his hand, charging a blast. I looked closely to see his hand's position, it was four fingers held straight up, his thumb tucked inward slightly.

"This is going to hurt," I said, grinning slightly.

"_BIG BANG ATTACK!" _Vegito let the attack go, striking Buu and blowing up upon impact, the ki shockwave was huge. When the screen cleared, the area around the fighters had been obliterated, for a diameter of a few miles at least, maybe more, nothing but useless dirt and debris remained on the ground.

"Wow, what an attack, we're lucky he didn't blow up the planet too!" Kibito Kai said excitedly.

Old Kai gave him a scornful glance, "What crystal ball were you watching kindergarten Kai? Vegito held back on purpose!" I nodded slightly, I had sensed that as well.

"Well it was still a good attack!" Kibito Kai tried to re-establish his presence.

"I seriously doubt that Buu was destroyed completely," Old Kai said. I snorted slightly, _If only it had been that easy_. Back on the screen, Vegito stood with his arms folded, waiting for the small pink globs to show up. He didn't have to wait long either, slowly the pink globs came from all around and rushed into each other, creating a bigger one.

"_Hurry up and pull yourself together, it's embarrassing,_" Vegito barked, annoyed. The globs complied and quickly formed Buu's appendages. In another bright flash of ki, Buu reformed totally with a feral shout. He stood back up, and amazingly was gasping for breath.

"_I'll beat you!_" He powered up as high as I had ever felt, blowing Vegito back a little bit, but he blocked against it. Up in the skies, Buu formed a huge ki ball, and though I had never seen it, it looked comparative to one of Goku's spirit bombs as described by Gohan and Piccolo.

"_You wouldn't! Argh, Dumb question,"_ Vegito grumbled. Below, off to the side, I saw Dende and Mr. Satan creeping up to watch the battle, smart enough to stay away. Mr. Satan had turned blue after seeing Buu's huge death ball in the sky.

"_We're going to play catch, if you let this hit the ground you can say goodbye to this planet! Ready for the challenge?"_ Buu said, laughing.

"_Bring it on freak!_" was his answer. Buu scowled a bit at that, but launched the huge ki ball straight down on Vegito.

Vegito rose up and caught it, but started to struggle when he tried to press it back. The ki ball pressed him downwards suddenly, Buu had added some energy to it. Vegito powered up, a white aura surrounding him, and stopped the descent, about five feet from the ground. He suddenly screamed, but not from pain. His ki level shot impossibly high, and the landscape I was sitting on shook a little bit from his power.

"What's going on?" Kibito Kai asked.

"You're about to see," Old Kai said. Sure enough on the screen, gold light emitted from Vegito's form, and he shot into Super Saiyan. Lightning struck around him and he went into level two. Shin's world shook even more now, enough to send Old Kai to the ground and Kibito Kai staggering. The ki ball didn't even try to fight him, and was blasted into space, exploding violently out in the depths. Buu's mouth had dropped open when he saw this act, and even further when he took a good look at Vegito.

The fused Super Saiyan merely grinned, "_Call me Super Vegito!"_

**Power levels**** (some of these are going to be ridiculously high, but this is Vegito vs. Ultimate Buu were talking about, all the power to ya!)**

**Ultimate Buu (w/ Piccolo, Kid Trunks, Goten and Mystic Gohan): 600,000,000 **

**Goku: 80,000,000; SS2: 390,000,000; SS3: 475,000,000**

**Vegeta: 79,000,000; SS2: 385,000,000; SS3: 470,000,000 (it seemed reasonable to me)**

**Trunks (SS2 only): 365,000,000**

**Ultimate Buu (w/ Piccolo, Kid Trunks, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan): 630,000,000**

**Vegito: 600,000,000, SS2: 750,000,000**

**A/N: Now its gonna get wild, I promise.**


	22. Unleashing Hell

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 22: Unleashing Hell**

Buu's shock of Vegito's power wore off, _"Ha, I dare say you were trying to toy with me. If you could deflect that, you could've afflicted a hell of a lot more damage to me earlier. Don't get the wrong idea, you still don't compare to me, nobody does! Let's do a comparison just for the hell of it though, you have two Saiyans and I have four plus a Namek! Not to mention my powers on top of that_!" Buu said, grinning.

"_It's quality, not quantity. Our level wasn't achieved by kidnapping. If you think you can win this fight with petty theft, come prove it!_" Vegito said, waving him over.

Buu growled, _"You talk too much, I'll make sure you never speak to me again, you're finished!_" Buu launched at Vegito, who awaited him with a smirk. Just by the way Buu had moved earlier, compared to what I had seen of Vegito, I knew Vegito could easily block his blows. But he appeared to let Buu hit him, and Buu obliged. Buu knocked him straight up in the air and then back down, into a large bay of water nearby. Buu held out his palms and fired multiple blasts at the water, covering just about all of the area Vegito had fallen though. Buu stopped, scanning for any signs that he had beaten his opponent, an assumption that was quickly put to rest when Vegito appeared behind him with a huge gush of water.

"_Not too bad, but your aim was horrible, I was clear over on the other side of you. I guess I need to show you how it's done again!_" Vegito said, raising his palm and charging. Buu looked horrified at this, and raised his hands to block.

"_If you're still hungry, I got your meal right here. Eat this!_" Vegito shouted at him, letting another Big Bang blast go and watching it sail up to Buu. In a flash Buu vanished, leaving behind a couple million pink chunks floating in the air, rocks falling down in random places. Vegito waited again, making me wonder what he was trying to prove if he could do that so easily. The Buu chunks flew together, reforming different parts of his body. Vegito noticed that the remains of the creature's forelock was nearby him, and grabbed it out of the air, examining it. Buu cleared his throat, signaling that he was back. Vegito held up the forelock in a teasing manner.

"_You want this back I suppose?_"

"_If you don't mind_," Buu said calmly. Vegito tossed the pink appendage towards him, and using his other hand blew it up with a small ki blast. Buu was more than a little surprised, but then he shifted to just plain pissed off.

"_Oh don't be angry, I was just trying to help. You look pretty bad with that big banana on your head, this looks much better!_" Buu growled and regrew his forelock, shouting random curses at the air.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well at least he still has Vegeta's sense of humor, hahaha!"

"Toying with Buu like that will not win this fight young one, no matter how amusing this is to you," Old Kai scolded.

"Sorry," I said out of habit. _What a grumpy old man_.

"I heard that!"

Another sonic boom went off, the result of Vegito tossing around Buu by the leg, and then kicking him into the air from where he had tossed him. Vegito met Buu in mid air again and punched him back to earth before kicking him sideways again, then back into the air. He continued this combination of punches and kicks, knocking Buu around in the air and using his awesome speed. Finally Buu had enough of this and swung himself around in the air to counter Vegito's next attack. Vegito, who just kept his smirk going strong, caught his punch handily. Buu attacked with a furious flurry of punches that Vegito just dodged. Vegito dodged so fast that it looked like a statue was getting the best of Buu. I never even saw a blur of where he was, he was just instantly there. Somewhat like a teleporting effect, and Buu was still hitting nothing but air. Vegito kneed Buu in the chin, causing a little bit of purple blood to spew out, which in turn made Vegito to erupt with laughter.

"_Ha, I'm starting to get very angry with you, and for me that is a very bad thing. So watch yourself, that's your only warning!_" Buu said, a little calmer now. The response he got wasn't to his liking. Getting your head blown off tends to do that to a person.

"_Too bad it isn't permanent, your head is the worst part about you!_" Vegito mocked the headless fighter, who slowly regrew it, and started spewing steam from his top. The steam flowed like smoke and lava from a volcano, and soon filled the air around both fighters.

"_HAHAHA, now you're done, you can't hit what you can't see_!"

"That Buu is a damn fool if he thinks that!" I said.

Old Kai caught my thought process and looked at me strange, "What do you mean sonny?"

"Watch."

"_Well, you're half right, I can't see you_," Vegito said, phasing out of view. After that nothing but steam was shown, but the muffled sounds of powerful hits and screams were heard. Buu went flying out of the steam cloud, dazed and confused, as well as tattered and torn.

"_You villains never do take true pride in your fighting skills. You're not worth the effort, give up and I promise I'll make your death quick_!"

"Ah damnit, just finish him off already! What is wrong with those two?!" Old Kai shouted.

"The fusion with Vegeta must've skewed Goku's judgment, he's just too damn arrogant!" Kibito Kai whined.

"I have a question, now granted Vegeta does tend to toy with those who are weaker than him, I should know. Is there a chance that this is a side effect of this earring fusion, you know like Gotenks? And to be honest, wouldn't you be toying with Buu if you were in his place, after all he did cause you a lot of pain before. Wouldn't you want to see him suffer? I sure as hell would! As much of a downfall that it may cause you can't really blame him. Killing or absorbing his families like he did, you damn right he would suffer for it!" I said, making my point clear.

"Young one, we are divine beings, such vengeful thoughts are beyond us!" Old Kai said, Kibito Kai looked indifferent about it.

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard! What if Buu had killed someone you loved? Not only killed but made he or she suffer as well, tell me with a straight face that you wouldn't want him to suffer first?" I said sternly to Old Kai. Old Kai looked away before answering,

"You know, you sure don't think your age, young one," Old Kai said as he smiled slightly.

"I try not to," I said, returning the smile. Suddenly all of the ki and life around us shifted, a lot, the ground shook slightly. We looked back at the globe, only to see the sky had grown black with green light. At the center of the problem, Buu's eyes glowed red, and he was screaming, trying to do something.

"Oh no, he's ripping a hole in the dimensional walls, he could destroy the universe!" Kibito Kai gasped.

Old Kai looked closer, "Yes he could, but he isn't tearing that big of a hole. It looks like he is trying to rip a hole open to just one place, but what place could that be?" We watched as a portal of some kind appeared in the air, and I could see an image inside of it. The image was very familiar in fact, the skies were purple with yellow clouds above it, the ground was purple as well. What should have been a blue lake of water, it was red.

"What's he doing trying to do, unleash all hell upon Earth?" Old Kai asked, not seeing the portal image as I had.

"I think that's exactly what he's trying to do, I recognize the place in that portal, it is hell!" I pointed out.

**-**

Once the portal stabilized, Buu stopped exerting his power, and the magic gate to hell was wide open.

"_What did you do?_!" Vegito shouted.

"_What's that old saying, if you can't get the job done by yourself, get others that can? Isn't it obvious yet to you Vegito? I plan to unleash hell upon this planet to destroy you. Then I will go to the other world and destroy it as well, but only after I have finished with you! Come minions of hell, heed my call to destroy the Super Saiyan_!" Nothing much happened right away, but slowly a few faces appeared in the portal and sprang out. Not any I knew, that was for sure, a few random beasts that barely looked human flew out as well. Then there was a long pause, and more ki appeared, dark ki. Out from the portal flew a certain alien dawned in white and spotted purple on his head, shoulders, body and limbs. I went numb on the inside, had I been on the planet I would have snarled.

"Frieza!" I shouted upon the sight. I noticed something odd, his power level was way higher than it was when I fought him.

"That's not all either young one!" Old Kai said and pointed. Out from the portal stepped King Kold as well, Cell after him and the Ginyu force in tow. After that were many armored lackeys that only could have belonged to Frieza, the armor gave that away. That and none of them looked anything like a Saiyan. They poured out of the hole until the skies were virtually full of armored fighters. Counting as many as I could, there must have been at least one hundred thousand of Frieza's army, all of them sporting halos marking them as dead.

Old Kai corrected me quickly, "I count three hundred thousand of them, mostly weaklings!"

I groaned a bit, "That's still a bunch!"

"_Welcome warriors of hell, I am your liberator, Majin Buu. That golden figure there is your enemy, terminate him!_" Buu declared with a commanding look. None of the villains moved, most of them being under Frieza and King Kold told that tale. Instead Cell and Frieza gave Buu a good stare off.

"_You're Majin Buu? As grateful as myself and my friend here are to you for releasing us, we don't take orders from anybody, most of all your little worm Babidi here_!" Frieza announced, pulling from behind him the little brown wizard by the scruff of the neck.

"_Let go of me you white freak_!" Babidi squirmed in Frieza's grasp.

"_You will follow my orders, or I will take the leisure of destroying you, permanently!_" Buu warned. Vegito stood on the sidelines, arms crossed with a smirk of amusement at the ensuing stand off between Buu and Frieza's army.

"_I'll cut you a deal, you allow me the time to build the power to destroy this universe completely, and you can have the Saiyan there. If you didn't already know, that is the fusion of Son Goku and Prince Vegeta. I'm sure many of you would like to kill one or the other, here's your chance for both!_" Buu laughed and flew off to a distant location. More minions sprung from the hellhole, many of them with Frieza's army, many not, but all were giving Vegito the glare of death.

"Oh boy, while I have no doubt that Vegito could defeat them all easily, he's sure to have some trouble. Frieza and Cell's powers have increased due to Buu's evil influence, plus he has to stop Buu before he powers up completely and destroys the universe!" Kibito Kai said.

"Then we should go to Earth and help out!" I said, standing.

"No young one, you can't because you're dead. Not withstanding the fact that many of those enemies are as well. Somehow Buu gave them new life when they emerged from the portal, so they wouldn't simply fade away and die. You would need King Yemma's approval, and a temporary pass to go there. Young Kai, go to other world and recruit some assistance from the Grand Kai and his warriors. Verto will remain here! We can't risk you getting permanently destroyed, your importance is to great!" Old Kai ordered.

"My importance?" I managed to say.

"Something that will be revealed in time later. The discussion is closed, now stay here and observe the battle!" Old Kai said again, pointing to the ground. Sulking a little, I complied and sat down. Kibito Kai vanished in a flash, and I felt his ki very far away, barely. The flow of minions stopped flowing finally, bring the total number of Hell's residents up to near five hundred thousand according to Old Kai's count. Vegito opted to go after Buu instead, who was powering up still, summoning the deepest reaches of his power.

"It seems that Buu has stumbled upon Gohan's deepest powers as well, the power I sensed within Gohan was too deep to get out in time. Buu is calling upon that as well, and it is increasing his energy greatly, he's more of a match for Vegito now," Old Kai stated. It was true to, the combination of Buu's deepest power and Gohan's was beginning to unfold, his power crept closer to Vegito's level. Vegito arrived at Buu, ready to fight. Then Buu did something unexpected, he split into two beings, like Tien's multi form technique. This caught us a bit off, until I realized that Piccolo knew how to do that as well, he was still using Piccolo's brain along with Gohan and Trunks' power. One Majin Buu met Vegito in the air, blocking his path. The other kept powering up, the ki signature did not change though. It was if Buu did this so he could hold Vegito off while he powered up. Vegito attacked one of the Buu's right away, and found that Buu's new added power was matching him. As the two struggled with each other, our attention was drawn back to the rip in space and time. Frieza and Cell's army was surrounding Dende, Mr. Satan, and Tien, who had just flown in. Frieza ordered his troops to stand by, he opted to take Tien on himself. Some of the army made there way over to Buu and Vegito, and started to attack while Vegito was trying to take on Buu. The distractions were enough to aid Buu in getting further along in his power raising.

A few new ki levels emerged from the portal, dressed in fighting robes, at first I did not recognize them. A familiar green man in a heavy robe appeared, along side a pink devil in blue and white. Unbelievably, Dabura and Pikkon flew in side-by-side, heading straight for Cell and King Kold. Back on the ground, Frieza was attacking Tien, and winning amazingly. Tien was unable to match his moves. Pikkon flew in and kicked Frieza off of him while Dabura head butted Cell from behind. A few minions were hassling Mr. Satan and Dende, who spent most of the time running away, Tien was able to jump up and head them off.

"This is nuts," I said.

"Damnit, where is that young devoted Kai when you need him?" Old Kai said. I lost track of Kibito Kai's ki signal, being so engrossed in the brawl on earth. A large explosion formed around the main core of troops, Pikkon had just blasted Frieza into nothing. Shortly afterwards, Dabura turned Cell into stone and blasted the remains. I felt Buu's energy signature start to fluctuate, but the picture remained on the battle with Frieza's army. Old Kai must have heard my thoughts again, because he created another ball that zoomed in on the battle with Buu and Vegito. There, Buu was still channeling his power, his other half still fighting with Vegito. But his other half was straining to win and was drawing off the other's ki just to sustain his position. Therefore whatever power Buu was bringing up was being used right away, nullifying the effect. With Buu and the other demons struggling against Vegito, it looked like Buu would be unable to keep it up. His ki slowly dropped, even though his was summoning it. Had he not been a magic demon, he would have overexerted himself by now.

"Look, Buu's having trouble sustaining his power!" I pointed out.

"Yes, that is definitely good for us!" Old Kai said with a smile. Just as I celebrated, I noticed a small brown figure approach, his ki non-existent.

"What the hell? It's Babidi!"

-

"_Majin Buu, though I hate you for killing me, I am here to assist you in destroying the physical universe. With my help you can overpower the Saiyans and finally do it!_" Babidi proposed. Buu seemed to nod his head slightly, and Babidi turned on the magic, calling on his powers. I felt Buu's ki start to rise with the aid of Babidi's magic to recharge him. Just like that the tide turned on Vegito and Buu starting beating on him again, the other warriors stirring after Vegito had knocked them out. Back over to the other side of the battle, Pikkon and Dabura were trying to fend off all of the army. One on one with any of them was no contest, but with as many as there were, their chances for victory slipped. Dabura finally cleared several hundred away and got a good blast off, taking several thousand warriors out. He caught his breath while he could, and powered up some more. Then he looked over at the portal, and his face fell slightly. Old Kai's switched the view, and standing at the entrance to Hell was Frieza and Cell, along with the warriors Dabura had just destroyed.

"What the hell, how did Frieza get back through the judging process so fast?" I asked.

"Because once they were killed again, Buu's portal sent them straight back to hell, allowing them to come back right away. I'm sending a message to young Kai to get the young Namek out of there while he can, that way we can still use the dragonballs."

I looked at him like I had just seen a ghost, "You're agreeing to using the balls now?"

"Yeah, why not, I want my life back anyway!" Old Kai giggled slightly, "Of course we still have to win the battle, but damage like this calls for it." There was a flash of light behind me, and Kibito Kai arrived, holding a battered Tien, Dende and Mr. Satan.

"Where the hell did you go all this time young Kai, you left here half an hour ago!"

"My apologies sir, I went to get some help. They should be arriving soon to even the odds for Goku and Vegeta," Kibito Kai explained.

"Well I need you to go to Hell and attempt to repair the rip in the dimension wall. Call in the Grand Kai if you need to. If we can get that hole fixed, then the people brought back from hell will return to it for good once they are killed again," Old Kai ordered. Kibito Kai bowed and vanished, leaving Dende and Mr. Satan wondering where they were.

"Hey Dende, over here!" I waved at him.

"Verto!"

"Hey, aren't you that tiny kid from the tournament? The one that helped my daughter with that skinny kid?" Satan asked.

"That's me," I smirked at him. Satan, Tien and Dende made there way over to the viewing orbs, grabbing a seat.

"Man, I've never seen a fight like this!" Tien said.

"That's because there's never been one like this, not with the entire universe on the line. I have a feeling it's about to escalate even more," Old Kai said, pointing at the massive battle with Pikkon and Dabura. The minions were ordered back again, as the two other world warriors were worn down enough that Frieza and Cell could fight them solo. Cell was beating down Dabura, and Frieza was tail lashing Pikkon, who was barely moving. And suddenly everything stopped, Majin Buu and Vegito stopped, Cell and Frieza stopped, everyone had their eyes on the portal for some reason. Only two fighters stood there. They were two unique fighters and both looked humanoid, with one exception, they had tails! One looked amazingly like Goku and Goten, same hairstyle, except he had a nasty old scar on his face and bore old style Saiyan armor. The other looked exactly like Vegeta, except he was much larger and sported a thick goatee on his face, and a medallion around his neck.

"Who are they?" Tien asked.

"I think that is, yes I believe they are the fathers of Goku and Vegeta, Bardock and King Vegeta!" Old Kai said, with a wide grin.

"_FRIEZA!_" both of them roared. Frieza and King Kold looked up and their jaws dropped in shock at the two old Saiyans.

"_No way, I killed both of you!_" That was true, they both had halos above their heads.

"_Yes you did, you killed us along with the rest of our people, but now we are back to get rid of you once and for all!_" King Vegeta announced.

Frieza started laughing, along with most of his army, _"How do you monkeys expect to do that? These are the strongest warriors in the other world and even they fell! What do you two monkeys hope to do? You're not even Super Saiyans!_"

"_I never said that we came alone, Frieza_!" King Vegeta said, before bellowing a battle cry of ages. He and Bardock floated towards Frieza and Cell, but then stopped with wide grins displayed on their faces. Behind them, back at the portal, another Saiyan emerged, this one had long hair and looked like Bardock.

"_Remember me, brother_?" he shouted towards Vegito, grinning slightly.

"_Raditz_!" Vegito whispered. Raditz moved out of the way, and joined his father's side.

"_So, three monkeys now, what have you proved?_"

"_Nothing yet_," Bardock said, firing a ki blast towards the portal. It went through without interference. However once it did, a faucet turned on. Instead of water coming from the portal, Saiyans did, a lot of them.

**Power levels**

**Ultimate Buu: 630,000,000, slowly rises up to 740,000,000**

**Vegito, SS2: 750,000,000**

**Frieza: 50,000,000 (raised because of Buu's evil influence)**

**King Kold: 45,000,000**

**Cell: 255,000,000**

**Tien: 30,000,000**

**Pikkon: 230,000,000, weakened: 85,000,000 and dropping**

**Dabura: 317,000,000, weakened: 195,000,000 and dropping**

**Frieza's army and other demons: Varied but all below 5,000,000**

_**A/n: No comments needed, I think I've got your attention now.**_


	23. Reunion of the Saiyans

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 23: Reunion of the Saiyans**

Frieza's look of pure shock never left his face, if anything it got bigger as King Kold mimicked his son's expression. Hundreds of Saiyans came pouring out from the rip between dimensions and lined up behind King Vegeta and Bardock.

"Wow, so many Saiyans!" Tien gasped before staring at one in particular. A bald headed brute of some kind, almost a giant with muscles so big he'd pass for a steamroller.

"Even Nappa," Tien whispered.

More Saiyans came, of many shapes and sizes, though very few children, it was mostly men but there were many women too. After what seemed like an eternity of gasping, the steady stream of Saiyans stopped, lined up in perfect formation to a stand still with Frieza, Cell and the massive army. If it were based on numbers, the Saiyans were clearly outnumbered, maybe three to one. But with a huge army of Saiyans there, it would be a battle for the ages to say the least.

"_So, Saiyans, funny that we should meet again like this after I wiped out the monkey farm!"_ Frieza took to mocking right away. King Vegeta and Bardock powered up right away, blue auras shining around them, pushing their power levels quite high. They did not go Super Saiyan though, not even close to Tien's current state either. But both were stronger than most of Frieza's army.

"Judging by the ki I sense, I'd say Frieza's side will still win, but this will buy us some time. Saiyans don't give up very quickly, I should know," Tien said. As if a gunshot had rung out, the armies flew towards each other, clashing with several hundred explosions to start it off. It quickly turned into a spoof of World War two, except it was in the air and without much in the way of mechanical weapons. Right off the bat, soldiers started to drop from the skies like flies, on both sides. King Vegeta and Bardock, along with Raditz and Nappa, were chewing through the first few waves of Frieza's army without much of a hitch. Mostly because the battle set itself up between the Saiyans and their former masters. Initially, Frieza, Cell, and King Kold didn't join in the direct fighting, but did observe it. Ki blasts were flying everywhere, and I do mean everywhere. Vegito and Buu only watched long enough for the battle to start, before Babidi started to crank the magic again. This gave Vegito the signal to continue to fight Buu. I marveled in the awesome battle zone in front of me, but my attention was drug back over to Vegito and Buu.

Vegito was starting to have some difficulty in fighting Buu, whose energy was getting recharged after every clash, even if he lost. Vegito had already been forced back to Super Saiyan one, though he was probably holding back some power for later. He had taken a few pops at Babidi with distant ki blasts, but a magical force field had been set up around the wizard and one of the Buu's. Buu's strength kept growing slowly, and it showed in the fight with Vegito. He slowly gained an advantage, despite his second body being beaten up beyond belief and almost constant regeneration. He started to beat Vegito down a little bit more, and the fused Saiyan slowly lost strength. Other than that it was like a drawn out brawl in which neither fighter stayed away after being knocked back.

A loud yell of pain drew me back over to the dramatic war, coming from King Vegeta when Frieza had him by his tail. Frieza then bashed Nappa in the face when he tried to help. King Kold had jumped in and was plowing Saiyans over, and Cell was dealing with Bardock and Raditz. Before they jumped in, the Saiyans were wearing out Frieza's army very quickly, even the Ginyu force was beaten in record time. But once the super powered trip came back to action, that thought was quickly put aside.

While the rest of the Saiyan army dispatched Frieza's quickly, sending all of them back to hell, but the warlords weren't going away as easily. I looked for the portal again, only to discover it was gone. A flash of light went off behind me, and Kibito Kai was back.

"The tear is fixed sir, the Saiyans were all given temporary leave by King Yemma. Once Frieza and Cell are defeated, then they will return as well," he explained, grabbing a seat.

"Shouldn't we all go back to earth then to assist the Saiyans in the fight against those three, and then help Vegito against Buu? I mean, Supreme Kai would mop the floor with those three now!" Tien pointed out, I nodded in agreement. Mr. Satan was looking back and forth between everyone, but just held his tongue and watched the war.

"No, I believe that he is needed here for now, I have a gut feeling that the Saiyans will find a way to defeat those three without the help of us nor Vegito. Maybe, let's see how this turns out," Old Kai said vaguely. I wanted to strangle him for that.

-

"_What did you come back for monkey? Just to get killed again. No matter, this time it will be a slow painful death, this time you will suffer!"_ Frieza cackled in King Vegeta's face. Nappa charged in to help the king, who was in a strangle hold by Frieza. Nappa received a foot to the stomach that sent him to the ground in pain once again. Elsewhere, Bardock and his son had given up on physical combat with Cell, and with a handful of other Saiyans, were blasting the crap out of him to no avail. King Kold was still fighting the remaining Saiyans, though there were only a few hundred left after the thousands had been knocked out and were laid out on the ground. King Kold's armor had been shredded by now, fighting so many Saiyans shown on his face, bloody and cut up in several places on his arms and legs. He had just thrown another Saiyan down to the ground when I saw something light up the sky above him. Everyone stopped fighting again, observing what it was. My first assumption was a ki blast gone astray, or perhaps a fake moon technique. But I got a better sense of it, and discovered it was definitely NOT a ki blast, but something that had ki around it. The light got closer, to show a type of gray metal inside of it, with a red tinted window.

"That's a Saiyan space pod!" Tien shouted, as Dende nodded. The pod sped towards the ground, sending up a lot of dust when it finally crashed into the ground. No one dared move for a minute or two, all eyes on the pod to see what was next in the battle of ages.

"What's going on Dende?" Mr. Satan whispered.

"You're asking me? How should I know?" The pod door slowly opened, and a dark haired figure stepped out. His hair was black and spiky like a Saiyan's, though his tail was missing. He wore golden bracelets, a gold necklace, white pants and a red dressing of some sort with no shirt. He sighed heavily, then floated up in the air, and caught sight of King Kold almost immediately. He scowled at the father of Frieza rather harshly.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"I do not know," was the answer I received from just about everyone. Vegito seemed to know, I heard his breath skip a little bit before giving a response.

"_Broly?"_

"Broly? Vegeta has mentioned him before, said he was the legendary Super Saiyan. But he said that he, Gohan and the others beat him?" I asked a wondering Dende.

"Maybe they didn't, but they did come back alive from it. I never saw him before today," the little green Namek said. King Kold heard Vegito's words, even as far away as he was. Frieza and Cell abandoned their own battles to join King Kold's new visitor.

Frieza was already all smirks and grins, "_Another monkey to kill, it's just so hard to get them all. So what's your worthless name?"_ I sensed some serious energy from Broly, nothing to Vegito and Buu of course, but more than enough to wipe that smirk off Frieza's disgusting face.

"_I am Broly, and I am the legendary Super Saiyan. I met Kakarot's son and Prince Vegeta several years ago, though I was eventually defeated. I lost my hatred for Kakarot's family and left on my own, never calling upon my powers again. South Kai revived my damned soul and cleansed it of insanity, and now I am ready to join my fellow Saiyans in battle. Its time for you to die again Frieza!"_ Broly stated, spitting on Frieza right after he was done.

"_Why you bothersome monkey, everyone knows that Goku is the legendary one!"_ Frieza shouted at him.

"_A power he rose to achieve along side Prince Vegeta and a few others. But unlike him, I was born with it!"_ With that said, Broly powered up, screaming like crazy as golden waves surrounded him, and in no time he transformed to the first level. Something odd though, his first level power was way above both Vegeta and Goku's individually. Vegeta had explained how he was far stronger than anyone in that form at the time. Either way, the villains were about to have a very bad day. Frieza and King Kold ran for the hills, Cell stuck around long enough to get a nasty punch in the gut, causing him to double over and wheeze in pain. Broly wasted no time in catching up with the Saiyan killers, as he beheaded Frieza and kicked King Kold so hard that his leg went through his stomach. The two bodies dropped like flies, before vanishing without a trace. Then he turned back to Cell and sent one large ki beam at him. He hit dead on and Cell's ki vanished along with his body. A huge roar went up, one coming from all of the Saiyans, arms raised in victory for Broly over Frieza. King Vegeta and Bardock approached carefully, but shook hands with the lost warrior. King Vegeta seemed to be welcoming him back to the fold so to speak, with the exception that he was alive and they were not.

Vegito and one of the Buu's were back at it again, and now Vegito was getting beaten back again, another double arm overhead smash knocked him to the surface. Buu's energy stopped rising abruptly, though he was already insanely powerful at this point, I couldn't measure it a long time ago, never mind now. But I did sense him stop raising his power. The Saiyan troops slowly recovered and came to the air to watch Vegito and Buu have it out from a distance, each one in awe of what they were witnessing. Broly, King Vegeta, Bardock and a handful of others dared get close enough to observe and listen.

-

The two Buu's looked at each other and nodded**,** and then amazingly they reformed into one being. Babidi stopped using his magic in confusion.

"_I have reached my limit in this form, and it is not enough to destroy this universe as a whole. But I will be happy to kill you now Vegito, your time has come!" _

"_Very well Buu, it is time to finish this. Though I was hoping not to resort to this," _Vegito said, powering up to his ascended again.

"_And what is it that you were saving Vegito, you must know there's no possible way to beat me now, even with your 2nd level stage!" _Buu mocked him.

"_I don't recall saying I was going to fight you at my 2nd level stage, I was thinking about my 3rd level stage!"_

Buu's eyes shot open, "_Impossible!"_

Vegito smirked, "_You think so then, well let me give it a shot!"_ The ground around us shook violently as Vegito's power skyrocketed again. This time all of us tumbled to the ground in a heap, the shake jolting the ancient planet that some cracks formed in the ground. On Earth it was worse, rocks were flying everywhere, great cracks were tearing through the planet, and random lava beds formed. Bardock had everyone move away from the battle site, and once they did they were flying away under the force that Vegito was emitting. Vegito's hair grew longer and his eyebrows vanished, trademark of the Super Saiyan three, but this time his eyes turned bright gold instead of green, and they glowed with power.

With his transformation finished, Vegito looked at Buu with disgust and Buu mirrored it. The two circled each other, waiting on the other to make a move. Buu broke the trend and lunged at Vegito, who blocked a triple punch and kick combo, or at least I think that's what it was. They were moving so fast that they looked like statues emitting light. Vegito caught a punch and snapped Buu's hand backwards, breaking whatever bone might have been there. Buu howled in pain, his mouth open long enough to catch a punch in the teeth, breaking them off. Vegito kicked his leg forward, going through Buu's gut entirely. Then Vegito wiped out Buu's lower half with a large ki blast. With the lower half gone, Vegito in turn beat the holy hell out of the upper half with blows I couldn't see, destroying the forelock completely at the source, then Buu's arms crumpled up from severe blows. Buu was frantically trying to regenerate, but Vegito blew off whatever sprouted almost instantly.

Babidi got closer to the battle, attempting to aid Buu in whatever way he could. He was stopped though, Broly decided to make his presence known by sneaking around behind him. Babidi flew away in shock and surprise, enough not to look back and see the ki blast that killed him for the second time in as many days.

Vegito beat on Buu more, blowing off the arms and then the chest, without a trace. His golden eyes were sizzling with ki lightning as he snarled with rage. Buu's neck and head remained, but in very bad shape. One eye was swollen shut, the other bleeding from the inside out. His teeth had all but fallen out, several of the remaining were cracked or broken off, his blue tongue bleeding. If it had been anyone else I would have pitied them a little bit, but not Buu. He didn't deserve pity, he deserved everything Vegito had given him times ten!

"_This is the end Majin Buu, enjoy the great beyond!"_ Vegito declared. Buu tried to reform himself again, his chest, arms and lower body were blown away the instant they sprouted out.

"_You! Ack, What the hell are you?"_

"_A true warrior, unlike you, now you die! Final..Ka..meh..ha!" _Vegito spat at Buu's face, and then charged the deadly attack to finish him for good, the energy behind it was very powerful. Buu truly did not know what to do, if he had arms he would have tied the white cloth over his eyes and smoked his last cigarette by now, he had to know the end was here.

"_MEH...,"_ And in the moment of truth, Vegito's power plummeted in a flash of golden light.

-

The golden flash around Vegito continued, until two gold lights separated from the whole. The light faded, revealing Goku and Vegeta in normal mode, each had one of the earrings still hanging, but the earrings never responded to this fact. Buu's face turned to shock, along with just about everyone else's, including my own.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Kibito Kai shouted first drawing a stare from everyone.

"Impossible, somehow they maxed out the earrings power and in turn, defused. Look at the earrings, they're blue now, which means they need to recharge!" Old Kai explained.

"Sure enough they're blue, but how long does it take to recharge them?" Kibito Kai asked.

"I actually do not know exactly how long. I do know that it would take over a thousand years at the very least. This has never happened before!"

"Shit, he had it in the bag, and he was going to actually do it this time to. DAMNIT!" I screamed, hitting the ground and making a small crater with the impact.

"What can we do now? That was our last card to play, now Buu is too strong!" Dende went into full panic mode.

"How about I take them my earrings?" Kibito Kai suggested.

"No it won't work, I know for a fact that the pair that uses the earrings cannot use a fusion of that type ever again in their lifetime, they're combined spirits would explode. No one can use the earrings more than once, so don't even consider it!"

Kibito Kai looked down at the ground, "So what can we do now?" Old Kai looked to be deep in thought. Back on the screen, Buu's eyes lit up like Goten and Trunks do to food, he regenerated instantly.

He flew up and down through the air, holding up random victory signs and flipping everyone off, "_Yes, MAJIN BUU WON!"_

"Young Kai, take me to Earth, I have a plan. But you will have to trust me on this one, even though it may seem strange. It will work out for the best. Dende, come as well, the rest of you remain here," old Kai said.

"Um, ok sir, but you will be in great danger!"

"Shut up and take me already!" Kibito Kai grabbed the grumpy Kai along with Dende and teleported directly next to Goku and Vegeta, who were cursing in disgust at their failure. Buu looked up at the new arrivals, and grinned.

-

"_Well if it isn't the old Kai, the one who released Gohan's inner powers and helped bring me up to the level I'm at! I have a proposition for you. Help me unleash the rest of my power that is still dormant. If you do it, I'll let you live, if you don't I'll destroy everyone now!"_

"This is crazy, he needs more power?!" I said aloud.

Old Kai looked up and kept a straight face, "_Okay, deal, you win Majin Buu. I'll help you unleash your potential, but you have to follow my orders exactly, that shouldn't be too hard. You know what to do from Gohan's memories."_

"What the hell is he doing!" I screamed now, powering up by instinct and sending Mr. Satan and the dog flying away.

"Verto, calm down," Tien ordered. I settled down when I realized what I did, so they came back quickly, but kept their distance. Buu dropped to the ground with Kai, and stood still as the Kai looked him over.

"_Okay Majin Buu, the process will be a little different on you. But it will work the same way, and shouldn't take very long either. We have no need for the opening ceremony, so have a seat please," _Kai said, sitting down himself.

"_Good, I wouldn't want to wait that five hours while you danced around looking like a fool!" _Buu mocked the Kai as he sat down and folded his arms Piccolo style, grinning for all he was worth. Old Kai held up his arms like he did with Gohan and didn't budge, Buu didn't either. During this time, Kibito Kai and Dende made their way to Goku and Vegeta, healing them, and holding Vegeta back while Old Kai did his routine. Dende went around to the different Saiyans, using his healing power to the max and rejuvenating all of them. Goku, Vegeta, Kibito Kai, and Broly seemed to discuss things over with the Saiyan King and Bardock, who gave Goku a heart attack when he introduced himself. Raditz came over as well, a little wary of what his brother may do to him. Nappa just plain stayed clear of Vegeta, who was giving his classic scowl turned death glare at Buu and Old Kai. Goku gave his brother a shock of his own, shaking his hand and then showing the human affection of hugging, making Raditz almost puke. Goku then spoke to the king, Bardock, Nappa and Raditz briefly, ordering them to gather the Saiyans up and form a long line, just as a precaution just in case Buu decided to destroy everyone at a given moment. Of course he had to explain why, and what instant transmission was. Just as the Saiyans finished with the order, Old Kai stood up from Buu.

Buu looked up at the old man, _"Are you finished already?"_

"_Yes, the power raising didn't take nearly as long since you had awoken most of it already. Go on, stand up and power up to test it, take up to full!" _Buu looked surprised why the Kai said to do this, but complied. The planet shook instantly, and Buu's power grew to what seemed to be an ultimate maximum. Buu looked quite pleased with the results, and then strangely grabbed his head in pain. His power level then dropped like a rock.

**Power levels**

**Ultimate Buu, maximum power: 820,000,000**

**Vegito: SS2: 750,000,000, SS3: 999,999,999 (close enough)**

**Hell minions stay the same.**

**Saiyan army: Various, but all below 2,000,000**

**King Vegeta: 4,000,000**

**Bardock: 3,500,000**

**Raditz: 1,500,000**

**Nappa: 2,500,000**

**Broly (SS): 300,000,000**


	24. A New Form of Buu

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 24: The True Form of Buu**

Buu's body emitted the pink aura like he was powering up, but his ki level dropped even more. It rapidly approached the level he was at when first fighting Vegito, and then fell even more, back to right after he absorbed Gohan. His mouth filled with something and he spat it out. The wet loogie flew to the ground, and exploded, the puff of smoke turned into an unconscious Trunks. Buu spat again, this time Gohan came up. And then Buu spit up everyone else he had absorbed. After he discarded Piccolo, Kid Trunks and Goten, he spat something huge out. It was Fat Buu, amazingly enough.

This caused Mr. Satan to go bonkers in happiness, "He's alive he's alive!" All the discarded warriors lay out cold, but alive for sure, their ki levels low at the level of deep sleep. Kibito Kai was jumping for joy, the Saiyans in general shown satisfied smiles. Goku and Vegeta were all smirks of course. Broly came up beside them, with the enthusiasm of a lazy cat.

"All right, Buu is going down now!" I said in celebration. Buu's ki level was going nuts, up and down in random activity, but nothing too serious. Then his body started to change, it puffed up in power, full of huge muscles. Everyone stopped celebrating to observe. The puffed up Buu then deflated by emitting steam, his form slimmed down so much that he got smaller. The smile on Kibito Kai's face was gone in an instant, it changed to a look of terror. When Goku asked what was wrong, he could only slur his words in fear. Kibito Kai grabbed Dende and Old Kai and teleported out, bringing them back to the Kai world only a few feet away.

"Why'd you leave in such a hurry?" Old Kai asked.

"Majin Buu is changing back to normal, his original form. Without the fusion, we don't have a prayer in winning now!"

"Maybe your forgetting that Goku, Vegeta and the legendary Super Saiyan are there, not to mention the entire Saiyan army!" I said holding a finger in the air.

"Watch, you'll see what I mean," Kibito Kai said silently. On the screen, Goku, Vegeta and Broly were using Rock Paper Scissors to determine who was going to fight first, seeing Buu was weaker than before. Buu looked like a tiny kid now, scowling at the environment. He flew up and charged a blast then tossed it at the ground. Vegeta shot a blast in desperation to deflect it from the planet, then cursed at Buu some more. Buu grinned widely and charged another one above his head, this one much stronger. The Saiyans panicked and backed up.

"_Vegeta, we can't stop that one!"_ I heard Goku say. _Oh crap._

"Go young Kai and save the stupid people!"

Kibito Kai teleported out and reached the huge pack of Saiyans first, leaving with them in a large chain. The remaining were the earth fighters, plus Broly. Goku was dragging Vegeta and Broly over to Gohan and Piccolo's little group. Buu dropped the blast straight at the ground where they were. Everyone was hooked to Goku by a chain and he lifted his fingers up and shut his eyes in concentration. Then he opened them again and froze in surprise. _Shit! He can't sense us way over here, not with Buu's power clouding everything._ I jumped up and ran away from the screen.

"What Verto?" Tien and Dende both shouted. I summoned my sleeping ki and shot into Super Saiyan right away, raising my power for all it was worth up to the full power form. It was painful since I had been resting for so long to suddenly jump to the max. I was relieved to see Goku appear right away, dragging the others in tow and all of them falling to the ground in a heap.

Kibito Kai appeared a second later, huffing and puffing, "That was close!" I powered down quickly and sighed with relief. The screen erupted in pink light, then nothing but black, Earth had been destroyed.

**-**

"Hey, how did you know to do that?" Goku asked me first, before acknowledging the loss of the planet.

"I would think that is obvious, you were straining to sense something and probably couldn't sense anything else besides that freak, figured I'd at least try to help!" I replied.

"Oh come on Kakarot, the boy has more brains than you anyway. Don't burn the rest of yours up on trying to figure him out!" Vegeta said behind him. I wanted so bad to embrace Vegeta like a son would a father, but I didn't. I gave him a good size smile though.

"So, you went out and got some real clothes!" he nodded back, referring to the Saiyan armor I was still wearing.

Goku walked back over to Broly and extended his hand, "No hard feelings Broly?"

Broly shook it, "None." I raised a questioning eyebrow to Vegeta about that.

"I thought Goku was dead when you guys fought that guy, that's what you and Gohan said?" I asked, confused.

"Kakarot was dead, he was allowed to come back for a day to visit his family while he was investigating something for the Kais. It turned out that Broly was the person he was looking for, Kakarot defeated him after a long battle," Vegeta explained. _Okay, works for me. Somehow it doesn't feel correct, but whatever._

Dende came scrambling over to us, and saw the fallen warriors on the ground, still out cold from being inside Buu for so long. Dende set about healing them right away, starting with Gohan since he was the closest. Goku stood over his son and waited for his eyes to open up. Dende finished with Gohan, and went to Future Trunks as Kibito Kai started on the kids and Piccolo. The warriors took a few minutes to wake up, the physical exhaustion had to have been severe.

They slowly awoke, Gohan being first, "D, Da, Dad?"

"Hi sleepy heads!" Goku announced in his usual happy mood. Goten and Trunks shot up pretty fast, checking themselves over. Piccolo and Future Trunks looked around in shock.

"Well it's about time, I was beginning to think you were damaged permanently!" Vegeta barked his presence. This sent Kid Trunks into a series of excited yells and cheers once he saw his father standing there. Vegeta ignored his youngest son's celebration, scowling horribly.

"I can't believe that maniac blew up the earth!" Vegeta growled, catching surprised looks from everyone who just woke up.

"Buu destroyed it?" Gohan stuttered. Goku looked away, showing his pain on the subject.

"Oh, that's bad, isn't it?" Goten asked, naïve as usual.

"You dummy, that means he blew our homes up!" Kid Trunks said for his partner in crime. Future Trunks finally got a good look at me, shaking his head as he got up and walked over.

Future Trunks sighed but managed a grin, "I leave you on your own and you end up dead."

"Yeah, damn that Saiyan show of courage eh?" I joked. I quickly stopped laughing once I caught the glare from Vegeta.

"So what do we do now guys?" Goku asked. The answer wasn't given, as we felt Buu's ki reappear and rushed over to the crystal ball. In the debris of Earth, Buu was regenerating fast, much faster than he did before. In no time all his floating pieces were assembled and he was back, in his child like form. He looked around as if he was expecting something, or someone to be there, but found nothing. He suddenly vanished, and I felt his ki very far away from Earth's former position.

"He's using Instant Transmission!" Goku confirmed. Old Kai ran his hand over the ball, revealing Buu on a different planet, an inhabited one. He looked around it in disgust and charged a ki blast. He aimed it at the ground and fired, blowing it up in as little as half a minute.

"It appears that he's looking for you two," Kibito Kai dared say.

"Then let's get his attention, everyone raise your power levels, only a total moron would be able to miss it!" Vegeta roared as he powered up to Super Saiyan two quickly. Goku nodded and hit level two as well. Goten and Trunks, not wanting to miss out on the fun, powered up as well, laughing a little bit. I shrugged and pushed my ki back into my body, adding that extra little bit to hit Super Saiyan and then pushed into it's full potential. Broly powered up enough to turn his hair gold again, but I could sense something extra beyond it, his base power was pretty damn high. Gohan and Piccolo followed suit, shooting more ki into the air. Instantly I felt a new presence arrive, that one being Kid Buu himself, everyone stopped channeling their power once he showed his ugly mug. He pointed at Goku and Vegeta, and started to laugh slightly.

**-**

Goku glanced over at Kibito Kai and waved him over, "Hey, Shin, I want you to take Dende and Old Kai away from here, okay? We will deal with Buu." Kibito Kai thought it over, but complied in grabbing the protesting Old Kai and Dende and teleported away. Old Kai managed to grab his crystal ball on the way out.

"Okay Kakarot, Broly, how do you want to do it?" Vegeta asked.

"Old fashioned way I guess," Goku said scratching his head slightly.

Vegeta glanced back at Gohan, "Well Kaka-brat, get up here!" Gohan just gave a half smile and walked up to them.

"READY, SET, Rock, Paper, Scissors, HA!" They all said together. I smacked my forehead slightly, Piccolo and Tien groaned.

"Hey Trunks, that's that game you always beat me at! But why are they playing it?" Goten said in wonder.

"They're deciding who is going to fight Buu first," Piccolo said, holding a finger up to silence the demonic duo.

"Where'd you get the armor, that is so cool!" Kid Trunks said in delight.

"Kibito screwed up when he thought I would hate it. He said and I quote, ahem. _If he is going to act like a Saiyan he might as well look like one!_" I explained, adding a gurgly voice to imitate Kibito. This caused Goten and Kid Trunks to break out into fits of laughter. Piccolo just shook his head, and walked up to the future version of Trunks.

I did as well but Piccolo beat me to the question, "So why are you back anyway Trunks?"

"I only meant to check up on everyone, especially young Verto here. When I arrived in a blown up city, and sensed huge powers duking it out, I figured there must have been a problem. King Kai filled me in on the rest telepathically."

"PISS OFF KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed, stomping back to our location with Gohan. Goku and Broly were laughing rather hard at this, before continuing to determine who would fight Buu. Vegeta motioned for me to come with him, but only a little ways away.

"So, couldn't stay alive could you?" he smirked at me.

I returned the look, "Yeah, Babidi helped Buu beat me. If not for the wizard, I would have given that pink shit a serious run for his money, if I didn't get him for good," I looked down a little.

"That blasted wizard is a coward of the worst kind, you did well considering your age. You have incredible hidden power that's itching to spill forth, Vegeta said with pride before his voice lowered in a hurry, "It was an honor to train you. That is something I meant to tell you earlier before I tried to kill Buu. I would have been honored to have you as a second son_._ You say that to anyone and you will suffer!"

"All right! I won!" Goku shouted in victory. Broly wasn't sure what to make of it, but walked over to Vegeta and I, bowing slightly before sitting down Indian style and watching Goku.

"Hey, I just realized something, wasn't the good Buu spit up as well?" I asked.

Vegeta snorted slightly as the question, "Seems we forgot to get him, what a pity!" Mr. Satan, who had spent most of his time hiding behind a bush, stood up and took slight exception to that. Back in the clearing, Buu stood in the middle, but I heard a loud snore coming from him, drool hanging from his mouth. Goku powered up into level two again, pushing for all he was worth in that form and launched towards Buu. The battle for the universe had begun, again.

**-**

Buu woke up when Goku came at him, and started to beat his chest like a gorilla. Goku stopped, not sure what to do, or just trying to figure out what Buu was doing. As Buu beat his chest wildly, dust clouds arose like he was powering up, but his ki didn't increase, or not that I noticed.

"What the hell is that pink freak doing now?" Vegeta asked, not really to anyone in particular.

"Does Buu even know?" Gohan asked back, not really gaining an answer.

"What a mental case," I muttered, everyone grunted or nodded in response. Goku got fed up with the act and rushed forward with a punch, knocking Buu backwards. Buu kept beating his chest. Goku ignored it and took the opportunity to hit several punch-punch-kick combinations on him, making Buu eat dirt a few times. The entire time Buu never bothered to block, until Goku shot a Kamehameha at him on the last exchange. Buu realized that he no longer had a chest to beat on and got angry, regenerating it instantly. Buu rushed at Goku and nailed him with a punch that was just as quick as the previous version of him was able to pull off, maybe faster. Whichever, it ended up being just as hard, sending Goku into a nearby mountain. Buu sailed upwards and shot a large ki blast at Goku. Goku dodged it, and right away wished he hadn't as the ball of death buried itself into the planet's surface and continued downward.

"Oh, damn, that's not good. We have to get off of it now!" Piccolo barked.

"And go where Namek?" Vegeta shouted back. I sensed the energy ball hit where the planet core should have been and explode, the ground shook slightly and changed colors. Several spots of ground caved in a bit, but other than that it was rather mild compared to what I expected. Around Buu and Goku the rocks had sprung up out of the ground, but nothing after that.

"Maybe since it's a world for the gods, he can't blow it up," Gohan said. Goku stared at Buu for awhile, then pulled up into a powerup stance and charged his ki. Now the ground shook some more as Goku powered up and hit Super Saiyan three, releasing a lot of static charges around his body. Buu grinned wickedly at this, as if he were expecting or maybe hoping for it to happen. Goku fired a ki blast that Buu dodged, but how he dodged it was very strange. He made a hole within himself where the blast would have it, and it went through like a football going through the goal posts. Goku fired a few more, which Buu dodged a more natural way, bending himself sideways a few times. Buu came at him, launching the duo into flurries of punches and kicks. Some hit, most didn't, and they carried on that way for a long time, whoever lost would be at a serious disadvantage.

"Wow, look at them go," Trunks said.

"Don't tell me your surprised boy?" Vegeta said towards the future version of his son. Trunks didn't bother to answer. A shockwave went off, sending Mr. Satan ducking for cover.

"Where's all the army guys?" he asked, causing a few people to look at him like he was nuts.

"That was no army you fool, that is Kakarot and Majin Buu having it out as we speak," Vegeta gave him a hard stare before watching the battle continue.

**-**

For ten minutes straight, the two fought evenly with each other. Neither of them taking a serious blow, nor backing off. Just a continued punch, kick, block fest in the air. I was really wondering if Goku was totally even with this Buu. I received my answer a bit later, when Goku started to lose energy and had a harder time keeping up with Buu's blinding speed. He had to block a lot more and soon that's all he was doing. Buu jumped on this and attacked even faster and harder than before, hammering on Goku's defense until he finally broke through it. Goku missed one block and he suffered for it as Buu scored multiple blows into his head and chest areas, before knocking him into the ground below. Goku sprang up right away and launched at Buu again. He scored a direct kick to the gut, but received a punch to the face for his efforts. After that neither warrior cared to block any hits, just beat the living shit out of the other one. Goku grabbed the forelock and pulled Buu into a punch, Buu kicked Goku in the not so good area to kick anyone in. Goku bit the forelock and kicked Buu in the chest. Buu bit Goku's leg, who brought his legs together and tried to head scissor flip him around. Buu then reformed himself in mid air, trading his arm for his head and reshaping accordingly elsewhere, then swung Goku round and round in the air before giving him the toss.

Goku flew out of control a little ways, Buu in hot pursuit. Goku left his flight out of control and gathered ki for a blast attack. He waited till Buu was right on him before he spun and fired, catching Buu totally unprepared and blasting him to pieces in a stream of gold ki. Buu's globs of himself came together the instant they separated, reforming him quickly. Only this time he mistakenly switched his arms and legs, making one ugly creature. He quickly realized his problem when he tried to kick Goku and his leg punched outward from his shoulder. Goku was only too happy to shoot another ki blast at him. Buu reformed correctly this time.

Goku didn't wait for the beast to get his bearings and attacked anyway, punching at his belly harshly until his last punch went straight through it. Buu caught his wrist by reforming around it tightly, and then used the close opportunity to hammer Goku with rights and lefts and short quick kicks. This worked well for Buu since he was shorter than Goku now, he let go of a stunned Goku and bashed him back into the ground. Goku spun and landed on his feet, Buu launched towards him at great speed. Goku shrugged to himself and started to raise his ki again, charging a blast. Then he let go of himself and powered up a strong Kamehameha, no regard for saving energy. Buu backed off once he saw the blue blast forming behind Goku, but waited for it anyway.

Goku let it go with a loud "HA" and the light blinded everyone from so much ki. The beam smashed into Buu and exploded on contact, sending all kinds of dirt and rocks flying everywhere in a severe windstorm, I raised my arms to block some of the force and dug my boots into the ground to hold on. Mr. Satan wasn't so lucky and was currently holding on tight to a boulder, the dog protectively in his fighting gi. When the dust cleared, Buu was missing, and Goku was panting heavily, his power had dropped considerably. I searched out Buu's ki, and unfortunately I found it. He showed his ugly face a minute later, reformed from tiny chunks lying around. Goku powered up furiously to combat him again, only once he did, he dropped back into his normal state and fell to his knees.

"Damn, Goku's out of power!" Piccolo pointed out. I scanned deeper to find that he wasn't completely, but he was done being a Super Saiyan three for the time being, which was close enough.

"I'm next!" Broly said, standing up and walking towards the battlegrounds that Goku and Buu had torn up. Goku noticed this and floated back towards us as Broly took his position as Buu's next opponent. Buu allowed Goku to leave, surprisingly, or he just didn't care and wanted to prove that he could beat everybody there. Broly turned Super Saiyan once again and started to build his power.

**Power levels**

**Verto: 48,000,000, SS: 175,000,000**

**Goku: SS2: 390,000,000, SS3: 475,000,000**

**Kid Buu: 560,000,000**

**Broly: SS1: 300,000,000 **


	25. Saiyan Power Fails

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 25: Saiyan Power Fails**

Broly's hidden power erupted as his body buffed up in size, stretching his muscles to the limit, especially the upper body and arms. Golden ki waves came streaming out and all around him, adding to the effect and destroying more of the ruined sanctuary. His hair spiked outward a little more wildly, his body probably two to three times bigger in bulk, his ki much higher.

"What form is that again?" I asked.

"You could call it Super Saiyan stage two or three, depends on the extreme. You basically build up so much power that you increase your body size by the power up and gain more strength. However there is a drawback to that form, you lose a lot of speed when you gain size. Trunks and Cell learned that the hard way. Broly is different, for some reason the cut in speed doesn't come into play, or at least that's what it looked like when we fought him, he was pretty strong in comparison so it was hard to tell," Goku explained, trying to work a cramp out of his shoulder.

"That is a form you should try to avoid is what that is, anyone can do it in any form. But either you will lose your speed, or you'll burn yourself out trying. Powering up to your body's maximum like you've always been doing is the best way to go, even if it isn't strong enough," Vegeta cut in. I weighed the differences to this in my head.

_If you increase size you gain more power and brute strength, and lose speed, can take a beating but can't hit shit. Okay that's out, power up to the max without increasing size like that, keep speed and can dodge and hopefully hit something, just may not be able to take the enemy out in one blow or may not have enough power to beat him period. Option two keeps you alive longer though, potentially_. Broly's body stopped increasing in size, and his hair turned slightly green under his powerful aura that shined around him, flickering wildly. Buu made a face that resembled a teasing child, sticking out his tongue at the Ultra Super Saiyan. Broly responded by throwing a small but strong ki blast at him. Buu tried to catch it, but got his arms blown off and a big hole in his stomach. Buu grinned at this new challenger and reformed quickly. Broly then launched at him and attacked with a crushing blow that would've beheaded anyone normal. Had Buu been normal, his head would have gone flying off, instead of flipping backward by the impact. Broly attacked again, fists flying into Buu's body, hitting hard every time and leaving behind a nasty dent and several cuts.

One kick and Buu went flying through the air, where he got a chance to gain his bearings. Buu flipped back up and stopped himself, healing all his wounds and dents that were plastered everywhere on him. Then he simply vanished from sight, or at least that was how it appeared. I heard a loud groan a half second later, revealed to be Buu's fist implanted in Broly's huge stomach. He was so fast that I couldn't trace his motion. Then there was simply nothing but air around Broly, but he was being hit severely. This reminded me of the earlier fight between Vegito and Super Buu, I couldn't see much of that either, but Old Kai's crystal ball slowed some of it down slightly to keep up. Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo and Gohan seemed to be able to follow, but I had no chance to, and I doubted that the kids could have either.

"Wow he sure is fast, I couldn't see him move, could you Goten?" Kid Trunks asked exactly what I was thinking.

"Uh uh," Goten said, stuttering slightly.

"Power up to Super Saiyan and you probably could," Piccolo suggested. I did right away, the boys did an instant later, not pushing for any power, just enough to watch the action and stay rested. I found I had to power up considerably before my eyes could pick up Buu again, or at least pick him up better than a tiny blur in the air.

"Man, this blows, I still can't pick him up very well!" Kid Trunks whined. Watching Buu hammer on Broly, who was trying to pick him out of the air, it was like watching a turtle versus a cheetah, no contest in the speed department. Broly would strike at one place and Buu had already been around him to hit him in the squall of his back. Broly tried to spin, but Buu remained behind him. Broly tried a backwards kick, to which Buu dodged. Broly spun around and aimed a chop dead on Buu's neck, Buu raised his arm up extremely fast and blocked the entire blow. Broly wasn't sure what to make of this, but powered up his aura once again to add strength to his attacks. He kicked at Buu with his now huge boot, and got him in the neck. Buu felt the blow, but snapped his head back into position and grabbed the leg to swing him in the air and chased after him. Broly flipped in the air and charged a golden ki beam, firing a second later with an outstanding amount of power behind it. Buu grinned and fired his own beam at it, his pink with it's own huge amount of power behind it. A power struggle ensued when the ki beams collided against each other.

The wind outflow from the ki beams was very strong, easily tearing apart boulders and chunks of hills and mountains. Both fighters increased their ki flow into the beams, trying to out power the other. Broly screamed and poured a dangerous amount into his end of the bargain, the gold beam swelling and pushing back the pink beam of Buu's. From what I could see, Buu was still grinning even as his beam started to be pushed back. Broly's energy started to drop as he maintained the destructive ki wave, but he kept it up, determined to destroy Buu at all costs.

"Buu's holding back until Broly burns up his power. Broly has already lost, Buu is just drawing it out," Vegeta noted. Broly's power was dropping even more now, his body was starting to shrivel a bit. Buu used this chance to spring up from the dead and power up his beam again. His power outshined everyone once again and overpowered Broly's huge beam in no time at all. Broly's beam was put out and the pink mass struck him hard. After the explosion, Broly's power dropped rapidly, and he fell from the skies like a dead airplane. When he got closer, I could see his body shrink some more, back into a normal super saiyan. He fell right in front of us and struck the ground with a sickening thud, blood leaking out from various places around his body, mostly his chest area but not excluding his face. His hair turned back to black when he settled in the ground, another victory for Buu.

-

"Alright you pink freak, I'm next!" Vegeta declared, floating up and circling slowly to get away from us bystanders.

"All right, get him dad! Yeah that monster is going down now!" Kid Trunks jumped up and down, declaring victory for our cause. Goten joined in the fun just because Trunks was celebrating, only to be knocked on the head by Piccolo, telling them to be quiet and that it's far from over. Gohan looked over Broly, who was groaning slightly but turning slightly so he could watch a bit of Vegeta and Buu having it out.

"Man, I didn't think he would be this strong after he lost so much power!" Goku said, shuddering a little bit.

"You mean he was even stronger earlier?!" Piccolo gasped aloud.

"You don't want to know, believe me," I said before Goku tried to explain. A loud yell from Vegeta shut everyone up as he shot into super level two pretty quickly and then slowly turned to level three, not bothering to warm up against this new form of Buu.

"He can turn Super Saiyan three also?!" Gohan asked as Piccolo gasped. Trunks and Goten didn't know what to say to this new development. With his transformation complete, he turned to Buu with murderous eyes. Then using his ki, he pushed his power into his arms and legs, ensuring his blows would do more damage. Then he rushed at Buu who waited oh so patiently for him. Vegeta fired a punch that Buu grinned at and caught easily. Then he split in half thanks to Vegeta's power kick straight up the middle. As each of Buu's eyes darted toward each other, Vegeta jumped back a few feet and gathered his ki in his palms, thrusting them forward. _Wow, he's going for the win now._

"FINAL FLASH!" came the powerful words. Buu was busy trying to figure out why he split in half when the blast hit him and blew through. The view was blinding momentarily, before the beam soared off into the cosmos somewhere. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta stood, arms crossed in his Super three form. Where Buu was supposed to be were two small pink arms and two white clothed legs, his head and most of his body had been obliterated. Vegeta scowled and fired ki beams at the lingering appendages, shredding them apart into tiny chunks. Soon I lost sight of the remaining pieces, Vegeta must have as well because I lost the ki signal from Buu.

"Did he do it?" Goten asked.

"I doubt it, but Buu had to have felt the effects of all that," Piccolo stated. Sure enough, Buu's signal came back, his remaining chunks flowing into water like streams and flowing into a bigger glob, slowly regenerating itself before taking shape into the evil Buu once more.

"WHY CAN"T YOU JUST DIE YOU FREAK?!" Vegeta roared in a battle cry and rushed towards Buu with an arm cranked back. Vegeta swung at him, but missed and caught a nasty blow in the stomach, blood was spit up right away. Recovering quickly, Vegeta hit a solid kick to Buu's midsection, and then double arm smashed him over the head, sending him towards the ground. Buu jumped back up instantly and caught Vegeta across the jaw. Vegeta swung another punch just as Buu kicked at him, and the flurry began.

"Man how the hell can he still have so much power left?" I asked. A shockwave went by as Vegeta had just caught Buu in the head again, then another went by when Buu returned the blow. In the sky, a person could have mistaken the fight for fireworks, normal eyes would've picked up explosions of light. I let the actual fighting vanish from my eyes and instead concentrated on the ki levels I sensed coming off Vegeta and Buu. Buu's wasn't diminishing at all from physical combat when fighting someone of similar strength or weaker. Ki blasts affected him a little as he had to regenerate himself, but not very much unless the opponent was much stronger. Vegeta's however was diminishing quickly, the fact that he was at Super Saiyan three wasn't helping any either.

Piccolo seemed aware of this fact as well, "Vegeta's losing it," he commented. Gohan looked up to watch and nodded grimly. Vegeta became aware of it soon, he started to punch a little more wildly and more aggressive in desperation. Buu picked up on this and broke Vegeta's defenses easily, knocking him backwards. Vegeta flipped upwards, furious, and extended his arm, charging ki all the way. Buu grinned and waited patiently for it to fire. Vegeta sent an enormous amount of ki into his palm, and turned his thumb inward.

"Take Cover!" I shouted, seeing what was coming. Vegeta continued to pour ki into his palm, making it glow in the anticipated blast. I felt his ki signal drop a bit, looking up I saw that he dropped into level two because of the amount of energy he was using. Glancing at Buu, I saw that he was actually frowning, on the verge of frightened.

"IT"S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE AND GO TO HELL! BIG BANG ATTACK!" The blast fired, and I waited long enough to see it hit before turning my head down again. I heard the explosion and felt myself getting swept off my knees and getting pushed backwards a little, then dirt washed over me by the wind and I couldn't see or hear anything for a moment or two. I dug myself out of the dirt bath and spit out what got into my mouth. Looking up right away, I saw Vegeta, huffing and puffing and now back to Super Saiyan one, and losing ki fast. I searched out for Buu's signal, but couldn't find it. I waited a minute before daring speak anything to the subject, watching and listening to the air. Nothing happened, absolutely nothing, no signal or any movement. Vegeta lowered himself to the ground next to us, watching in the general direction where Buu had been, wary.

"Did he do it?" I heard someone else whisper this time.

Vegeta waited another minute before standing and crossing his arms again with a resounding "Humph!"

"All right Dad!" Trunks jumped up in the air.

"Wow, he did do it!" Gohan and Goku both gasped. Kid Trunks ran over to his father, hoping for an embrace from his father as he hugged his leg. Vegeta stood motionless, still watching just in case, but again there was no single sign of Buu whatsoever.

"Good thing too, I wasn't sure what to do if you or Gohan didn't get him!" Goku said, holding his head slightly. The air bristled slightly, rubbing my tail in the process, feeling rather good. The slight breeze turned quickly into a gust, then a gale. Lightning crackled around as everyone gasped as a very familiar power level rose from the ashes.

"He's still alive!" I shouted at the air. Vegeta pushed his son aside, but didn't take off after Buu, only powered down to normal. I looked at him like he was insane, he never gave up a fight, never!

"Kaka-brat, your turn," Vegeta said calmly. Then a thought crossed my head, Gohan had the best chance of anyone. His body wasn't going to strain like a Super Saiyan three, and his power was still slightly higher than level three, currently at least.

"Go get him son, and this time get him for good!" Goku rooted on his son.

"You ready Buu?" Gohan shouted, powering up slightly to kick up some dust, instantly at his maximum power and flying up to Buu with a fist outstretched.

-

"Vegeta, are you feeling okay?" Goku asked his long time rival.

Vegeta shot him a glare for a brief second, "Yes, I'm fine Kakarot!" A loud battle cry just prior to several shockwaves then brought us back to the battle rather than ponder Vegeta's strange attitude. I looked up to see Gohan going toe to toe with Buu in an all out brawl, his mystic power shining higher than it had been before Buu absorbed him.

_Hmmm, maybe when Buu was powering up earlier with Gohan's hidden power it may have stayed released, or some of it anyway._ Buu tried to give Gohan true fighting hell with his hammer like blows and unpredictability to use his flexible body, but Gohan would have none of it and was evading or blocking everything Buu threw at him. Mr. Satan decided he needed to be recognized again and rose from his hiding bush with the dog Bee.

"Hey, isn't that Videl's boyfriend?"

"Yeah that's Gohan up there, fighting Buu," Kid Trunks said, adjusting his red sash slightly.

"And here I thought that skinny kid wasn't much of anything," Mr. Satan mumbled. I turned back to watch the battle again, both fighters' power levels were fluctuating slightly, but very little. So far neither had thrown a ki blast. Buu threw a punch at Gohan, when Gohan dodged it he wrapped his arm around Gohan's neck, then the rest of his body, trying to squeeze him to death seemingly. Gohan struggled slightly, then erupted with his power and broke free, but just barely. Buu was slightly blown back, but gathered himself and fired a large blast from nearly point blank range. Gohan barely got his arms up in time to block his face from getting hit. Once the blast hit, Buu attacked again, kicking Gohan in the stomach right underneath his blocking arms just as the smoke started to clear. Gohan fired a close range blast at Buu, who rearranged his person to allow the blast to go right through. Gohan kicked him in the back sending Buu into the air. He charged up to attack back, only to find Buu was no longer there. Buu phased into view behind Gohan, chopping him hard in the upper back. I felt Gohan's power decrease slightly afterward, showing that we were still not able to touch the beast.

"Shit, it still isn't enough!" I said, the others slightly nodding or grunting. Vegeta seemed to be in heavy thought now, and a few were spoken out loud while Gohan continued to battle the beast. Gohan threw a punch that was blocked and countered straight to his face.

"Hmmm, we can't out power him," Vegeta muttered. Buu caught Gohan in the ribs with a heavy kick with some serious power behind it, then punched him crazily, Gohan not able to block any of the blows.

"So we'll just need to outsmart him!" Vegeta claimed. I looked over at the man who had basically become a second father to me, wondering what he was thinking.

He suddenly spun around, facing us but looking to the air, "Supreme Kai, Old Kai, Dende, can you hear me? I need you!" he roared.

A gasp made its way to my ears, "_Yes, we, uh, hear you!_" Kibito Kai's voice came through clearly.

"Good, I need you to go to the new planet Namek right away and get a hold of their dragonballs, I have a few wishes to make!" Vegeta ordered. A few minutes of silent thoughts ensued as Buu was still beating on Gohan, not giving him any time to collect himself and fight back.

"_Okay Vegeta, we're on the planet Namek and we have the dragonballs, what are your wishes?" _Dende asked this time.

"For the first wish, restore the Earth. For the second wish, restore everyone who was killed since the morning of the martial arts tournament, excluding the evil ones!" Vegeta ordered again.

"Wow, you had a plan after all, but why didn't you just ask the dragon to wish back everyone killed by Buu? That would be everyone at this point anyway, including those people you killed at the stadium," Goku asked in wonder.

"Idiot! That would mean Babidi would come back, and I never want to see that imp again!" Vegeta said, folding his arms in disgust.

"You and me both," I muttered.

"Okay, I understand were bringing the earth and its people back. But how are we going to beat Buu if none of us can do it?" Future Trunks asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute," Vegeta turned back to watch the battle. Gohan looked like he had been through a meat grinder, and was still managing to hold off Buu from complete victory.

"_Okay Vegeta, the Earth is back, the dragon is starting to grant the second wish, but it's going to take a little while!_" A golden blast lit up the sky as Gohan had just gotten an open chance to blast Buu real good, leaving the monster in shambles. But the drop in energy from Gohan was beginning to take a toll. I cringed, wanting nothing more to fly up there and teach that beast a thing or two. Gohan fired multiple blasts at Buu in slight desperation to take him out. He pierced the freak's skin easily, but the wounds were regenerated quickly.

"Come on Dende, what the hell is taking so long?" Vegeta asked the air again. As if an answer to his question, the energy in my body shifted and raised a bit, a new supply of ki behind it. I looked around myself, trying to figure out what happened.

"All right, Verto and Vegeta have been wished back!" Goku announced. I felt up around my head for the ever-present halo and discovered it gone, I was alive again. Goku walked around Vegeta, telling him how he must be a good guy now since the dragon didn't bring back the evil ones. I on the other hand was getting a feel for the new power I felt inside of me. My body felt incredible like I had just had a senzu bean before entering lighter gravity. And in that short time, I had a plan of my own to carry out.

"Okay Kakarot, get ready to take your place, its time to power up your weapon!" Vegeta said.

"What weapon?" Goku asked dumbly.

"Think imbecile!"

"Uh, I'm a little lost," Goku said, grinning slightly.

"Argh, the spirit bomb!"

**Power levels**

**Kid Buu: 560,000,000**

**Broly: SS1: 300,000,000, Ultra SS: 505,000,000**

**Vegeta: SS2: 385,000,000, SS3: 470,000,000**

**Gohan: 510,000,000**


	26. Plan to Destroy Buu

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 26: Plan to destroy Buu**

"A spirit bomb, that's your big idea? That didn't even work against Frieza, what makes you think it'll even scratch Buu?" Goku asked in pure shock.

"It will work, we will use the energy of the earth and it's people. Not just a little, we will take whatever they can possibly give us!"

"The maximum huh, that could work, maybe," Goku put a finger to his chin to think it over.

"Supreme Kai, I need you to communicate to all the people of Earth, so I can speak to them!" Vegeta talked to the air again.

"_It can't be done, neither one of us possess that skill!"_ Old Kai responded.

"_Hey guys, I can help there, interplanetary communication is my specialty ya know!"_ a different voice cut in.

"Hey King Kai!" Goku answered immediately. A bright flash of light went off, then an explosion of dust in front of us. I looked out a little ways to see Gohan lying in the dirt, his power to low to take on Buu anymore.

"Damn, he isn't going to sit back and let us gather the power though without distraction, boys, get ready to fuse!" Vegeta ordered. _This is it, this is where I have to come in, besides there's no way Gotenks could handle this guy now._

"No Vegeta, I'll step in now. I've been meaning to fight that pink freak again for a long time. I think I can hold him off long enough for the spirit bomb energy to get here!" I declared, stepping forward and dropping out of Super Saiyan.

"Verto, your transformed state is strong, but it is still below Buu's current level," Goku said, shaking my shoulder.

"Yes, but I plan on trying something out on him that I learned earlier," I said, giving him a slight smile.

"This is no time for foolishness boy, this is the fate of the universe hanging in the balance!" Vegeta barked at me now.

"Please trust me, if this works than we should have all the time we need!" I said, giving Goku and Vegeta a hopeful look.

Goku bought it and smiled, nodding his head slightly, "Okay kid, go get him!" I turned back to see Buu napping in the air, and held my palm up to start charging my trump card. Vegeta grabbed my hand before I could start though.

"If it's going to come to that, I'll do it. You're going to need the energy against him!" Vegeta charged the white blast and sent it into the sky, "Moon blast explode!"

The white glow that fell over me was soothing in a way, like a warm lake of air invaded my senses. Then like a dam breaking, the mind-boggling ki arose from my deepest reaches. The fur began to grow and my tail whipped out into the air. My nose and mouth stretched forward slowly, probably the most painful part of the whole mess, if not when my ears grew a little and made themselves known. I took note that my Saiyan armor held on well, though my gloves and boots were a little tight because of the thick fur. Just as the pain of slight change began, it ended, leaving me with a wondrous amount of ki to use at my disposal. Buu's still sleeping form barely moved from its position, if anything I'd say he drooled some more now.

"Do it!" Vegeta urged me on. I rose into the air slowly, making some distance before I stopped and took a deep breath. _Okay, time to see if this works, if it doesn't, well this will be one of the shortest fights ever._ I could still tell Buu's level was higher than mine, barely wavering as always. I took a few more breaths before spreading into a powerup type stance. I released some more hidden ki into my being, prepping for the big jump. _About as ready as I'm going to get, don't want to keep the audience waiting. This sucks that I couldn't use it on Vegeta in training first, but this is no time to be picky. _ I looked down once more at the gang, before focusing completely on my ki level.

Then I sank into the grove and bellowed the words, "Kaio-ken!" Many things happened once I uttered those words. First and for most, my muscles bulged out, burning with ki. Then the red aura of death surrounded me, the new power aching to be used. Lastly, Buu woke up as I powered up everything I could get out of the move. I reached out and saw that my power was now greater than the monster's, by a lot. The drawback of Kaioken was body damage, and that's exactly what I got. My body felt like I was going through a shredder of ki power. _Shit this hurts, I don't have long to use this. Too bad I didn't get much practice doing this._ I charged at Buu, screaming all the way, moving faster than I thought was possible.

**Interlude 26.1 –Spirit Bomb Charging-**

"Incredible, when did he learn the Kaioken technique?!" Piccolo shouted.

"It must have been when Old Kai was training Gohan, I think Supreme Kai taught it to him. He picked it up very fast," Goku said in amazement.

"If he can do that, we may not even need the spirit bomb!" Gohan declared.

"Start it Kakarot, the boy won't last long in this state. He's going to give us all the time he can, let's quit wasting it. King Kai, I'm ready!" Vegeta said to the air.

"_Okay Vegeta, you've got the floor now!_"

"People of the earth, listen up! A short time ago, all of you were killed and Majin Buu destroyed the earth. You're probably wondering how you are all back now, but trust me this is not a dream. Majin Buu did kill you all, but we have managed to bring you back using a magical power of ancients. A small group of warriors have taken up the fight on your behalf, but we need help to finish Buu off for good. Now all of you, raise your hands to the sky without fear and offer up some of your energy. Think of this as a stepping stone to becoming a warrior race and lending a hand to defeat the common foe, raise your hands now!" Vegeta ended his long speech to the human population.

"Give your energy to Kakarot now!" he barked at the rest of the group, who either gulped or grunted, but complied right away. Broly wasn't sure what to make of this, but held out a palm and sent invisible energy to Goku along with the others in the group, save Vegeta who was listening to the earth through King Kai's telepathy. If Mr. Satan wasn't lost before, he was long gone now, not knowing what to do and just chose to stay out of the way. Goku rose into the air and held his arms up and began to gather the energy being sent to him.

Meanwhile, Verto was beating the holy hell out of Buu, who was frantically unsure of what to do against the powered up fur ball of a Saiyan. Verto charged at Buu, who tried to punch him out of the air. He had already zipped around Buu and kicked him before he could register it. Buu spun back to blast him, but his prey was again gone and his head was smashed by Verto's double arm. Before Buu could move on his own again, a red blur of ki surrounded him as Verto twirled about, pounding on the monster relentlessly and much faster than the monster could respond to. But the added power was taking a great toll on the young Saiyan, each blow that he landed on Buu was damaging him just as much as he refused to drop the Kaioken technique. He dropped back after Buu looked like a pancake with bumps, and powered his ki into his hands.

"Galic Gun!" The red beam smashed into Buu, drilling a nasty hole in his form. Verto took this chance to catch a few breaths, letting Buu regenerate himself before launching on him again.

A blue ball of pure energy formed above Goku, growing slowly, "One Spirit Bomb coming up!" It swelled quickly from all of the energy being thrown in from present company, growing as big as a medium sized house.

"_Something is wrong Vegeta, the earthlings aren't all giving their energy to you. Try and ask them again!"_ King Kai cut in.

"People of earth, you must listen to me. Majin Buu is still alive and kicking, please send us your power now before it's to late!" The ball grew slightly more, and then stopped abruptly.

"That's all the extra power we got?! This isn't going to cut it, try again Vegeta!" Goku yelled at him. Shockwaves went off again, shaking the Z fighters. Verto had just blasted Buu repeatedly, before having to stop before he burned out early.

"He isn't going to last much longer!" Vegeta shouted before turning his attention back to the humans. "People of earth, GIVE US YOUR ENERGY RIGHT NOW OR WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!_" _Several answers came back to him from random locations over Earth.

"Soul thief!"

"What is he on?"

"What a rude guy for asking something from us just to solve his problem!"

"Stupid idiots!" Vegeta growled. Up in the sky, Verto was huffing and puffing, still holding the Kaioken technique up, but barely able to move. Verto was fighting a battle against himself, keeping his body stable while transformed plus the Kaioken attack was beginning to get the better of him. Buu wasn't quite sure what to make of the furry warrior, but charged ahead and plowed into the youngster with a furious punch.

"Damn, he can't hold up the Kaioken move very much longer, his body is becoming too unstable. What is taking so long on the spirit bomb?!" Piccolo asked.

"Bah, those earthlings deserve to die, ungrateful fools!" Vegeta shouted in anger. Buu landed another serious blow to the already physically damaged Verto, and immediately the Kaioken aura dropped. With the added power gone, Buu pummeled the Saiyan breathless, sending him crashing to the ground. Then Buu just happened to notice two balls of energy, one was high in the sky, one was right above Goku's hands.

"Buu not be killed!" Buu roared in his kid like voice, beating his chest a little bit. Then the pink beast shot one of the balls out of the sky, making it explode and vanish. The instant the added light was gone, Verto reverted to his previous state, seemingly out cold. Buu moved towards the other one quickly.

"Shit, I'm going to buy you some time Kakarot, but you're going to have to get through to the stupid earthlings!" Vegeta shouted, flashing into Super Saiyan two.

"No! Fellow earthlings, we need your energy now. Raise your hands to the skies, I beg of you! This is our last chance to defeat Majin Buu!" Goku yelled into the air, hoping King Kai was still transmitting. Buu flew towards Goku's spirit bomb, but was cut off by Vegeta, who growled at him. Buu grinned sadistically, then started laughing. Vegeta charged at him only to receive a blow to the gut, followed by a knife chop to the back, then another gut blow. Buu repeated this process for as long as it was necessary until he sent Vegeta to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Father!" both versions of Trunks shouted.

"Trunks, let's fuse!" Goten suggested, getting a nod from his purple haired partner.

"Fu-sion-HA!" The bright golden light that followed revealed Gotenks in Super level three form, shaking his finger at Buu.

"Ah ah ah, not very nice Buu. You didn't wait for the ultimate god of death to arrive. Well I'm here, and it's show time!" Gotenks taunted. Piccolo slapped his forehead, _What is he on?_ Gotenks launched a Kamehameha at Buu, who dodged it easily. Gotenks phased out of view and appeared behind Buu to hit him from behind, but Buu was no longer there.

"What, where'd he run away to?" Gotenks asked, getting his answer when Buu kicked him hard from behind.

"Hey, uh, not fair!" Gotenks shouted as he went sailing. Buu met him at his destination with another kick, this time to the chest, he rushed up to meet Gotenks with a double arm smash, sending Gotenks sprawling to the ground with blood trickling out of his mouth. Gotenks smacked the ground and bounced slightly, defusing into Goten and Trunks the instant he did, both boys knocked out. Buu fired small blasts at them to finish them off, only to watch the pink ki get knocked away by golden one. Gohan stood at the source of this one, next to older Trunks, both arms outstretched and smoking slightly. Trunks drew his sword and transformed to Super Saiyan two, and Gohan powered up a bit beside him.

"We won't let you destroy the universe!" Trunks shouted, charging aside Gohan.

"Try to stop Buu! Little bugs!" Buu snarled back in a vicious sneer. Both demi-saiyans flew up at Buu with wondrous speed, Buu prepared to attack both of them head on. Then two large and beefy arms locked around his shoulders and head into a strangle hold. Buu turned his head slightly in annoyance to his new attacker. It was Broly in his ultra form, grinning wickedly.

"Let Buu go!" he growled a warning. Broly tightened the hold in response just as Gohan and Trunks arrived and started beating on the helpless Buu. Gohan jumped in and pelted Buu with punch and kick combos and jumped back out just as Trunks swooped in for a barrage of his own.

"Broly! Let go, now!" Trunks shouted on his third attack run, sword held high. Broly let go of the pummeled Buu just as Trunks sliced with his sword, cutting Buu's upper body off from his stomach and legs. Broly fired a large blast at the legs, wiping them out. Buu was already regenerating just as his lower half had been cut and blasted. Gohan and Trunks lined up on the left of Buu, Broly on the right.

"Ka me hame HAAA!" The demi-saiyans shouted together, pushing their ki into one big blast.

"Omega blaster!" Broly shouted, firing his own big beam. Both beams collided at Buu, giving off a resounding scream from their victim as his insides started to tear apart, again. All three fighters kept up their attacks, draining the rest of their power to try to take out Buu together. Buu screamed louder, increasing his power to attempt to survive the powerful attacks. Unfortunately, all three Saiyans started losing their grip on the beams and started to power down, their bodies had maxed out long ago. Trunks fell to one knee in the air, but kept ki flowing even as he dropped down a level. Broly dropped to his normal form, but Gohan was still drawing on his deepest strength. Buu stopped screaming and bit his jaw in concentration. Soon the ki beams split apart from Buu as a pink wall of ki formed around him, blocking off the attacks and separating them from himself. Broly's beam discontinued almost right away, and he plunged from the sky, hitting the ground hard and knocking him out. Trunks fell next, he too was depleted from the constant fighting, and his sword dropped out of its sheath and stuck hard in the side of a rock as he fell past it. Gohan gave up on his beam, since it wasn't doing anything now. He too was trying to catch his breath, running low on energy. Buu waited until Gohan shut off his beam, and then rushed out from his shield. He nailed Gohan in the gut and flowing up with a chop to the head from behind, making him eat dirt next.

"Come on Earthlings! Please send us your energy!" Goku screamed, not getting much of an answer. Piccolo had taken the distracted opportunity and grabbed Goten and Trunks and put them back over with himself, Tien and Mr. Satan underneath Goku. He couldn't find Verto though, the boy had crashed between some mountains and was hard to locate without getting Buu's attention. Tien wasn't sure whether to attack Buu or not, Mr. Satan was focused strangely on something else. Buu charged a large blast in his hands, ready to fire at the three downed Saiyans when a large blue beam ripped off his arms and hands, pushing the his blast away. The source was the prince of Saiyans himself. Vegeta chuckled a little, favoring his ribs a little. Buu growled again at the continued opposition and dove at Vegeta. Vegeta attempted to attack the pink beast, but got hammered in the gut. Then Buu extended his flexible arm and caught Vegeta in a choke type hold and swung him round and round in the air, hitting various rocks and not allowing a breath. Buu laughed crazily as he did this, bashing the Saiyan around and around was fun since he was strong enough not to be killed by the blows, just injured. Mr. Satan was deep in thought, or at least in a sort. He had been listening to the telepathic feedback from earth, and was getting madder by the second. Every time Goku urged them to raise their hands and donate their energy, the humans shunned him badly for the most part. Some had provided power, but mostly those Goku had met during his childhood. The latest nasty remarks were making Hercule twitch in fury.

"_Forget that guy, let's get some ice cream!" _

"_Why raise the hands? I'm a foot guy ya know!" _

"_So what if Buu isn't dead? He isn't here no more, too bad for them!" _

"_Yeah, who cares if Buu kills everyone, as long as he leaves me alone!"_ The last one sent Hercule Satan over the edge.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAVE YOU?!" He yelled, reacting out of instinct. Almost as once the telepathic clutter ceased, and no one dared speak a word, but only for a moment.

"_Was that really Mr. Satan?"_

"_Dude is that wasn't the champ, I will eat the shit that dog just crapped out!" _

"_I think it was Mister Satan!"_ Mr. Satan, wasn't sure what to say, the outburst was pure accident, but he regained himself and held up his sign of victory.

"Yes, it is I! Don't doubt, I was just trying to work in disguise, now raise those hands and send me the energy I need to defeat Majin Buu!" A loud, thoughtful Satan chant broke out and the millions of hands shot into the air. All over the earth, blue energy balls erupted from the planet surface and soared into the air and into space, rushing towards their destination as a loud "Satan!" chant started up. Goku was almost ready to give it up, watching Vegeta get pounded around in a Buu whip wasn't very pretty.

Mr. Satan was now bewildered, "Hey what's going on, don't tell me their still not giving their energy up!" he shouted up to Goku. Goku was looking down on the situation when it hit him. Some of the energy arrived at the Kai world and surged through his body into the bomb, making it grow very massive very quickly as more arrived.

"Oh wow!" he gasped with a wide grin. He kept focused though on pulling the human energy to himself and thus strengthening the bomb. Satan was wonderfully frightened at the blue ball of death in the sky, returning to his hiding rock. Buu spun from beating on Vegeta to observe the new power, and snarled, knowing well that it was fully capable of serious damage in the least. Vegeta laughed evilly at this in a wheezy breathe when Buu let go and faced down Goku. Vegeta began to crawl away, but slowly because most of his bones were now broken thanks to Buu. Another blue wave flashed over Goku, signaling the arrival of the rest of the human power, making the bomb even bigger, at least half of a mile in diameter now. Goku examined the huge power he felt flow through him and out, gaining a large smile of pride.

"All right, it's finished! Vegeta, I'm ready, now move away!" Goku shouted happily, eyes fixated on Buu.

**Power levels**

**Kid Buu: 560,000,000**

**Verto: 50,000,000; Transformed: 500,000,000; Kaioken: 750,000,000 (drops rapidly)**

**Gohan: 510,000,000, 2nd battle: 465,000,000**

**Vegeta (weakened SS2): 350,000,000**

**Gotenks (SS3): 420,000,000**

**Broly (ultra form, weakened): 450,000,000**

**Future Trunks (SS2): 365,000,000**


	27. End of the road

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 27: End of the Road**

I opened my eyes in pain, groaning all the way. The Kaioken technique on top of my transformation had really packed a punch, mostly on myself. Every muscle was burning in agony as I crawled out from behind a boulder and stood up. Before me I saw Goku with an absolutely huge ball of energy held high above him, _Must be the spirit bomb._ Below, his target Buu was standing over a helpless Vegeta, kicking him a few times. I scowled, sensing Vegeta couldn't move much at all, Buu had really beaten the crap out of him. I sensed the same from the others, as they were scattered all around in a similar condition.

"Come on Goku, launch that thing," I whispered. Goku on the other hand, was backing off a bit, refusing to fire even though Vegeta was shaking his fists at him and shouting for him to go ahead and do it. Buu took this chance to kick Vegeta again, then fire multiple ki blasts at Goku. Each tiny blast hit Goku and drained his power all the more. Buu charged a larger one and hurled it, blazing by Goku as he barely dodged it. A little ways from Buu, I saw Mr. Satan hiding behind a rock, but angry curses were streaming out. I quickly hatched a plan and turned Super Saiyan, drawing on my final reserves. I flew up to him, scaring him shitless in the process.

"Hey kid, you okay?" he asked.

"Forget that, listen, I'm going to attack Buu. Get Vegeta out of there when I do. I only have enough power to hold him off for that long, let's go!" I ordered, Satan nodded and start dashing towards Vegeta. He still had a little way to go, letting me have the time I needed. _Damn, this might kill me, but it wouldn't be the first time. Shit, my body hurts more than ever!_ I sighed and powered up to full, not having much to run off of.

Then I shouted my resolution, "Kaio-ken… times 3! AHHHHH!" I screamed the last part because my body felt like it was being melted the energy. Instead of dropping to my knees and into sleep, I launched at Buu, powering up a punch with everything I had left. Buu was to busy laughing to notice me at all. I sailed past Mr. Satan and plowed into Buu, hitting his head dead on. He bounced initially off the ground before rebounding and coming back for more. I rushed him again and speared him in the gut, keeping him away from Vegeta. I planted him into the ground and held his arms back, sensing Satan grabbing Vegeta once I did. My power plummeted and I felt myself drop out of Super Saiyan. Once this happened, Buu threw me off with a wave of his hand. I sailed backwards in the air, trying to stop myself. I found I had no ki left at all, and dropped slowly backwards. I heard the hit on the rocks, but I didn't feel it. I thought maybe I missed for a second, but then I realized I couldn't feel my burning muscles below my waist. _Great I hit a bad spot in my back._ I managed to turn over and saw Goku crank his arms backward and throw the huge bomb. It was heading straight for Buu and only a true disaster would save the monster from it. I saw my tail slump to my side, no feeling left in it, and the lure of sleep made itself known. _All right, finally an end to this nightmare.._, and I fell asleep to the tune of Majin Buu's deafening scream.

**-**

A/N: I think most of us know what happens right about now, Goku eventually wins with the Spirit Bomb. No real point in writing that one out.

**-**

I became aware of my legs twitching slightly, I discovered I had feeling in them again. My body was felt warm instead of horrible pain running up and down inside of it. I opened my eyes slowly, only to see big white eyes belonging to a green face staring back at me.

"Stay still please, I'm almost done!" Dende said. My eyes darted around, I spotted Vegeta and Future Trunks looking down at me, smiles of pride could be seen. Dende's green hands ceased to glow gold and he motioned that I could get up. I shot to my feet instead, scaring the green guardian and causing him to fall backwards.

"Goodness, you must be well again," Dende muttered.

"Way to go kid!" Trunks said excitedly.

"I'm not a kid," I said, smirking slightly. I glanced over to see Goten and Kid Trunks dancing around in victory, Gohan and Piccolo were talking to the Kais, and Goku sat back on a rock, looking at the sky. I scanned the area for Buu's ki signal, and found it was gone, totally gone.

"Did we finally beat him!" I asked in wonder.

"Yes, that freak is dead, though we almost blew it at the end there. Kakarot ran out of power and couldn't deliver the bomb properly, we used the third dragon wish to restore his power and he blew that freak to kingdom come!" Vegeta explained. I looked down at my armor, or what was left of it, the body suit was still there from the waist down, and the other half of the chest plate was hanging on my right shoulder. I tore it off easily, and threw it to the ground.

"So he's finally gone, good riddance," I said.

"You sure did lay into that freak, I never thought you'd be that strong!" Trunks said in curiosity.

"And it hurt like hell too," I replied, chuckling.

"You were risking total destruction there boy. That Kaioken technique is dangerous for someone so, inexperienced as you are," Vegeta scowled slightly.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "It worked didn't it, you always said to do everything you can to win, well I did!"

Vegeta laughed at this, "Good point boy, perhaps you know what you're doing after all, but that doesn't mean you can sluff training off either!" I gulped, realizing that I'd be in for nasty training now that I had shown so much power. _Oh well._

Trunks grinned at my reaction, "Good ol dad, hasn't changed a bit!" Training thoughts reminded me of something I had been meaning to ask for a long time. The recent battle only reinforced it.

"Trunks, why do I transform the way I do?" I asked as I swished my tail around.

"Oh that. From what I can tell, that's how Saiyans transform in your dimension, or at least they did. I thought it was strange to, but not every dimension is the same. Imagine if Goku never hit his head? I'm sure several are like that!"

"Then Kakarot would have grown up to be the third class idiot with a weak level of power. Kakarot, I am borrowing your harpy's frying pan first chance I get, so prepare yourself!" Vegeta shouted.

I laughed slightly at this, "Just what we need Vegeta, an evil Goku running around!" Vegeta's smirk turned to dread, and he spun around and turned his head down slightly.

"Hey I was only joking!" I said, walking up to his side.

"It isn't that, it's.., Argh!" Vegeta's face shot up and spotted something in the sky.

"What is it father?" Trunks asked, looking up well. I focused on what had spooked Vegeta and managed to make out a small pink blob floating in the air. _You've got to be kidding me!_

"Impossible!" Vegeta shouted. This got everyone's attention and a collection of gasps and shouts filled the air. Up in the air, a small part of Buu remained, slowly reforming himself.

"No fucking way!" I said aloud, not caring that the kids had just arrived next to me. In the sky, Buu's ki resurfaced before he did, feeling very weak compared to what I expected.

"He's weaker than before," Gohan said, noticing the same thing I did.

Goku stared hard at it before taking on a strange grin, "That's because it isn't the Buu were thinking of."

"Huh?" I said along with everyone else. I turned back to see the blob grow bigger and shaped larger arms and legs. The pink slowly receded to show off a purple cape and a black vest, a general happy feeling coming from it.

"The fat one?!" Vegeta said. Sure enough, Fat Buu was floating in the air, doing a dance before jumping down to see Mr. Satan and the dog, who were jumping with joy.

"Little Buu must've had absorbed him again when he blew up the earth, and the spirit bomb can't harm those who are good hearted, like him," Goku explained.

"Ha, good hearted, and my woman can cook!" Vegeta scowled.

-

At first, Vegeta and Gohan wanted nothing more than to destroy the Fat Buu right away. However Goku intervened and said he could stay, Mr. Satan volunteered to keep an eye on him and to keep him out of view for at least four months until the dragon could be summoned to wipe everyone's memory of Buu. I wasn't sure about this, but I felt that everyone nearby was strong enough to deal with him if he went mad again. Assuming of course that he didn't produce another Kid Buu on the spot. With that determined, Kibito Kai reappeared and ordered everyone to stand connected for the journey back to earth. The bright flash blinded me temporarily, but then I found my boots standing on the white surface of the lookout.

"Well, thank you warriors for everything, I feel the Earth will be safe with you warriors to protect it from the next threat," Kibito Kai nodded to us. Then he looked at me with a strange expression, and my head felt like it was spinning slightly.

_I've returned your previous memories, you will more than likely need them now. Farewell Verto, we will meet again someday soon,_ I heard Kibito Kai's voice through my thoughts. At first I didn't feel much different, until a flood of comparisons flew into my head. Part of me was screaming that what happened shouldn't have, the other half replaying the fights for me. When I got my thoughts under control, I looked back to see Kibito Kai standing behind us and bidding us farewell, telling us to train hard.

"Bye bye!" Goku waved happily as Kibito Kai vanished. We began to walk around the lookout, approaching the front.

"There's another threat?" Vegeta asked me.

"I'll tell ya later," I whispered back, not wanting to spoil the happy moment that awaited us around the corner. Vegeta, Goku and Dende walked out first, causing a noticeable hush in talking from the Z gang. Then the rest of us slowly joined them, not including Mr. Satan and Buu, who were trying to prevent the dog from jumping off the lookout. Goten and Gohan stood next to their father, Piccolo right behind them alongside Tien. I stood next to Vegeta, Trunks on the other side. Once Mom and Chichi got over initial shock of sight, they were over to us faster than a ki blast.

"Hey mom! Glad your okAYYY!" Kid Trunks started, before his mother locked in the death grip hug from hell.

"Oh don't you ever worry me sick like that again, no doubt you get that from your father!" Mom smiled slightly with a tear in her eye, rising to hug Vegeta as well, who stood as stiff as a board. On my left, Chichi was giving Goten and Gohan the look over inspection, before scolding them for running off in the afterlife.

"But mom, we never died! We were stuck inside Buu for awhile, then the Kai's rescued us and we ended up on their planet!" Gohan pleaded.

"Hush, you know better than to interrupt me!" Chichi claimed. I chuckled at the situation before a metal substance banged into the top of my head. Once the ringing in my ears stopped, I looked up to see Mom holding a frying pan.

"Ow, what was that for?" I whined slightly.

"That was for not listening to me and getting yourself killed silly!" Mom sighed and launched the death grip on me next.

"He was doing what I told him to do for your protection woman!" Vegeta backed up my case.

Vegeta was on the ground a moment later with a headache, "Damn Earthling women."

"Hey mom, you should have seen Verto and Dad fight Buu, they were beating up that monster with a left and a right, and a kick, and.." Kid Trunks said excitedly.

She interrupted him quickly, "Yes I'm sure they were dear, another reason your going to get heavier studies from now on."

"Ah, but mom, studying is boring!" Trunks whined. I shook the resounding clang from my head and looked over to see Videl giving Gohan a good scolding.

"You had me worried sick you idiot!" she cried at him.

"Gosh Videl, don't cry," Gohan muttered, unsure of what to do. Mr. Satan and Fat Buu decided to make their presence known at this point, giving the rest of the gang a heart attack. Goku did his best to explain what happened, when the other question popped up.

"Hey Goku! I thought you were dead, where's your halo?" Krillin asked. Chichi looked up, hopeful looks in her eye.

"Old Kai granted me a life, so I'm not dead anymore!" he shrugged like it was nothing.

"You mean were going to live as a family of four, in our little house!" Chichi gasped.

"Well that was what I was planning if you think you can put up with me again Chichi!" I crossed my arms and smiled slightly, the general happiness had even gotten to Vegeta, who couldn't help but grin slightly. It happened to be for another reason that didn't involve them fighting each other.

"Hey Baldy, is there a camera up here?" Vegeta asked the fully haired Krillin.

"I've got one with my cell phone," Videl claimed as she pulled it out, "Why, do you need it?"

"Just snap the picture when you see it," Vegeta said, chuckling before he turned over to Goku. "Hey Kakarot, you remember the bet?"

"What bet?" Goku asked, confused.

"The one at the tournament, I believe it was if your son lost, you had to kiss the Namek! Guess what, your son lost to mine, better pucker up Kakarot!" Before Vegeta had even finished explaining, Piccolo rose into the air with full intention to run for the hills. Goku flew up after him, chasing him in circles around the lookout while Videl snapped pictures. No one on the lookout could stop laughing from the sight with the exception of the two in motion.

"Oh come on Piccolo, it's just this one time. Besides I agreed to do it and if I don't he'll think I'm a lair!"

"Forget it Son, you're not getting near me!" Piccolo declared. Goku would have none of it and sped up considerably, catching Piccolo in the air and hovering down to the ground in a flash. Goku bent over and kissed him on the cheek in one swift motion that including a snap flash of Videl's camera. Vegeta and Trunks immediately tumbled to the floor in hard laughter, I joined them a second later just as the rest of the gang realized what just happened. Piccolo dashed to the edge of the lookout and vomited over the side. This got a distant response from a certain cat that somehow got hit a few miles below.

"Gee, what's so funny you guys?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Yamcha roared. Chichi slapped the side of her head in embarrassment.

"Hey Kakarot, I heard there's a village down there missing their idiot. You should apply for the replacement job, Hahahaha!" Vegeta laughed, picking up Mom who had fallen victim to laughter as well.

-

"C'mon boys, were going home now," Vegeta said a short time later, lifting into the air with his wife curled up in his arms.

"Bye you guys. I'll call you with party plans later, we gots to celebrate!" Mom called down to the gang. I lifted off and followed Vegeta, both versions of Trunks flew beside me as we dropped off the lookout with faint goodbyes reaching our ears. The dragonballs did their work very well, everything was restored completely, the Capsule corp. buildings never looked so good. Landing at the door, it flew open to reveal Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs standing inside.

"Well, it seems were alive again, must have beaten that Buu fellow up. Back to work!" The doctor strode off to his labs quickly.

"Oh you big strong boys beat up that mean Buu huh? How about I fix you something to eat!" The magic word was said, and four distinct growls could be heard in sync with each other, one of them came from me.

"I can't stay, I have to get back to my mother!" Future Trunks said, waving it off.

"In law woman, the rest of us want food, make your preparations," Vegeta ordered. Mom shook her head as her mother skipped off humming a tune.

"Why did you come back Trunks?" she asked her older son.

"To check up on Verto here, and to give him something," he said, pulling out a pack of capsules. He pulled a purple-labeled one out and pressed the button to release it. Inside was a small electronic device of some sort with a few buttons and such on it.

"What is this?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"Well, your real mother told me how much you liked music on your world. So I thought you should have a memoir of it as least, I downloaded every music song that was on your computer onto it. Sort of like a music library. I meant to give it to you when we arrived here, but thanks to Frieza that didn't happen exactly how I planned," Trunks said.

"How did you get out of that mess anyway?" Vegeta asked him.

"Right after you left, Frieza started tearing apart the ship. We managed to get away, but his thugs had damaged the time machine that mother had built into the ship, it took us a good eight months to get the sucker working again."

"I see, maybe the boy will get to destroy the worthless tyrant himself then," Vegeta said, shooting a smirk my way.

"Nah, I got to when I visited Hell for some exercise, he isn't worth the effort! However, if there comes a day when I can return to my dimension, I will take care of it" I said, smirking back.

"Hopefully that day comes, well I better be off!" Trunks said, heading for the door.

"When will you be back?" Mom asked him.

"I dunno, whenever I guess. Me and mom are gonna travel to other realities again, which ironically is what started the whole mess!"

"See ya man!" I shouted at the door at him as he lifted off in his time machine. Young Trunks, who had stayed pretty silent up till this point, decided to speak.

"That guy was weird, how could he be me, but then again, that sword was pretty fucking cool!" CLANG!

"Trunks, what have a constantly told you about swearing! Now you two get upstairs and get a bath! You both smell bad from fighting, not to mention your clothes are torn up!" Mom ordered. I sighed and slumped my shoulders slightly, heading up the stairs. I let Trunks have first dibs on the shower room, lying back on my bed while I waited. I measured the slight differences in our fight with Buu and the original fight, and there was quite a difference, but then it all came out similar, and with a happy ending. I decided it didn't matter what was supposed to happen, and in that small moment, I made up my mind to ignore the entire story. Things had changed now, and what was to be was no longer important, nor would it occur exactly that way. Trunks announced he was done with his bathing, something that took pretty long because of his playful habit with the bathtub. I entered and stripped off the now melted pieces of my bodysuit, contemplating what Dabura and Kibito Kai said about the Zerg.

**Power levels**

**Kid Buu: 560,000,000**

**Verto (SS1): 175,000,000; Kaioken x3: 525,000,000 (drains fast)**

**Goku's Spirit Bomb: 550,000,000; Super Spirit Bomb: 700,000,000**


	28. Life as a Hero

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Chapter 28: Life as a Hero**

I awoke the next day to maddening sounds of running and crashing. The clock read ten in the morning, a bit late for me ever since I lived with the Briefs, though I hadn't slept since before Gotenks fought Buu so that was okay. I slipped on training pants and a blue shirt and opened the door. The hallway was quiet, but the noise continued from downstairs. I yawned and rubbed away sleep as I trudged down the steps. When I reached the bottom, I heard hammers pounding the walls and a feminine voice screeching orders. I made my way to the lobby area to see ladders and workers all over the place, with Mom screaming out orders to all of them.

"Hey you, put that streamer up over there. And you, it doesn't go like that, other way around!" she yelled at a few poor victims. I looked up to see streamers and balloons hanging everywhere, not to mention a large banner that read: "**Saiyan Pride lives on!"** _No doubt Vegeta came up with that_. I walked up to her slowly, so not to be hit with her flying finger.

"Hey Mom," I whispered lightly.

"And you, get over there and.." she began, pointing at me. I gave her a confused look, to which she realized that she got carried away.

"Well now, if it isn't my brave little warrior, about time you got up! I thought we'd have to get the life support out!"

I scratched my head and grinned, "Sorry, didn't sleep much in Other World, though when I did it was for a long time."

"Neither did I, trying to find you and Vegeta!" _Ouch_.

"What's going on here?" I asked, changing her scornful subject.

"I'm preparing a party of course, to celebrate the defeat of Majin Buu! We're holding it this afternoon. Mr. Satan demanded that we come for the parade and fireworks in Satan City tonight. Don't know why since I could put on a better show, but when he offered loads of food for everyone, well I couldn't resist!" She flashed off a beaming smile.

"So where is everyone else then?" I asked, scanning the immediate area.

"Goten and Trunks are out playing somewhere. Gohan is at Kami's lookout, Broly and Vegeta are sparring. Who knows what everyone else is doing, the party isn't until around two. So go find something to entertain yourself with until then, I don't want you trying to help around here!" She suddenly frowned and made a slight motion towards the door. I got the hint right away scurried upstairs for a pair of tennis shoes. I managed to avoid her screaming at the work crews and slipped out the door, seemingly unnoticed.

**-**

I wanted to fly at first, but it was a nice day and I was in no hurry, so I walked along the city sidewalks instead. It appeared that most office buildings and businesses were closed today, even though it was a Wednesday; no doubt the whole Majin Buu incident shook everyone up. I slowly trudged through the rather quiet downtown area, hands in my pockets. I came up to a park on the edge of downtown, where many parents had brought their kids out to the playgrounds. I stood on the sidewalk and observed them all without notice, letting a small smile give way due to reminisce. One tiny girl in particular caught my interest; she had brought her cat with her and was trying to get it to come to her. The cat slowly stepped her way before darting away to the sounds of a barking dog making a beeline for it. The cat ran straight up a tree without a second thought, the dog parked itself at the base of the tree, barking madly. I chuckled and started to walk by just as the dog owner came over to drag the dog away from the tree. The cat stayed where it was until the dog was a safe distance away, then it started to meow and whine as it looked for a way down other than jumping. The little girl started to cry as her mother tried to console her. I strode up to the mother and daughter, and then glanced up at the cat, which wanted down pretty bad.

"Hey, I'll get it!" I said, snapping them into attention in an instant. I gathered a tiny bit of ki and flew upwards slowly so not to scare the cat. I let it sniff my hands before gently grabbing a hold and lowering to the ground. I put the cat back on the ground and looked back up to see two individuals about ready to faint along with one excited little girl that hugged her cat protectively.

"Thanks!"

"Sure, anytime," I said, giving a slight salute.

"Hey I recognize you kid, you're one of those golden fighters that fought against Majin Buu! You were that kid that turned into a monkey aren't you!" The newcomer asked me. My eyes narrowed at the use of "monkey" but I ignored it.

"Yeah, you could say that," I shrugged like it was common knowledge.

"How do you do those light tricks anyway?" the man asked. His pitiful ki fluctuated slightly, showing he was actually interested.

"Oh this?" I asked, holding my palm up and forming a weak ki ball. All he did was gasp in amazement; the mother slumped to the ground with a classic faint.

"Where are the flashlights and the explosives, and the trick mirrors?"

"Sorry bucko, no tricks for you, only the real thing," I said, letting my tail off from around my waist. It twitched in agitation, causing a few onlookers to take notice. Then, just like that there was a crowd around me, asking random questions about my powers and a few about my tail, then if Mr. Satan hand picked me to train with him.

"No comment," I said, attempting to walk through. Surprisingly, the crowd let me by, probably in fear of what I could do. I spotted the little girl again; she had let her cat roam free again and was walking my way.

"Hey mister, can I ask you to do somethun for me?"

"I guess so, What do you need?"

"Can I go flying with you?" she asked hopefully. I thought this one over, but she put on the puppy dog eyes of doom that I had seen Goten and Trunks pull off so well.

"Pretty pwese?"

I smiled slightly, "Oh all right, I suppose we can just this once, if it's okay with your parents of course."

"My daddy said it was okay, my mommy is sleeping over there!"

"Alright then, climb on my back," I said, lowering myself down so she could reach. She jumped on like a piggyback ride and I lifted off slowly.

"Hang on tight, I won't go fast but you don't want to fall off!" I ordered, going a little faster. She gasped slightly, causing a tightened grip around my throat. I ignored it and flew straight up before leveling out, giving her a good view of the city before I started forward. I moved slowly, grimacing when she squealed a little to loudly for my tastes.

"Can we go faster, this is fun!" I sped up slightly, probably to about twenty or thirty miles per hour; enough to give her a thrill ride. I circled the city once before coming back to the park and letting her off to her parents.

"That was fun!" she giggled. Then I was nearly trampled by countless kids and even a few parents, wanted a ride on my back around the city.

I shook my finger, "No no, this ride is closed," I said, starting to walk off in defiance. I heard many bribes of money hit my ears, followed by a general sadness that I didn't let anyone else ride. _Can't be showing off my abilities everywhere._ I walked onward towards a more rundown part of town.

-

I ran a hand through my spiky hair as I strolled through what looked to be a roach infested portion of the city. There were random bums in messy clothes sitting around, some drinking some sort of alcohol. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few drug deals going on in the alleys. Most of the buildings had browned out siding that was hanging off in some spots. _What a miserable part of town, outta get the cops out here, then the street cleaners. _I happened to glance over at another pair of bums, fighting over a cardboard box.

_Note to self, suggest to Mom to clean up this section_. I looked on the other side of the street just in time to see a gang of some sorts march up the street, about twenty of them in all, weapons in hand. Mildly interested, I decided to follow them, cutting through alleys and across streets in quick, but quiet pursuit. I turned a few corners and found myself in an empty street; the gang I had followed were staring off against another gang of different colors. Both packs were sporting weapons of different variety, mostly knives and chains. Then both groups rushed at each other, screaming shouts of battle filled the air as the gangs ripped into each other. I scowled at I observed the battle; many people were getting injured and sliced up on both sides. After seeing a boy that looked about twelve or so get knocked down and a knife towards his chest, I had seen enough. I sped in and grabbed the attackers hand that held the knife, squeezing slightly so that he would drop it as I nudged the boy out of the way. I lightly tapped the guy with my fist, causing him to double over and collapse. Then I moved through the pack, knocking down and separating the two groups until only myself stood in the middle with a pile of weapons at my feet. Both sides were furiously growling at the other, than at me.

"When will you people at least attempt to live life peacefully rather than this stupid quarrel. All of you just died and were luckily brought back to life after Buu was here! You won't be fighting each other when I'm around, got it?" I shouted, blasting the weapon pile until it melted into the concrete. Once I blasted the pile, both gangs took off as fast as they could in fear, many of the members separating just in case I gave chase. Once the crowd cleared, the young boy I had saved remained on the ground, wincing at his wounds that afflicted themselves on his arms and legs, one across the face.

I held out my hand and helped him to his feet, "Thank you," he spoke in a raspy voice.

"Why are you with these goons anyway?" I asked sternly.

"Because my brother is the leader. He said I could join and that we could do whatever we wanted and didn't have to go to school, but all I ever get is beat up!" he started to cry softly.

"This doesn't sound like much of a brother to me, where's your parents?" I asked, folding my arms.

"They died in a car crash when I was a year old, my brother and me were sent to an orphanage. He escaped from there five years ago, then broke me out a few months back. He promised our lives would get better, but they only got worse!" he cried a little louder now.

"Running around in a pathetic gang not knowing when your going to eat again, never mind sleep again, is no way to live. Come on, I'll take you back to the orphanage, or if you want, I'll take you to a better one," I said, offering out my hand.

"You're just a kid too though?" he asked when he got a good look at me.

"Kinda, I know of a good place for kids on the other side of town close to where I live. I'll take you there," I offered again.

"The other side of town, that could take all day. Plus my brother would kill me or you if he found out!" he interjected.

"I doubt it, he just left you here running for his life from me, do you think he really cares about you at all?" I asked. He didn't answer. "What's your name?"

"Rob..rob..Robby,"

"Robby, I'm Verto, take my hand," I said in a kinder voice. He shook a little bit before taking my hand, followed by a gasp of fear when I lifted us both into the air.

"Don't let go of my hand, otherwise you will fall," I ordered, getting him to calm himself.

"You're one of those golden fighters that fought Cell and Buu aren't you?"

"I didn't fight during the Cell games, but I did fight Buu," I smirked slightly before raising higher and taking off for the northern part of West City. Robby remained slightly intimidated as I flew him across town. His nervousness didn't cease even after I told him to calm down. _Oh well, guess I was like that once too. _I spotted our destination on the North side of town and landed, setting him down first before dropping myself.

"This is an orphanage? It looks more like a mansion!" Robby exclaimed.

"That is because the man who owns this place is very rich. He adopts kids all the time to give them a better life from cruel parents, or no parents at all. Come on, you'll like it here!" I said, trying to lift his spirits more. I rang the doorbell and a tall but older man answered, fortunately it was the owner.

"Young Verto Briefs! I haven't seen you or young Trunks since that blown up press conference! How is your mother Bulma? I've been meaning to contact her, but this whole Buu thing threw everything off," he said in a kind voice. Robby hid behind me for protection, the man was about six foot eight, easily menacing to a twelve year old.

"Mother is fine, Mister Cochteau, and yes that whole Buu thing threw us off to, he was quite a beast," I said, giving off a Son style grin.

"Amazing that you are barely bruised from that, but then you golden fighters probably have your own ways to handle that. What can I do for you today young man?" Cochteau asked. I explained the situation, and introduced Robby, who was still nervous about all this.

"We'd love to take Robby in, sounds like he could use something to take off all that nervousness. Don't worry Robby, I only pick on those who are my size!" Cochteau joked. Robby managed to laugh a little bit, and shook Cochteau's big hand.

"Thanks Verto, we'll make sure he's happy here, have a good day now. I hear Mr. Satan is holding a huge party in Satan City, you should go!"

"Already am I think, Mom mentioned it this morning," I said, walking down the steps and waving goodbye to Cochteau and Robby. I momentarily picked up on a strong ki nearby, strong for a human anyway, but it dissipated the instant I turned my head.

-

I decided to walk back from the north side of town rather than continuing my tour of the southern part, it was nicer there anyway. I passed by a busy street that had up roadblock signs with Police written all over them, not to mention loud bangs going off in tune with an alarm. Taking a closer look, I saw the police hiding behind a car with masked men shooting at them. _Some things just never change._ I rose over the barricades and walked towards the bank robbers, waiting for one of them to notice me.

"Boss, that's one of them gold fighters! That's the one that took out the Red shark gang a few months ago!"

"Shoot him then, he's just a kid!" A shower of bullets then came my way. I was able to pick up every one of them and easily dodged them all, but stayed on my course.

"Damn, they went right through him!" One crony announced before running at me with a punch cranked back. I folded my arms and jumped up and over him, back kicking him in the head. Victim number two ate a boot to the gut, and number three wasn't going to walk normal for a while, even if I didn't break his legs. I allowed the leader to punch me directly, even though it seemed like an eternity before his fist made contact. He pulled back right away as his knuckles snapped and shattered.

"What the hell are you made of?" I didn't answer and caught his next punch with the other hand. He was nursing a broken wrist a moment later, forgetting about his other broken hand. The cops didn't make a move in shock; one gave me that fainting look.

"They're all yours boys!" I shouted back at them as I walked onward. The strong ki signal appeared above me and landed behind me. It was low and unthreatening, but noticeable nonetheless.

"Well, I guess I don't need to monitor West City police anymore!" a female voice said. I spun to see Videl behind me, dressed in her usual attire of a pink shirt and a white top with black shorts.

I smiled slightly, "Guess not huh?"

"What are you doing out here Verto? I figured you'd be with Vegeta or Trunks until the get together later," she asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"Just out and about, Mom wanted me out of the house," I shrugged.

"That was a nice thing you did for that little boy, and here I thought you were corrupted by Vegeta," She shook her head slightly.

"Spying on me Videl, I'm flattered. I don't think Gohan would approve, but you are getting better at hiding your ki," I said, chuckling at the joke.

She beamed slightly at me, "Careful, Gohan would beat you up if he heard you say things like that, or Chichi would whack you over the head real good!"

I chucked along with her, "Even I'm not that stupid, I don't want any more bumps from the frying pan of death!"

"So are you coming to Dad's parade and party later on?" she asked.

"I think so, Mom's throwing one too; it's at about two this afternoon. She mentioned his party and that he demanded we come."

"Yeah, Dad really wants you guys to come, even hired tons of cooks to prepare all the food we will need for you bottomless pits!" She said, poking at my stomach on the word pits.

"What can I say, with great power comes a great appetite, you're starting to show it, Hahahaha!" I said as she started to chase me with a big red face. I ran at a slug's pace so she could catch up to me.

"You little worm, you take that back right now!"

"Or what?" I challenged.

"Or I'll get Goten and Trunks to dye your hair pink in your sleep!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me; I can get Gohan and Goten to do anything! And Trunks won't be that hard!" She warned with a bright smirk.

"And you said I rubbed off of Vegeta huh, girl you got a mean streak to even consider that!"

"Well I am a Satan you know!" she said, fluffing her hair slightly.

I snorted, "As if that means something."

Her watch beeped once, "Well it's almost time for Bulma's party, let's get going! Fly or walk?"

"Walk, it isn't that far away," I said, starting to walk beside her.

-

Even as I walked beside Videl and her ki didn't fluctuate, I got this nagging feeling she wanted to ask me something. Odds were that it was something I couldn't or maybe shouldn't answer.

"Verto, no offense or anything, but why is it you don't act like a normal kid. Were your past years difficult on you to make you grow up faster? I doubt that it is just because of Vegeta. I know you're a Saiyan, but so are Trunks and Goten and they are still little maniacs like most hyperactive kids. What's different about you?" _That was it_, I sighed slightly, deciding on what to tell her and what not to.

"Videl, you remember the first day we met?" I started.

"Yeah why?"

"That older version of Trunks you saw sent me here. I'm from an alternate dimension in which no one on this Earth existed. The continents and everything were different. There was no Cell, no Mr. Satan, no Goku, and etcetera. I however was a Saiyan, and Trunks was traveling through random dimensions and happened to discover me. Did Gohan ever tell you about Frieza?" I asked as she shook her head.

"He was a terrible villain that existed way out in the galaxy, Goku and Gohan fought him on planet Namek, the one where Piccolo comes from. Well there was a Frieza in my timeline too. And he wanted all Saiyans either dead or under his control. I was born a human, worked a job and went to school just like any other. Two days before my twenty-first birthday, Trunks showed up. He told me I would slowly turn into a Saiyan over the next year following my birthday thanks to some sort of device that was used on me by Frieza's men long before that. At first I didn't quite believe him, even though all the signs were there. Even though he had his powers to show off I didn't quite buy it, then I woke up with this," I said, unwrapping and holding up my tail.

"Wow, must have been a shock to learn that," Videl said, studying my tail like a scientist.

"You could say that. Future Bulma, or Mom as I call her now, said that I would become extremely unstable and maybe aggressive and destructive over the year as I slowly changed. So she invented some kind of medicine that would change me overnight. What she didn't mention was that it would cut my age to a third, making me into what you see now. Something about more stability and control, not to mention I wouldn't wake up and try to kill everyone. She had invented a device that would hide Trunks' extreme power from any type of scanner that Frieza had, but it couldn't block out both of us. We tried to get off the planet fast enough.." I sniffled slightly.

"Oh it's okay," she tried to comfort me but I was going to say it anyway.

"But right after we did, Frieza, that son of a bitch, blew up the earth from space," I finished as the tears came out.

Videl gasped slightly, "How could he live then?"

I attempted to straighten up, "Frieza can survive in space, with or without a ship. He then boarded Trunks' ship and tried to capture me alive, Trunks sent me ahead in his old time machine. In case you didn't know, he was the purple haired one at the Cell games," I added though she nodded quickly.

"And so…" Videl started to say.

"I just happened to land on the outskirts of West City, and bumped into you that day," I said, wiping my eyes and face off.

"So you're not related to Vegeta at all, well that was kind of obvious. Your faces don't look alike at all, and you're a lot sweeter too," She giggled as she said that, my cheeks reddened.

"So that's the answer you were looking so hard for," I said, still a bit upset for her digging that up.

"Wow you're really in your early twenties huh, and here I thought you were just eight or so. I guess that explains why you're a little different, and so smart. Though it's a bit weird."

"Tell me about it," I muttered. She walked without comment for a few more minutes, but her ki level told me she was itching to ask something else.

"Ever had a girl?"

I winced slightly, "Couldn't resist could you?"

She attempted her best innocent face and failed miserably, "Well it is a legit question. Had you been older when you got here I would have asked a long time ago."

"No," I answered quickly. Her ki felt relieved afterwards, for some odd reason.

"Well, were you as cute as you are now when you were human?" Videl asked again, trying to sound innocent again.

"And here I thought I was talking to Videl Satan, not that Erasa girl," I said, throwing up my hands in defeat, "No."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you were and are just too proud to admit it," Videl said as she nudged me in the back.

"No. My life hasn't been the worst, but it hasn't been pretty either. I'd say I was rather normal, but that's a debate for someone else," I muttered.

"Hey there's Capsule Corp up there!" Videl said happily, no doubt trying to get off the subject. I sighed again, watching her run up there to greet Gohan and Goten, who were just flying in.

-

"Hey Videl, Hi Verto!" Goten danced over to us. Both Gohan and Goten were dressed as if this party was formal. Gohan had a purple suit and tie on. Goten was dressed in purple slacks, a green shirt with suspenders, and topped off with a red hat that barely sat on top of his wild hair. _Yeah, I'll have to make fun of him for that later._

"Where's Goku and Chichi?" Videl asked.

Gohan's face went slightly pale, "They had something to take care of first," he said quickly. I would have left it at that, but Goten couldn't.

Goten looked confused, "Gohan, what were mommy and daddy gonna do? I thought they were dressing up for this, but daddy was taking his clothes off.." Gohan's hand quickly clamped over his brother's mouth. I couldn't help but laugh; Videl chuckled a bit while Gohan blushed in embarrassment.

"What's so funny guys?" Goten asked, clearly not getting the joke.

"When you're older Goten, you'll get it," Gohan explained the best way he could without details.

"So can we go in?" Videl asked.

"It's what, one-thirty now? I don't suggest it, Mom was pretty serious about not coming back until two," I said, stopping in the front yard area. I felt two large powers coming our way, one I recognized and one I didn't. I turned my head to see Vegeta dropping out of the sky, dressed in his pink "bad man" shirt. Broly appeared behind him, wearing a hysterical yellow shirt with pink flowers on it. I bit my tongue so not to laugh at the sight, Gohan and Videl were having trouble as well. Vegeta shot me a quick glare, but softened it and walked up to me.

"The woman was quite, persuasive this morning," he muttered when I gave him a confused look.

"I guess," I muttered, giving Broly a friendly wave. The door suddenly opened and Trunks stepped out, holding his ears.

"I said not until two, now get out!" I heard Mom screech out at him. The door slammed once he was out the door, making everyone wince.

"I see she's still at it, let's not go in until she stops throwing chairs," Videl suggested.

"Prince Vegeta, I wish to disembark immediately after the celebration today," Broly said respectfully, catching everyone's attention.

"Granted," Vegeta said almost out of practice.

"_Broly never respected Vegeta once before,"_ Gohan's voice sounded in the back of my head.

"_Probably cause he now knows Vegeta would kick the crap out of him now, maybe not in terms of power but in speed. Plus he said South Kai cured him of insanity some time ago. He crushed Cell and Frieza while you were inside of Buu,"_ I answered.

"Thank you sir, when do you wish me to return?" Broly asked again.

"Whenever, you don't have to come back unless I have the Kais summon you," Vegeta said, leaning against the side of the building like usual. Broly accepted this and stood on the other side of the door, same stance except he didn't fold his arms. A huge ki suddenly popped up, just as Goku and Chichi materialized in front of us. Goku was dressed in the same style suit that Gohan was in. Chichi's hair was done up very well for her, it wasn't tied back in a bun but styled much like her husband and sons, one thick bang hung over her face followed by two shorter ones. She wore a loose pink dress shirt and black slacks that fit her figure rather tightly.

"I'm impressed Kakarot, you and your mate found time to make yourselves almost respectable!" Vegeta laughed from the wall. Chichi's sleeve went up in a flash as she marched his way.

"I'll have you know I spent all day on my hair so you better appreciate it!" she screamed at him, causing him to laugh harder.

"Women spend all day fretting about their hair, amazing you found time to take care of the business with her Kakarot!" CLANG! Vegeta rubbed his sore head as Chichi put her frying pan back into her dimensional pocket. Where it was hidden I didn't know, the pan just seemed to appear and vanish almost at will sometimes.

"Not in front of my children!"

"What is the business Trunks?" Goten whispered to his friend.

"You dummy, they're talking about sex, my mom and dad do it all the time!" Double CLANG! Trunks zipped his lip for once, and I think Chichi tried to wipe Goten's memory of the words.

"Anyone else while it's out?" Chichi dared. When no one answered she put the evil weapon back, getting a heavy sigh of relief. As luck would have it, Master Roshi and Oolong arrived with Krillin and Eighteen a few minutes later. And right away Roshi and the pig perked up to how Chichi looked today. She ignored them until Roshi touched her ass. CLANG! Roshi squirmed on the ground.

"I'm going to go in and help her out!" Chichi announced, marching toward the door.

"I wouldn't do that Chichi," Videl warned. As she opened the door, she ducked just in time to avoid a chair that came flying out and struck Oolong across the head just before he got his dirty hands on Videl's rear. Chichi ran through and shut the door quickly, the screaming stopped right away.

"And the universal terror known as Chichi departs the battlefield," Krillin joked, drawing a grin or two.

We stood in mostly silence for the remaining time; Goku and Krillin struck up a conversation about the Buu fight details. Trunks and Goten sat elsewhere and were whispering and giggling ideas to each other. Eighteen minded her daughter while fending off the two perverts. Gohan and Videl discussed school and crime in Satan City. Broly, naturally, was quiet. Vegeta however actually started a conversation, but only to another pureblooded Saiyan, me.

"Hey boy, what's a good hobby? Or something else to do besides train?" he whispered. I stuck up an eyebrow at him, signaling the general puzzlement I had.

"The woman wants me to do something else other than train, she didn't say what I should do though," he said, he sounded desperate.

"She probably meant anything else, even if it was taking the boys to the park of something, or heaven forbid, baby-sit them. Maybe some kind of activity you do enjoy that doesn't involve eating or training, maybe go play some kind of sport, or watch one. I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"Because you know if you mention this to anyone I'm going to throw you in the gravity chamber at five hundred times gravity and make you train non-stop for a week, that's why!" he rasped almost aloud. I gulped and nodded. The door swung open and a stressed out mother walked out,

"You may come in now, the party is in the main chamber!"

-

We walked in through the doors, underneath the Saiyan pride sign and into the big room Dr. Briefs kept his pets in. There were about twenty tables of food lined up, food steaming and emitting intoxicating smells, nicely in tune with rumbling sounds coming from my stomach and probably everyone else who was at least part Saiyan. I grabbed a few plates as well as everyone else and starting tearing into the food supply. I found that mother had lain out blankets and empty tables for sitting area. I dumped a portion of my food on one and dashed back to get more. I probably grabbed twelve plates overflowing with food before I sat down to eat it. By the time we were done with round one, half the food on the tables was gone, no shock there. Goten and Trunks sat with a huge heap of food and tackled it together. Gohan sat with Videl, though she didn't touch much of the feast in front of her. Goku sat with Chichi of course, though you couldn't see her behind his stack. Vegeta and Broly sat alone and Mom minded the robots that were running around serving drinks. Yamcha and Puar arrived somewhere around the time I was ripping into fried chicken, Tien a few minutes later. After my food stack was demolished, I laid back and relaxed, barely dozing off. I woke up suddenly when a hand grabbed my tail and pulled it from its waist position. I looked over at the culprit only to discover he or she was no longer there. But there was a pink ribbon tied on my tail! I heard faint laughter from across the room, coming from the demon twins, and crying from the middle of the room, coming from Marron.

"They stole my ribbon mommy!" she cried to Eighteen. I almost tore the ribbon off, but took it off carefully and walked over to them, handing it back to Eighteen.

"How'd you get it back? I thought I'd need Vegeta's help or something!" Eighteen asked me.

"Fellow victim, they tied it around the tail," I said in a scowl, sending a death glare their way. Trunks howled in laughter, Goten right along with him. I noticed that they were holding tall glasses of whatever they were drinking. And just like that I had a revenge scheme.

"You wanna get them back Eighteen?" I asked.

"I always want to torture those two little devils," Eighteen snarled slightly.

"Then ask Mom where she keeps the Prune Juice, I'll do the rest," I replied, smirking slightly. Eighteen caught on real fast and got up with Marron to ask that very question. I heard another screech and turned to see Videl chasing the boys now, Trunks was waving something white around in the air that he obviously stole from Videl. I about choked when I realized it was Videl's bra. Gohan stood still, not sure what to do while he tried to hold down laughter. I wasn't having much better luck, and anyone else watching had none. _Okay, way too much sugar for them._ Then I realized that Chichi wasn't present, nor was Mom, I sensed both of them out in the lobby.

_No wonder their not catching hell right about now._ Eighteen came back in a minute later, a large brown bottle held in her palm. I smirked again and rushed over to the boys' drinks while they were running from Videl. I drank down the soda they had overhauled on and poured the juice in, snickering as I did. My vision blurred a bit and I felt really ornery a minute later, but I had been on a sugar high before and knew how to handle it, Saiyan or not. _Wow, now that is metabolism on over-drive. _Laughing on the way back, I saw Trunks tie the bra to a stick and waved it around like a flag in front of everyone, getting away just as Videl got to him. The two blurs ran by us and Videl came to a stop, huffing and puffing.

"Man, those little hellions!" she said, dropping to her knees, "I'll never catch them, and Gohan isn't doing a thing."

"He's probably to embarrassed to do so, and the father's don't seem to care at the moment since they haven't blown anything up yet," Eighteen suggested.

"Yeah, when those two have too much sugar, the pranks begin; they already got me. Looks like you were the next victim, but payback is coming their way pretty soon," I chuckled evilly as I saw Trunks and Goten down the jugs of prune juice.

"Must have gone flat while we were running around Goten," Trunks said. _Oh too perfect._

Eighteen grinned, "About time those little demons got what was coming to them!"

"What did you do?" Videl asked, confused.

"You'll have plenty of time to get your clothing back once the Saiyan metabolism kicks in. Might take a few minutes, but the sugar will be leaving their systems very soon," I cackled as I broke out into evil laughter and rolled on the ground a bit. Sure enough, Trunks and Goten stopped dead in their tracks a few minutes later with horrified looks on their faces before jetting off to the nearest bathroom.

"What did you do to them?" Videl asked.

"Prune juice ring any bells?" Videl turned slightly pale, but giggled a minute later as she got up to retrieve her property.

"So that's why they suddenly stopped." A raspy voice said behind me. I turned to see Piccolo towering ever everyone.

"Yeah, he gave them what they deserved!" Eighteen answered for me.

"Piccolo, didn't even know you were here!" I said with a smile.

"That's because I've been hiding ever since those two stole my cape and pranced around in it this morning."

-

Once Goten and Trunks came back, sickened faces displayed, Mom cut out the lights before turning on some music and dance club style lights.

"Let's bogey!" Goten and Trunks got over their stomach problems right away and jumped around on the floor. Most everyone grooved to the music slightly, exception of Vegeta, Broly and Piccolo, though they were tapping their feet slightly. Mom shoved Videl onto the dance floor just as Chichi shoved Gohan to hopefully get a dance going out of them. Gohan simply hopped around like an idiot, clearly not knowing what to do. Vegeta stood up and grabbed Mom's arm, taking to the middle of the floor.

"This should be good," Krillin cracked, getting a glare from Vegeta that even the flashing lights didn't block out. A slower song started up just as Vegeta and Mom took up a standard poses, hand and hand, opposite arms around each other, and began. I was amazed to see Vegeta actually moving with the music, and not tripping over his feet. He was dancing! And cutting the rug very well considering who he was and probably expected to be. They moved in slow circles around the floor, carefully not tripping over anyone's feet and continued till the song was over. It resembled the Tango, but I wasn't sure, I wasn't caught up in dance information. When Vegeta gave a respectful bow to his partner, we broke out in applause, except for Goten and Trunks, who looked sick again at the sight.

"Wow Vegeta, did she teach you that?" Yamcha asked, not joking but it certainly came out like that.

"No you buffoon! Saiyans are naturally good dancers, royal family are taught to dance the same day they can walk," he bragged.

"Really? Goku get out there!" Chichi snapped.

"Yes Chi," Goku ducked his head and followed his wife out there. The song started up again once Mom hit the button, and Chichi and Goku began. It certainly didn't have the luster that Vegeta left behind, nor did it come close. Goku kept tripping over his feet, and then his wife's late in the dance. He finally fell upside down and took Chichi down with him, who was lying on top of him in a rather bad looking position given present company.

"Well most Saiyans are good dancers, there are exceptions," Vegeta said, chuckling along the way. Goten and Trunks had enough and were begging everyone to not dance anymore.

"It's more evil than Majin Buu!" Trunks whined.

"I just thought of a great torment for them, take them to a ballet," Videl suggested.

"I'm not taking them, and I wouldn't want to see the place after it gets destroyed," I quickly said back.

"Hey guys, it's getting close to five! Shall we head to Satan city for the parade and party out there, I think they're doing fireworks too," Mom asked the group. There were quick denials from Krillin's family as well as Tien and Roshi. Goten and Gohan weren't given the option since Mom, Chichi and Videl were present, which means I didn't get to choose either. Vegeta and Broly declined, and walked out towards the backyard.

"Well, I guess that settles who is going and who is not, robots clean this place up!" Mom shouted as we bid everyone else goodbye. The brats dashed off to Trunks' room, Goku and Chichi headed for the door as well.

"Dad, aren't you going?" Gohan shouted to him.

"No, me and your mother have things to catch up on," Goku winked at Chichi and pulled her up in his arms before taking off out the door and into the skies.

Gohan gagged slightly, "I really wish they wouldn't do that like Bulma and Vegeta do!"

"You shouldn't be surprised Gohan, they haven't seen each other in what, seven years. Did you expect them to be normal right away?" I said, grinning slightly as another thought came up, "You and Videl aren't going to run off all the time are you?" I almost immediately had to run for my life right, with Videl hot on a warpath, leaving Gohan and Mom in the dust. I ran a complete circle around the building before coming back to a stop in the lobby; Videl came back around a minute later, huffing and puffing.

"You're gonna get it one of these days, I'll make sure of that!" She threatened.

"Sure sure," I said, closing my eyes with a smile, a mistake to say the least. CLANG! A lovely metal ping rung in my ears for a few minutes once I dropped in a heap with a nasty headache.

"His mouth is going to get him in trouble, but what can I expect, he hangs around Vegeta all the time," Mom said, as Videl handed her back the skillet.

"It's natural talent. It's obvious they're going to be sneaking off in the middle of the night," I added.

"Well if he thinks Gohan and me are a couple to be made fun of, he better think again!" Videl snorted and turned her back to us, "He's j-just a good friend!" She stuttered.

Mom shook her head, "Looks like you're right on the money kid. Cool, that means Yamcha owes me a thousand zeni for that bet!" Videl must have been blushing like crazy. Then we heard a loud roar and the ground shook a little bit.

"Guess that means Broly is out of here," I said, sensing his large ki leaving at a decent pace. Vegeta came back in, giving Mom quite a stare, followed by a smirk of the ages.

"I think Vegeta and I will stay here to. You guys go to the parade in Satan City, don't come back till late!" she said, walking slowly towards Vegeta, returning the smile.

"Goten, Trunks, we're going!" Gohan shouted as he took the hint and started heading for the door quickly. I followed Videl out the door, but Goten and Trunks took their sweet time. I sensed them run past the lobby doors and down the hall before coming to a demanding stop and then running like mad out the door, scared expressions glued to their faces.

"What's wrong guys, see a ghost or something?" Gohan asked.

"Worse than that, Dad was starting to take off Mom's clothes!" Trunks whined and stuttered.

"Super gross!" Goten wailed. I just shook my head and lifted into the air, the others did the same and we blasted off towards the east to Satan City.

-

The parade was already starting when we arrived, but Mr. Satan's big float hadn't moved just yet. We landed near it to see the big nut shouted all kinds of orders around, threatening to pound them into the ground if they screwed something up.

"Hey daddy, you okay?" Videl tugged his cape from the edge of the float.

"Don't you know what these powerful hands can do, who dares touch my glorious cape, I'll.." he suddenly gasped when he saw who he was warning. "Oh you're here, you all can ride on my float if you want, or you can watch the parade and catch all the candy," he implemented the last part towards the boys.

They looked hopeful, until Gohan shut them down, "No we'll ride it, and they don't need any more sugar today!"

"Ah, but brother!" Goten tried to latch on the puppy dog eyes.

"No buts Goten, you two aren't getting any candy," Gohan stood firm. Goten pouted some more until Trunks started whispering plans into his ear. The float started to move slightly, but didn't leave the huge driveway yet, the other floats were still around. That's when I got off and examined it, Mr. Satan was standing at the top of a stairway, the front disguised as a big version of his head, and his two arms shooting outwards with victory signs. His big mouth was open as well, looking utterly ridiculous. The words "World champ" were sewn in below his poster board head. Satan saw that I was practically disgusted at the sight of this, and flashed a victory sign at me. I floated up on the other side of him, but behind his cardboard wall.

"Is all this really necessary?" I asked.

"I didn't design it, all I know is you guys might want to sit up a little closer, the back of the trailer is loaded with fireworks. I did come up with something during the firework show later on, I really wanted you guys to see it," he was almost begging now.

"Fine, we weren't given much of a choice anyway. I don't think anyone else is coming though, Goku and Vegeta are spending quality time with the wives, the others weren't interested," I said.

Mr. Satan looked down slightly, "Well it is televised and I have a lot of people taping it."

"What's your big surprise later anyway?" I asked.

"You have to wait and see!" I gave up, dropping to the floor of the float next to Videl, who was kicking her feet over the side in general boredom.

"Need some company?" I asked, dropping to a seat.

"That would be nice, Goten and Trunks jetted off to the middle of the parade to get candy, Gohan chased after them," she said, holding her head up with her hand.

"Those boys are bound to blow something up as wound up as they are. Though I've seen it worse. Last time they had a bit to much soda, Vegeta and Gohan took turns beating it out of them," I explained. As if on cue, one of the floats caught fire just as three blurs went by it, one blur went back and put it out before continuing the chase.

"Tell me something kid. If you were a bit older again, would you find me, attractive?" she asked in dismay.

I looked at her, confused, "Why would you ask that?"

"Cause Gohan treats me more like he would a sister or a really good friend, he either doesn't notice me in that way, or doesn't care," she sounded almost sad.

"He does Videl, you're probably his first actual friend outside of his father's group, that and I'm sure he doesn't have much experience with girls. I was like that at one point or another in my previous life. Why do you think the other guys make fun of him all the time? Besides, anyone who reacts the way he did when Supopovich was beating on you, does care and love you more than just a friend," I said, adding a comforting tone at the end. She didn't seem so sure about that.

"He just seems thick sometimes," she added.

"You're talking about a descendant of Goku, his head is ten times thicker than your dad's," I chuckled slightly, getting a smile from her. Her smile turned really evil within seconds.

"So anyway, what's so special about your tail again? I've been meaning to ask and Gohan didn't explain it really well?"

"Oh this thing?" I asked, unraveling it from it's worn in waist spot and holding it up for her.

"It's just really sensitive, you could blow air across it and I'll swear someone tried to make off with it. I think its part of the Saiyan nervous and immune systems or something. Without it I couldn't turn into that monkey like creature and take on Buu. So even though it's a big pain, I'm thankful it's there," I said, closing my eyes in a slight smile.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Sure, just don't squeeze hard," I said, handing it over to her hands. The instant she touched it, I was overcome by warm fuzziness once again as she rubbed it slightly.

"Sure is furry and warm, guess it's supposed to be like that. What does it feel like?" she asked.

I managed to keep my answer to a stutter, "It, it feels like an extra arm or leg I gu, guess!"

"Why are you stuttering silly?"

I blushed slightly, "Cause when you rub it, it feels weird."

"Weird as in what?"

"I dunno, just weird," I blushed again.

Her eyes turned evil again, "Weird as in good?"

"Yeah a little," I said, rubbing my head slightly and scooting back a little bit. She held my tail firm however, and petted it like she would a dog or a cat. Instantly my throat uttered a purring sound and I curled up on the floor. After a few grueling minutes she finally let go, and whatever caused the sound I was emitting continued out of my control until I felt strange, good and warm, but strange.

"Well now, it seems I found a great weapon to use against you whenever you decide to bash me or Gohan with your crude comments!" Videl said, a victorious smile displayed on her face. I didn't respond right away, I felt like I was on cloud nine, without the drugs.

"Never do that again," I said in slight contempt when I finally snapped out of it.

"Oh you're awake, I thought you were going to be out the whole night, the float has been moving for about ten minutes!" she shouted at me before waving and throwing some candy from a bucket at her side.

"Note to self, don't let women touch the tail," I muttered as I sat up.

"Now that is too bad Goten and Trunks don't have tails, boy that would be useful. Here I thought it would be to dangerous to keep them!" A voice said behind me. On the other side of the float I saw Gohan watching me, throwing the occasional candy bomb. Goten and Trunks were sitting on the edge throwing half and eating half. I crawled to the middle of the float and sat with me knees ahead of me.

"I think you embarrassed him Videl," Gohan said.

"It wasn't the just the embarrassment from her that sucks, it's going to be future embarrassment from her and any other lady who decides to check it out. And potentially dangerous if you think about it," I grunted. Some explosions went off behind the float, or at least at the end of it, right in tune with one of Mr. Satan's victory poses. I stood up eventually in an effort to quit moping and attempt to enjoy the rest of this.

-

The parade didn't last quite as long as I thought it would, despite the size of the city. It continued until we arrived at an amphitheatre of some sort that overlooked a big lake. Mr. Satan jumped down from his ride, and landed on the stage, slipping on his feet the instant he did. He recovered from it right away by rolling into a flip. Mass applause erupted as Satan approached the podium. Before he started a speech, he looked over to see us still on the float and gave a slight wave. A short man with a business suit on waited at the mic, along with the MC from the tournament.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to welcome you to our fireworks exhibition in honor of the world champion Mr. Satan's defeat of Majin Buu!" the short man said. I got a closer look and saw Mayor plastered all over his wardrobe in a white banner.

"So what did your dad want us to come for?" Trunks asked Videl.

"You'll see," she smiled and put a finger to her lips. The show began and explosives shot into the sky, nothing I hadn't seen before, but Goten and Trunks were new at this and kept the oo"s and ah"s going. When the grand finale began, I saw a sign light up across the lake, with fireworks going off all around it. It read "Thank you Mr. Satan!" in big golden letters. Satan whispered something into the mayor's ear just as it lit up and pulled out a remote control of some kind. How the mayor heard him at all was amazing, but he nodded his approval to whatever Satan told him. Satan pressed the button and the Satan sign rose into the air. It lifted about twenty feet off the ground before revealing another sign underneath it, one that glowed all colors before a brighter gold than the original. More fireworks went off around it, even more than the finale of the show. What it said touched my heart then, and I could see why Mr. Satan hoped we would all show.

"This is what dreams are made of Gohan, you finally get a little recognition, feels good doesn't it?" I said to him, nodding to the sign.

"Yeah, but its for you too!" he answered back. _True._

"Thank You, Gold fighters! I couldn't have done it without you, how about a big hand for the gold fighters!" Mr. Satan read the sign and then roused the crowd. Huge cheers went up, Goten and Trunks couldn't believe it, nor could Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, let's finish off the show with a fly over!" I suggested, wanting to bask in the light for a minute at least.

"Okay," he said as I let loose my ki and turned Super Saiyan. The boys followed up and Gohan settled for his new mystic form, a white and clear aura around him. We blasted off above the crowd, waving at all of them before flying over the lake and in-between the explosions. The fireworks ceased once we did, so I let off a few ki blasts to show off instead, making them explode harmlessly in the air.

"Wow, I can't believe Mr. Satan actually did this for us!" Gohan said.

"Just his way to show his thanks I guess, hey we got some publicity right?" I said.

"I can't believe that big oaf actually gave us credit!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Well, it's getting late, Mom will have a fit if she hears we were out this late!" Gohan said, staring a hole into his watch.

"Well let's make our exit the right way!" I shouted as we turned back towards the crowd. Gohan slid next to Goten and Trunks slid next to me and we flew over the billboards and then the lake. We came up on the crown and fired ki blasts into the air, creating more of a light show for the people. We waved goodbye as we flew over, both to the fans and to each other. Gohan and Goten curved around in the air and headed for the Son residence just as we turned and flew the opposite way towards Capsule Corp. In no time we cleared the city, laughing happily all the way.

"Hey big brother, this is fun!" Trunks said as he sped by me suddenly. I matched his speed and went past him. We carried this on for several miles, probably looking like a couple of crooked arrows tearing up the sky. We came back together as we approached West City about fifteen minutes later. Trunks gave me a big smile and sighed as we both dropped out of Super mode.

"Hey, I'm just glad we got through all that crap with Buu, and that were all alive again," I said as we came up to Capsule Corp.

"Yeah! We showed that pink freak not to mess with the Saiyans!" Trunks said, giving me a high five.

"Not just the Saiyans Trunks, but also this planet as a whole. Now we can live it up, we have the rest of our lives to look forward to!" I said, giving thumbs up as we landed. And in that moment, I was happy that I was a Saiyan from now on.

_**The Previous Chapter was inspired by the song "Hero" by Chad Kroeger.**_

**2/19/09: The previous chapters have been cleaned up for fixed punctuation and some other tweeks, though no major changes were made. This will likely be done to the other Sagas when I have time.**


	29. Epilogue

**I wish I owned DBZ, but I don't. I own DVD's and tapes, but it just isn't the same. I also don't own the right to any of the music pieces you may see selected, just copies of merchandise, such a shame. The artists that created them are geniuses and we all must bow to them.**

**Epilogue**

Two weeks have passed since Kid Buu was destroyed. Life slowly returned to normal for the entire earth. Gohan and Videl had gone back to school, something that Gohan discovered nerve wrecking since he had accidentally revealed himself at the world tournament. Broly had taken his space pod and returned to space, off on his own. Goku spent his first few days back with his family before starting up training again. Goten and Trunks were even more inseparable, not that Goku or Vegeta minded, it gave them an excuse to spar with each other. Piccolo stayed up at the lookout with Dende, no surprise there. Mom returned to work as well, never wanting to fall behind on science and inventions along with her father. I myself relaxed mostly, listening to my music player that future Trunks had brought me, revitalizing pleasant memories and mixing them with new ones. Just two days ago I had finally told Vegeta about the Zerg threat, if there was one. He shook it off and said to let them come, we were stronger anyway. He might be right about that, but I knew we would train anyway, Zerg or no Zerg.

I had noticed a considerable change in Vegeta's personality, it hadn't just appeared either. Ever since the fight with Buu, or more to the point, with Babidi, I had seen more emotion spill out of him. This led me to believe that had to be why he reached Super Saiyan three so quickly. A few times I actually saw a smile on his face at odd times, not a smirk either, but he remained the same old Vegeta, just a little softer. Just now I was gazing up at the stars from my window, admiring how beautiful they were sometimes.

"Boy!" a gruff voice said behind me. I didn't answer, but I did give him a nod of acknowledgement.

"I fully expect you to be ready to train again in the morning, we've taken a long enough break from it!" I nodded again, and sensed Vegeta leave as I gazed back out, wondering what the horizon would bring.

_**Preview of Saga 3:**_

**Saga three is the filler up to the Zerg invasion: Preparations. Vegeta wants a hobby, Goten and Trunks cause all kinds of trouble, Videl and Gohan get closer, and what's this, Verto is older again, and a trip to the past on planet Vegita, what is going on here? Must read it to find out, peace out everyone! Read and Review what you just read! **

**From here on in it's going to be very A/U, the only thing that will probably be similar is the birth of Uub, Pan and Bulla.**


End file.
